A Princess and Her Tin Man
by JSFazz
Summary: Continuing on from the downfall of the witch, DG and Cain discover their feelings for each other go beyond friendship, while the OZ is restored and DG's own power continues to grow. Sacrifices will have to be made, though, for love and a home renewed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi there. This is my first Tin Man fan fic, but I've been a fan of the series since it first aired back in December. The characters are certainly not mine, but they are certainly fun to write about! This fic is entirely Cain/DG-centric! Thanks for reading…hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

It had been two weeks since the fall of the witch, and life was returning to the once desolate OZ. The royal family trekked back across the land home to Finaqua, and DG was so thrilled that her three traveling companions had decided to join them. How long they would be staying, however, was still questionable, but DG was just happy to have them with her.

As she sat in the gazebo swing, she stared out over the water and sighed as a warm breeze blew across her face, stray hairs dancing against her forehead and she closed her eyes. For the first time in a long time, she had finally felt like she was home, that she belonged somewhere. A sense of peace washed over her, and she smiled.

The past two weeks had not been easy. DG's main concern was her sister. Azkadellia remained in a daze for a few days before finally breaking down. Her tears were relentless as her body constantly rocked with sobs. Az had been consumed by guilt at the things she had done under the witch's control, and DG's own guilt remained at the surface, although she refused to voice it as she attempted to help her sister.

Finally one night as DG sat at her sister's bedside, their hands clasped firmly, the familiar soft white light glowing between them, Az's cries ceased. She sat up in the bed and took DG's other hand in hers.

"DG, we need to heal," Az simply said.

DG felt her throat tighten as the tears finally welled in her own eyes. All she could do was nod in response. She had so much she wanted to say, so many apologies. She cursed herself every second since recalling the memory of the cave for letting go of her sister's hand. But now, she was speechless. The emotion was too great.

"Let's make a pact," Az said. "We both feel guilt and shame for things we've done in the past, but neither are our fault. The witch lured us both with her song. You were only a frightened child, and I have never blamed you for letting go. And I was too weak to fight her. We were children, DG. We were defenseless against her."

"But…" DG stammered.

"No, here and now we will vow never to live in the past again. She is gone, DG. The witch is gone. Together we defeated her. We are not defenseless anymore, not as long as we're together."

DG smiled as the tears dampened her cheeks. She squeezed Az's hands tighter.

"From now on we will look to the future, and towards happiness. We have both been long without it. Our family has been reunited. The House of Gale once again reigns the OZ. And our land is healing. Let us heal with it. No more tears, no more guilt…promise?" Az said, whispering those last words. She reached up and wiped the tears from DG's face. DG laughed and embraced her sister tightly.

"I promise," DG whispered.

During their journey to Finaqua DG and Azkadellia reveled in the light around them. The suns seemed to shine brighter than ever, and what had once been a wasteland thrived once more. Grass began to grow where it had once been dusty rock. Water flowed from stones once dry. New life was beginning all around them.

DG rested comfortably in her mother's arms as they rode in the carriage. She could have slept for days after the week she had just had. When she was awake, she chose to ride on horseback with Glitch, Raw and Cain.

It was decided that Glitch's brain would accompany them back to Finaqua, and the procedure to reconnect Glitch with his marbles would happen there. This procedure would not need medical intervention however…strictly magical. Azkadellia and DG would do it together with their collective magic, and help from the emerald. And while Lavender no longer possessed magic, she would be there to help her daughters with her guidance.

Glitch was just tickled pink that he would soon be reacquainted with himself. In fact, he barely stopped talking about it, except for when his synapses would misfire and he'd forget where he was for that brief moment.

Raw had a perpetual smile plastered on his furry face. No doubt the relief and happiness pouring off all those around them made him feel warm and cozy. He kept Kalm with him, having made his own promise to Lylo to keep Kalm safe, and despite the fact the witch was gone, Raw could not leave Kalm now.

Cain had been his usual quiet self, although DG thought he was even more so. He seemed to watch the road before them with a blank stare, his thoughts somewhere else. Sure he'd occasionally chime in on their conversations, even smiling here and there, but for the most part his lips remained sealed shut, his jaw clenched. At times DG thought he was watching her, but when she would turn to meet his eyes he'd only look away.

Lately Cain just confused DG, but she passed it off to the fact that his son Jeb had decided not to journey with them, but to join the bulk of his resistance fighters on their return home. He did, however, agree to meet up with them at Finaqua in a few weeks' time. Cain had been proud of his son for wanting to see to their safe return, and had even considered going with him, but he only told DG that he felt it more important to see to the royal family's safety.

The threat was not completely gone. No doubt there were factions of Longcoats loyal to the sorceress still out there; after all, the witch did have them stationed throughout the OZ. And word was still reaching the outer realms that she had been destroyed.

For some reason, DG did not feel the least bit afraid. As they traveled, her memories seemed to come flooding back from her childhood, and the magic she was still learning before she was sent to the Other Side to forget. Now that she was older and could remember, she could feel the magic within her growing stronger every day. And she also knew that as long as she and Az were together, nothing could harm them or those they chose to protect. She had to grin wickedly knowing they were a force to be reckoned with. _I can think of a few people back in Kansas on which I'd like to unleash some magical revenge,_ she thought deviously.

Now as she sat in the swing at Finaqua, she let herself relax into the peaceful quiet, just happy to be home with her family and her closest friends. Tomorrow she and her sister would magically transfer Glitch's brain back into his head. DG admitted she was nervous, but she was sure that with Tutor's help, her mother's guidance, and her sister's hand it would all go all right.

"Hey there, princess," came a deep voice from behind her. DG opened her eyes and smiled, not needing to turn around for that voice had become so familiar to her she even heard it in her sleep…which was something new and perplexing all together.

"You lost, Tin Man?" she asked, her eyes transfixed on the serene water before her.

A low chuckle came from behind her and she felt her belly coil.

"Nope, just bored."

"Bored?" she gasped, turning to find him leaning against the white railing, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Why, because you're not shooting someone?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps." He reached up and scratched his cheek, his eyes skimming their surroundings. "I don't know, it's just…too quiet here."

She smirked. "I think after the past three weeks a little quiet is just what the doctor ordered." She closed her eyes and tossed her head back as the breeze blew again. She grasped the ropes on either side of her and leaned back into the swing, kicking her feet out and feeling suddenly giddy. Cain's presence always did that to her.

She laughed out loud and opened her eyes, sitting back up in the swing. His blue eyes were blazing back at her, and she could have sworn he looked flustered. He cleared his throat and pulled his hat down over his face a bit too quickly for her to confirm it, though.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" he asked, staring at his boots.

DG stood from the swing and walked towards him, stopping at his side and leaning on the railing. "A little."

"You know what to do, right?"

She nodded. "Mother and Toto have gone over it with us a thousand times. I'm nervous, but not scared. I just have a feeling everything will be ok."

Cain looked back at her and smiled. "Well that should put Glitch at ease. He's bouncing off the walls like a crazed mobat in there."

"Maybe we should get him drunk to settle his nerves," DG laughed, her eyes lighting up.

Cain raised his eyebrows and grinned. DG found the very sight of it almost delicious. She screwed her eyes shut tight and shook her head.

"You ok princess?" Cain asked, his brow furrowing.

"Fine," she replied quickly. "Just crazy thoughts…"

"You, crazy thoughts? Not possible."

"Oh, ha ha, Mr. Cain."

"Come on, DG, what were you thinking? I'll decide whether you're crazy or not."

"I didn't say I was crazy," she replied incredulously, false horror covering her face at the fact he would imply something so…utterly true.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she playfully slapped his chest. His hand shot out and caught hers, though, before it could make contact with him. The feel of his rough hand encasing her delicate wrist sent shivers through her body, and she made no attempt to free herself. His crystal blue eyes bore into hers.

"What were you thinking?" he challenged, his voice suddenly deeper and softer.

She stared at him, her mouth going dry. Her entire body felt electrified as she focused on his touch. Her knees began to feel weak as she attempted to read his eyes, her mind whirring with so many thoughts, innocent and dirty alike.

"I was just thinking what a nice smile you have," she said, almost whispering. The breeze picked up again and sent stray hairs across her eyes.

Cain slowly lifted his other hand and brushed them from her face, tucking them behind her ear. DG fought to keep her eyes from closing as he touched her face.

_What the hell is going on?_ she screamed inside her head. The heat beginning to pulse from within her created a new mystery for her. _When did I start having romantic feelings towards him?_

She knew exactly when. That moment before they enacted their plan to stop the witch when she stood with her three friends and gave them a friendly pep talk, but Cain had turned the tables on her. When he stared deeply into her eyes and implored her to save herself if things went wrong. When he urged her to be careful because it would be the one time he wouldn't be there to help. When she could hear the struggle in his voice that he wouldn't be by her side in this fight, protecting her. When he wrapped her tightly in his arms and felt his tears slide slowly from his eyes…at emotion he had felt for her.

DG sighed deeply at the memory before meeting Cain's eyes again. He regarded her a moment longer before releasing her wrist and stepping back from her.

"Nah, you're not crazy. Just honest," he quipped before tipping his hat at her and turning on his heel. She watched, dazed, as he walked back towards the manor like he hadn't a care in the world.

DG let her eyes focus on his retreating form as her hand trailed up the post for support. She gently rested her head against the back of her hand as she watched him dreamily. The moment her nose brushed against her wrist, she could almost smell Cain's scent from where he held her. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply before opening them again.

_Crazy thoughts, DG, they're just crazy thoughts_, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cain strode back towards the house, his mind abuzz at his encounter with DG. True, he did trek out to the gazebo in search of her. Why, he wasn't sure...he just felt the need to check up on her. Since they had returned to Finaqua, no rules had been set or orders assigned. Yet he felt it was his responsibility to keep DG safe, more than anyone else. Maybe it was because she was so young and still so unfamiliar with life in the OZ. Maybe it was because he was certain there were still Longcoats out there who wouldn't mind seeing DG's life snuffed out in revenge for her destroying the witch to whom they were still loyal. Or maybe it was because every time he looked at her, her big blue eyes and sweet smile, his heart nearly stopped and his palms immediately began to sweat.

Screwing his eyes shut, he shook his head. It wasn't right to have such thoughts about the princess of the realm, who very well might be queen some day. What would people say if the queen of the OZ shacked up with an ex-Tin Man nearly twice her age? What would Jeb think?

Cain stopped and stared out at the water. He fought the urge to turn around and see if DG was still in the gazebo swinging freely, her hair blowing wistfully in her face as she laughed. The sight of her so happy lightened his own spirit. But he kept it inside, not willing to give her any hint of what he was still denying were his true feelings. Instead he took a deep breath and decided a little target practice might help ease the tension brewing within him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

DG took one last look out at the serene pool in front of her before deciding to return to the house to check on Az. It would probably be prudent for them to go over Glitch's procedure a few thousand times more to be sure they have things right. And dinner would be soon, as well, as her stomach was reminding her.

She strolled along the path, her eyes transfixed on the house as she wondered where Cain had run off to. Suddenly a feeling came over her, and she stopped, unsure of what it was. She closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings, mentally checking on all those she knew were in the house but felt nothing. She stretched her mind around the house and felt a presence in one of the fields not far from where she stood. Her heart warmed at the presence, immediately recognizing it as Cain. But there was still something else out there…and then she found it. Someone was approaching the hedge maze, a group of someones to be exact. Her hands shot up automatically and the light flared between them. She took a deep breath and focused further, trying to discern who was invading their serenity and what she had thought was going to be a fantastic day.

She looked deeper and deeper with her magic until suddenly her eyes flew open and she lowered her hands.

"Oh my god!" she shouted before running full speed towards the hedge maze.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Cain lined up some old tin cans along the ground and walked backwards a few feet, removing his gun from its holster. He opened the barrel, examined it then clicked it shut before aiming at the first can. But before he could get a shot off, a piercing shout hit his ears.

His head turned quickly in the direction of the gazebo, immediately recognizing DG's voice. His heart caught in his throat at the sound of her shout as he began to run full speed back towards the gazebo, his gun grasped tightly in his hand.

He caught sight of her instantly running towards the hedge maze.

"DG!" he shouted. She stopped and turned towards him, an expression on her face he couldn't quite place. She looked happy, yet concerned at the same time. His eyes darted around the perimeter, but he did not notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Cain," she said as he finally reached her, his gun poised and ready as his free hand grabbed her arm and pushed her behind him.

"What is it? I heard you shout. What happened?" he questioned, his eyes still focusing on their surroundings, his ears listening for sounds of an approach.

"Cain," DG said again, her voice light. She touched his shoulder and turned her toward him. He finally allowed his eyes to fall on her, utterly confused at what was going on. "Someone's here."

"Back to the house, now," he demanded, but before he could push her along, she stopped him with a forceful grip on his arm.

"No, Cain, it's Jeb…but something, something's not quite right," she said, turning her eyes towards the maze.

Cain narrowed his eyes and followed her gaze towards the row of hedges in front of them. Before he could speak, she took his hand in hers and began to guide them quickly through the maze. With his gun still at the ready, he let her guide him, as the way out was still a mystery to him. _I really should know my through this thing, in case of an attack_, he mentally made a note.

But her words echoed through his mind, too. _Jeb? Here? Already? And what did she mean, something wasn't quite right?_ He was distracted enough to not even think about the fact that her hand was wrapped so tightly around his.

Suddenly they were through the maze. Jeb and five other men slowly approached the entrance to the hedge maze. Cain immediately recognized them as Jeb's fighters. They each looked like they had just been through a hell of a fight.

"Jeb?" Cain asked, releasing DG's hand and stalking purposefully towards his son. "What happened?"

"Just a little run in with some wayward Longcoats," Jeb responded, wincing as he took another step.

Cain put his hands on the younger man's shoulders and looked him over closely. Jeb's face was black and blue. A deep gash adorned his forehead, and he had walked with a slight limp. Other than that, he looked none the worse for wear. His traveling companions were equally battered, but no one appeared seriously injured.

"Longcoats?" DG asked, stepping closer to Jeb. "Where?"

"They jumped us in the woods right outside of Central City," Jeb replied. "Luckily there weren't that many of them. We outnumbered them."

"So close to Central City? That can't be good," DG said, looking at Cain. He nodded, his lips pressed tightly together.

"They must have come as soon as they heard the witch was defeated," Cain said. "No doubt they're back for revenge on the royal family."

"DG to be exact," Jeb said. "They made their message clear."

"And the princess Azkadellia," said another man from the group. DG turned quickly towards him.

"What about Az?" she asked earnestly.

"From what I could gather as they connected a tree limb to my face, not all of the Longcoats believe the witch is gone. They think you kidnapped the sorceress and that she still lives within the princess," he replied, leaning forward on his knees to catch his breath.

"So what, they intend to rescue her?" Cain asked. The man shrugged in response.

DG nervously twisted her hands. She could handle being the target of the Longcoats' revenge, but it bothered her so much more to hear her sister may be in danger, too.

_Together, they cannot harm us. Nothing can harm us as long as we stay together._

Az's words echoed through her mind and her memories, and she breathed a sigh of relief. No, they would be safe, wherever they were. As long as they were together.

DG returned her attention to Jeb. She tentatively lifted her hand to his forehead, brushing the hair from his face.

She sucked in her breath. "That looks pretty awful," she said, eyeing his wound.

"Thanks, princess. Feels pretty awful, too," he said.

She smiled at him. "Jeb, if I have to tell you one more time not to call me that, I'm going to add to this collection of bruises. Now come on, let's get you inside to clean up and to see Raw. And then you can tell us more about what happened."

Jeb grinned half-heartedly, his exhaustion evident. "Thanks DG."

Cain released his hold on his son as Jeb patted him on the shoulder. DG motioned to the other men to follow her through the maze as she put her arm around Jeb's shoulders and entered the hedges. Cain watched her walk away with his son, his heart swelling with the amount of concern she showed for him. It was almost like she was…_family._

Shaking his head from his thoughts again, he turned around, his eyes surveying the line of trees for any movement. It had bothered him beyond words hearing the Longcoats were closer than they had anticipated, and that they were out for vengeance against DG…_his _DG.

His need to protect her grew even stronger, but he knew the best way to do that was not to glue himself to her side, but to go out and hunt these Longcoats down. To get to them before they could get to her. He would have to leave, as soon as Jeb was better. He would talk to the queen at dinner about reforming the queen's army and reinstating the Tin Men, as quickly as possible. They would need to regroup and form a strategy to track the Longcoats. In the meantime, he'd stay close to DG…before he would have to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jeb and his men had been resting since seeing Raw and telling their story to Ahamo and the queen. Cain listened, barely breathing, as his son described the fight and what the Longcoats had said. The odds had been in their favor, the six of them against the three Longcoats. Although the fight had been a tough one, as the Longcoats were skilled fighters. In the end, Jeb and his men killed the three wayward soldiers before making their way back to Finaqua to warn the royal family.

Lavender Eyes sat at the table, her hand held tightly in her husband's. The worry was written across both their faces. DG smiled faintly and reached over to touch her mother's hand.

"Don't worry, mother. As long as Az and I are together, nothing can harm us. If we could defeat the witch with our power joined, we can handle a few measly Longcoats who think the witch may still be alive," DG said reassuringly.

Her mother smiled at her.

"Yes, my angel. You and your sister are very powerful together, and I know that if any of the Longcoats make their way into Finaqua, you would both have no trouble making examples of them," she said. "But I am your mother, and I cannot help but worry."

Cain cleared his throat. "Your majesty, this may be the best time to talk about reinstating the Royal Guard, as well as the Tin Men."

DG's eyes darted to Cain's who sat across from her. He didn't look at her, only her mother.

Lavender nodded. "I had that very same thought, Mr. Cain. And after what the resistance did for us at the tower, and having just spoken with your son, I had rather hoped he would be up to the task of leading my army as its commander."

DG's mouth dropped as she stared at her mother. Cain's face showed no emotion. He simply nodded his head once.

"I am sure my son would be honored to hold such a position, your majesty," Cain said.

"And you, Mr. Cain," the queen continued, arching her eyebrow. "Would you consider heading up the effort to reorganize the Tin Men? I can think of no one more qualified for the task."

Cain sighed and lowered his eyes, watching his fingers absently tap on the table top.

"Your majesty, I agree to go to Central City to reopen headquarters and begin the enlistment and training processes. But I have no interest in being a Tin Man, myself. Not again. My interests lay elsewhere. Once the threat of the Longcoats has been dealt with, I have other plans…for my life," he said softly.

The queen smiled at him. "Of course, Mr. Cain. I can imagine you'd be anxious to get back to your life after having been locked away from it for so long." She tilted her head at him, concern and admiration glowing in her lavender eyes. "I do appreciate you volunteering to help jumpstart the Tin Men organization, however. Your guidance will be invaluable."

DG's heart sank at hearing Cain speak of moving on with his life. She knew he was bored here, and probably kicking and screaming to leave Finaqua and find some purpose in his life again. She lowered her eyes, the sadness building within her.

_What did you expect, he'd be your BFF and hang around you for the rest of his life? Don't be stupid, Deeg…he wants to move on. At most we'll probably be pen pals._

The queen and Ahamo continued to discuss the plans with Cain. As soon as Jeb and his men were feeling up to traveling again, they would be leaving. At every word of their departure, DG's hands grasped the arms of the chair tighter until her knuckles were white. Azkadellia sensed something was wrong with her sister. She placed her hand on DG's, who was sitting at her side.

"Are you all right, little sister?" Az asked. Suddenly all eyes were on her, and she felt like she was in one of those bad nightmares where she had shown up to class late without her homework, and oh yeah, she forgot to put on clothes that day.

"Fine…I just…I feel really tired all of a sudden. I'm just gonna…go to bed," DG stammered, standing quickly and kissing Az on the cheek. "Good night," she said as she hurried out of the room.

Cain's eyes followed her hasty departure, and he couldn't help but feel like he had hurt her somehow. When he glanced back, he found Azkadellia looking at him as if she knew. He averted her gaze quickly and decided to change the subject.

"So Glitch, you ready for the big day tomorrow?" he asked. Glitch jumped as if someone had just dropped a large metal gong in a monastery.

"What? Who did? Did you say something, Cain?" Glitch stumbled, his napkin falling from his hand.

"Tomorrow, are you ready?" Cain repeated, raising his brow expectantly.

Glitch smiled. "Oh yes, tomorrow. Reconnection day! Can't wait. I'm missing myself so much. Luckily Raw's been a big help with letting me have a few conversations with myself. It's nice to connect, you know? I almost forgot how clever I am."

Everyone laughed quietly at Glitch's eagerness. It warmed Az to know she would be helping him in such a big way. The queen began to say something to Glitch, but Cain blocked out all sounds as his eyes trailed back to the doorway as if he could still see DG retreating.

"Excuse me, please. I think I'll go check on Jeb and the men," Cain said, placing his hat back on his head.

"Of course, Mr. Cain," Ahamo responded.

Cain did stop to check on his son. The group was still asleep, and Cain was glad. They certainly looked like they needed it.

Something was pulling at him though. He had to make one more stop before retiring for the night.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

DG sat on her window seat staring up at the stars. The night was quiet, and the warm wind dried the damp tears that tickled her cheeks. A thousand thoughts raced through her head. Her new found affection for the Tin Man, oh wait, ex-Tin Man. He didn't want to be that anymore, right? When would he be leaving, and would it be forever? Would she ever see him again after he left? Would he go to Central City and find his new life there, or build himself a little cabin in the woods and settle down with…_some new woman he meets and falls in love with? A woman who doesn't exhaust him with every word she says, or road she makes him chase her down? A woman who is domesticated and subdued and quiet, just like him?_

She felt the tears welling again in her eyes and she laid her head in her arms, sobbing quietly to herself. The gentle knock at the door surprised her.

Sitting up straight, she frantically wiped her cheeks. "Come in," she said.

Cain opened the door and stepped inside, searching the room before finding her sitting in darkness by the window.

"Cain," she said, standing.

"DG? What are you doing?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Nothing, just um…looking at the stars. I do that every night, helps me sleep," she lied. Walking to her nightstand, she clicked on the light but kept her back slightly towards him. She knew her eyes were probably red and puffy, and she didn't want him to know she'd been crying over him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, his feet firmly planted on the floor by the door.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"What happened downstairs."

She paused. "I don't know what you mean."

"DG," he said, taking one step closer to her. "I know you. I can tell when you're upset about something."

She sighed and turned towards him. His throat tightened at the sight of her tears. She really was upset…and he had been bluffing.

"I'm ok, really. Sounds like things are moving fast. You and Jeb will go to Central City and reinstate the Royal Guard and the Tin Men. Nice to know we'll have the army in place, for my family's protection. And the Tin Men, for the people's protection."

"Well, according to you all your family needs for protection is you and Azkadellia," Cain said, removing his hat and taking one tentative step closer.

DG feigned a small laugh as she wiped her cheeks again.

"DG," Cain said softly, finally standing before her and taking her hands in his. "Why are you so upset? Please tell me…you can tell me anything, kiddo."

Hearing that old nickname return was like a slap in the face. _Kiddo. He called me kiddo_. That's all she was to him…a kid.

Biting her lip to hold back more tears, she nodded once and stepped back from him. "Can't I be a little upset to hear that my friends will be leaving? And to face certain danger, no less. I mean, we don't even know how many Longcoats are out there, and what they're planning. They could be forming an army of their own."

Cain sighed. "That's true. All the more reason to get things moving, to protect you and your family, and to restore order to the OZ. The Longcoats need to be wiped out completely. But DG, it's not like we'll be gone forever."

DG looked at him, wanting to tell him so much, wanting to confess everything. But she held her tongue, and her breath, as she worked out her words carefully.

"Mr. Cain, you have no obligations here. When I first freed you from the tin suit, I basically laid a guilt trip on you to get you to take us to the road to Central City. It was your sense of honor that made you stay with us through the fields of the papay and sneaking into the city. It was the Mystic's Man demand that you see me through the rest of my journey to save the OZ and defeat the witch. But now that it is all over, you can move on with your life. You said you have plans for your life. Who am I to keep you from that? I have been so honored to be able to call you my friend. All of you."

Cain felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest, her words like a bullet aiming straight for his beating heart.

"A friend," he found himself saying without thinking. It confirmed everything. All thoughts of even considering telling her how he truly felt went out the window. "You have been a great friend, too, kiddo."

They both stared at the floor in the awkward silence for what seemed like a painful eternity.

"Well I should get some sleep. Big day for Glitch tomorrow and all," DG said, wanting him to leave so she could wallow in her misery alone.

"Yeah," was all Cain could say. "Night, DG."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

DG cursed as insistent banging woke her from her sleep, which she judged was only about two hours' worth.

"What!" she finally shouted at the door, wishing she had a baseball right about now to throw at the head of whoever was turning the knob.

"DG, are you awake?" her sister asked, peeking her head through the door.

"How long have you been knocking?" DG asked.

"About five minutes."

"Do you think I'm awake if you've been knocking that long?"

Az grinned. "Well, you're awake now, aren't you?"

Azkadellia slipped inside, closing the door behind her. She was dressed in a satin blue gown with a short train. White lace lined the bodice of the dress, and DG noticed a hint of cleavage. She raised her eyebrows as she sat up in her bed.

"Why are you so dressed up?" she asked. "Got a hot date?"

Az's cheeks turned red as she looked down at her dress. "Do you think it's too much?"

"Depends on what, or who you're wearing it for. Seriously, what's with the get up?"

"It's not a 'get up' DG," Az said defiantly. "It's a very special day."

"For Glitch, yeah, but…" DG's mind slowed to a halt. "Wait a sec…are you dressed up…for Glitch?"

Az looked at her quickly before looking away, her cheeks burning even more red. DG grinned wickedly.

"You like Glitch?"

Azkadellia _tsked_ and rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up, DG."

"You like Glitch, you like Glitch," DG said in a sing-song voice, pointing her finger at her sister.

Az laughed and swatted at DG's hand. "Stop it. I do not. I just thought…I don't know, he's reconnecting with himself today. If I'm the first person he sees when he comes to, I don't want him to see…her."

DG's smiled quickly faded. "Her…you mean the witch?"

"She's the one who did this to him in the first place, DG. The last thing he probably remembers before losing half of his brain was me standing over him, ordering it to be done."

DG couldn't believe she hadn't realized it before. Not only was this a big deal for Glitch, but it was just as meaningful for Azkadellia. She was righting another wrong done by the witch who controlled her. She reached out and squeezed Az's hand.

"I think the dress is absolutely gorgeous, and if anything I think you'll take Glitch's breath away," DG said, grinning.

"Ambrose," Az said, smiling back. "He'll be Ambrose again."

DG shook her head. "He'll always be Glitch to me, no matter how snooty he acts."

DG sighed and stretched her body, and Az finally looked at her eyes. "My goodness, DG, did you sleep at all?"

Rubbing her eyes, she pushed her hands through her hair and dropped backwards into her pillows. "Define sleep."

"DG, you could jeopardize the spell if you're too exhausted," Az warned.

"Relax, Az, just another hour and I'll be ready to move some brains," DG said, yawning.

"But DG, Tutor and mother want us downstairs in a few minutes to go over the procedure again. And what about Mr. Cain?" Az asked.

DG's eyes flew open and she propped herself up on her elbows to look at her sister. "What about Mr. Cain?"

"Jeb and his men are well again, and they are leaving today…"

"Wait, what? Today?" DG shot up straight as an arrow, her eyes wide. "So soon?"

"Jeb has graciously accepted mother's offer to be commander of the Royal Guard. He will begin the enlistment in Central City with his father. Mother has already sent word that Tin Man headquarters are to be reopened, and that both the Royal Army and the Tin Men are seeking men for active duty."

DG could hear Az's words, but she couldn't wrap her mind around them. _Today_.

After last night's so-called conversation with Cain, DG had just wanted to lock herself in her room and hibernate under her blankets for the better part of an annual and not talk to anyone. But she knew she couldn't let Glitch down. Now, however, hearing Cain was leaving today…she felt her heart shatter.

_Be strong, DG,_ she told herself. _You're the princess, and Glitch needs you now. He is more important than anything else today_.

"When are they leaving?" DG found herself asking.

Az held her sister's hand. "Cain said, after the reconnection. He wants to make sure Glitch comes out of it all right."

_Always thinking of others_, she laughed to herself. _Damn him and his honor_.

"DG, I know."

DG stared wide-eyed at her sister. "What do you know?"

"I know that you have feelings for him."

"For who?" _Ok, now this is getting awkward_.

"Mr. Cain."

DG kicked the covers off of her and stood, making her way towards the bathroom. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She entered the bathroom but Azkadellia was there to keep the door from closing. "Deeg, you can't hide much from me, and what you can I eventually find out anyway."

DG rolled her eyes and dropped her head in her hands. "Am I that obvious?"

Az snickered. "Those soulful eyes you always give him? No, didn't notice."

DG stomped her foot like a five year old. "I do not give him 'soulful eyes.' I can't help it that he's scolding me like a child most of the time, and when he's not he's giving me some sort of lecture or acting like a big tease."

Az raised her eyebrows. "Did you tell him?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Confess to a guy who thinks I'm just a stupid, careless kid that I'm in love with him? No way."

Az placed her hands on DG's shoulders. "Deeg, how do you know that's what he thinks of you? You need to tell him how you feel. If you don't, you may regret it. You may never know the truth. I see how he looks at you, too. I know his feelings go deeper than that. I just know it."

DG felt her eyes burn, but she refused to cry anymore over that man. Shaking her head, she took a step back.

"DG, don't pull away. Listen to me. What happened to our promise, to be happy again? To live for the future?"

"I am living for the future, Az," DG said, choking back a sob. "I know he only sees me as a child, and as a friend. Nothing more. He said as much last night. And he's leaving. If he cared for me, he wouldn't be leaving. He said it himself, he wants to move on with his life, away from Finaqua and away from me."

_Damn it_, she cursed to herself as the tears began to fall again. Turning around she walked farther into the bathroom. Az didn't move.

"My future is seeing the OZ restored," DG continued through the tears. "And that's all I have to focus on now. That and helping Glitch, a dear friend who truly needs me right now. So I can't talk about this anymore…I need to wash up and prepare for Glitch's procedure. Go ahead, Az…I'll be down soon."

Az took a deep breath, wanting to comfort her sister, but she knew how DG was. So, she decided to wait for her downstairs.

"Breakfast will be waiting for you," she simply said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

DG managed to pull herself together after crying for another ten minutes in the bathtub. She just couldn't get over the fact that he was leaving that very day. It was all happening too fast, and she found it all overwhelming.

But she knew she had to concentrate on Glitch, so she gathered her strength and pushed all thoughts of Cain to the back of her mind. She thought it would be best to wall up her heart, as well, at this point. There was no room for emotion right now. She had to help Glitch. She had to act like the princess she was. She had to keep her family safe and be the pillar of strength the people of the OZ were looking for as they rebuilt their lives and her mother's army was restored.

She chose a simple emerald green dress and matching heels for the day's events, and she knew it was going to be one hell of a day. While she was never the dress wearing type, she found they were much more fun to bounce around in, when her mother wasn't looking of course. Today, however, she wasn't much in the mood for bouncing, not that she could in heels.

She stared at herself in the mirror, her pale skin a stark contrast to the luminescent green of the dress. It wasn't quite as ornate as Az's dress, but it was more dressed up than she was used to getting. She decided her hair looked too wild for the style of the dress, so she closed her eyes and pictured a hairdo one of her girlfriends in Kansas had donned for their senior prom. Opening her eyes, she smiled at her handiwork as her hair magicked into the style she had pictured.

The sides of her hair were pulled up and clipped while the back was held into a ponytail. Her hair hung down her back in soft curls. _Now all I need is a limo and a prom date_, she thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for things to come and mentally built that wall around her heart. She pushed Cain to the back of her mind and thought only of Glitch. If she would never feel love for another man her whole life, she would be ok with it. For if it brought with it this much pain, she wouldn't survive it again. Besides, there was no other man by Wyatt Cain. So she buried him deep within her subconscious, where he would remain hers forever, even if she was denied him in real life. And in this life, she would merely be the princess and he would be temporary leader of the Tin Men until he stepped down. They would be nothing more.

Descending the stairs, the smell of breakfast hit her and her stomach growled. But she continued her slow pace, more so to keep from falling down the stairs in those shoes than anything. When she reached the bottom, she turned and entered the dining room, where she was greeted by her parents and her sister.

"Oh my angel, you look absolutely stunning," her mother said, rising and walking towards her.

"I am one lucky father to have such beautiful daughters," Ahamo chimed in, taking DG's hand and leading her towards the table. Azkadellia smiled.

"What's with the 'get up'?" Az mocked, laughing.

"Very funny, Az," DG replied, sitting next to her and nudging her with her elbow.

"I love your hair, DG. It suits you," Az said.

"Thanks," DG said, shrugging. "Just something I magicked up. Speaking of which, when will this shindig happen?"

"Shindig?" Az asked skeptically. "I assume that's Other Side speak for a brain reconnection?"

DG smirked. "Something like that."

"After breakfast," the queen responded, taking her seat. Just then, Tutor entered the room and sat by DG.

"Good morning, DG. Are you well rested?" he asked, his deep voice vibrating the chair beside her.

"Well enough, Toto," she said, taking a roll from the basket in front of her. She pulled off a piece and popped it in her mouth.

"Commander Cain is well," Ahamo said, taking his own roll. DG looked up at him.

"Who?"

"Jeb, silly," Az laughed. "He's Commander Cain now, remember? I told you."

"Oh, right," DG said, nodding. "Just sounds weird calling him that."

"Not as weird as me calling you DG," came a light male voice from the doorway. DG spun around to find Jeb grinning at her.

"Jeb! How are you feeling?" DG said, rising and walking towards him. She looked at his face. The gash on his forehead was gone except for a red mark that was already disappearing. "Raw really did wonders for your face."

"Yeah, he's a helpful guy to have around," Jeb said, rubbing his forehead. "So, I guess you heard we'll be heading for Central City today, father and I."

Her expression immediately turned to stone. "Yes, I'm sorry to hear you'll be leaving us so soon. But I know re-establishing the Royal Guard is a top priority, and there's no better man to do it than you."

Jeb furrowed his brow as he regarded the change in her behavior. "Well, thank you, princess. I am honored and do feel up to the task. Keeping the royal family safe is always of upmost importance."

Her eyes dimmed as she turned to return to her seat. Jeb watched her go, slightly confused.

"Uh…your majesties, the horses are ready. We will be leaving as soon as the procedure is complete," he said, addressing her parents.

Lavender Eyes nodded. "Thank you, Commander Cain. We will be commencing with the procedure within the hour."

DG and Azkadellia looked at each other.

"Where are Glitch, Raw and Kalm?" DG asked.

"Raw and Kalm are walking with Glitch in the gardens, trying to calm his nerves," Ahamo replied.

"Oh great, he's nervous," DG said, feeling her own stomach tighten into a knot.

"DG, just remember to focus on your light and your friendship with Glitch, and everything should go smoothly," Tutor assured her.

"Right," she said, letting out another deep breath. "Well, there's no time like the present."

Standing, she left the dining room and headed for the front door. She wanted to see Glitch. Upon opening the front door, however, she came face to face with Cain.

Their eyes met briefly before DG looked away. Cain's eyes moved to her hair, over her face, and down her body, taking in every inch and curve of her emerald green dress. Her beauty was something to behold, but he couldn't think of a time he had ever seen her look so…regal. The vision her of her made his chest ache.

"Good morning, Mr. Cain. I hear you are ready to leave as soon as Az and I have reconnected Glitch," DG said blankly.

Cain blinked. "Yes, just wanted to make sure Glitch didn't lose his rhythm."

DG looked into his eyes. She noticed the dark circles underneath them and couldn't help but think he must have slept as much as she did. Shaking it off, she set back to her task to find Glitch.

"Excuse me, I need to go find Glitch," she said, walking around him and down the stairs.

Cain's eyes followed her. He noticed her front, like she was trying to hide something behind a wall of stone. But what, he couldn't figure out. Maybe she was just nervous about Glitch. She certainly didn't seem too preoccupied with the fact that he was leaving shortly. Why would she be?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Glitch?" DG called, spotting him sitting by Raw and Kalm on a bench.

"Oh, hey doll, ready to get this show on the road?" Glitch asked, jumping to his feet and bounding towards her. "My, my, my… you look like you're dressed for a party. And what a lovely color green. As green as the emerald. Say, where is that emerald? As I understand it, we kind of need that thing to make this work. Wow, I wonder what my first thought will be."

DG's mind whirled as Glitch went on and on. Raw's hand on her shoulder quieted things a bit.

"Glitch very nervous, but excited," Raw said, smiling at her. But his hand on her arm brought another emotion to the surface, and he snatched his hand away, regarding her closely. "DG so sad…"

DG backed away from him. "Raw, now's not the best time to unlock my inner psyche, ok? We need to concentrate on Glitch right now."

Raw watched her intently before nodding his agreement.

"Hey Glitch," she said, placing her hand gently upon his shoulder. "I'm ready if you are."

He smiled at her as she stared into his deep brown eyes. "Can we do it here, in the garden? It's so…peaceful here," he asked softly.

Glancing around, she had to agree. The gentle breeze coming off the water brushed against her face, calming her nerves. Breathing deep she drew in the sweet scent of the flowers around them, bringing pleasant thoughts with them.

"I can't think of any place better," she replied, smiling back at him.

Azkadellia soon joined them in the garden, along with Tutor, the queen and Ahamo. Cain and Jeb stood with the group, as well, but not as close. Glitch's brain was wheeled out on a cart, still floating in its glass canister. Glitch touched the glass gently before turning towards DG.

"Looks like we're all here," he said.

"Looks like it," DG replied, squeezing his hand.

The queen approached Azkadellia and placed the emerald around her neck. Az looked down at the gem then up at DG.

"Remember, both of you…focus on your light. DG, concentrate on Glitch. Think of your friendship. Picture in your mind his brain in the jar. Will it to move with your power," Tutor said from behind them.

DG nodded and took both of Az's hands in her own. They closed their eyes and breathed deep. DG tried to focus as hard as she could on the light within her, but her lack of sleep the night before let her know that she wasn't quite as strong as she probably should be at that moment. Exhaustion was taking its toll on her. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

"Focus, DG," Az said.

"I'm trying," DG whined.

"DG, think about Glitch. Bring to mind your memories of your time together."

DG played the memories in her mind of when she first met Glitch in the cage, and their escape. She remembered them getting lost in the woods while trying to find the brick route, hearing the cries of Cain's family, freeing Cain from the tin suit, discovering Raw in the papay cocoon, Glitch and Cain disguising themselves to break into the tower to rescue DG…

Az concentrated on her own memories of Ambrose, the Royal Advisor. Since she was older, she could remember him in greater detail from their childhood. She pictured him working in his laboratory, drawing up plans for his latest inventions, building strange machines that did fantastic things, dancing with him around the ballroom in the Northern palace as he taught her how to waltz…

DG tried to focus harder, recalling the time in the resistance cabin when Raw showed Glitch's memories in the mirror, the horror at seeing what he had sacrificed and knowing she was responsible for it. Talking to him before the battle, calling him the smartest man she had known…and he had been.

But as hard as she concentrated, there was something missing. It wasn't working. Her light seemed to only flicker, as if it needed more power. And then, a thought occurred to her. In all her memories of Glitch, Raw and Cain had been there too. They made that journey as a foursome, and got their strength from each other. She would never have made it had it not been for all three of her friends.

"I need help," DG said, opening her eyes. "I need all of us."

The queen glanced at Tutor and they shared a confused expression.

"DG, your light must combine with Azkadellia's…" Tutor began.

"I know, I know," DG said, shaking her head. "But I need Raw and Cain to help me concentrate on Glitch. My light isn't cooperating."

Before anyone else could speak, Raw was at her side, placing his furry hand on her shoulder. She felt a jolt, like a shock of static electricity pulse down her arm from where he had touched her. Closing her eyes, she could see Raw's own memories of Glitch mixing with her own, his feelings, his emotions, the humor he found in Glitch. And then suddenly, a large, heavy hand fell on her other shoulder, sending a shot of warmth down her other arm, and she could see Cain laying in the ice, and Glitch dragging him to DeMilo's truck, keeping him warm. She watched through Cain's eyes as Glitch single-handedly took out four Longcoats with his "rhythm."

And then like a shot, her light flared brightly to mix with her sister's, and both girls opened their eyes. The light between them mixed with the emerald and turned into a fluorescent green glow. DG smiled and nodded, feeling her magic pique, more powerful than she thought possible. Glitch approached them, and the sisters released one hand, raising them to frame Glitch's head on each side. Cain and Raw kept their hands on DG's shoulders and watched in awe as the green light grew brighter and Glitch closed his eyes.

DG imagined his brain vanishing from the green liquid it floated in, and Az joined her thoughts with DG's as they mentally pictured it transposing over Glitch's head. Using their magic, they performed an operation of sorts, reconnecting tissue and blood vessels, joining two halves of a brain. Once they felt satisfied the connection was made, they turned their attention to the zipper on his head, removing each piece of metal and joining the skin of his scalp. Az went a step further to weave hair over the scar, much like he had as Ambrose.

Their light began to diminish as the magic worked itself to completion. Both DG and Az were overcome with dizziness. Raw reached out in time to catch Azkadellia as DG fell backwards into Cain's waiting arms. Her head rolled against his shoulder as she fought to stop the world from spinning.

"You're really something, you know that kid?" she heard him grumble. Opening her eyes, she focused on his mouth as the haziness dissipated. His full lips were smiling down at her, and she dreamily reached up and traced her finger along them. She didn't care that everyone else was probably watching her, and that Cain's shocked eyes were piercing her. She could blame it on a magical hangover, losing all control over her body at that second.

"DG," he whispered down at her, a confused and earnest look spread across his face. He took her wandering hand in his own and held it briefly to his chest.

"Wow!" came a loud shout from behind them. Finding her footing, she stood slowly as Cain helped her straighten up. She didn't bother to look around to see if anyone witnessed her little display of…whatever that was. Cain's lips were near her, and she was mesmerized. That's what that was.

All eyes were now on Glitch. His hands held his head. DG noticed his new tuft of hair sticking straight up. She looked over at Az.

"Nice job on the hair," she said, smiling weakly.

Az shrugged, still leaning slightly on Raw. "What? I didn't think I had to actually style it."

DG stepped closer to Glitch.

"Glitch? How are you feeling?" she asked hesitantly.

He opened his eyes and looked back at her. "I feel like…like me again."

"Do you feel any pain?" Azkadellia asked, standing by his side and placing her hand on his shoulder. He shook his head slowly then turned to look at her and his eyes widened.

"Azkadellia…why you look, absolutely stunning," he said. DG smiled and looked at Az, who was blushing.

"She dressed up just for you, Glitch," DG said. Az shot her a nasty look.

"I am honored, princess," Glitch said.

"Ambrose?" the queen inquired, now moving closer to her daughters. "My friend?"

He smiled at her and bowed. "Your majesty."

The queen laughed light-heartedly as the three women embraced him. Cain laughed, too, as well as Raw.

"What does it feel like?" DG asked in wonderment. "I mean, do you feel different?"

"I feel like the old me, but yes, different. I can remember my life again, I can remember the things I used to build and the ideas I would have, my time at the palace serving you, my queen, but…I can also remember you, DG, and being with you in that cage. I can remember our journey, defeating the sorceress. I can remember…my friends," he said, looking at Cain and Raw.

Cain approached him and patted him on the back. "I'm happy for you, Glitch. It's good to see you making sense for a change."

"Raw happy for Glitch too," said the viewer. "Feel no pain, in head or in heart."

"It's good to be back," Glitch said, nodding and squeezing DG and Azkadellia closer to him. The girls squealed in delight.

"Oh, I am sorry, your highnesses. That is not appropriate…" he stammered.

"Relax, Ambrose, that's just the Glitch in you," DG smiled. "And I'm all about hugs so keep it up."

Glitch let out a hearty laugh.

"So, what do we call you now? I mean, you're Ambrose again, but I'm so used to calling you Glitch," DG said, staring up at him.

He smiled down at her. "I'll happily answer to both. I'll be Ambrose to those who knew me back then, and I'll be Glitch to my newest friends."

"Yeah, you'll always be Glitch to me," DG said, squeezing him tight. He tightened his arm around her in response.

"This calls for a celebration," Ahamo chimed in. "We should toast to this happy event, and to a successful reconnection for our dear friend Ambrose. And might I add how proud I am of both my daughters."

"Yes, your two were magnificent. Your power is even stronger than I could have hoped," their mother said, her violet eyes beaming.

DG and Az smiled at each other. "That was pretty awesome," DG said.

"Are you joking? I couldn't believe the power that came from having Raw and Cain with you. You were right; you needed their collective memories to help you concentrate on Glitch. And my, what a power it gave you," Az said, eyes wide.

DG shrugged and smiled at Raw. "I just knew I wouldn't have made it through my journey to defeat the witch without them, just like I knew I needed them with me to help Glitch." She hesitated before she flashed a quick, but small grin in Cain's direction, then turned back to her sister.

"Come, let us go inside and drink to Ambrose's return," Ahamo said as Glitch offered his arm to the queen and the group began to move inside.

"Beggin' your pardon, your majesty, but it's time Jeb and I rode out," Cain spoke up.

"So soon, Mr. Cain?" the queen asked. "You cannot even stay for a toast?"

He looked down at his boots. "It would be better if we got a move on. I'd rather get to Central City before dark if there are Longcoats on the road."

And just like that, the light hearted mood that swelled over the group fell with a thud, along with DG's heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

DG felt the stone walls build back up around her heart, the impenetrable steel mask returning to her face. Cain glanced at her, his blue eyes dull. She saw his face drop as he looked at her, and she turned away quickly, walking back towards the house.

Cain felt his heart drop to his toes at the sight of her walling herself up. He figured after what had just happened, and the notion that having all three of them with her gave her strength, leaving now would be harder. He felt like he was deserting her, their friendship, but duty called and he wanted to get the protection detail up and running so that she would be safe from the threat that was lingering nearby. The very thought of her getting hurt hit him like a ton of bricks and he nearly lost his breath. No, he couldn't let that happen, and wouldn't.

He walked back to Jeb and the two Cain men returned to Jeb's companions and the horses. The queen, Ahamo, Tutor, Azkadellia, Glitch, Raw and Kalm followed them and situated themselves on the steps of the manor. Jeb's men mounted their horses.

"I will send you a report as soon as enlistment is underway, your majesty," Jeb said, bowing to the queen.

"Yes, please keep me informed," she replied, smiling at him.

"As soon as we have a strong group together, I will accompany them back to Finaqua to immediately post guard over the royal family."

"That would be much appreciated, Commander Cain," Ahamo said, putting his arm around his wife's waist. "Safe journey."

Jeb bowed once more and stepped in the stirrup of his horse's saddle, swinging his leg over and situating himself atop the animal. Cain walked towards Glitch and stretched out his hand.

"Glitch, I trust now that you're back together that rhythm of yours is stronger than ever," Cain said as Glitch shook his hand.

"I thought I told you, that comes straight from the soul. Never been stronger," Glitch replied, giving him a wink.

"Good, then I leave the footwork to you if any Longcoats should invade Finaqua."

"DG and I will not let anything happen, Mr. Cain," Azkadellia added.

He smirked. "Given what I've just seen your magic do, I believe it." He noticed out of the corner of his eye that DG was not with the group, and something sour in the pit of his stomach stirred at her absence. He had something he needed to say to her, and she wasn't there to hear it. She refused to see them off.

"Your majesties, I, too, will report on the progress of the reinstatement of the Tin Men," he said to the queen and consort. "I hope to have patrols stationed before the next full moons."

"I am certain under your tutelage and authority, the Tin Men will be stronger than ever," the queen said.

Cain bowed to her as his eyes surveyed the group once more.

"See you soon, Furball," he said to Raw, who laughed gently in response. "You too, pooch. Don't work the princesses too hard." Tutor shook his head, but laughed.

"DG will open the maze for you, Mr. Cain," the queen added. Cain whipped his head around to find DG standing in the distance at the opening of the hedge maze. A wave of relief swept over him.

Mounting his horse, Cain and the troupe rode towards her. As they drew closer, Jeb and Cain noticed DG staring out over the water, her eyes refusing to look at them. They stopped before the maze.

DG turned towards the hedges and waved her hand in one smooth motion. Almost instantly the greenery seemed to flatten down the middle, forming a single path straight out.

"DG, are you all right?" Jeb asked, catching Cain off guard.

"Have a safe journey, Commander Cain. I wish you luck in Central City," DG spoke plainly with no emotion in her voice.

Jeb regarded her curiously. "Thank you, princess." He looked at his father for an explanation.

"You men go ahead, son. I will be right behind you," Cain said, motioning for Jeb to ride on. Jeb nodded in response and led his men through the hedge path.

Cain dismounted his horse and strode towards DG.

"DG, why are you acting like this?" he asked, his voice calm.

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Cain. How am I supposed to act?"

"You can look at me for starters," he said, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to face him. He looked deeply into her eyes and immediately recognized the steel front she was wearing…for he had worn it himself once upon a time.

"Have a safe journey, Mr. Cain…" she started to say, but he interrupted her.

"I know what you're doing, kid. I probably know you better than anyone, and I don't need any amount of magic to see through you, to the real you. Why you're putting on this front, I have no clue. Are you trying to act strong on my account? Because I'm not buying it," he said, almost angrily, his fingers squeezing her shoulders in frustration.

DG felt her body quiver, her eyes stinging with the threat of tears, but she willed them away. She wouldn't let him see her cry, not again.

"I may be leaving, but you need to know something. I'm coming back, DG. I'm coming back for you."

DG thought she was hearing things. She almost forgot to breathe, and would have had he not shaken her. She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say. All she could do was let the shields melt away partially, just enough for her to show him she was confused.

He noticed her façade melting away, and knew that it was now or never. His words were getting through.

"DG, I've been fighting myself for the past few weeks, fighting these feelings that have come over me. Feelings I shouldn't be having towards you. I know you are the princess, and I'm just an ex-Tin Man, and an old one at that, but I'm too tired to fight anymore. I'm tired of denying myself the life I could have with you…if you'd have me. You see, DG…somewhere on our journey down the Old Road, I fell in love with you. I just needed you to know that."

Ok, now DG for certain forgot the mechanics of breathing. Her entire body shook, but still the words would not come. Her mind was flooded with things to say, but nothing came. She could only stare at him slack-jawed, her eyes wide. Her hands lay limp at her side. She couldn't move…she felt like a statue standing there as he professed his love for her. Feelings that she, too, realized she reciprocated.

He watched her, his eyes falling to her lips, wanting so badly to kiss her, but deciding against it. He let his hands fall from her shoulders as he took a step back towards his horse. She wasn't saying anything. Had he expected her to? He didn't know. At least he had the piece of mind that she knew his true feelings, and he no longer kept them bottled up within him.

Mounting his horse he took one last look at her, standing there pale as a ghost, staring up at him with those eyes. He smiled at her and tipped his hat.

"Be seeing you, princess," he simply said before nudging his horse along and towards the hedge path.

A minute later the hedge maze righted itself, the path now gone as DG still stood like stone, frozen in shock.

_He loves you, you idiot, and you're standing here like a mute gargoyle_, she screamed in her head. _And now he's gone…he's leaving…you're letting him go without telling him that you love him too._

"Wyatt!" she screamed, as loud as she could. "Wait!" Feeling movement return to her, she darted through the entrance of the maze and began to run full speed through the narrow corridors still shouting his name.

Cain rode his horse through the maze and came out the other end. Hearing the hedges move back to position, he stopped and turned, the large maze now standing between him and DG. Jeb and his men were already up the hill and entering the tree line. He sighed deeply, taking one last glance at the manor house in the distance and turned his horse. Suddenly he heard his name…DG was shouting his name.

His heart caught in his throat as he whipped around. She was still shouting for him, and it was getting closer. She was in the maze, running towards him.

Before he could think he jumped down from his horse and entered the maze, running towards the sound of her voice. He didn't know where the hell he was going; all he could do was concentrate on her screaming his name.

_Wyatt, she's calling me Wyatt_, he thought to himself.

"DG!" he shouted in return, running as fast as he could.

"Wyatt!" she shouted again, hearing him shout her own name. He was coming back to her. "Wyatt, don't go…wait!"

"DG, where are you?" he shouted, and suddenly she was there, running towards him, her arms outstretched.

Opening his arms, he caught her as she ran full speed towards his chest, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. They were both breathing hard from their running. He pulled away to look down at her face, her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. He ran his hands through her hair, brushing the strays away, and smiled down at her.

"Forget something, princess?" he asked slyly.

"You can't go…not yet…I need to tell you," she said, panting from lack of breath.

"Tell me what?" he asked, his eyes blazing into hers. He felt his soul lift at seeing her steely façade completely melted away.

"I need to tell you…your timing stinks," she said, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

Cain stood stunned for a moment before letting out a low chuckle that rumbled through his chest and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yes, I guess it is."

"Wyatt," she said, almost whispering. She lifted her head and met his gaze once more. "You can't just tell me you love me and then leave."

Not quite what he was expecting to hear, but she was being honest.

"Sorry, kid. But if I didn't tell you now, I may never have the chance again."

He was insinuating there was a chance he could get killed traveling back to Central City. She wouldn't stand for that.

"No," she said adamantly. "You will get to Central City safely and then back to Finaqua, and quickly I might add. You have to."

He tilted his head and studied her. "Why is that?"

"Because," she said softly, lifting her hands to his face and tracing her fingers along his jaw line. "Because I love you too."

Cain's heart soared as he lifted her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

DG felt herself come alive for the very first time as his lips met hers. She tuned everything else out as her senses were sent into overdrive, feeling every inch of him pressed against her. His arms were wrapped tightly around her back as he lifted her off her feet. His lips were soft and tender, gentle at first. But suddenly their kiss grew desperate, like they were finally given permission to do something they were chomping at the bit to do for too long.

She parted her lips and he eagerly slid his tongue along her bottom lip, causing her to whimper. Slipping her own tongue between her lips, she tasted his and they began a passionate dance as she slid her body back down to the ground, enjoying the pleasant friction created between their bodies. Her hands tightened on his shoulders, needing to hold on to something to keep her from floating away. His hands moved instinctively to her hips once her feet were planted firmly on the ground, and she felt her body react to his touch.

Gods, had she known the Tin Man could kiss like this she would have thrown caution to the wind a long time ago. True, she didn't have much to compare it to given the brief, childish romances she'd had in her day, but kissing like this should be illegal. Her body was already on fire and he hadn't even _really_ touched her yet. Her hips rolled towards him of their own accord, and she felt him growl low in his chest. An intense heat ignited between her legs, and all she wanted to do was wrap her legs around this amazing man who was presently taking her to an entirely new realm altogether. Was it possible for sex to transport you to another plane of existence? She believed it was, and he was the one who could take her there.

Then suddenly, a coldness met her lips as she felt him pull away, gasping for air. She opened her eyes to find his cerulean ones burning back at her.

_Lost…I could get lost in those eyes_, she thought.

"DG, you…you are so amazing," he said breathlessly, his hands tightening on her hips. Her eyes traveled to his swollen lips as her tongue ran along her own, desperate to taste him again. She tried to move in, but he held her back.

"I have to leave, Jeb is waiting for me," he said. "I still have to go."

His words hurt, even though she knew they were true. He still had to go to Central City. Duty called, and off all the things Wyatt Cain was, a dutiful man was one of his most admirable qualities.

"I know," she said quietly, lowering her head as his hands moved to grasp her own.

"DG," he said, lifting her chin to make her look at him. "I am coming back. Soon. Things are different now. This changes everything."

She smiled up at him seductively. "Good, because I think you started something here, and I kind of need you to help me finish it."

Cain growled again and pulled her closer. "Don't think I won't. You're mine now, DG."

_Oooh, I like possessive Cain_, she remarked to herself. _I'm his_._ Yeah, always was._

"Always will be," she said, squeezing his hands.

He let out a deep breath then kissed her one last time. She closed her eyes and tried to remember every second of that kiss, burn it into her mind to replay over and over while he was gone.

She lifted her hand and flattened the hedges again so he could get out of the maze easily. Jeb was there on the other side of the path, holding the reigns of Cain's horse. The look on his face made them both smile as Cain stood there with DG in his arms.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do," DG said, eyeing Jeb.

"I don't think it will completely surprise him," Cain replied, kissing her forehead.

He took a few steps backward, still holding her hand until her arms was fully outstretched with his own. She felt the heat between their fingertips at their last brush of contact before he was gone, back down the path and mounting his horse.

Cain turned and looked at his princess one last time, smiling at him, tears falling quietly from her eyes before the hedges righted themselves and she was gone from sight.

"Well, took you long enough," Jeb said, shaking him out of his reverie.

Cain smirked at him before turning his horse and bringing him to a full gallop up the hill.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

DG made her way back through the maze after taking a moment to regroup. Cain was right, this changed everything. Things would be much different now.

She exited the maze and was glad to see that no one was around. They must have gone back into the house to…

"Deeg?" came her sister's frantic voice.

_Damn_, DG cursed to herself. _Almost made it_.

"Hey, Az," she said, smiling sheepishly.

"Are you all right?" her sister asked concerned, taking her arm.

DG sighed heavily. "As soon as that man gets his cute butt back here, then yes, I will be all right. Until then, no, I'm kind of feeling crummy."

Az's eyes widened. "What happened?"

DG turned towards her sister, the light dancing in her eyes. "He loves me, Az. He said he loves me."

Az squealed and grabbed DG into a tight embrace. "I knew it, I knew there was something more than friendship there!"

DG laughed and grabbed her sister's arm. "Need to breathe here, Az."

"Oh, sorry," Az said, loosening her arms around her sister before pulling away.

"Yeah, kind of shocked me too. But I couldn't let him leave, not without telling him that I felt the same way."

Az's head leaned to the side as she thought dreamily about her sister's new love. "That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

DG shrugged. "I'm kind of new at romance. I mean, I don't have much experience at it. I don't really count the few boyfriends I had in high school back in Kansas as being anything even slightly romantic."

"DG, romance comes naturally when you're in love," Az said. "As long as you two love each other, everything else will fall into place."

DG smiled. "Come on, let's go inside…I could use that drink right about now."

As soon as they walked through the door, DG stopped abruptly as she fell upon the stares of her parents, Raw and Glitch. Kalm was sitting quietly on the steps off to the side drawing on a piece of paper. DG wished she could join him and avoid the questions she was sure were coming.

"My angel, is everything all right?" her mother was the first to ask.

"She is fine, mother," Az answered for her. "More than fine. She is in love."

DG turned and looked at her sister in shock. "Big mouth!"

Az giggled and pulled her closer to their parents. DG looked sheepishly down at the ground, too embarrassed to meet their eyes.

"Oh, DG, that is glorious news," her mother said, wrapping her slender arms around her stunned daughter.

"It is?" DG found herself asking in amazement. Her father chuckled.

"DG, we would be lying if we said we hadn't seen this coming," he said. DG looked at him perplexed.

"Yes, DG, the connection between you two is hard to miss," her mother said, pulling away.

"Raw feel DG's pain at Tin Man leaving," Raw spoke up, his gentle smile still plastered to his furry face. "Raw know true feelings for Cain."

"You could have helped me figure this out a long time ago, Raw. Would have saved me the sleepless nights," DG said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"DG shield herself for long time, Raw only feel confusion until today."

DG reached out and touched his shoulder. "Sorry about that." She sighed and turned back to her parents and her sister, who was giddily bouncing beside her.

"Well, doll, you couldn't have picked a greater guy, despite his constant pessimism," Glitch added. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see you still have a lot of Glitch in you, Ambrose," she said.

"He is right, my angel," her mother interjected. "You could not have chosen a more honorable man."

DG's eyes lit up. "Thank you, mother. That means a lot."

"Come, we have much more to celebrate now," Ahamo said, heading towards the dining room. "Ambrose's return and DG's new love."

DG stood silent as she watched the group move to the other room. Turning, she stared longingly at the door wishing with everything she had that it would open and Cain would come striding inside and back into her arms.

"DG?" Az called, peeking her head around the corner. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," she replied, sighing and joining her family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

DG was literally floating on air…ok, well maybe not literally, but she bet if she focused on her light enough she would actually float off the ground. She couldn't get him out of her head, nor did she want to. As long as she thought of him, she felt like he was with her, and the pain of missing him wasn't that hard to bear. It had only been a few days, and DG knew he'd be gone at least a month. If it would be any longer, she may have to go AWOL and head for Central City to drag him home herself. Luckily Jeb had sent word almost as soon as they had entered the city, so she knew she had made it there safely. No reports of Longcoats had been heard since Jeb's initial attack, either. DG's parents took that as good news, but DG couldn't help but feel it was the calm before the storm.

At night she would sit by her window and stare out at the horizon, wondering what Cain was doing. She closed her eyes and he immediately came to mind, his bright blue eyes, his smile, the way his hands felt gripping her waist as his lips devoured her own.

She felt the heal coil low in her belly at the memory, and she sighed in frustration. Her desire for him seemed to grow with every passing day they were apart. It was especially difficult when she was alone in her room at night, wanting nothing more than to have him there with her, beside her in her bed, his hands igniting her once more.

"Ok, this is just not healthy," she said aloud to herself. Standing, she went to her bed and laid down, slamming the pillow over her face and screaming her frustration, the pillow muffling the sounds.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Cain sat at the table and looked over the latest roster. The bustling sounds of Central City night life crept through his window, but he tuned them out. He had been pleased to see the city returning to its former splendor. Buildings were being resurrected, education programs for the children starting up again, visitors returning to marvel at all the city had to offer, and much to his surprise, people seemed to remember honest trading. The mood overall among the people was light and jovial as they rejoiced in the downfall of the evil witch.

On his second day there, Cain attended a memorial service held in the Mystic Man's honor. There were many who returned to Central City for the service, having known the great Mystic Man before he succumbed to the witch's vapors and became nothing more than a theatrical joke. He had been a wise man, one whom Cain respected greatly.

The reinstatement of the Tin Men was immediately accepted by the people, as well, and Cain was overrun with men wanting to sign up. Jeb was also settling in nicely, having received an equally positive response to men wishing to enlist in the Royal Guard. Cain offered to help his son in the weeding out process, as Cain, himself, didn't think he could rest unless he knew each and every man who would be stationed at Finaqua with the royal family, the life of his DG in their very hands.

Cain couldn't help but marvel at how naturally Jeb settled into his new position of authority. He was still so young, but Cain knew he had seen so much in his young life, enough to age a man almost overnight. He was very proud of his son and felt honored to be working so closely with him during this great time of restoration in the OZ.

Now, as he sat staring at the papers before him, his thoughts turned to DG, as they so often did when he had a moment's peace. He missed her deeply, her smile, the way she bounced around when she was excited about something, her laughter. He thought back to their last moment together, and that kiss. That kiss that took him by surprise, but in a good way. How soft her lips were, the tenderness of her fingertips on his face, the small sounds she made as he pulled her close.

DG, herself, had come to a surprise to him. It wasn't that long ago he watched her bound through the image of his family being torn from him under Zero's brutal hand, wielding nothing but a stick and a loud mouth. He had thought he'd been hallucinating, as he had found it difficult to form any coherent thought anymore locked away inside that tin prison. But she was real, she and Glitch, freeing him from his torturous insanity. He never knew any woman like her, and couldn't help but feel shocked to find out this outspoken, independent girl was the princess. Not to mention his own heart was still breaking over finding out his family was alive, and then discovering his wife's death all over again. But every move DG made, every plan she enacted, every look she passed his way, every word of tenderness she spoke to her friends made him feel something more than friendship towards her. And despite the efforts he put forth to rid himself of such feelings, feelings he knew in his honorable mind were not acceptable, he could fight them no longer. He was, after all, only a man.

Cain closed his eyes and slammed the papers down on the table. He was frustrated, no doubt about that. He couldn't help but think of her and feel his body react. Sleeping would be difficult tonight…yet again. Sighing he stood from his chair and walked towards the window. Glancing up, he fought to see the stars through the bright lights of Central City. He wondered what she was doing at that moment, wondering if she was sitting by her window staring up at the same sky. Shaking his head, he reached over and shut off the light before making his way to his bed and dropping his body heavily onto the mattress.

He had to get to her, and soon. But the way things were going, he had a feeling it would take a lot longer than one full cycle of the moons before he'd be back in Finaqua. There were too many new recruits to sort through, and they had yet to begin training. It was an arduous task, reforming the Tin Men, but one that had to be done, for the sake of the OZ.

_DG_, he thought, her bright blue eyes and raven hair appearing before his eyes as he closed them.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

DG lay in her bed and stared up at the ceiling watching the shadows of the trees dance across the ornate tiles. She wished she could just hear his voice, just talk to him. She had thought about writing him a letter, but didn't know much about the Ozian postal service, or how long it would take for a letter to reach him. E-mail or text messaging would have been perfect right about now. There was a moment she had even thought about asking Glitch to concoct some new invention to imitate it, but he was busy enough getting his life back together, and flirting ridiculously with her sister she might add, so she didn't want to bother him.

_Wait a sec¸_ she thought, sitting up in her bed. _You have magic, you nitwit. Surely if you can put Glitch's brain back in his head you can talk to your boyfriend from a gazillion miles away._

DG thought on it. She had needed Az's help to reconnect Glitch's brain. Somehow sending dirty thoughts to her Tin Man didn't seem like the kind of magical task she'd feel comfortable asking her sister to help her with.

But she had some pretty hefty power all on her own, as well. Her mother and Az had told her so. Even Tutor remarked on it.

_Hell, it's worth a shot_, she thought.

DG made her way back to her window seat and looked up at the sky. Opening her window, she let the breeze blow against her face. She imagined it was Wyatt's hands on her skin, feeling the light tingles it sent to her senses. The wind swirled her hair off her face, like Wyatt's fingers had done when she ran into his arms. A gust picked up and whispered against her cheek, much like Wyatt's breath as he laid his forehead against her own.

She hugged her knees to her chest and took a deep breath, continuing to concentrate on Wyatt. Closing her eyes, she brought his face to her mind again, his smile warming her heart.

_Wyatt_, she thought to herself.

"Wyatt," she repeated aloud, softly.

Nothing. No response.

_Ok, we're just experimenting here. No promises, DG_, she thought.

Focusing on her inner light, she brought it to the surface as she felt her skin begin to tickle with its glow. She concentrated on her magic and sent it out the window in the direction of Central City.

_Wyatt_, she whispered again in her mind, sending that thought with her magic on the wind.

In Central City, Cain stirred in his sleep. The window by his bed was open, and the wind picked up, sending the papers on the table top flying. Cain grunted, his eyelids fluttering as his head tossed back and forth, his hands gripping the pillow around his head.

"DG," he said in his sleep.

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he sat up straight in bed, looking frantically around the room. He felt like she was there, in the room with him, but he was alone.

Rubbing his eyes, he slid his legs off the bed until his feet touched the floor. Voices were heard outside his window of passersby, music playing in the background.

_You old fool_, he thought. Standing he walked to the window and raised his hands to the glass to shut it.

_Wyatt_. There it was, DG's voice hitting his ears as the wind blew against his face.

He felt his throat tighten as he closed his eyes, concentrating harder on what he thought he had heard.

_Wyatt_. There it was again. It was her, her voice.

_DG?_ he asked in his own mind.

Back in Finaqua, DG's eyes shot open. She heard him, heard him say her name. She let out a laugh and clapped her hands together, wriggling in her seat. Closing her eyes, she willed her magic to the surface again, not wanting to lose the connection.

_Yes, Wyatt, it's me._

Cain took a step back and fell backwards on to the foot of his bed.

_How are you doing this? _he asked incredulously.

DG smiled. _Magic, silly._

Cain laughed out loud. _Is this an appropriate use of your powers, DG? What would Tutor say?_

_Are you kidding? As far as I'm concerned this is all my power is good for right now, and what Tutor doesn't know what hurt him._

Cain laughed again. _Gods, DG, I miss you._

DG's chest constricted as she felt the tears well in her eyes. _I miss you too, Wyatt. So much it hurts._

_I'm sorry, sweetheart. Soon, baby. I'll be back with you soon._

His words were stirring so many emotions within her. Love, sensuality, lust, sadness…she was feeling overwhelmed.

_How are things going in Central City?_

_Very well actually. Jeb expects to send a company of the new Royal Guard to Finaqua within the week. _

_What about the Tin Men?_

_I'm overloaded with new recruits, but that's a good thing. It's been a lot of work, but I have some excellent men already working under me, helping me with the process._

_That's good. _DG paused. A sudden flash of Cain's hands squeezing her hips, his lips against hers flew into her mind. She gasped.

Cain screwed his eyes shut and gripped the sheets beneath his hands.

_What was that? _he asked, startled…and aroused.

DG's eyes flew open. _What was what?_

_That…I felt…I felt you, against me. Like I was kissing you._

DG's jaw dropped. Did that just happen? Somehow she managed to telepathically touch him…physically.

_Interesting_, she thought.

_DG?_

_Sorry, this is all new to me. I just thought I would try to contact you with my magic, through my thoughts. I didn't think I could do anything…more._

_That is interesting_, he replied. _Please don't do it again._

She frowned. _Why? _

_Because…I can't bear to feel you when you're not actually here. It's not real, and it's too…painful._

She felt a tear slide down her cheek. _You're right. I'm sorry. I just…can't stop thinking about you…in that way._

Cain smiled. _I know…me too._

_Wyatt?_

_Yeah._

_I love you._

_Love you too, sweetheart._

_Come back to me._

_Soon. Very soon._

The wind picked up and DG felt more tears fall. She sobbed, imagining his arms around her. This long distance relationship thing really sucked.

_Go to sleep now, sweetheart. It's late._

She sighed. _I don't want to leave you._

He opened his eyes and stared up at the sky. _I know, darlin'. I don't either. But if we're constantly talking to each other in our heads, how will either of us get anything else done?_

_True._

_How about this, every night before you go to sleep, you reach out to me, and no matter where I am or what I'm doing, I'll be with you again. _

_We'll spend every night together?_

_For as long as we can._

_I like that plan._

_Works for me, too._

_Ok. Until tomorrow night then._

_Until then. Get some sleep. _

_Good night, Wyatt. I'll dream of you._

He smiled. _I love you._

DG dropped her head into her arms and cried, letting her light fade back inside her. After a moment, she moved back to her bed and curled up into a ball, letting sleep overtake her. She couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

Cain lay back in the bed and stretched his arms over his head, resting the back of his palms on his forehead. He closed his eyes and let her words echo in his head. He never thought he'd be thanking the gods for gracing that girl with the gift of magic. If it meant he could talk to her every night, he'd take it. His mind was filled with nothing but her until sleep finally claimed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

DG walked slowly down the stairs and into the dining room the next morning. She was met by her parents, Azkadellia and Glitch. They halted their movements and stared at her. She wrinkled her forehead.

"What's the matter, do I have something on my face?" she asked, wondering why they were all staring at her like that.

"My angel, are you all right?" the queen asked, concerned.

DG sighed. "Sure, mother, never better." DG sat in the chair beside her sister and slouched.

"Gods, DG, if you're going to mope around this house until Cain's return it is going to be a very long month," her father spoke, almost laughing.

She rolled her eyes. "I know, I'm pathetic."

Az reached over and squeezed her hand. "You're not pathetic, DG. You're just in love, and you miss him."

DG looked at her and smiled. She had thought about telling her sister about her ability to talk to Cain through her magic, but she kind of liked having that secret, just between her and Cain. It was their own little magic, just for them.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" DG asked, wanting to change the subject. Her mother offered her a gentle smile as if she knew.

"We have received word that Commander Cain will be sending a company of soldiers from the newly reformed Royal Guard to Finaqua within the week," the queen said, buttering a piece of bread.

"Any word on the Longcoats?" DG asked.

"Nothing. No Longcoats have been spotted, at least not yet," Ahamo replied.

DG nodded and took a sip of her juice. She, as well as everyone else in the room, knew the threat of those against them was imminent. Those guards couldn't get here fast enough. DG only wished Cain would be arriving with them, but she knew his responsibility was back in Central City, for now.

DG looked around the room and set down her glass. "Where are Raw and Kalm?"

The others looked at each other then back at DG. Glitch shifted in his seat to look at her.

"They're out by the water. It seems, Deeg, that Raw and Kalm will be returning home," he said quietly.

DG felt her breath catch. "What?"

"Raw feels it is time Kalm returns to their people so he can be taught by the elders properly on harnessing the viewers' gift. And Raw, himself, has been away from his home for so long," Glitch paused, "he misses it, DG."

DG nodded and lowered her eyes that were now glistening with tears. She had wondered how long it would take before Raw would want to go home. Now that the witch was gone, and the viewers no longer at risk for being captured into her cruel slavery, she knew it was only a matter of time before he'd want to go.

"I think I'll go talk to him," she said quietly, standing from her seat.

A few minutes later, DG was walking steadily towards the water where she noticed Raw and Kalm sitting quietly in the grass. Raw had his hand outstretched and he was speaking softly to his young companion. As she drew closer, Raw stopped and turned.

"DG," he said, rising. She walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around his furry shoulders.

"Raw," she said, letting loose the tears she had been holding back. She sobbed against him as he rubbed her back gently.

"Do not be sad, DG. Raw going home. Been away from home too long."

"I know, Raw, I'm just going to miss you, you big furball," she said, lifting her head from his shoulder. He smiled at her, noting the nickname Cain had given him falling from her lips. "First Cain, now you. Will we ever all be together again?"

He nodded. "Yes, DG. Friendship too strong to stay apart for long. DG important person in Raw's life. Raw be back one day."

She smiled at him and moved in for another hug. "You're important to me, too, Raw." She felt his chest grumble with a small chuckle. Opening her eyes, she noticed Kalm watching them intently.

"And you…you better take good care of my friend here," she said, stepping away from Raw and kneeling down in front of Kalm.

"Kalm protect Raw, princess."

"Are you excited to go home?"

He looked up at Raw then back at her. "Yes, Kalm do not remember home very well. Was small cub when witch put in prison with Lylo." She noticed his eyes darken for a moment, the memory bringing a sadness over him. She squeezed his hand.

"Then you definitely have reason to go home and celebrate with your people, Kalm. It is a glorious time in the OZ, and during times like these there's no place like home," DG said, her mind wandering for a moment.

The light returned to his eyes and he grinned at her, bearing small, but pointed teeth. Rising, she looked back at Raw.

"When will you be leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, DG, when the suns rise," he replied, his soft brown eyes offering her solace. She sucked in a breath to steady her nerves.

"Then we shall spend the day together."

For the rest of the day DG remained planted at Raw's side. They walked along the water and spoke about anything and everything. Later, Glitch and Azkadellia joined them until it was time for dinner, where Raw was treated like a guest of honor.

"There are no words to express how grateful we are that our DG had you on her journey," the queen said to Raw. "You are a true friend, not only to DG, but to our entire family. Any time you wish to return, you will be most welcome here. As far as I am concerned, you are family."

Raw blushed and dipped his head, humbled by the queen's words. "Raw thank your majesty," he said quietly.

DG beamed at him, placing her hand on top of his.

When the family decided to retire for the evening, DG bid Raw and Kalm good night with a final hug and a few tears before running for her bedroom. She washed her face and changed into her favorite pair of shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. She may have worn dresses during the day, but in the privacy of her own bedroom she wore the only clothes that really offered her comfort, which her father had been so gracious enough to have retrieved for her from the farmhouse in Kansas upon their return to Finaqua, along with the rest of her clothes, shoes, and art supplies.

Thinking about what tomorrow would bring, she felt the sadness seep from her heart at bidding another dear friend goodbye. But she believed Raw when he said he'd return to visit her, and she couldn't help but already look forward to those visits. Glitch was all she had left now, and a sense of loneliness crept in. All she wanted now was Wyatt's arms around her.

She ran to her window seat and opened the window, calming as soon as the breeze washed over her. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the stars and the waxing moons, immediately picturing Cain, wondering what he was doing at that moment.

Back in Central City, Cain sat with Jeb in the barracks of the Royal Guard as his son addressed a large group of men donning the official uniform of the Guard. Jeb was issuing orders as Cain eyed them each individually.

_Wyatt,_ came DG's voice like shot to his head. He stumbled a bit. Jeb glanced at him quickly, confused. Cain nodded at him to continue.

_DG?_ he asked in his head.

_Wyatt, I need you now more than ever. _

_What is it?_ he asked, his eyes remaining transfixed on the men standing before him as he attempted to speak to her in his head.

_Raw is leaving tomorrow. He's going home._

Cain sighed and snuck away from the group and out into the street.

_Are you all right, DG?_

_I'm bummed._

_I'm guessing that's bad?_

_I'm so upset, Wyatt. I feel like you're all leaving me._

_I'm not leaving you, sweetheart. You're unfortunately stuck with me. And as for the furball, I'm sure he'll be back at some point._

_I know, he told me he would. It just…won't be the same without him here._

_No, I imagine it won't._

_Of all the things in the OZ you three are my rock. You're the three I trust the most. We've been through a lot together._

_You'll never lose his friendship, DG. We may travel to separate corners of the realm, but we will always have that bond. It keeps us connected, no matter where we are._

DG smiled, his words comforting her.

_You gonna be ok?_

She found herself nodding, even though she knew he couldn't see her. _I will be._

_Good. I got enough going on here, I certainly don't need to be worrying about your emotional state, too._

_Am I keeping you from something?_

_No, never. You and Jeb come first in my life. When you call, darlin', I come running._

She grinned. _Wyatt?_

_Yeah._

_Can I try something?_

He hesitated. He hated when she got ideas. _I suppose so, but I'm standing in the middle of the street here._

_Find a quiet place, where you're alone._

_It's Central City, sweetheart. Not many quiet places around, and I'm in front of the barracks, my own place is a few streets over._

_Cain!_ she shouted in her head.

He jumped. Someone walking past glanced at him. He nodded and pulled his hat further over his eyes.

_Fine, no need to get snippy._

Cain walked around until he found an alley that was empty. He walked in and leaned against the wall.

_Ok, now what?_

She closed her eyes. _I know you asked me not to do this again, but I have to. I feel like your touch is the only thing that will make me feel better right now. I need to feel close to you._

He sighed, a worrying knot tying in his gut. After that small sampling of what she could do last night, he wished he was locked inside a room by himself at this moment, unsure of what she was attempting now.

But if she needed him, he'd do it.

_Go ahead, sweetheart. I'm here for you._

DG concentrated harder. She recalled the memory of their kiss in the maze, the feel of her body pressed against his as he pulled her dangerously closer, the feel of his tongue sliding in her mouth, the growls from deep in his chest as she rolled her hips towards him.

Cain's head fell back and smacked against the brick wall. His breathing shallowed as he felt his entire body begin to burn with such a need. He closed his eyes and watched the scene before him…the memory of their kiss as DG was remembering it. Except along with the memory came the sensations that rode them at that same moment, sensations that both DG and Cain could physically feel now.

Cain reached out to DG with his own memories of that kiss, how small and fragile she felt beneath his hands, the primal need that overcame him as she pressed her hips against his, the taste of her sweet lips beneath his, wanting nothing more than to be one with her.

DG whimpered as she sat up on her knees, her hands gripping the window ledge. Cain could feel a bead of perspiration form on his forehead as he began to pant, feeling it difficult to breathe.

Until suddenly, DG shut down the memory. Instead, she replaced it with her own thoughts, her imagination settling in to show him other plans she had for the two of them. She pictured looking up at him as she lay beneath him, her hands exploring the contours of his chest, her fingers tangling in his blonde hair as she pulled his face down to her breast.

Cain's eyes flew open. He turned and pounded his fists on the brick wall, his entire body now aroused and electrified at the thoughts she was sending him, for they were not too far off from his own.

_DG, enough!_

She gasped and opened her eyes, her thighs aching and her hands white-knuckled on the window ledge.

_Sorry, guess I got carried away._

Cain fought to regain control of his breathing as he pushed his hat back and rested his forehead against the cold brick.

_That's an understatement. What was that?_

Her eyelids were heavy. She never felt so sensual. At the same time, she never felt so dissatisfied.

_You need to come home…now._

He smirked. _You know I can't, not yet._

_I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that. Now I'm feeling…_

_Like you started something that we can't finish? Yeah, tell me about it._

DG pouted. He was probably feeling as frustrated physically as she was.

_Bad princess_, he scolded her playfully.

She grinned wickedly. _Oh but you have yet to see just how bad I can be._

He shut his eyes tight and banged his head once against the brick.

_You're gonna be the death of me, baby._

_And what a sweet, sweet death it will be, my love._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

DG stood next to her sister on the steps of the manor as she watched Raw speak calmly to his horse. Kalm was already sitting atop the animal holding on to the reigns nervously. Raw glanced up at him in silent conversation and Kalm nodded once in understanding.

The princess felt her gut tighten as Raw turned towards her and lowered his gaze. His head sank to his shoulder as it so often did when he was overcome with emotion. She smiled gently and walked towards him.

"Time for Raw and Kalm to leave," he said to her softly. "Time to say goodbye."

"For now," DG said, wrapping her arms around him tightly and willing all her emotion…her friendship, her love, her gratitude, her devotion…into the seer. Raw whimpered against her shoulder as he tightened his arms around her.

"You're my best friend, Raw," she said, choking back the tears. "I will miss you more than you know."

"DG help Raw find courage again. Raw thank DG."

She nodded, unable to say anymore, fearing she'd break down into a crying mess. So she released her arms and stepped back, offering him a friendly smile and encouraging stare.

Her mother, Tutor and Ahamo stepped behind her, followed by Glitch and Az on her opposite side.

"Keep to the trails, Raw, and stay off the main road, just in case," Ahamo advised. "We don't know where the Longcoats are lurking."

Raw nodded. "Raw know how to stay hidden, keep from getting captured."

DG raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? Was it your stealthy maneuvers that got you into that meat-tenderizing papay cocoon?" she asked playfully.

Raw grinned. "Raw different now. Raw know how to fight. Raw know how to keep alert."

DG's smile faded. "I know, Raw. Just be careful, ok?"

He nodded once more before turning and mounting the horse, seating himself on the saddle right behind Kalm.

"Hey Kalm…you take care of Raw for me, ok?" DG said, rubbing his leg.

"Kalm brave like Raw. Kalm eat Longcoats for supper," the little viewer spoke enthusiastically. The queen chuckled behind her.

"Any Longcoat caught in your grasp is sure to find himself in trouble," the queen said, her lavender eyes glimmering.

"We'll sure miss 'ya, furball," Glitch spoke up, taking a step until he was standing next to DG. "Come back soon."

"Raw be back one day," he said, directing that remark towards DG. "Glitch, Raw, DG and Cain family. Cannot stay apart too long."

DG's heart warmed at his sentiment, and she instinctively reached down and tangled her hand with Glitch's. She felt like part of her was leaving at that moment, and she needed to hang on to the only strength she really had left.

Raw gave them all one last nod before nudging the horse forward. DG lifted her hand, her bottom lip trembling as she opened the maze. They watched Raw and Kalm ride through the flattened hedges and come out the other side before the maze righted itself and they were gone from sight.

A single tear slid down DG's cheek as she squeezed Glitch's hand.

"And then there were two," he said gently as he let go of her hand and took her into his arms. And there, wrapped tightly in his comfortable arms, DG finally let go as she began to sob uncontrollably. She felt her mother's soothing hands on her hair and her father's large, strong hands rub her back. Az stood behind Glitch and laid her fragile hands over her sister's. They all comforted her as she cried and held onto Glitch for dear life.

A moment later, her sobs ceased and everyone stepped back.

"You better not think about leaving me too, you hear?" DG demanded, a playful hint to her tone. "I don't think I'd survive it," she said more seriously.

Glitch smiled at her, his chocolate brown eyes warming. "Wouldn't even think of leaving, Deeg. I'm right where I was before everything fell into chaos, serving my queen and the OZ. This is my life, always was. Why would I leave? Especially now that the princesses have returned. And besides, Raw was right…we're family now, Deeg. We've been through too much together, and I owe you my life. I'm not going anywhere."

DG smiled brightly and hugged him again, his words bringing her sweet comfort. She opened her eyes and looked at Azkadellia still standing behind him, her cheeks blushing and a pleased smile gracing her face.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

In Central City, Cain stood in front of a large building near the center of town with a group of men. As a whole, they began tearing down pieces of wood that had barred anyone from entering.

Once the wood was cleared, three men opened the large metal doors, now tarnished a shade of green, and stepped inside. Cain held back, his eyes moving up the stone columns on either side and stopping at the large emblem engraved in marble atop the doors.

**ORDER OF THE TIN MEN**

**ACADEMY**

It was in this very building he spent many years studying, learning to fight, building the honor he held so dear to protect the innocent and defend those in need. He was a young man here, only slightly younger than his own son, still so gullible and headstrong, unaware of what was to come. Here in these halls, he received his orders for the Mystic Man's protection detail. Later, after he was no longer a new recruit but a decorated Tin Man, it was in this very building he first heard of the taking of the queen's throne by the evil sorceress Azkadellia, and where talk of a resistance reached his ears. It was in this very building, hidden within a secret room in the basement, where he attended his first meeting of the resistance, discussing their first plan of attack on reclaiming the OZ. And it was in this very building he first received word that he had been found out and that his family may have been in trouble, sending him fleeing out of the city.

So much history within these walls. So many memories seemingly from another life surrounded him, attempting to penetrate his soul to haunt him yet again. Closing his eyes, he pictured the one thing that kept him sane, the one face who lifted his heart and brought him back to life again and again. Her blue eyes vibrant and filled with love for him…the ex-Tin Man who didn't want to look back any more.

"Cain, are you coming?" a man asked at the door. Cain opened his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Let's get this over with, the sooner the better," he grumbled. Taking the steps he entered the building and began the arduous task of checking the entire building, noting what repairs needed to be done, and claiming the head office as his own…temporarily.

By early evening, as the suns began to set, Cain had already brought in people to begin repairing some of the walls and the plumbing, and had his faculty assigned and briefed. Cain had been relieved to have had many ex-Tin Man resurface and volunteer for duty, or to teach in the academy. Many were men he had known or served with, himself.

As a group of them filed out of his office, Cain stood and walked to the window.

"Father?"

Cain whipped around, startled.

"Jeb, where did you come from?"

"You getting deaf in your old age, or is your mind completely absorbed by DG that you're losing your touch?"

Cain smirked. "Just been busy, that's all."

"Yeah, I noticed," Jeb said, motioning to the men bustling about the halls outside. He walked over and took a seat in front of Cain's desk.

"What can I do for you, son?" Cain asked, leaning against the desk and crossing his arms.

"Wanted to let you know the troops we selected have received their orders and will finish their training tomorrow. We'll be leaving for Finaqua in two days," Jeb said.

Cain inwardly felt a twinge of jealousy, knowing his son would be traveling to Finaqua and seeing DG before he could. He lowered his head and nodded once.

"That is excellent news. I'm sure the queen and consort will feel safer with the guard posted at Finaqua. I assume you'll be sending supplies, as well?"

Jeb nodded. "And the servants who will be working for the royal family."

Cain shot him a look as Jeb rolled his eyes.

"Yes, father, they have been fully screened, background checks done, medical checks…you name it, they've been checked and rechecked for it."

Cain smirked again, finding humor in that he had become so predictable already where DG was concerned.

"Thanks for the report, son. I'll be there to say goodbye when you head out," Cain said, returning to the window.

"Actually," Jeb said, rising, "there was one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"What's that?" Cain asked without turning around.

"Did you want to tag along?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: **I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for their great reviews and feedback. I'm glad you're enjoying the story…just know that I have A LOT planned for this story, more than just Cain and DG's building lust! I promise there is a plot in here…so thanks for reading!

**Chapter 12**

Cain's ears perked up as he stared at his son. His lip twitched as he seriously considered going with them, just to see DG.

"Father?" his son interrupted his thoughts.

He raised his eyebrows in response, then sighed and looked down at the dusty floor.

"I appreciate the offer, son, but I just can't leave right now," Cain said, the disappointment evident in his tone.

"Come on, father, it would do you some good to get away. Just for a few days. You've been buried in work since we got here."

"I gotta get this done so I can…" Cain squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hands on his hips.

"Get back to DG," Jeb finished for him. Cain nodded. "Father, things are well underway here…come with us, see DG, spend some quality time with her, then return to Central City and get back to work."

"I can't afford to lose any time right now, Jeb." Cain could feel himself getting angry, although he didn't mean to direct it at his son.

Jeb sighed, disappointed. He shook his head. "A few days won't make a difference. Besides, it will take at least another week just for the repairs to be finished here at the Academy. The new class of recruits can't start until that's done. So you'd only be sitting around here doing nothing, anyway."

Cain turned and leaned on the windowsill, his hands gripping the ledge. The offer was so tempting, and lately the thoughts DG had been sending his way made it almost impossible to resist being close to her…the sooner the better.

"The queen commanded I get the Tin Men up and running as soon as possible," he said through gritted teeth, closing his eyes and seeing her bright blue eyes staring back at him. His grip on the sill tightened.

"And you are," Jeb responded gently, noticing his father's inner conflict. "I will be taking the men to Finaqua and returning to Central City, myself, in a few days' time. Father, you could…"

"No!" Cain shouted, whipping around and glaring at his son with electric eyes. Jeb was stunned silent as he stared back at his father. Cain closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming his nerves.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to snap."

Jeb looked down at his hands. "It's all right, I know this isn't easy for you. I just thought seeing her would help."

Cain nodded. "I appreciate you looking out for me, son. But to be honest, seeing her right now and then having to leave her all again would only make it harder."

Jeb met his father's eyes and nodded. "You're lucky, you know," he said after a beat, "to have found a love like that twice in one lifetime."

Cain stepped closer to Jeb. He had wondered when this conversation would come about, and he had prepared himself for it.

"Son, your mother was an amazing woman. I loved her…deeply. What we had together…well, it was everything I lived for. I would have died for her, and nearly did. And when I thought she was dead, I mourned her…I mourned her until it consumed me and shattered my heart into a million pieces."

Jeb looked away from his father, his eyes glistening with tears. He clenched his jaw. Cain raised his hand and squeezed his son's shoulder. Jeb may have been Commander of the queen's Royal Guard, but he was also a young man who had been through so much in his young life.

"When DG freed me from that tin suit, all I could think about was revenge for you and your mother, the family I thought had been taken from me. I had no heart. I was frozen inside. DG, she…she brought me back to life in so many ways. She helped me remember I knew how to be an honorable man, to have heart, that I could love again…I'd like to think that Adora…that your mother would have wanted me to become that man again."

Jeb sighed and looked back at his father, a single tear sliding down his cheek. He placed his hand on Cain's arm and squeezed it reassuringly.

"She would have, father," Jeb said in almost a whisper. "I'm sure she is proud of the man you are now, and happy that you have a great love in your life…I know I am."

Cain smiled and pulled his son into his arms. He didn't care that there were men outside the door who could see them. At that moment, Cain simply needed to embrace his son, not caring about anything else.

After a minute, Jeb cleared his throat and stepped back, patting his father on the back.

"I will see you the day after tomorrow, then," Jeb said, quickly wiping his cheeks. Cain smiled and nodded.

"Until then."

Jeb gave him a soft smile before turning and walking out the door. Cain sighed and slumped down in his chair, running his hands through his hair.

"Cain!"

Cain looked up to find Jonas Syler, an ex-Tin Man like himself who had volunteered for service, standing in his doorway.

"What is it, Syler?"

"You'd better come take a look at this."

Cain raised his eyebrows before reaching over and grabbing his hat.

**xoxoxoxo**

DG sat by the water with Tutor has he went on and on about the light, and the importance of focusing, and blah blah blah. She wasn't listening to any of it. He could make her spin as many dolls as he wanted, she just didn't care. All she could think about was night coming and speaking to Cain.

Her eyes kept moving to the suns, willing them to set faster. Alas, her magic did have its limits.

"DG, are you listening to me?" Tutors deep voice grumbled.

She looked over at him, hearing her name. "What?"

He sighed, exasperated and stood from the bench on which he sat. "Nevermind, you already answered my question. I suppose that's enough for today."

DG's eyes lit up and she bounced up into a standing position.

"DG," Tutor said, a bit more forceful. "You do realize that if the Longcoats do reach Finaqua and attack, you will need to hone in on your magic to protect us all. These are lessons are important, as dull as they may seem to you."

She tilt her head and gave him a gentle smile. "You're right, Toto."

He smiled.

"These lessons are dull," she finished.

He closed his eyes, the frustration showing on his face.

"Aw, don't worry, Toto," DG added. "I've been exercising my magic in my free time, and…it's amazing what I can do when I set my mind to it."

He raised his eyebrows, awaiting a further explanation. "Do tell."

She grinned mischievously. "Sorry, that's personal."

"DG," he scolded. "You shouldn't be using your magic in ways you are not familiar with. Something could go wrong."

"Relax, you said it yourself, if I just focus on my light, the magic will come. And so far, no harm has come to anyone." _Except yourself, DG, _she said to herself. _These nights of dirty talk with Wyatt have left you feeling rather…dissatisfied._

She sighed and turned towards the house. "Let's change the subject."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Cain followed Syler along the corridor and down a spiral staircase, leading to the basement of the building. Memories rushed back and Cain recalled descending these very stairs to attend secret meetings of the resistance when it first formed. When sight of the dark tower began to loom in the horizon, all in Central City panicked, and news of the evil sorceress taking power over the OZ and the disappearance of their beloved queen made many retreat in fear, while others banned together to fight back.

"In here," Syler said, pointing towards a dark corner of the musty room where Cain spotted a few other men staring at something he could not yet make out.

As they walked closer, Syler glanced back at Cain hesitantly. Cain cocked his head to the side, questioning Syler's glance.

"What, did you find a dead body or something?" Cain asked, almost joking, but the seriousness in Syler's expression made him hitch his breath.

They reached the group and several men stepped aside. The sight before Cain made him stop breathing all together. He stared at crumbled stone framing a tarnished, tin shell much like the one in which he had suffered eight annuals. This one, however, seemed to have been buried in a wall. He was speechless.

"We were down here inspecting the structure when a few of us noticed this wall that seemed…out of place," Syler explained, his eyes glued to the rusted metal before them. "A few stone blocks were already crumbling when Meeks here took the hammer to it. And this was what was inside. Looks like the witch left the resistance a souvenir."

The men looked at each other, and Cain took it as sign that no one had dared open to see if this tin suit had a resident.

"Open it," Cain said softly as if his very voice would bring the whole building down. Something tight caught in his throat and threatened to strangle him, but his face remained its usual stoic self.

Syler looked at Cain before glancing at Meeks and nodding his head. Meeks took a deep breath and used his hammer to remove the rusted pins on the side of the suit. Once removed, he took one last look at Syler who urged him to continue. He reached over and undid the metal clasps that held the suit closed. As it opened, a puff of air blew out and blanketed the group.

The men stumbled back, coughing and holding their hands over their faces. The stench that tumbled from the metal prison was unbearable, yet Cain stood his ground. His eyes searched through the dust before focusing on the single inhabitant who shared his same torture. This one, however, did not make it out alive. While the tin prison did circulate air, this poor soul had no chance walled up inside a stone tomb.

Cain felt his eyes burn while the men gagged at the stench of death and decay penetrating the room.

"Get a hold of yourselves, men," Syler spat. "You've been around death before." He moved closer to Cain, staring at the decomposing body before them. Cain's eyes glanced over at the inside cover of the suit and the fingernail marks trailing lines along its surface.

"He was buried alive," Cain said, gritting his teeth, the anger and hatred he thought he had buried for the sorceress rising once again.

"The witch obviously didn't want this one getting out," said Syler.

"So why the tin suit? Why didn't she just kill him and have that be it?"

"Burying him down here was obviously a message to the resistance. She must have known this was where they would meet."

"But she entombed him in a wall…"

"Just in case one day this building reopened and several ex-resistance fighters decided to knock down a few walls," Syler said, sucking in his bottom lip. "Azkadellia wasn't the type who would leave quietly…even after her death, she'd still do her best to instill fear in us…remind us that evil still exists in the OZ."

"Not Azkadellia," Cain said sharply, piercing Syler with his blue eyes. "The sorceress. Azkadellia was as innocent as the rest of us in this." True, her face still haunted Cain, images of her and Zero standing together as the OZ fell around them. But the Az he knew now was DG's sister, the very person DG risked her life to save only a few weeks ago. Az was one of the most important people in the world to DG, therefore she was important to Cain, and he'd defend her to the end…for DG.

Syler nodded. "Sorry."

Cain sighed and turned back to the deceased man. "I wonder who he was, and what he did to deserve this," he almost whispered.

"Did it matter to her? His only crime in her eyes was probably joining the resistance."

"Hey, what is that?" Meeks said, his hand muffling his mouth while his other pointed at the base of the suit.

Cain squinted through the dust and noticed a package by the dead man's feet. Stepping over the debris, he reached down and grasped it, stepping backwards to stand beside Syler once again.

He carefully unwrapped the soiled cloth to reveal an old book, its leather binding worn, soft and pliable in Cain's hands. Opening the cover gently, his eyes scanned the words on the first page.

"Reese," Cain said, his eyes not moving from the book. A younger man came to stand behind him. "Go to Commander Cain and tell him that I will be accompanying him to Finaqua after all."

**xoxoxoxoxo**

After dinner, DG decided to join her father in his little cottage in the woods to do some drawings. Since their return, she enjoyed these little retreats with her father. He had been a stranger to her, but he was her father, and she wanted to know him better. She was glad they shared a love for art, for it was the thing that always brought them together. He was even teaching her some things. Drawing always brought her solace…now she had even more reason to love it.

DG had been so deeply involved with a sketching of Raw she had been working on that she barely noticed the suns setting below the horizon.

"It's getting late, spitfire," Ahamo said, setting down his brush. "I think I'm going to head back."

DG gasped and looked out the window, the twilight sky a welcome sight. She smiled. "Yeah, me too," she said, hastily setting down her pad and charcoals. Ahamo looked at her confused.

"You ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just…tired. Think I'll go to bed." Without another word, she threw the door open and ran towards the manor. Damn her inability to focus! She had a date with a certain Tin Man and refused to be late.

She did not, however, want to appear too desperate…or scare the heck out of her family. So she slowed her run to a brisk walk as she opened the front door and stepped inside. Glancing around, she was happy to find herself alone and headed straight for the stairs.

Ascending them quickly, she glanced behind her shoulder to see if anyone was about. As she rounded the corner, she turned just in time to witness her sister and Glitch in a major make out session.

"Oh God!" DG screamed, stopping and turning her back to them. "I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't know…oh, geeze…I'm so sorry," she rambled.

Az and Glitch jumped out of each other's arms and stared at DG in horror.

"DG, where did you come from?" Glitch asked nervously. "Thought you were out with your father."

"DG…I…this isn't…" Az stuttered.

DG couldn't help but laugh. The situation was beyond awkward, but at the same time DG thought it was the sweetest thing in the world.

She turned around slowly, a look of knowing on her face.

"You guys don't have to pretend…we all know what I saw," DG said.

Az was blushing furiously, her eyes transfixed on her feet. Glitch looked just as embarrassed, but his eyes chose to stare at the ceiling.

"I think it's great, you two," DG said, grinning wickedly.

Az and Glitch both looked at her. "You do?" they asked in unison.

DG rolled her eyes. "Duh! You two have been mooning over each other secretly since we came back to Finaqua. I knew it was just a matter of time before I caught you two playing tonsil hockey."

Az and Glitch furrowed their brows in confusion at DG's words. DG could only giggle. Az straightened and smoothed the front of her dress with her delicate hands.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Az said, smiling at Glitch.

"Good night, my princess," he replied, bowing as he walked backwards. DG laughed harder.

"Geeze, Glitch, just kiss her goodnight. You know you want to," DG said, walking ahead of them. "I won't look, I promise."

As she walked she heard the quick lock of lips behind her, then the rustle of her sister's skirt as she rushed to DG's side.

DG turned to regard her still-blushing sister as Az hooked her arm into DG's.

"You're glowing, sis," DG said, squeezing her arm. Az smiled.

"Am I?"

DG nodded. "Looks like someone's in love."

Az quickly looked at DG. "I…I am not sure…it's all so…so new and different."

DG grinned. "And the most wonderful thing in the world…the only thing worth living for."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: **I don't own the characters of Tin Man. And fair warning…here be smut! A little taste of it, at least (no pun intended). You've been warned! Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 14**

Cain sat on the edge of his bed gently turning each fragile page in the old book. It was written in the ancient's language, so he had no idea what it said. But the emblem on the inside cover was hard to miss. The emblem of the House of Gale. The same emblem that had been marked on DG's hand, a gift from her mother. He couldn't understand why, he just knew this book was important and the queen needed to see it. Perhaps she even knew what it was.

He had thought about simply giving the book to Jeb to take with him to Finaqua, but Cain felt an overwhelming need to keep this book safe…like it was a matter of life and death. He would only entrust himself to the task of taking it to the queen.

And seeing DG right now, holding her in his arms seemed the only answer to keeping him from losing his sanity completely…

Closing his eyes the image of the dead body in the tin suit appeared in the darkness. Cain breathed heavily, feeling the sweat form on his skin. Raising his hand to his forehead, he rubbed his temples in an attempt to erase the image. He chest grew tight and the walls began to feel like they were closing in on him. A familiar stench hit his nostrils…the stink of annuals being locked inside a confined place mixed with tarnished metal, the putrid smell of his own body wasting away while his mind deteriorated at constantly watching the brutal torture of his family being torn apart. Tears finally formed in his eyes and slid down his cheeks, and his body convulsed as he cried at the memories he thought he had buried in the past.

**xoxoxoxo**

DG opened her bedroom door and stepped inside, closing it behind her and leaning against it. She laughed to herself at the expression on Az's face after she made her swear to give her details in the morning. Az seemed appalled at first, but the mischievous grin that appeared soon after let DG know this would be too much fun. Maybe she could finally share her secret about her ability to talk to Cain with her magic…or maybe not.

Suddenly DG felt a tightness in her chest, and her breathing grow shallow. An overwhelming sadness engulfed her, and she felt tears stinging her eyes…yet she didn't know why. Her mind turned to Cain. Was she feeling his sadness?

Running to her window, she opened the glass pane and peered up at the stars. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her beloved and tried to push the sadness away. It was difficult at first trying to reach him. Her mind was clouded with something she could not place, and her soul just seemed to be crying for him. She focused as much as she could on her light until finally she heard his sobs.

_Wyatt?_

Cain heard her voice and it washed over him like a comforting blanket. He sighed and laid back on his bed, the book falling to the floor with a thud. He didn't care. She was finally here with him, now when he felt like he needed her the most.

_DG, I…_

_Wyatt? Are you all right? _DG was growing concerned.

Cain took deep breaths, feeling the walls begin to push back.

_Talk to me, DG. I just need to hear your voice._

DG frowned, wondering what was wrong. But she did as he asked.

_You'll never guess what I just saw. Az and Glitch kissing in the corridor. They tried to deny it, of course, when I caught them in the act, but I assured them that it was a good thing and they didn't need to hide. I'm so glad Az is happy…I thought it would take forever for her to feel like herself again. And now she has love in her life…she can finally move forward._

Cain's breathing slowed as he concentrated on her voice. The tightness in his chest began to dissipate, and he felt himself calm.

_I'm happy for them_, he said in his mind.

DG paused, chewing on her bottom lip. _Are you ok, Wyatt? I need to know._

Cain took a deep breath. _I am now, sweetheart._

She smiled softly. _What happened?_

He thought about explaining the whole thing, but now was not the time. In Finaqua, he would tell them all, but now he only had a short time with his DG, and he didn't want to waste it on horrible memories and talk of dead bodies entombed in walls with ancient books.

_Another time, sweetheart. Now is just about you and me._

DG closed her eyes and smiled, the warm breeze washing over her. _Are you any closer to coming home to me?_

Cain found himself smiling. He thought about telling her that he was coming to Finaqua in two days, but knowing DG the way he did, he was eager to surprise her. That and he knew that if he did tell her, she probably wouldn't shut up about it.

_Soon, darlin'. Soon._

_Good, because this is bordering on torture, you know Tin Man?_

Cain chuckled and rolled to his side, tucking the pillow under his head.

_What are you doing now, sweetheart?_

DG leaned back on the pillows on her window seat. She stretched out her left leg while her right leg stayed bent at the knee. Her hands trailed up and lazily twirled in her dark hair.

_Talking to you…and thinking of you. Wishing you were here with me now. I'm alone in my room, and when I'm alone in my room, I think of what it would be like if we were alone here together._

Cain gripped the pillow.

_Don't start, kiddo._

DG giggled. _Calling me kiddo won't make me stop._

Cain sighed, reluctantly giving in to his princess. _All right…what would we be doing if we were there together?_

DG felt her body suddenly come alive at his words. Was he seriously going to let her do this?

_For starters, I'd kiss you long and slow before moving my lips down your neck. As I undo each button on your shirt I'd leave a kiss in its place along your chest. I would take your hand and place it on my leg, sliding it up my thigh as I straddle your waist until your fingers reach my…_

_DG! _Cain shouted in his head, the tightness growing in his pants becoming too much to bear. _You are right, this is bordering on torture. I can't do this…not while you're so far away._

DG frowned, frustrated. She kicked a pillow from the seat and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest.

_Sorry, darlin', but you can kill a man with talk like that._

_What, you've never had phone sex? No dirty talk in the boudoir?_

_Since I have no idea what that means, I'm going to say no, never have. Women here in the OZ, they don't…talk that way._

DG smirked. _Lucky for me I grew up on the Other Side where a woman's greatest power is her ability to talk dirty.._

Cain's eyes lit up. _Really?_

DG laughed out loud and shook her head. _Oh Tin Man, wait until I get my hands on you. You're not going to know what hit you._

Cain grinned wickedly. _That's what I'm afraid of…that I won't be able to handle you._

_You can handle me any way you want,_ DG said seductively.

Cain closed his eyes and gripped his pillow tighter. _I fully intend to, DG._

DG moaned and laid back down into her pillows, closing her eyes and letting her fingers trail down to her belly.

_Cain, I need you so badly._

_DG…_

_I can't stop, it's becoming too much…I need to feel you, here._

Raising her knee her skirt pooled around her waist as her hand dipped below, feeling the wetness forming at her center. Moving her panties aside, she delicately brushed her finger against her swollen folds. She gasped.

Cain lay there, wide-eyed at what he knew she was doing. He couldn't believe it. She was talking and acting like a Central City hoar, not the princess of the realm. Not the innocent ingénue she appeared to be. This was another side of her, one kept secret from everyone but him. And it was turning him on.

_Where, baby…where do you feel me?_

DG gasped again as another finger played against her. _Here…I am so wet for you._

Cain squeezed his eyes closed as his hand roamed of its own accord to the swelling in his pants. He undid his zipper and dipped his hand inside, grabbing his erection. He growled low in his throat.

DG opened her eyes and stared up at the stars. Using her magic, she conjured up images of herself lying there, touching herself, her entire body reacting to the sound of his voice.

_See me. Do you see me?_

She forced those images through her light and to her Tin Man.

Cain closed his eyes. Suddenly he could see her, lying in the darkness on her window seat, her dress pulled up around her hips as her fingers rubbed against the dark curls at the apex of her thighs. His hand moved faster up and down his shaft as he watched her touch herself for him…no one else but him. She was his. A predatory growl erupted from his mouth and he gritted his teeth.

He saw her toss her head back, arch her back as her fingers dipped inside her body. She cried out.

_Wyatt._

As he watched her behind his eyes he felt like he was there with her. His own fingers grew moist, as if it were his own delving deep inside her core, rubbing her moist center and bringing her closer to climax. He could feel the wetness on his fingers as they left moist trails along his erection while he continued to pump up and down.

_DG…I'm going to…_

He saw her smile, her tongue slowly running along her bottom lip. Her other hand moved up her bodice and pulled apart the lace ribbons, loosening the fabric and revealing more of her flesh.

_So beautiful…_Cain struggled to say in his mind. _Mine…my DG…_

_Yours, Wyatt…forever…_DG said, whimpering out loud. The sound echoed through Cain's ears as he squeezed himself once more and finally feeling the release he had been holding back for too long. He heard DG cry out, the images of her fading from behind his eyes. He opened his eyes frantically, desperate to still see her.

DG came with a force, so much so she was unable to keep her focus on the images she was sending to Cain. There connection remained, however.

_That was…amazing,_ she said.

He grinned weakly. _Imagine when it's the real thing._

DG felt it difficult to form words, the images of what more was to come sending sparks along her body once more.

_Please, Wyatt. Please come back to me._

Cain sighed heavily. _You make it hard to stay away, sweetheart. I will come back to you, when it's time. When my duties here are fulfilled. Once they are, and I come home to you…you'll never get rid of me._

DG smiled. _I think I can manage that._

Cain rolled to his back and looked out the window into the night sky. She did it again, saved him from thoughts of death and revenge, from memories threatening to break him, breathing life into his shattering heart once more. She continued to save him, again and again with her love.

_I love you, DG. More than you'll ever know._

DG stared up at the stars, suddenly feeling her body calm and her heart swell.

_I love you, too._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The first of the suns barely lit the horizon at dawn as Cain made his way toward the Royal Guard barracks. He had the book wrapped and packed neatly away inside his knapsack. The other thing he had wrapped tightly away was his eagerness to see DG and to whisk her off to a secluded spot as soon as she came into view…all that he kept hidden away beneath a blank expression.

"Morning, father," Jeb said, walking up behind him. "Decided to join us after all?"

Cain smiled slightly. "Some urgent business with the queen came up while renovating the academy. I need to see her right away."

Jeb nodded. "Her…meaning the queen, or DG?" Jeb grinned wickedly.

Cain shook his head. "Unfortunately, son, this is business. I admit seeing DG is an added bonus, but this trip is straight to see the queen, then rush back here to continue work on the academy before the suns rise again."

Jeb's eyebrows shot up. "You're going to travel all that way only to turn around and come right back before morning?"

Cain nodded abruptly. "I can't stay, Jeb. I have too much to finish here." Cain fidgeted with his hat.

Jeb sighed and shook his head. "DG won't be too pleased." Cain squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, knowing he was right. She'd probably curse him out severely for showing up and surprising her, only to turn right around and leave again. He knew that this desire that was building between them was beyond ready to burst, and seeing each other would only add to it. She'd expect them to consummate their relationship…to carry through on promises made in their words of love and desire shared over the past nights.

She had him seeing stars the night before last, and last night he managed to keep their interlude brief, pretending to be busy with work in the academy and only having a moment to talk to her, which wasn't far from the truth. He sensed her disappointment, but he couldn't do that again, not see her behind his eyes aching for him and not be able to touch her.

And this trip to Finaqua would be no different. She'd be there, within arm's reach, but he couldn't do it, not when he had to come right back to Central City after delivering the book to the queen. DG would be none too pleased at all, but he had to take the chance, to fulfill his duty to the queen, and to satisfy his own ache to simply hold DG in his arms, if only for a moment.

"I heard what you uncovered in the basement of the academy," Jeb said quietly, interrupting Cain's thoughts. "Seeing that poor soul dead inside that tin prison..." Jeb shuttered. "Are you all right?"

Cain's eyes softened at the sight of his son's concern for him. He placed a hand on Jeb's shoulder, not forgetting Jeb had spent his own time locked inside the suit.

"I'm fine, son. They can't hurt us anymore."

Jeb nodded once before straightening his shoulders. He looked over at one of his captains who gave him the signal that they were ready to leave. The troops were lined up on horseback. The servants to the royal family were next in motorized wagons. Jeb gave his father one last look before turning back into Commander Cain and mounting his horse at the front of the guard.

Cain watched proudly as he led his men down the streets of Central City and out into the forest, all along riding atop his own horse at the very back of the group.

Once they entered the tree line, Cain immediately heightened his senses and kept his eyes to the trees. There was an eerie stillness around them as it was still very early in the morning, and nature was still awakening. It was never too early for a Longcoat attack, Cain reminded himself.

**xoxoxoxo**

_The early morning light crept through the window. DG lazily opened her eyes, her lids heavy with sleep. Her mind seemed hazy, like she was drunk. Stretching out her legs, she suddenly became aware that she was not alone. A presence behind her…someone was in bed with her. _

_She felt no fear, nor worry, however. Willing her mind to fully wake up, she could not shake the dizzy feeling that overcame her. She felt somewhere in between sleep and awake. All she could feel was a body behind her. _

_She tried to turn, tried to see who lay beside her, but her limbs felt solid, like they weighed a ton. She could barely move. Trying to speak, she found she had no voice._

_A weight on her hip. Whoever was in bed with her lay their hand against her hip and pulled, turning her to lay on her back. Her eyes moved quickly to find someone leaning over her. A black form, almost a shadow of a man, leaned in close. A stranger. A faceless stranger. Yet DG still felt no fear. She felt…aroused._

_The form leaned in closer, leaving the barest of kisses against her cheek. A whisper in her ear._

"_Mine," it said. "My DG."_

_DG slid her head to the side, so groggy, unable to focus, unable to completely move._

"_Wyatt?" she managed to whisper._

"_No," it replied. "Not Wyatt."_

DG's eyes flew open. She sat up quickly and looked behind her, only to find herself alone in her bed. The morning light filtered through the window and DG squinted at its harshness. Rubbing her eyes, she couldn't help but search the room again.

"It was a dream, Deeg," she said to herself aloud. "Just a dream."

_That felt so real_, she thought.

DG didn't trust her dreams. Since she could remember, she dreamt endlessly about a place she thought only existed in her imagination. About a woman with the most beautiful lavender eyes warning her about a coming storm. Things she would take from her dreams and draw in her sketches. Dreams that ended up becoming more than just fantasy…but a reality. Since returning to the OZ and finding her real mother, DG couldn't help but see her dreams as visions, as things to come, or things that were.

Whoever the shadow man was, DG had a feeling she'd see him again. Fear gripped her at the thought, yet something inside her, low in her belly, coiled at the memory of her arousal as he drew closer to her…

Shaking her head, she stood from her bed and went into her bathroom to bathe. She wondered if she should tell someone about her dream, but decided to wait and see if she dreamt about him again.

_It could be nothing_, she thought. _Just your pent up sexual frustration playing mind tricks on you._

She satisfied her worry with that thought for now as she dressed and went down to breakfast.

DG sat silently at the table and ate as her parents talked about plans for Finaqua, and restoring the northern palace as well. Her mother excitedly threw out the idea of throwing a celebration ball in Central City, as well, once the Royal Guard was in place and the Tin Men back to work.

"It would do the people good to see the House of Gale fully restored, and to celebrate the end of a dark time," the queen said, her lavender eyes glowing with anticipation.

Az frowned and looked down at her hands. Glitch reached over and squeezed her hand under the table. DG noticed the gesture and smiled to herself.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, mother," DG spoke up. "Az, don't you think so?"

Az looked at her sister. "Yes, the idea is wonderful, but…"

DG stood and moved to sit beside her sister. "What is it, Az?"

"I do not think enough time has passed since the witch's destruction. There are still Longcoats out there. They are still a threat. The people may not be ready to see my face…just yet," Az said softly.

Lavender Eyes rose and went to Az, wrapping her in an embrace. "My darling Azkadellia. I was imprisoned by the witch for many annuals. I saw her face every day. That face did not belong to my beautiful daughter. When I looked at her, I did not see you. That day in the Tower, when you walked into the room with DG…that was the first time I had seen you in a very long time. This face," she said, gently cupping Az's chin in her hand, "is the face of the true princess Azkadellia. The people will see that, too."

Az smiled and hugged her mother tightly. DG smiled and placed her hand on Az's, the white glow between them appearing immediately. They smiled at each other.

"Well, now that that is settled, your majesties, might we retire to the queen's study to discuss these plans for the palace restoration…and the upcoming ball?" Glitch asked, standing.

The queen pulled away from Az and smiled at him. Ahamo appeared beside her and laid a gentle kiss on the top of Az's head, offering her a warm smile, which she graciously returned.

"Let's do it, Ambrose," Ahamo said, taking his wife's hand and following the advisor out of the room.

DG and Az watched them leave before looking back at each other.

"So," DG said, wiggling her eyebrows. "You ready to give me those details?"

Az blushed immediately and shook her head. "You are incorrigible, DG."

"You know I won't leave you alone until I get every last juicy detail."

"You really want to know?" Az asked, raising her eyebrows.

DG thought a moment and grimaced. "Ew, yeah…on second thought, maybe not the juicy stuff. Just sum it up."

Az laughed. "Let's go for a walk along the water."

An hour later the girls were sitting in the gazebo gazing out at the calm water. DG had enjoyed hearing about the budding love growing between her sister and her best friend. It left her feeling sad, however, that her own love was so far away, and that she truly had no idea when she would see him again.

"Are you all right, DG?" Az asked, wrapping her arm around her sister. DG shook her head, her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Thinking of Mr. Cain?" Az asked knowingly.

DG nodded and sighed. "I miss him, Az. I mean, I really miss him. So much it physically hurts." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I know, DG. It must be so difficult being separated. But he will be back soon. He is doing very important work in Central City."

"Yes, I know. Sometimes I wonder, though, if his honor and duty mean more to him than me. Does that sound selfish?" DG asked meekly.

"Not selfish, you just want him all to yourself…oh, wait, that does sound selfish," Az grinned.

DG smacked her arm playfully. "Don't tease me, Az."

"Come on, let's go back to the house and see how mother's plans are coming."

"No lessons with Tutor today?" DG asked.

"He said he needed to spend the day in the library doing research. Apparently, you've been showing him things you're not supposed to know yet."

"I am?" DG questioned, not sure what she meant.

Az giggled. "I'm sure he'll explain to you later. Come on, let's go."

Late afternoon grew close when DG emerged from the manor with Azkadellia still at her side. Glitch had been tied up all day with their parents and his own projects to spend any time with Az, but he took a moment to steal a kiss from her underneath the stairs and make plans to meet secretly in the gazebo after dinner, so Az wasn't upset in the least.

Outside, DG planted herself on the front steps and took a deep breath. Glancing up at the blue sky, she wondered what Wyatt was doing at that moment.

"DG?" Az asked, looking towards the hedge maze. DG looked up at her sister curiously.

"What's up?" DG asked, standing. She followed Az's stare towards the maze, not quite sure what she was looking at.

But then it hit her, that familiar sense that they were not alone. DG could feel it around her, the air like static electricity prickling against her skin.

"Someone's coming," Az whispered. She instinctively grabbed DG's hand and the white light glowed bright between them in defense.

DG closed her eyes and focused on that light, reaching out with her magic to see who was headed towards them. She felt the pounding on the ground of many horses, the rumble of motors, and the chattering of women. She felt the heightened senses of men on alert. And then she saw a flash of blue eyes and blonde hair.

DG opened her eyes and smiled at Azkadellia, releasing their hands.

"It's Jeb, Az! Jeb has arrived with the guard," DG said excitedly, running inside to alert her parents.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Moments later the queen, Ahamo, Glitch, Tutor and the princesses gathered together on the steps of the manor. DG felt excited to see Jeb. Before he left, she had felt their friendship growing. Not to mention he was Wyatt's son, and she naturally felt drawn to him because he was so much like his father. DG couldn't help but think if she did marry Wyatt one day, Jeb would become her stepson. It all seemed too creepy and complicated, so she decided to cross that bridge when they came to it.

"DG," her mother said at her side, startling her from her thoughts. "The maze."

"Oh, right," DG said, offering her mother a faint smile before raising her hand and willing the hedges to flatten. As the group watched the maze fall, DG's smile grew at the sight of Jeb Cain sitting atop his horse with what looked like an entire parade following behind him.

Jeb led his group through the path and as he drew closer, DG couldn't help but wave her hand at him excitedly. Jeb held back, as he was now Commander of the Royal Guard and approaching the queen whom he served, but she caught a quick smile from him and what she thought was a wink.

They watched the men on horseback approach, all dressed in the new uniforms designed by the queen herself. They were a sight, breathtaking almost. DG felt butterflies in her stomach as they moved closer, all sitting straight as an arrow on their noble steeds. It was something out of a movie, she thought…then again, she could say the same for everything about her life in this place now.

Four cars followed behind the horses. DG thought they looked like the old Ford Model-T's, but slightly more advanced. Through the windows she spotted a handful of women and men in each car, no doubt the servants who would now be waiting on the royal family hand and foot. She grimaced slightly, not knowing how she'd take to having everything done for her. She may have to make a few adjustments and draw some boundaries.

Jeb's horse made it to the manor first while the rest of the travelers rode in behind him. He jumped down off his horse and bowed before them.

"Your majesties," he said.

The queen smiled and approached him. "Commander Cain, how wonderful it is to see you again. Please, rise."

Jeb stood. DG fought back the urge to attack him with a hug, but he was being so professional she thought it best to wait until her mother had gone. She didn't want to bruise his ego or anything.

Azkadellia felt the stares of several guards upon her. She turned slightly to the side to keep them from seeing her completely. DG sensed her apprehension and turned to see what was the matter.

"They're looking at me," Az said. "They see the witch…I know it. They don't trust me."

DG turned to face the guards. She caught one looking in their direction and approached him quickly.

"You, what is your name?" she demanded. Jeb turned around to see what was happening. He walked towards DG.

"Crisp," Jeb directed to the man on horseback. "Front and center."

Crisp jumped down from his horse and quickly stood at attention before Jeb and DG.

"Princess, what seems to be the matter," Jeb asked, his eyes glued to Crisp.

"I just wanted to ask this young man what he was looking at, and why he found it necessary to stare accusingly at my sister."

Jeb's eyes flashed before addressing Crisp. "Well? Answer the princess, Crisp."

Crisp kept at attention, although DG could see his body wavering.

"I meant no harm, your majesty. I was not accusing her of anything. The Princess Azkadellia is…extremely beautiful. Beauty unlike any I have ever seen."

DG's mouth dropped for a second then snapped shut. Not the answer she was expecting. Moving closer to him, she placed her hand on his arm and closed her eyes. Her magic sparked to life at her fingertips, and Crisp's eyes widened in fear. After a moment, she opened her eyes and stepped back, then turned to her sister.

"He's telling the truth, sis." DG's brows shot up and she gave her sister a goofy smile. Az only blushed in response. DG turned and smiled at Jeb.

"From now on you will not show such disrespect to either princess of the realm. Your eyes will remain front whenever in their presence, and if I so much as hear you mutter a derogatory remark about her majesty, you will dread the punishment. That will be all, Crisp," Jeb commanded. "Men, dismount," he shouted to the remainder of the group.

The remaining soldiers followed orders, each man taking his horse's reigns but remaining in line.

"I will have to remember that little trick, princess," Jeb whispered to her. "Your little lie detector senses may come in handy during interrogations."

DG grinned. "Safe journey, Commander?"

"No troubles, princess," Jeb responded, his eyes glued to his men. "No Longcoats in sight. Oh, and I have a message for you."

DG turned to him eagerly. She had hoped Cain would send a message for her with Jeb.

"What is it?"

"Father said he wants you to 'call him', whatever that means, as soon as we arrived. He has something…important to tell you," Jeb said, trying to hold back a smile.

Intrigued, DG nodded and returned to the steps. She looked at her sister who was still blushing, but standing a bit taller, no longer hiding her face. Glitch had mysteriously moved to her side, and DG couldn't help but grin at the possessive look in his eyes. So these men were ogling his woman? This would be very interesting.

DG watched Jeb speak to her parents. Tutor watched her out of the corner of his eye as she moved off to the side of the steps by herself. Turning her back to the lot of them, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the breeze, her magic alighting on her fingertips once more.

_Wyatt_, she said in her mind.

_Sweetheart_, he responded almost immediately. DG had to admit, the more they did this, the easier it was to reach him. She seemed to connect to him quicker every time, and found she didn't have to concentrate as hard.

_Jeb is here now with the guard. He gave me your message. So what's the news? Please say you're finished in Central City and you're coming home._

_Turn around,_ he simply said.

DG wrinkled her brow in confusion before she slowly opened her eyes. Turning her head, the breeze picked up and blew her dark hair away from her face and off her shoulder. She looked around but saw nothing in particular. Her eyes scanned the soldiers, moving to the cars parked behind them. And then, as if in a dream, a handsome man donning a familiar hat trotted his horse out from behind the crowd. Despite the distance she had no trouble recognizing him.

DG screamed. It was the only sound she could make before her body took over and she was running past her sister and Glitch, past her parents and Jeb and a few startled guardsmen, moving full speed to the back of the caravan. Cain jumped down from his horse in time to catch her as she literally leapt into his waiting arms.

The force of her knocked him backwards as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they tumbled to the ground. Cain couldn't help but laugh as she showered his face in quick kisses.

"You're here, I can't believe you're here," she said between kisses.

Cain laughed again before taking her face in his hands to still her.

"You can't talk that way to a man and expect him to stay away for long," he said before pulling her down to his lips. She returned his kiss hungrily, as if the taste of him fed an addiction and she had been without for too long. Opening her mouth, she teased his lips with her tongue until he opened his own mouth and they devoured each other.

The queen and Ahamo looked at each other.

"Should we stop them?" Ahamo asked, the queen seemingly speechless at her daughter's behavior. Yet something in her Lavender Eyes told him to allow their daughter her happiness…for a moment.

Jeb cleared his throat, turning his back to the scene behind them. He had to admit, watching his father make out with a woman half his age was not something he would voluntarily watch. While he was happy for them both, he didn't have to look at it.

Azkadellia moved closer to Glitch and rested her head on his shoulder as she watched her sister embrace the man she loved. She felt so happy for DG that Cain decided to come back. It warmed her heart and made her want to be closer to her own love.

DG's kiss grew more intense until she sensed Cain trying to pull away. Opening her eyes she pulled back.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Cain sighed. "As much as I would love to lay here in the grass with you with your legs wrapped around me, I am suddenly aware that a company of guards, some servants, and your family are all watching us."

DG grinned. "Not to mention we're probably scarring Jeb for life."

Cain chuckled as DG moved off him and stood, offering him her hand. Cain took it and stood, dusting off his pants. Reaching down, he retrieved his hat from the ground and placed it back on his head. Tossing his knapsack over his shoulder, he laced his fingers with DG's once more and they walked towards the manor.

"So you couldn't stay away, huh?" DG asked slyly.

Cain cleared his throat. "Actually, darlin', I'm here on official business…with your mother."

DG looked at him, perplexed. "Official business?"

They reached the steps. "Your majesties," Cain said, taking off his hat and bowing before them.

"Mr. Cain, what a joyous surprise," the queen said, stepping down from the steps and taking Cain's hands in her own. "And while my daughter's inappropriate behavior will be overlooked for now, I cannot let this moment pass without saying how happy we are that you and DG have discovered your love for one another."

Cain smiled shyly. "I appreciate that, your highness. DG means everything to me, and I would risk my life to keep her safe. I need you to know that." Cain looked up at Ahamo.

Ahamo nodded at him. "We could not have made a better match for our daughter, and knowing you, Cain, we believe you are true to your word."

DG smiled as Cain took her hand once more and squeezed.

"Well," the queen interjected. "In addition to Commander Cain's reports on the Royal Guard, I am anxious to hear how the Tin Men are faring in Central City."

"Actually, I have something more pressing to speak with you about, your majesty," Cain said, gripping the strap of his knapsack tightly. "And to show you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

DG remained permanently glued to Cain's side. She refused to release his hand from her own. The very sight of him had brought a slew of emotions to the surface – love, desire, relief – but above all she could feel nothing else but an overwhelming need to be close to him, keeping him near. He was like a surprise gift that had been given to her, like a child on Christmas morning. And once this official business was over and done with, DG fully intended to rush him off to her room for some play time.

Staring up at him with crystal blue eyes, she couldn't help but feel a bit concerned about the seriousness in his tone as he spoke with her mother. The queen led them down the hall towards her study so they could discuss matters in private. Ahamo walked on the other side of the queen, while Glitch and Az followed right behind. Jeb remained with his men as they stabled the horses and Jeb proceeded to issue orders and station his men at their posts. Tutor volunteered to show the servants their accommodations at the back of the manor, as well as acclimate them to the rest of the house according to their individual stations of service. The queen vowed to personally speak with them once her meeting with Cain was finished, wanting to meet each one as she deemed they would become almost a part of her family. DG was continuously surprised at how her mother's kindness seemed to know no bounds.

The group reached a large wooden door, which Ahamo opened before stepping inside.

"I wonder if I might have a moment alone with DG," the queen said. "Please, go inside and make yourself comfortable."

Cain hesitated a moment, turning to meet DG's eyes. She squeezed his hand, not wanting to lose the contact with him, but he gave her a quick wink and nodded his head once. Reluctantly she let go and immediately regretted it as she watched him walk ahead of her and disappear behind the door, followed by Glitch and her sister who shot her a quick smile before closing the door behind them.

Queen Lavender Eyes took DG's hand and moved a few steps away from the door.

"DG," she began, her voice soft, "I know you are a grown woman, and an independent one at that, but as your mother I feel it necessary to speak with you bluntly about your relationship with Mr. Cain now that he is here."

_Oh, geeze, here it comes_, DG thought in horror. _The old birds and the bees talk. Does she seriously want to have this discussion here…now? _

"Mother, you don't have to worry," DG said. "I mean…about talking to me about…you know…when a man and a woman fall in love, feeling certain…physical desires…"

The queen blushed and smiled, averting her eyes for just a moment as she placed her slender finger to her lips as if to stifle a laugh.

"My sweet, sweet angel," she said, meeting DG's eyes once more and taking both her daughter's hands in her own. "I am certain growing up on the Other Side, you have already learned about such things, although as your mother it does pain me to think you may have lost your virtue at such a young age to a boy unworthy of such a gift."

It was DG's turn to blush. "Um…actually no…no boy worthy. Virtue still in tact." DG bit her bottom lip, the awkwardness of this conversation threatening to suffocate her. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I've done everything but…" DG stopped herself and decided to study the intricate details on the floor tiles instead.

Her mother's soft hands rested on her shoulders as she willed DG to look up at her.

"Then I believe Mr. Cain will be truly honored, and humbled to receive such a gift from you," the queen said, a gentle smile gracing her delicate features, yet DG caught a mischievous glint in her lavender eyes. DG's brows shot up in surprise.

"You think…"

"My angel, please. I may be queen and your mother, but I am also a woman. A woman who has known a love and desire so deep it can consume not only the heart, but the soul as well."

DG smiled. "With father?"

The queen nodded. "Yes. I know what it is like to have that connection, and to want nothing more than to be close as much as possible. But, my daughter, you must try to remember who you are. You are a princess of the realm, future ruler of the OZ. The people look to you for guidance and leadership. If people see certain…behaviors reflected in us, assumptions can be made, wrong impressions taken. You would be amazed how quickly scandal can be created and circulated throughout the land. You may want to remember that when in public with Mr. Cain, and keep your intimate moments to yourselves, when you're locked behind closed doors?"

DG closed her eyes and nodded. This was beyond embarrassing. "Understood."

Her mother smiled at her and squeezed her shoulders. "I know this must be difficult for you, learning a new way of life, so different from where you came from." DG noticed a flicker of sadness in her mother's eyes. "I wish I could have kept you here, with me, and been the mother to you I should have been."

Suddenly DG felt the need to embrace her mother and she wrapped her arms tightly around the fragile woman's shoulders.

"The OZ is where I come from, and you have always been my mother," DG said against her mother's cheek. "Even on the Other Side, you were always there in my dreams. And you did the greatest thing a mother could do for her child…I grew up with love, mother. I grew up feeling safe and supported. My parents on the Other Side were the greatest gift you could have ever given me. While I would have rather been here with you and father, it just wasn't possible, not when I was that young. They were the next best thing."

DG pulled away, her eyes glistening with tears. Tears fell from her mother's eyes, but her smile never wavered.

"What matters is that we're together now, and we are rebuilding our land…as a family," DG added with a smile.

Her mother nodded before grazing the back of her hand against her damp cheek. "Well then, let us go and see what news Mr. Cain brings from Central City."

The queen turned and opened the wooden door, stepping inside. DG sighed away the sadness, tension and embarrassment that had built inside her at hearing her mother's words before entering the office, immediately spotting Cain standing by her mother's large oak desk.

His eyes caught hers and all was right with the world again. DG smiled and was back at his side in an instant, grasping his hand in hers. Cain rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, and DG's belly flip-flopped at the contact.

He had his knapsack perched atop the queen's desk, the flap thrown open.

"Well then, Mr. Cain, what is it you've traveled all this way to discuss so urgently?" asked the queen, Ahamo standing beside her. Glitch stood behind Azkadellia who was seated in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of the desk.

"While renovating the academy, my men made a gristly discovery," Cain began. "An iron suit walled up deep within the basement of the building, and inside…an unfortunate prisoner."

The queen gasped, her hand instinctively covering her mouth. DG blinked up at Cain, his words inflicting their own pain within her as she pictured his reaction upon seeing that tin prison once again. Azkadellia's eyes remained transfixed on her hands, her fingers twisting incessantly. It hurt her to hear the horrible things the witch did while occupying her body, the guilt ever present despite her many attempts to move on. Glitch reached over and stilled her hands with his own.

"Who was he?" Ahamo asked.

Cain shrugged. "We can't be sure. My guess is he was a resistance fighter. The basement was one of the first places the resistance would hold their meetings. Looked like the witch left us a message. The iron suit was her favorite form of punishment for resistance members," Cain said, his voice trailing off. DG moved her hand to his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

The queen nodded. "That is certainly distressing news, Mr. Cain. Perhaps we can find a viewer who can determine who the man was so that we may inform his family."

Glitch nodded. "I will do so right away, your majesty."

"There's more," Cain interjected. "We found this, at the base of the suit. It was buried with him."

Reaching into his bag, Cain retrieved the leather book, laying it down on top of the desk.

The queen took a step back at first sight of the book while Azkadellia simulateously rose from her seat and took a step towards it. Both women gasped in surprised. DG was confused.

"What?" she asked. "It's just a book."

"Impossible," the queen whispered, her eyes never leaving the emblem of her ancestors stamped into the worn leather.

"I don't believe it…I thought it was only a myth," Az said, her fingers hesitating as they reached towards the book.

"What?" DG demanded louder. "Someone clue me in here."

"The onyx…" Az whispered, her fingers tracing the emblem on the cover.

"The onyx? What onyx?" DG asked, releasing Cain's hand and stepping closer to her sister to view the book more closely.

Az picked the book up off the desk.

"Azkadellia, please, do not open it…" the queen asked adamantly, but it was too late. Az had already opened the cover.

A warm wind shot around the room from seemingly nowhere as the lights began to flicker. Az glanced around nervously before dropping the book to the floor. The air blew by DG, a sense of something familiar prickling against her skin. Turning around, she watched as the door blew open.

Cain ran to the door, his gun in hand, followed by Glitch. Ahamo pulled Lavender into his arms and moved closer to the wall. Az stepped closer to the door, shielding herself behind Glitch.

_DG, my DG_.

That voice, a shadow of a memory…DG faltered. Closing her eyes, she felt something coil deep in her belly.

_My love._

Her dream…

DG's hands flattened against the bodice of her dress as she felt the soft wind swirl around her, the others' attention still upon the door and the hallway outside. Her thighs began to quiver and her core begin to ache with need as she felt an invisible hand against her chest, moving down over her bodice and resting on her belly, pushing her back against…a dream…a shadow…

A haze filled her mind as her body took over, its arousal sending her into overdrive. She managed to open her eyes and find Cain through the mist, his back to her as he searched the corridor for an intruder. She implored through her eyes for him to look at her, to come back to her…she felt helpless, unable to move, unable to speak…to scream for him…

_Mine…he will never have you…_

And DG's mind was suddenly thrown into darkness as her body fell limp to the stone floor.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Don't own the Tin Man series or characters therein…wish I did

**A/N: **Don't own the Tin Man series or characters therein…wish I did!

**Chapter 18**

As DG opened her eyes, the haze had already dissipated and she felt her mind clear. As she became more aware, she couldn't miss the throbbing pain in her elbow. Lifting her head, she finally noticed she was lying on the floor, and judging by the pain in her arm, she probably landed there forcefully.

"Did I pass out?" she found herself asking aloud. Glancing up, she found her family surrounding her, concern etched into their faces. Az looked like she had stopped breathing as she stared down at her sister. Cain knelt by her head, his hands supporting her shoulders as she tried to raise herself into a sitting position.

"Judging by the looks on your faces I'll take that as a yes," DG said. Her hand went to her elbow and she winced. "What I wouldn't give to have Raw here right now."

"Are you injured, my angel?" her mother asked, moving closer to her.

Before DG could answer, Az pushed Cain aside and held her hand against DG's. The white light glowed between them and DG felt a cooling sensation seep into her elbow and radiate up and down her arm. Within a moment, the pain had subsided.

"Thanks, sis," DG said, smiling weakly.

"Deeg, I am so, so sorry," Az blurted out, kneeling in front of DG. "I should not have opened that book. I should not have even touched it."

DG began to remember the past few minutes, and why she had passed out. That presence…

"What was that?" DG asked, holding out her hand to Cain. He took it immediately and helped her to stand slowly. Everyone else stood with them.

"Some kind of spell?" Cain asked the queen.

"I do not know, Mr. Cain," the queen replied. "That book holds many mysteries that we cannot even begin to understand until it is further studied."

"Carefully," Ahamo added.

"DG, what happened to you?" Glitch asked. "One minute we were all watching the door fly open and next thing we know you were on the ground, out cold."

DG closed her eyes and breathed deep, finally feeling like herself. She recalled what she could, which was very little. Everything seemed…like a dream.

"There was someone here," she said, her eyes remaining closed.

Cain's hand instinctively went to his gun, his eyes scanning the study and the door that was still open.

"We need to alert Jeb right now and the manor must be searched," Cain said. DG opened her eyes and turned to him.

"He's gone."

Cain looked into her eyes. "He?"

She nodded slowly, unsure of that herself. "I…I think it was a he…it felt like a man."

"You…felt him?" Cain asked. "Felt him how?"

DG rubbed her forehead, feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on. She couldn't quite answer Cain's question, and quite frankly, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Just around, like he was…standing here next to me…I can't explain it," she babbled. Fidgeting with her dress, she stepped away from the group, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. A change of subject was definitely in order.

"Nevertheless, we have to secure the house," Cain said flatly. "Glitch, go find Jeb and bring him here with a handful of his men. I will stay and protect the royal family until you return."

Glitch nodded and gave Az a quick look before exiting the study and hurrying down the hall.

"Wait…Az, mother…what is that book?" DG asked, turning her attention to them. Cain kept his eyes focused on DG.

The queen and Azkadellia looked down at the book that still lay on the stone floor.

"I believe," Az said, "that it is the Book of the Onyx." The queen nodded in agreement.

"Book of the Onyx," DG repeated. "Is that like the Book of the Emerald?" she asked, referring to the text she had been given by her mother upon their return to Finaqua that told the complete story of her family back to its roots with her greatest-great grandmother Dorothy Gale.

Lavender nodded. "The Book of the Onyx is also tied to the line of our family, only…" she halted. Az looked at her mother. The queen was wringing her hands nervously, staring down at the book.

"Only…" DG said.

"Only the Book of the Onyx was said to be a myth, to not actually exist," Az said. "Only a legend."

DG was confused. "Ok, if it's a myth then maybe that isn't the Book of the Onyx. And if it is, why is it a bad thing, if it's about our family?"

"It tells of the future of the House of Gale…a future ruled in darkness," Az said quietly.

Oh, not again. "Darkness?"

"Yes, DG, as foretold by the ancients." Az said. She took a step closer to her sister. "You said you felt…a man here, when the book opened…do you remember anything else about…him?"

DG looked from her sister to her mother, both watching her intently for a response. This looked like a big deal, so DG knew there was no hiding it. She had to tell the truth. DG sighed.

"I've…felt him before," DG said quietly, looking down at her shoes. She felt Cain's gaze upon her like fire.

"When?" the queen asked.

"Last night…I had a dream…someone was with me, in my bed…it felt like a man, and he was whispering things to me, but I can't remember what…my memory isn't clear. It was like just now, my mind goes hazy and I lose control, running on autopilot, like I'm sleepwalking or something."

Az gasped and her mother dropped like a sack of potatoes into a chair, her hand over her heart. Cain kept his gaze locked on DG, his hand going white-knuckled as his grip tightened on the butt of his gun.

"Then the legend is true," the queen whispered in disbelief. "The Shadow Man is real."

"And he is here," Az added, equally stunned.

Fear gripped DG. "Shadow Man?"

"We must find Tutor and figure this all out," the queen said, rising. "Come, my daughters. There is no time to lose."

"Someone talk to me, please," DG implored, grabbing Az's hand as they rushed towards the door. "Who is the Shadow Man?"

Az stopped and took her sister's hand, the light glowing brightly between them, so bright it shocked DG a bit. She looked up into her sister's eyes.

"We will explain, little sister. For now, we must stay together," Az said strongly. "Don't let go."

All DG could do was nod. When faced with an ancient evil, the last thing DG would do is let go of her sister's hand…never again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Cain and the royal family were met by Jeb, Glitch and a group of guards in the middle of the corridor. After explaining what he understood to be happening, Cain left the protection of the queen and consort and Azkadellia to Jeb and his men while eagerly returning to DG's side. She was his main concern now, and whatever was happening, myth or not, he'd be damned if he let her out of his sight from this point forward.

Reaching the library, Cain pushed open the solid wood doors. The group hurried inside and Jeb closed the doors behind them after stationing six men outside the room. He kept four men inside with him, and both Cain men had their guns close at hand.

Tutor looked up in surprise from a pile of opened books, regarding their frazzled appearance and the intense look of worry on the queen's face. He sighed heavily and closed a book, rising from his seat stiffly.

"Judging by the look on all your faces, I'd say that my suspicions have been confirmed," Tutor said warily.

DG and Cain eyed him curiously. "What suspicions?" DG asked.

Tutor stepped down from the landing until he was in front of the princess. "You, DG…your magic has been growing. You've been using powers you never knew you had…nor did anyone else for that matter."

DG raised her eyebrows, feeling her cheeks blush. He knew?

"What do you mean?" the queen asked, moving closer to her daughter. "What powers?"

Tutor's eyes moved from DG to Cain. "Would you like to answer her, Mr. Cain?"

Cain gave Tutor a threatening glare. "If you're referring to DG communicating with me through her magic, I don't see how that can be dangerous. She was never harmed."

Tutor shook his head. "She's speaking to you with her mind, Cain, but that isn't all. She can do more than that, can't she?"

"Stop talking to Cain about me like I'm not here, Toto," DG spat. The old teacher turned to his pupil.

"DG, I've warned you about playing with magic you do not yet understand."

"What is going on with DG's magic? And what does it have to do with the Book of the Onyx?" Az interjected, stepping between Tutor and her sister.

Tutor's eyes widened. "Book of the Onyx?"

Az nodded, holding up the leather bound book she had retrieved from the floor before rushing out of her mother's study.

"Yes, Tutor. We believe this to be the Book of the Onyx," the queen said.

Tutor reached out his hand hesitantly and took the book from Az's shaking hands. "It cannot be...but it must. If DG's powers have blossomed so quickly, it must mean…" His voice trailed off.

"What? What does it mean?" DG asked frustrated. She practically stamped her foot.

"The Shadow Man is here," Tutor revealed.

DG sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, we've already established that. He paid us a little visit in the study after Az opened the book."

Tutor looked at Az. "Princess, you must not read from the pages. You and I are the only two who can read the language of the ancients."

Az looked up into Tutor's imploring eyes. "I understand."

"This cloak and dagger stuff is really starting to bug me…can't someone just spell it all out for me? Am I in danger or anything?" DG asked in a huff.

All eyes turned to her. Suddenly DG felt self-conscious.

"He came to DG in a dream," Az said to Tutor.

"Did he touch you, DG?" Tutor asked.

DG blushed. "Um…" She felt her voice waver. "How do you mean?"

Cain clenched his jaw.

"Did he mark you at all?" Tutor asked.

DG's eyes shot to Cain, a look on his face she couldn't quite read, before turning back to Tutor.

"Mark me? No…he just, whispered something to me…"

"What did he say?"

DG had had enough. She let out a frustrated scream before turning and pacing the floor of the library. Her hands went to her head and she attempted to massage her building anger out of her scalp, but to no avail. She could feel her magic willing to be brought to the surface, to lash out at something…anything, just to get the release she needed. She could feel their eyes upon her, watching her closely, the tension in the room beyond heavy at this point.

So this Shadow Man was a bad guy - that much she gathered. And he was here, in the OZ, along with his book of doom and gloom that DG still had no clue about, other than it told of bad things for her family and the OZ. And this guy wants to mark her now, whatever that means…not to mention make her feel things she thought only Cain could make her feel.

"He wants me, ok?" she blurted out, stopping and staring at them all wide-eyed. Her hands dropped to her sides with a slap. "He whispered to me that I was his, his DG. He snuggled up to me in my bed and made me feel…things that are just way to awkward to be saying in front of my father and my boyfriend, not to mention his son…so yeah, I'm freaking out here because I just thought I was having a dream, and now I'm finding out that no, this guy exists and it's not a good thing."

DG stopped, panting as she forgot to breathe during her little rant. Her skin glowed with light as her magic stood at the ready, waiting for her bidding to blast someone or something across the room.

"Deeg," Az said softly, taking one hesitant step towards her. "Just calm down. Don't do anything rash…"

"Rash? Calm down? I was, Az…I was calm, and relaxed, and things were going just great, but here I am faced with another evil and the OZ looking at a future stuck in darkness yet again…I thought I was done with that, the witch was gone and I was finally home with my family, and I finally found love…I can't…I can't handle this right now," DG said, the tears finally falling.

She turned and pushed out her magic, throwing the large doors open as she ran from the room, surprising the guards posted outside. Running as fast as she could, she headed for her room where she could lock herself away from any more prying stares. Hearing footsteps falling behind her, she pushed her magic out again and heard bodies falling to the floor with grunts and groans as she knocked down the guards, putting more distance between them and her.

Reaching her room, she flung the doors open and ran inside, magically slamming them shut and turning the key in the lock. Throwing herself on to her bed, she let the tears spill as she sobbed uncontrollably into her pillow.

This day certainly had not gone the way she had thought it would. It started out great, Jeb and his men arriving, bringing with them her Wyatt. Hell, she thought by now she and Cain would be tangled up in the sheets of this very bed she was crying in, but no such luck. He had to go and bring a scary book home with him and ruin everything.

DG knew the OZ was faced with a new threat, and that she would have to step up to the plate and defeat it, and that she and Az together would find a way. She had to wear the brave face and be strong for her land, and her people. She was a princess of the realm, with magical powers to boot, and she'd have to act the part.

But right now, she just felt like that farm girl from Kansas, young and ambitious, wanting so much more than the life she was given, the extent of her talents going no further than getting a blown motor to throw a watt or serving a slice of pie and a cup of coffee.

She wanted peace, a life with no witches or shadow people…just a life with Wyatt and her family. Was that too much to ask?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

DG slowly opened her eyes to find her room shrouded in darkness. Night had come after her incessant tears had lulled her to sleep. Lifting her head, she waited until the haze of sleep dissipated before reaching over and turning on her bedside lamp. A slumped figure in a nearby chair came into view as the light went on, and DG immediately pounced up to her knees, her hands illuminating with magic, fear lumping in her throat.

But as her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized who that figure was, and it's all too familiar fedora perched atop its head. Lowering her hands and absorbing her magic back into herself, DG sat back on her bed and looked at Cain, asleep in her chair, his duster missing, but his hat pulled down over his eyes. He rested his head on his hand like he was deep in thought, but the faint snoring alerted DG to his present state of sleep.

Rising, she quietly crept towards his sleeping form and knelt down before him. She let her eyes trail up his legs, her hands itching to do the same but remaining still at her side for fear of waking him just yet. Her eyes drank in every inch of him, his muscular thighs evident beneath those pants she always appreciated were a bit snug on him. His right hand rested on his holster, and DG had to smile. His trusty sidekick.

Cain's shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and DG could see the muscles in his left forearm twitching as they supported the weight of his head. Her eyes moved over his face, his nose, chin and lips the only parts she could see as his eyes were shielded by his hat. His chest rose steadily with his breathing.

He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

DG felt her heart swell as she studied him. She momentarily wondered when he had snuck into her room, and how long she had been asleep. There were things that needed to be done, but she was grateful for the break and the rest to calm her nerves.

_If I could stop time, I would,_ DG thought to herself. _Just to sit here a bit longer and watch you sleep._

"Now that's a trick I'd pay to see," Cain said, his voice gravelly.

DG gasped. Cain lifted his head as his left hand pushed his hat back on his head, but the rest of him remained still. His blue eyes met hers, and in them she read worry and concern, yet a hint of amusement.

"I really need to watch my thoughts around you, Tin Man," DG said, smiling softly. "I thought you were asleep."

"You underestimate my keen sense of hearing, princess," Cain replied. "I could hear you drooling."

DG raised her eyebrows. "I wasn't drooling! You think too highly of yourself, Wyatt Cain."

Cain chuckled before reaching his hand out to her. DG placed her small hand in his, and he gently rubbed his thumb against her palm. The contact instantly calmed DG, and she closed her eyes.

"I would you know…stop time," DG said, her eyes still closed. "If it meant staying here with you in this room forever, shutting out the rest of the world, good and evil alike…I would do it."

Cain sighed. "If you could also restore the Tin Man Academy, train and graduate its recruits, stop this shadow thing and save the OZ from a future of darkness while time is stopped, I'd say go for it."

DG opened her eyes and frowned up at him. Cain leaned forward and pulled her towards him. DG scooted onto his lap and he sat back, DG resting her head on his shoulder. His warmth enveloped her like a cozy blanket, his arms wrapped around her securely. She had never felt so safe.

"I know I can't run away from this thing," DG said finally. "We need to figure out what's going on and how to stop it…so I can get on with my life."

She felt Cain smile against her forehead.

"While you were sleeping Tutor, your mother and Azkadellia talked. Things were figured out, plans were made…they have much to tell you, but wanted to wait until you were ready. They wanted to give you some time to…calm down," Cain said gently.

DG lifted her head and looked at him.

"Sorry for my little hissy fit…ok maybe it wasn't so little," DG apologized. "I just couldn't hear any more of it, and I really hate when I don't know what's going on."

Cain lifted his finger and traced it along her cheek. DG shivered a bit.

"You don't have to apologize. You're allowed the occasional…hissy fit…if that's what you call it. You're only human. But we need to go see them, so you can hear the whole story," Cain replied. "You need to hear what exactly is happening…or at least what they think is happening."

DG nodded slowly. "So much for a happy homecoming, huh? I'd rather thought we'd be naked and sweaty under the sheets by now."

She made a move to stand, but Cain wrapped his arms tightly around her, preventing her from moving. DG turned to protest, but his lips captured hers before she could speak.

DG whimpered in pleasure as his lips hungrily devoured her own, his hands moving to her face to pull her impossibly closer. His kiss was ignited with passion and need, and DG eagerly responded.

Something inside her stirred violently, bringing forth a heat so intense she had to part her thighs for some release, but it only intensified. Her core ached with a need to be filled. Turning, she spread her legs and straddled him, pressing her hips down. She could feel his desire for her, his hardness straining to be freed from its confines to satisfy his need to be one with her.

Rolling her hips, she sank deeper on him, and Cain moaned loudly into her mouth. His hands gripped her hips and pushed her against him again. DG's fingers moved quickly to his shirt, hastily undoing the buttons until she could feel his exposed chest, his skin hot to the touch. She splayed her fingers over his chest, the feel of his rapid heartbeat beneath her palm, beating in time with her own.

They were already one.

"Gods, DG, I want you so badly," Cain whispered breathlessly against her lips. His words only fueled her desire more.

"Then why are we wearing so many clothes," DG replied, her hands forcefully pushing his shirt down his arms until it was all the way off.

Cain's fingers moved to the bodice of her dress, impatiently pulling at the ribbons that held it closed. DG's hands were busy with his pants, fumbling for the button and zipper. Cain managed to loosen her bodice as his lips trailed down to her jaw, continuing down to her neck. He trailed his tongue along her collar bone. DG threw her head back, her hands forgetting what they were doing to his pants as they instinctively moved to grip his shoulders for support.

Cain's hands slid the sleeves of her dress down her shoulders, leaving feather light kisses in their wake. DG panted heavily, her body nearly forgetting how to breathe as he performed his sweet torture. Her nails dug into his skin and Cain growled quietly, nipping at her shoulder. His right hand moved up to slip beneath her bodice and cup her breast, and DG cried out. Her hips rolled again of their own accord.

His free hand moved to her thigh and trailed upwards, lifting her skirt as it did.

"Wyatt…" DG whimpered.

Suddenly DG felt a tightness in her chest, and her eyes flew open. A chill swept over her, replacing the heat of desire that had encompassed her. She began to shiver, like she was back in the frozen fields outside the Northern Palace.

Something was definitely not right.

"DG?" Cain asked, ceasing his ministrations, his breathing still heavy and ragged. "Are you all right?"

But DG couldn't seem to speak. All she could do was shake her head.

"Why are you shivering…and your skin is…so cold…" Cain pushed her back on his lap so he could get a good look at her. "What is it, baby? What's going on?"

A single tear slid from DG's eye and immediately froze on her cheek. Cain gasped. Lifting a finger, he pulled the frozen tear from her face before crushing it between his fingers.

In a flash Cain stood with DG in his arms and laid her on her bed, wrapping her in as many blankets as possible. He ran to the fireplace and threw more logs in the fire, stoking it with the poker. Running to the cupboard, he threw open the doors and retrieved additional blankets before returning to DG and layering them on top of her.

"DG, what's going on…talk to me, please," he said earnestly.

Out of the corner of her eye, DG saw a shadow hovering in the corner. Her eyes widened in fear. She tried to scream, tried to fight. Stilling her mind, she called to her magic, focused on her light, but she was so cold that it was hard to concentrate.

But then she remembered, she could reach Cain another way.

_He's here_, she thought, hoping like hell her magic was working well enough for their connection to come alive.

Cain's eyes widened and he whipped around, his eyes darting around the room. Moving to the chair, he grabbed his gun and pointed it around the room.

_Where, DG? Where is he?_

_In the corner above the door…_

Cain aimed his gun and fired a shot.

_You can't shoot a shadow. You can't kill him._

Cain ran back to DG's side and knelt by her side.

"What is he doing to you…your lips are blue, you're freezing…" Cain said, his throat tightening.

_Need Az…need magic…_

DG's eyes returned to the corner of the room. The Shadow Man flew down quickly in time for Wyatt to look up and see it coming toward him. He screamed out in pain as DG watched in horror, unable to move or help in any way. Three thin red lines formed on Cain's chest, minute droplets of blood welling to the surface before trailing down his chest.

Cain hunched forward, his hand moving to his chest.

DG tried to say something to him, tried to cry out in her mind for him to leave, to save himself, but she couldn't. Their connection had been severed. DG felt her limbs go numb despite the mountain of blankets piled on top of her. Her entire insides seemed to freeze up as the cold overtook her.

Cain turned and aimed his gun at the window, firing three consecutive shots that shattered the glass. If he couldn't kill this thing with his gun, he could at least get the guards to come running and get DG out of here and away from it.

Sure enough the sound of footsteps running full speed down the hall were soon heard, followed by bangs on the door and attempts to turn the knob. Cain cursed out loud, forgetting he had locked it earlier.

"Break it down," he managed to shout. Turning his attention back to DG, he looked at her face framed by the blankets. He felt his own heart freeze.

Her eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling, her pupils dilated. Her lips had gone completely blue, and her usual rosy cheeks were as pale as the rest of her face. She had frost on her hair, and Cain soon realized that she was not breathing.

"No!" he shouted.

In the distance, DG could hear Cain scream, but he seemed so far away. She was surrounded by darkness, entombed within the cold…but not alone.

_You are mine, princess. He will never have you, never take that precious gift that belongs to me, and me alone. Come away with me princess…come away with me into the darkness._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Glitch was surprisingly the first through the door, having kicked it open with a force that could only be mustered up out of fear. He ran into the room, eyes wide, pausing in a fighting stance.

Jeb followed in close behind, flanked by several guards, their weapons at the ready. All eyes fell on Cain first, the blood dripping down his chest, but Cain was looking frantically down at the bed.

"Father?" Jeb asked, his eyes scanning the room before following his father's gaze to the bed. "What is it?"

But Cain didn't answer. He grabbed DG's shoulders and began to shake her.

"DG? DG, answer me!" he shouted.

Suddenly there was a rustling behind the guards.

"Out of my way, now!" Azkadellia shouted, pushing her way into the room. She hesitated momentarily when she saw Cain, but his shouting shook her still form and she ran to the bed. What she saw buried beneath the blankets made her heart stop.

"DG?" Az shouted, pushing away the blankets. A collective gasp came from the room as DG was revealed, her body frozen solid, her blue eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling as if she were watching something intently no one else could see but her.

Lavender rushed into the room, followed by Ahamo.

"Oh no…no, my angel…no," the queen sobbed, throwing herself onto the bed at DG's side. Cain's hands were still on her shoulders, attempting to shake her back to life.

Glitch came up behind Cain and grabbed his arms, pulling him back and away from DG. Cain threw an elbow into Glitch's gut, and the thin man doubled over, coughing.

"Cain, let them help her," Glitch said through gritted teeth.

"Mother, we need the emerald," Az said desperately. "The Shadow Man has her under a spell, and the emerald is the only thing that can push him away."

The queen nodded, and Ahamo was already out the door to retrieve the magic stone. Az brushed her fingertips over DG's forehead, but quickly pulled them back.

"She's so cold," Az whispered, and her mother cried even harder.

"Why isn't she fighting!" Cain screamed, Glitch still holding him back.

Jeb ran to him and nodded for Glitch to release him. Glitch stepped away as Jeb grabbed his father's shoulders and spun him around to face him.

"Father, you need to calm down," Jeb said. "You need to get a hold of yourself. She is fighting, you know she is…it's DG. She never stops fighting."

Cain's bottom lip quivered as he stared blankly at his son. His whole body began to shake, and Jeb knew he was in shock. As his mind raced, an ominous thought came to Jeb - how much of Wyatt Cain would be left after suffering through the death of the woman he loved…again.

Azkadellia wrapped her hand tightly in DG's frozen one, and closed her eyes. She fought past the pain of losing her sister, her best friend, the only one in this universe who truly understood her, and tried to focus on her light.

"Nothing can harm us as long as we stay together," Az whispered, squeezing DG's hand. "Hold on, DG."

DG spun around in the darkness, the disembodied voice coming from seemingly all around her. She was engulfed in shadows, things dancing in the corner of her eye only to disappear when she turned her head. Her mind was playing tricks on her…or someone else was.

"Who's there?" she asked, trying to disguise the terror in her voice. She thought of reaching her hands out to feel her way around, but fear mixed with the cold still pulsing through her veins kept her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Your destiny," replied a man's voice from deep within the shadows behind her.

DG whipped around but only found more darkness. She loosened her arms and tentatively reached out her right hand. Still nothing.

Her fear was quickly turning into agitation.

"My destiny, huh? You must think you're pretty hot stuff," she said, her voice wavering.

"We are destined to be joined, my love," the man spoke, this time from her right side. Spinning again, DG kept her hand outstretched, brushing against nothing but cold, open air.

This was starting to piss her off.

"Pretty hard to join with someone who doesn't exist," she spat.

Suddenly a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed hers, and she yelped. She was pulled against a body, a body much more substantial…and muscular…than a shadow. His skin was cold, yet it sent a heat through DG that made her knees weak. She looked up into a face, yet could see nothing. What she wouldn't give for a flashlight right about now. DG decided to muster up some guts so she could get to the bottom of this once and for all.

"It's awfully dark in here," she managed to say through the lump in her throat. "Afraid of the light?"

"On the contrary, my love…I'm drawn to it, to the light in you," he said. His arm snaked around her waist and drew her closer against him, and she shuddered…unfortunately, in a good way.

She tried to get control of herself, to call to her magic. She remembered lying frozen in her bed, trying to use her magic against the shadows, but she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough.

_Wow, he smells good_, she thought before shaking her head and bringing herself back to reality.

For a moment she thought she felt him chuckling, his chest vibrating against hers.

Suddenly the room held a dim light, not bright enough to see much past the man who held her tightly in his arms, but that was all she needed.

"Does that please you?" he asked. She had no words…all she could do was stare.

His hair was as black as her own, if not darker, and his eyes were as black as night, the dim light casting his facial features in deep shadow. His skin was pale, his lips almost as white as a corpse, and had they not been turned up into a devilish smile she would have thought she was being held by a dead man. His jaw line was well defined, as were the muscles in his neck. His shoulders, upper arms and chest looked like they were sculpted out of rock.

DG began to feel woozy, almost drunk. She contemplated taking a step back to study the rest of him, wondering if his nakedness continued to his toes, but the thought of leaving his embrace almost frightened her.

She tried to speak, but found herself becoming lost in his dark eyes. He leaned in close to her and brushed his pale lips against hers, and as she tasted him for the first time, she failed to notice the dim light above them go out.

"It's not working," Az said frantically. "I can't see her light."

Cain pushed Jeb away from him and ran back to the bed, falling to his knees. He took DG's icy hand in his own and silently prayed as Azkadellia sat by her sister, a sheen of perspiration on her brow as she put all of her effort into her magic.

Ahamo ran into the room followed closely by Tutor. The shape shifter held the Book of the Onyx in his hand as Ahamo handed the emerald to Azkadellia.

"Use the emerald, Azkadellia," the queen said. "Her light is tied to it…it will find her deep within the darkness."

Az nodded and closed her eyes, squeezing the stone in her hand.

_Please_, she thought to herself. _Please bring her back._

The stone glowed green in one hand while the white light pulsed into DG's body through the other. Az felt the power working through her as she chased down the darkness.

The man broke their passionate kiss, taking a faulty step backwards. He groaned and released his grip on DG.

She blinked, feeling as if she had just woken from a dream. The man groaned again and put his hand to his head.

She heard him stumble once more and suddenly felt her mind calm, his hold on her weakening. This was her opportunity.

"Looks like our time is up, Shadow Man," she said, placing her hands on her hips. Her hands glowed with her magic, but she held back. "Time to go…"

He stood still and raised his head, releasing a laugh that sent shivers along DG's spine, and suddenly she was back to feeling like a lovesick teenager. The light diminished from her hands, from all around them, and she reached out to him.

He quickly gathered her in his arms once more and kissed her passionately, and DG moaned, wanting so much more as her hands moved down his back.

Pulling away, his lips trailed down to her neck before moving back up to nibble on her earlobe.

"Stay here with me, my love," he said, his voice deep and husky. "Their magic can never sever us. You belong to me, and I to you. We are the future of this pitiful land."

Wincing, the man stepped away from her again and doubled over. DG blinked again and shook her head. She looked at him, confused. He reached out for her. She took his hand.

"Their pathetic attempts to use magic against me are only a nuisance in my weakened state," he said, pain evident in his voice. "Soon I will regain my full strength, and then you and I will destroy them all and take back our world."

The confusion grew in DG. She wanted to stay here in this place; her body wanted to remain against his. Yet her heart seemed to scream something at her…but she could not hear.

Az's entire body shook with power as everyone in the room watched in awe. Cain leaned in close to DG, nuzzling her neck.

_Come back to me_, he thought in his mind, praying she would hear him. _Come back to me, DG. _ He spoke through his heart then, no magic, no experiments…he spoke through the love he felt for her, and the connection that compelled him to follow her that very day she freed him from the suit.

_Come back to me, DG…I can't survive without you._

A flash of deep blue eyes sparked in DG's mind, of blonde hair and soft pink lips. She heard a voice…far away, yet very familiar…what was it saying?

A hand was on hers, pulling her towards him once more. Something told her to resist, to break his hold on her, but she could not physically comply.

_Come back to me, DG._

"Why?" she found herself saying, breathlessly as his hand trailed up her arm delicately.

"Why what, my love?" the man asked.

She leaned her head to the side.

"Wy…Wyatt…" she whispered.

The man fell to his knees and screamed. He held his arms tight against his chest as he seemed to struggle to breathe.

"No," he said through gritted teeth. "That connection was meant for us…"

DG opened her eyes. The man crawled backwards, retreating back into the shadows, until she felt his presence become nothing more than a lingering thought. Looking around in the darkness, she found herself actually missing him.

_Soon my love_, a deep voice came in her head. _I will return to you soon…wait for me…stay and wait…_

DG rubbed her forehead. She wanted to fight to find herself again, but she was still lost in those ebony eyes. Black as an onyx…

Az dropped the emerald and collapsed on the bed beside DG. Gasping for air, her mother cradled her head in her lap and soothed her while looked desperately at DG. The frost had melted away from her hair, and her skin flushed with warmth. Her blue lips turned pink once more, and her eyes drifted closed.

Cain looked at her in earnest, squeezing her warm hand in his own, his heart leaping at the sight of her returning from that frozen state.

"DG?" he said leaning close to her. "Can you hear me?"

No response. It was then he noticed her chest was still, no movement of air from her lips. She wasn't breathing.

Cain stood and began to shake her again.

"DG, wake up right now! Wake up! Fight! Do you hear me? Fight!" he shouted.

Az fought to sit up as her mother buried her face in Ahamo's shoulder, both of them shedding tears of mourning.

Jeb stood speechless, stunned at the sight playing out before him. His heart broke as he listened to his father's screams. Glitch slid down into a nearby chair, his eyes never leaving DG's lifeless form on the bed. His brown eyes glistened with tears.

"It didn't work," Glitch said. "The emerald didn't save her."

Az gripped her sister's hand once more and called to her light, but DG's was silent once more.

"No," Tutor spoke up, his throat tight. "The emerald chased the Shadow Man back. It broke his spell on her. She is no longer locked in a frozen tomb."

"Then why is she…she's not…" Glitch stammered. Az squeezed her eyes shut and began to cry.

"Her light is not strong enough," Tutor said. "He buried it deep within his realm of darkness. Her light is not strong enough to make her realize she needs to break free of him. I'm afraid he's taken her."

The queen cried out and Ahamo held her tighter. Cain stared at DG's face and he felt his heart turn to stone. Tears fell from his eyes as he stared at her, yet his face did not change, nor did he move an inch.

Az sat up on her knees and looked down at her sister, then over at Cain. Her heart shattered as she watched him silently cry for the woman he loved. Through her own tears, she turned and looked at Glitch, sitting dazed in the chair by the bed, and their eyes met.

What would she do for love? She'd die if she had to. What would she give to have her sister back, to save the OZ? Everything she was…everything she had left in her.

"Her light is not strong enough," Azkadellia spoke quietly, "but our light joined as one will be."

The queen looked at her daughter. "Azkadellia?"

Az leaned in close to DG, momentarily looking over at Cain who remained close at her other side.

"No, my Azkadellia, you must not," the queen said, placing her hands on the eldest princess's shoulders.

Az looked up at her mother. "You gave your light to save the daughter you loved and lost to evil. I know what you must have felt then. I feel it now. I cannot let her die, mother. Not when I can bring her back."

The queen gasped, but nodded slowly. Glitch rose and moved toward the bed. Az met his eyes once more and smiled softly.

Placing her hands on DG's face, she opened her mouth while simultaneously opening her sister's. Cain's eyes snapped to Az, realizing what she was doing. He held his breath.

Az called to her light, wrapped tightly around her soul, and willed it to leave her body. She pushed at it, unraveled it from within her until it responded. The light seeped out of her mouth and into DG's, and as the light left her, Az's raven hair began to turn silver.

Somewhere in the darkness, DG saw a light in the distance. The light grew stronger, pulsating towards her, bringing with it a heat that tingled against her skin. The coldness melted away, replaced by a familiar warmth filled with love, laughter and memories. Suddenly the light enveloped her, wrapping its arms around her and reassuring her that she was now safe.

DG smiled as she felt her own light spark back to life within her, and then as quickly as it appeared, the light suddenly absorbed into her skin, like water to a sponge. She gasped as she felt the light intertwine with her own, and the power that was born from it.

She heard a deep shout from below her as she let the light lift her off her feet and raise her towards the ever lightening sky.

**A/N: **Well I am physically spent after writing this chapter. I'm afraid this story has taken on a life of its own, and now I'm just along for the ride. More to come…thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

DG's eyes flew open as she gasped, taking warm air into her lungs that were no longer frozen. The entire room sighed in relief as DG's eyes shot to her sister.

"Az, what have you done," she wheezed, gripping her sister's hand. Az smiled.

"I did what I had to…to save you, DG," she replied.

"Your magic…" DG panted.

"Now lies within you. Our lights have combined inside you, Deeg. Now the Shadow Man won't be able to take you so easily."

A shadow of a memory danced behind DG's eyes for a moment, and she closed them. Part of her wanted to fly off the bed and run as far away from that frozen place as she could get…but a small part of her also wanted to return to his arms.

"DG," Cain whispered by her ear, the warmth of his tears on her neck bringing her back to her senses.

Slowly she opened her eyes and turned her head. Cain's eyes were glowing like blue fire. His skin gleamed with perspiration. DG looked at him like she had just noticed him for the first time, nearly forgetting him altogether.

"Oh god, Wyatt!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and holding on to him for dear life.

Cain buried his face in her neck and cried with her, relieved to feel her alive and warm in his arms.

"I heard you…calling me…but I couldn't get to you…" she said through her sobs.

"If I could have found a way to where you were, I would have protected you…you know that, right?"

DG nodded. "I know, Wyatt, I know you would have tried. But you would have failed. He's too powerful. He can't be defeated with bullets."

Cain sighed and pulled back to look at her. He held her face in his hands and smiled at her. Suddenly he realized that all eyes were on them, and he felt a bit self-conscious. He never did like being the center of attention.

Clearing his throat he looked up at Tutor. "You should tell her…everything."

Tutor nodded.

DG felt a pair of slender arms wrap around her from behind. The familiar scent of jasmine wrapped around her, and she smiled.

"Hello, mother."

"My angel…I thought I had lost you again," the queen whispered softly.

DG squeezed her mother's hand. "You won't lose me again, mother. Not with Azkadellia looking out for me."

DG turned in her mother's arms to look at both women in her life. Reaching out she took her sister's hand again. Her eyes trailed up to Az's silver locks framing her face.

"I don't know how to thank you, Az. You sacrificed so much just to bring me back," DG said, her throat tightening with emotion. "You gave up your magic...your light…"

Az smiled. "And I would do it all again just to see the color in your cheeks and the light in your eyes, little sister."

DG smiled sadly as she lifted her hand, lightly twisting a lock of Az's hair between her fingers.

"This is a good look for you, sis," DG said, although her attempt at humor fell short.

"Still beautiful," Glitch spoke up. Az blushed and lowered her eyes. DG turned to find Glitch smiling down at her.

"Hey Glitch," she said, rising on her knees and embracing her friend.

"You gave us quite a scare, Deeg."

"Sorry, I'll try to stay among the land of the living from now on."

"You do that," Jeb said from behind Glitch. DG released her arms from around Glitch's neck and reached out for Jeb, who gladly met her embrace. DG grunted as he squeezed her tight, unhappy to find her body was still a bit stiff and sore.

She let go and smiled at Jeb, noting the look of worry still crossing his face as he gave his father a quick glance before walking back to the guards and motioning for them to move out of the room and take position outside the door.

Ahamo moved around the bed to stand in front of his daughter. He lifted his large hand and gently stroked her cheek. DG smiled at him, the light in her eyes twinkling. He chuckled.

"There's my little spitfire…I almost thought I'd never see those blue eyes shine again." Ahamo's voice cracked as DG wrapped her arms tightly around her father.

"Not gonna happen…this spitfire's got a lot of spark left in her," DG replied, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "Besides, we have yet to start that mural you promised me we'd paint together."

Ahamo stepped back and nodded, lightly tapping his knuckle against the bride of her nose.

"Come, let us leave DG to catch her breath," said the queen, rising from the bed with Azkadellia. "But we have much to discuss."

DG nodded. "I'll meet you down stairs in a bit."

The queen smiled at her. Tutor approached her and squeezed her shoulder.

"You never cease to amaze me, DG," he said, shaking his head. "I'm glad to see you're all right."

"Thanks, Toto."

"Mr. Cain, shall I send for a healer?" the queen asked from the doorway. DG's eyes widened as she whipped around to see Wyatt still crouched on the floor by the bed.

"No, thank you, your majesty," he replied, standing slowly. "I've had worse. I'll just get cleaned up." He crossed his arms in front of him, feeling uncomfortably exposed and inappropriate, standing bare-chested in front of the queen of the realm.

Lavender offered him a kind smile before turning to leave the room, followed by everyone else.

DG felt her gut clench at the sight of the blood and the scratch marks on his chest. She crawled slowly over the mattress towards him. Cain watched her tentatively, her blue eyes wide.

"He did this, didn't he," she whispered, letting her fingers trail lightly over the wounds. Cain winced and she quickly pulled back. He grumbled in response.

"We need to get cleaned up and head downstairs right now. The sooner we find a way to stop this thing, the happier I'll be," Cain said through gritted teeth.

DG's eyes remained transfixed on the seeping wounds. Flattening her palm, she held it in front of Cain's chest and closed her eyes. Calling to her light, she imagined his skin stitching itself back together, flesh closing over muscle, until nothing remained but the smooth, taut skin she had come to admire so much.

She heard Cain gasp and she opened her eyes, the light emanating from her palm. The wounds on his chest had disappeared, and all that remained was dried blood.

DG called the light back into herself and she smiled.

"Good as new," she said, running her fingers along his repaired flesh. "I won't let him hurt you again, Wyatt…I won't let him hurt any of us, or the OZ."

Cain suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him, his lips finding hers in a searing kiss. DG forgot everything for a moment except the feel of him against her. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't ever do that to me again, kid," he said, his voice shaking as his breath washed over her. "Don't ever go anywhere without me again."

"Ditto, Tin Man."

After Cain washed up and put on a clean shirt, vest, armed himself to the teeth, and covered up with his duster and hat, and DG changed her dress, splashed hot water on her face and brushed her hair, the pair traveled downstairs, flanked by several guards, to find her family, Jeb, Glitch and Tutor waiting for them in her mother's study.

Cain was happy to hear Jeb had placed the guards on high alert, as he had placed himself.

"My angel, are you well?" the queen asked, rushing to DG's side.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now." DG found Az sitting on the window seat with Glitch, her gray hair restyled to fall down her back in waves. "How are you Azkadellia?"

"A little tired, but well," Az replied, smiling. "I'm just happy to see you standing there, DG."

"As are we all, and you, Mr. Cain," Ahamo said.

"Thanks," Cain said. "Now let's get down to business. How do we stop this thing?"

The group looked at each other.

"That's certainly getting right to it," Tutor said, moving to stand in front of the desk, the Book of the Onyx still in his hand.

DG looked at the book and took a step backwards, bumping into Cain. He felt her nervousness, and wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her to a nearby chair.

"Why don't you take a seat," he said to her, and she complied. He remained standing behind her chair. "Get to it, pooch."

Tutor glared at him momentarily and sighed.

"What I'm about to tell you, DG, is the legend of the Shadow Man," Tutor began. "The way the story has been told over the ages. It's an old tale, stemming from the early beginnings of the OZ. While there are many creation stories about the OZ, itself, the Shadow Man is probably the most told.

"At the beginning of the OZ there was light and dark – two halves of one being, the OZ. Separate, different, opposites in every way. It is much like the tale of the two princesses, one drawn to light, the other to dark. This is where that tale came from. One day, the dark grew jealous of the light and all of the life it attracted. The dark used magic from the OZ to personify itself, thus the Shadow Man was born. He is, in essence, darkness itself. Using the magic of the OZ, he forced it upon the light and transformed it into a young woman. He believed that if he took the light as his own, he would take into himself the power she possessed – to give life and nurture it, to sustain it, to give it warmth – all the things he was not capable of. But even more so, if a child were to be born out of the union between light and dark, the future of the OZ would be one ruled in darkness, yet still have the power of the light – the life and magic it created."

DG stared at Tutor wide-eyed. It was starting to make sense to her…why she felt the way she did around the Shadow Man. The things he was saying to her, that he loved her. She held the light inside her, and that's what he wanted. He wanted her, and her light. They were connected, which was why she found it hard to resist him.

But the light was just a part of her…it wasn't who she was. She was DG, princess of the realm and farm girl from Kansas…and Wyatt Cain's girl.

"The evil lurking in the darkness would roam free within the OZ, but life would be sustained…every living creature would have to endure a world of evil and darkness," DG said softly. "Something tells me the two would not live in harmony."

"No, worse," Tutor continued. "The Shadow Man would rule with his child at his side, and every living creature would be his slave, be made to do his bidding. He would turn everything that was good in the OZ to evil."

"With plenty of food to eat, water to drink, a thriving land to keep the OZ alive," Az added from her corner. "While forever shrouded in darkness."

Glitch shuddered beside her, while the queen instinctively reached for her husband's comforting hand.

"So where does DG fit into all of this?" Cain asked, taking a step closer to her chair.

"Her light, he's drawn to it," said the queen, walking towards DG and kneeling in front of her.

"What about Azkadellia? She had the light, too…why was he not drawn to her?" Jeb asked.

The queen's eyes remained on DG's. "Because, DG has one thing my darling Azkadellia no longer holds."

"What?" Cain asked.

"Her virtue," Azkadellia replied, turning her head toward the window. She kept her eyes locked on the waters of Finaqua, unable to look anyone in the eye.

Silence swept across the room. DG found herself speechless for once, until she realized what people were probably thinking.

Standing, DG walked to her sister and sat behind her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"The witch was always in control, Az…remember that," DG said reassuringly. "It wasn't you. Everything she did…it wasn't you."

Az nodded once as a tear slid down her cheek. Glitch reached out and squeezed her hand.

"No one thinks any less of you, Azkadee," he said quietly. She smiled sadly but kept her eyes on the water.

DG stood. "Ok, so I'm a virgin. And by the way, this isn't awkward at all, discussing this in front of my father, my boyfriend, his son and my teacher." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, her agitation evident.

Jeb lowered his head to hide his smile, and Cain's ears turned red. Ahamo cleared his throat as the queen rose and glided towards her.

"DG, a woman's virtue is a powerful thing," she said.

"I get it…I'm pure. My light is pure. That's why he wants me."

Lavender nodded. "He wants to take you, DG. For himself."

"To bear a child," Tutor added.

DG's chest tightened. She hesitated before raising her eyes to Cain. His ears were so red at this point that DG wondered if there was any blood flowing through the rest of him. Cain turned with a huff and began to pace in front of the bookcases, his hands on his hips. His lip twitched uncontrollably as his anger continued to rise.

"This is madness," he grumbled. Then he stopped and looked straight ahead at no one in particular. "What if her virtue were taken."

Silence filled the room once more, and seven pairs of eyes stared in amazement at Cain.

"Wyatt…" DG said through gritted teeth. "Not appropriate."

He turned toward the group. "If he is attracted to her virtue and the purity of her light…what if that was gone? Then he wouldn't be able to take her, right?"

The queen sighed. "I understand what you are trying to say, Mr. Cain, but unfortunately he has already connected himself to her. I am not sure what would happen if you were to…I mean if her virtue were in jeopardy…"

"He'd swoop in and take me back to the frozen darkness…again," DG said, looking at the man she loved, feeling her heart sink at the thought of never being able to feel him inside her.

DG felt a tingling race through her at the memory of straddling Cain's thighs, his hands roaming her body, his lips massaging her neck and collar bone.

Taking a deep breath, she looked back at Cain who was staring at her. He had stopped pacing and his hand was gripping the back of the chair she previously occupied…tightly.

_Oh, right…sorry, I forgot_, she thought in her mind.

_DG, forget all of this. Let's just go…let's run away where this thing can't find you. If we lie together, if we make love, it will have to stop him_, she heard Cain's voice in her mind.

She smiled sweetly at him. _You know I want nothing more than to make love to you, Wyatt. But I think we need to listen to the experts on this one._

Cain's jaw clenched and he broke his gaze from her. Turning he began his pacing once again.

"Ok, Toto, what can stop this guy and keep him from knocking me up?" DG asked, her words biting with frustration.

"I have carefully studied the book, and from what I can tell, the only thing that can stop him is the onyx," Tutor replied.

"The onyx?"

"The emerald holds the power of the light, just as the black onyx holds the power of the dark," the queen said. "Yet while the emerald increases our power, the onyx diminishes his."

"How do we find it?"

"That's just it," Ahamo spoke up. "Little is known about the Shadow Man, and the book tells more of the story and less of a resolution. We can only guess where the onyx might be."

"Then let's start looking," DG said quickly.

"My angel, we would not know where to begin," the queen said.

"Central City, where the book was found. The witch buried the book with a resistance fighter in a tin suit…why would she do that?" DG asked. "After all, she tried to lock the OZ in darkness, too. I'd think she'd rather team up with this guy."

"The witch had a dark soul, a dark heart. Azkadellia's light was lost inside her, already tainted. The Shadow Man would have been an enemy, battling her for the throne if he were to be released," the queen replied.

"So she buried the book with her other enemy…the resistance," Jeb remarked.

"She never intended for that tin suit to be found," Cain said. "She was so sure she would succeed, and the academy's doors would never open again. DG's right, the best place to start looking is in Central City. I will return to finish the academy and see the first class of recruits through its doors. DG comes with me. Jeb will ride with us since he has to return to the guard. Glitch…you comin' along?"

Glitch smiled up at his friend, but his hand remained wrapped around Azkadellia's. "I think my talents would be better served here with Tutor, studying the book, finding the truth…and protecting the royal family. Although, I must admit, there is a part of me really dazzled by the thought of another adventure."

Az smiled at him. "You are an honorable man, Ambrose."

Cain nodded. "Right, let's get ready to head out."

"What about the Longcoats?" Jeb asked. "They are still a threat, as well."

"Take three guards with us, the rest remain here at their post," Cain replied.

"Oh goody, we get to traipse through the OZ again in search of another stone," DG said, rolling her eyes.

"DG," the queen said, grasping her hand as she went to leave. "Remember who you are doing this for."

DG blinked. "The OZ, yes, I remember…"

"No," the queen said quietly, leaning in close to her daughter. "For you, for Wyatt…for love."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

After a few brief hours of sleep, DG stood inside the stable watching Wyatt saddle her horse, the morning light from the rising suns streaming through the windows. She grimaced, remembering the first and last time she rode the thing and the thought that she'd never be able to walk properly again. She was probably the only girl in Kansas who refused to ride a horse, and thanked the stars her robo-parents never found it necessary to have them on the farm. They were unpredictable, sweaty…and smelled to high heaven.

"I could summon a travel storm to take us to Central City," DG said, "or we could take one of the cars the servants arrived in. Wouldn't that be faster?"

Cain threaded the buckle through the loop. "Better to travel on horseback…we can take the back trails and stay off the main road where the Longcoats are sure to be watching. With just the handful of us, we can travel under cover easier. Cars are too noticeable. And the travel storm is too risky…we're not sure what your new magical talents are capable of, or if the Shadow Man can use them to track you."

DG looked down at her sneakered feet, kicking a pile of hay. She had dressed in her jeans and t-shirt, grabbing her favorite bomber jacket and sneakers. After all, she did dub them her 'adventuring clothes' for a reason.

"If he's connected to me, Wyatt, I don't think he needs me to use magic to be able to find me," she said quietly.

Cain stopped for a moment, hesitating as he tightened the strap. She looked up and saw his neck muscles tighten before he moved again, walking behind the horse and picking up a pack before tossing it over the animal and securing it to the saddle.

DG thought it best to change the subject immediately.

"I'm not the best rider, you know," she said quickly. "I can assure you I'll be complaining a lot."

"How's that different from any other time?" Cain said. DG frowned, knowing he was trying to lighten the mood, but the tension brewing within him was showing through.

"Wyatt," she said softly, moving towards him. He rechecked his fastenings on the saddle before moving to the horse's head, running his hand down the beast's neck, refusing to face her.

"Wyatt," she repeated, touching his shoulder. "Please look at me."

He turned slowly, his eyes averting hers as he faced her. She sighed and put her hands on the sides of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"We'll get through this," she said. "We'll beat this thing…together."

Cain shook his head. "How can you be so sure? I got no plan here…no strategy. I have no idea how to fight this thing, or how to protect you. I feel so…useless."

"Hey," she said forcefully. "I know what's at stake here, and I'll be damned if this thing tries to destroy everything I love in this world. I'll die first."

Cain looked at her, really looked at her, and placed his hand on hers, pulling them down off his face and grasping them tightly within his own.

"Let's try to make sure it doesn't come to that," he said.

DG smiled gently, nodding her head. She rose up on her tip toes and leaned into him, placing a sweet kiss against his lips.

"I love you, Wyatt Cain," she whispered.

_I love you too, DG,_ Cain said in his mind. DG opened her eyes and smiled at him.

_You're getting good at this_, she thought.

_Comes in handy when you're trying to stay under cover and quiet._

DG raised her eyebrows. _Or sending dirty thoughts to your lover?_

Cain sighed and shook his head. _Don't make this mission any more dangerous than it already is._

**xoxoxoxoxo**

After bidding farewell to her nervous parents, her sobbing sister, her reluctant best friend, and her wavering tutor, DG and Cain set off through the hedge maze and into the forest with Jeb and three guards.

DG had been on the horse a whole five minutes before her thighs began to ache.

"I probably could have used my magic to silence the cars, you know," she said through gritted teeth, shifting in her saddle. "Maybe make them invisible?"

Cain kept his eyes forward, occasionally scanning the woods around them.

"We'll keep to this trail for now," he said, ignoring DG's complaints.

"Simon and Marx, ride ahead and keep a lookout," Jeb ordered as two men left their group and rode faster to keep ahead of them. "Blum, keep close to the princess and stay alert."

Blum nodded as he rode closer to DG's side.

"I wouldn't get too close, Blum," DG said. "I'm sure I'll be sliding off this saddle soon and I don't want to get trampled by your horse."

"Keep your back straight and your legs tight, and you will not fall off, your majesty," Blum replied.

"Easier said than done," DG replied, rolling her eyes.

"Let's keep the chatter to a minimum, got it?" Cain said from her other side. She turned and glared at him.

"I don't think I can ride the whole way to Central City and not talk," DG said.

Cain closed his eyes and willed his anger to subside. "Try."

DG sighed heavily and looked straight ahead. The suns were high in the sky as mid-day arrived, and DG groaned at the pains shooting through her legs and up her back.

_Can we stop soon and take a break?_ she thought in her mind.

She heard Cain grumble to her right. _We just started riding._

_I'm hot._

_You sound like a child._

She snapped her head around and glared at him harder. He kept his eyes forward and his face impenetrable.

DG decided to give him the silent treatment he wanted after all.

After an hour or so, or what seemed like an eternity to DG, her legs and rear had gone almost completely numb, and the silence was really getting to her. She decided enough was enough.

"Ok, the princess is demanding we stop and rest. I'm hungry and thirsty and I don't care if you three keep on going without me…I'm stopping here," she said, pulling on the horse's reigns. The animal stopped and DG slowly, and painfully, slid her right leg over the rump and stepped down to the ground. She continued to fall backward as her left foot caught in the stirrup. There she lay in all her royal grace on her back staring up at the tree tops and her left leg raised up still attached to the horse.

"A little help," she managed to squeak out.

Blum jumped down from his horse and loosened her trapped foot before crouching down to help her up. Jeb tried to contain his laughter as Cain was already off his horse and walking purposefully toward her.

"DG, I decide when we stop," Cain said angrily.

DG brushed off the back of her pants and nodded at Blum. "Thanks, Blum."

Blum nodded before retrieving the reigns of his horse and DG's.

"I can barely feel my legs, Cain. And are you refusing a royal order?" DG asked.

"Oh don't play the royal card with me, DG," Cain spat. "It is not safe to…"

"Come on, father, let the princess rest for a bit," Jeb spoke up, leading his horse to a nearby tree, followed by Blum. "We have been riding a while and obviously DG could use the break."

"Thank you, Jeb," DG said, smiling over at him.

Cain closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine, but only a brief rest."

_Don't get snippy with me, Tin Man,_ DG thought. _If you're nice I'll let you sneak me off to a secluded spot and massage this pain right out of my bottom, and the tops of my legs, my back…did I mention my entire body hurts right now?_

Cain's eyes glowed as she smiled wickedly at him. _What did I get myself into?_

"There's a spot over here we can sit," Jeb said, interrupting their thoughts. "There's water and some food in your packs."

Cain nodded, keeping his eyes on her as she continued to smile at him.

_No distractions, princess…not out here_, Cain thought. He turned and approached her horse, opening the pack to retrieve some food and her canteen.

Oh no, DG wasn't done with him yet. Closing her eyes, she imagined sneaking off with him to a shady spot in the woods, maybe by a stream, or a hot spring, oh yeah…did they have those here? Anyway, she pictured them immersed in the hot water, her muscles relaxing from the heat.

In her mind, there they were, naked and wet. She shot those images through her connection to Cain, and immediately heard him drop the canteen. Grinning mischievously, she continued her mental porn show featuring the two of them. Cain's lips would be moving down her neck, nipping her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her as she pushed towards him, his back hitting the edge of the pool. She imagined dragging her hands down his wet chest until she gripped his hardness and began to stroke him as she moved her lips to his ear, trailing the tip of her tongue up his lobe.

DG's breathing grew erratic as the scene played out vividly behind her eyes. Before she knew it, Cain was stalking towards her. He grabbed her hand and her eyes flew open. In his eyes she read nothing but desire. His cheeks were flushed red as he moved his eyes behind her.

He pulled her behind him towards a large rock face that jutted out of the ground, and DG felt positively giddy. She had won him over after all.

_What's the matter, Wyatt…can't resist me? _she asked coyly.

Before he could respond, he moved them quickly behind the large rock and out of view. Pinning her against the stone, his lips frantically met hers, desperate for the touch as he felt his walls crumble at the need to taste her once more. The images she sent to him made his body react, as if he could feel her wet skin against his, the heat emanating from the pool making his very blood boil.

His hands pulled the jacket down her shoulders as she mimicked the movement with his duster. He raised his own hand and threw his hat to the ground as DG tried to make quick work of the buttons on his vest. His hands slid from her shoulders down her body, the small mounds of her breasts fitting perfectly in his palms as his tongue continued to dance with her own.

DG moaned and pulled back, her body craving air as much as it craved him. She arched her back as he continued to massage her over her t-shirt, her hands undoing the final button of his vest and moving on to his shirt.

Once her fingers touched bare flesh, she couldn't help but turn the tables. Pushing at him, she turned them so that Cain was now pinned against the rock, her lips moving down his neck to his toned chest. Cain closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he relished the feel of her soft lips leaving scars of heat against his flesh.

DG's hand slid over his abdomen and down past his navel, dipping beneath the waistband of his pants. Cain gripped her shoulders as he felt her delicate fingers wrap around his length and he gasped. DG squeezed him hard as her lips trailed back up his chest to his neck, licking the strong tendons leading up to his chin. Cain's lips sealed over hers. As she practiced her sweet torture upon him, he nearly forgot how to breathe. It had been so long, so many years without the touch of a woman. He could easily lose himself in her, he knew it. She was dangerous to be with, for she was the only thing in all of the OZ that could distract him, could keep him from his duty.

_Princess…_ breezed through DG's mind. She smiled into their kiss, letting her finger tips run up and down his shaft. Cain cried out.

"Yes, Tin Man?"

Cain opened his eyes, gasping for breath. "What?"

_You're mine…_she heard inside her head.

_Always_, she said back.

"Always," she repeated aloud.

Cain pushed her away a bit. "What are you saying?" he asked, confused. DG squeezed him again and his eyes screwed shut before he quickly pulled her hand out of his pants and away from him.

Furrowing her brow, she regarded him intensely. "What's the matter?"

_Forever mine…_

DG smiled and leaned in to reclaim his lips. "Forever…"

"DG…are you all right?" he asked. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he still fought to breathe from the adrenaline she sent coursing through him.

"I'm fine, are you?"

"You keep saying things…"

"I hear you talking to me, I'm just talking back."

Cain's face went pale. "I wasn't saying anything."

DG's brows crossed deeper as she looked at him. "But I heard you, in my head…I heard you say 'you're mine'…"

"DG…I swear, I didn't say anything."

Suddenly a cold breeze swept through DG and she faltered backwards and away from Cain.

_You're mine, princess…_

DG closed her eyes and she suddenly saw his face behind her eyes, dark and mysterious. She felt a chill race through her body followed by a heat that could only be fueled by desire…desire for a man she did not want.

_No_, she said in her head. _Leave me alone._

_Come back to me, my love…stay with me…_

_No…I am not yours…my heart belongs to someone else…_

_He will be dealt with in a moment…_

DG dug deep within her, passed the need she felt as her body reacted to his sultry voice, and called to her light. It immediately responded. Her eyes flew open as her light sprang to the surface, completely surrounding her.

Cain straightened as he watched the light encompass her, his hand immediately going to his gun.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes focused on her.

"He's here," she said, her voice low and direct. "We're not alone."

**xoxoxoxo**

Jeb watched his father drag DG deeper into the trees and behind the large boulders, thanking the gods he did not have to witness that. Shaking his head, he had to laugh to himself. Blum pretended to ignore the situation altogether, sitting atop a stump and drinking from his canteen.

"So much for them keeping their hands to themselves," Jeb quipped, taking a bite out of his bread. "How is it, Blum, that my father gets to drag women off to the woods to fool around when I barely have time to talk to one."

Blum couldn't help but chuckle, stopping as soon as Jeb glared at him.

"Sorry, Commander Cain," Blum said apologetically. "If you'd like, I'd be honored to introduce you to my sister."

Jeb smirked. "I might take you up on that offer, Blum."

Suddenly Jeb's ears picked up the crack of a twig on the ground in the distance, followed by a rustling in the brush. He remained still for a moment before his hand slowly moved to the ground to pick up his gun. Blum watched him and did the same, his eyes immediately scanning the woods.

In the distance the sound of two guns firing sent Jeb and Blum to their feet.

"We're not alone," Jeb said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

**Chapter 24**

DG's throat tightened as she heard the gunshots in the distance. Cain pushed her behind him as he peeked his head around the side of the rock. He saw Jeb and Blum running for their horses, guns at the ready.

Taking DG by the hand, he led them around the rock and towards their horses. A figure galloping quickly toward them caught his attention, and he pushed her against his back, shielding her from the intruder.

"Marx," Jeb affirmed. Marx approached, nearly falling of his horse, blood dripping from his shoulder as he struggled to hold his weapon.

"Longcoats," Marx struggled to say.

DG peeked over Cain's shoulder and gasped.

"He's wounded," she said in Cain's ear.

"How many?" Cain asked, ignoring her.

"About a dozen…Simon is dead," Marx replied, grimacing in pain. "They're headed this way."

Cain's eyes immediately scanned the forest, their black forms easily spotted amidst the greenery.

"There are only three of us with Marx wounded," Jeb said to his father. "We cannot take them."

"Excuse me," DG said, her light glowing brighter. "Are you forgetting someone?"

She stepped out from behind Cain, pulling his hand away from her wrist.

"DG, it's too dangerous…they are armed," Cain said emphatically.

"So am I," she replied, turning to him. Her luminescent blue eyes seemed to change to a deep green, and Cain gasped.

"Princess, as head of the Royal Guard I cannot allow you to be in harm's way," Jeb said. "We must ride fast away from here."

DG stepped away from Cain, disregarding Jeb's pleas.

"Let them come," she said, her voice low and calm.

Suddenly a group of Longcoats emerged from the trees firing their guns. Cain grabbed DG's hand and ran back toward the large rock, followed by Jeb, Blum and Marx on horseback. DG tried to pull away, wanting to face them and give them a taste of pain before getting rid of them entirely. But Cain's grip on her was too tight.

Jeb and Blum turned and fired at them as they made their way toward the rock. Jumping off their horses, they ran behind the boulder to shield themselves. Cain and DG followed. The Longcoats were running toward them.

"We're pinned down," Cain said angrily, leaning over to fire his gun, taking out one Longcoat with a single shot.

Jeb's eyes scanned the forest. There was no more cover.

"We should surrender," Jeb said.

"I don't think they're shooting at us because they want to talk," Cain replied, quickly reloading his gun.

DG closed her eyes and silenced the shouting and gunfire around her until she could hear nothing but the sound of her own heartbeat.

_Leave them alone, it's me you want_, she said in her mind.

The chill returned, creeping up her body.

_They are merely an inconvenience that I must be rid of_, the Shadow Man whispered in her mind.

_So you have the Longcoats working for you…how original,_ DG said.

_They will be helpful, just as they were for her._

_Her…you mean the witch?_

_A dabbler at best, her power was weak._

_Yet you both want an OZ shrouded in darkness_, DG said.

_It is what was meant to be._

_I won't let that happen,_ DG said, shaking her head. _I will destroy you. I will find the onyx._

A deep growl ripped through the silence in her ears and her eyes flew open. The coldness gripped her tighter, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

_You will never find it, princess. I will have you first._

She seethed. _I don't think so._

_He will never have you. I will not allow it. Since time began, you and I were destined for each other…_

_You see, normally I'd think that was romantic, but coming from you, it makes me want to vomit_, DG said.

A flash of black eyes appeared in her mind, a voice in her ear, a cold body pressed against hers. DG's eyes fluttered closed as her legs grew weak. Her core began to pulse with desire as her head rolled to the side, her breathing growing shallow.

_Your body says differently_, he cooed. _We are already connected…you can no longer deny me._

DG felt her body reacting to his voice.

"DG!" Cain yelled. "DG, answer me!"

Her eyes snapped open and she faced him.

"He's using the Longcoats to do his dirty work," she said, her voice shaking.

"You were talking to him?" Cain asked.

She nodded. Cain's lips sealed together, his jaw clenching.

"We need to go," he said, Jeb nodding in agreement.

"We're trapped, and we have an injured man," DG said, shaking her head. "There is nowhere to go."

Cain's gaze flicked around the trees, his mind fighting to think of what to do.

"The only thing that will save us is me," DG said quietly.

A bullet ricocheted off the stone causing all of them to duck.

"Whatever you're going to do, princess, do it fast," Blum said. Jeb looked at him. "Commander, the princess has magic on her side, and we are outnumbered."

"No, I will not risk it," Cain said.

_He is weak_, the Shadow Man whispered in her mind.

DG faltered.

_He is more of a man than you ever were, or ever will be_, DG replied, gritting her teeth. _Weak men hide in the shadows and use pawns to fight their battles. You want me? Come and get me yourself…out of dreamland, here in the real world._

A chilling laugh rang through her ears, making her skin go clammy.

_In time, my love…sooner than you think…I will appear before you, a man before a woman, and you will not be able to resist me, no matter how powerful you may be…_

Suddenly a second group of Longcoats appeared from the side. A single shot cracked through the air, and DG opened her eyes just in time to see it hit Cain in the leg, sending him to the ground. He cried out, gripping his thigh as he dropped his gun.

"Father!" Jeb shouted, running to Cain's side. Blum fired at the group as Marx stumbled backward.

DG looked at Cain on the ground, the blood dripping from his leg. Inside her emotions turned, and she felt the Shadow Man's presence dissipate. Her light flared to life.

"Wyatt?" she whispered. He looked up at her, his eyes reflecting the pain he tried to push away.

There was no one to hold her back now.

Turning toward the approaching group of Longcoats she narrowed her eyes and held out her hands, shooting a pulse of magic at them. They fell to the ground at once, writhing in the dirt as an invisible malice inflicted pain up them. She curled her fingers into claws, imagining them biting into their flesh and peeling the skin from bone. Several Longcoats screamed out in protest, begging for mercy.

More gunshots hit the rock and Jeb and Blum ducked. Jeb was tending to his father as Blum and Marx watched the princess's work in horror. DG turned her attention to the second group of Longcoats intruding from the opposite side of their barricade.

Stepping out from the side of the stone, the Longcoats ceased their approach and aimed their weapons at her. Firing at once, the bullets sliced through the air in her direction.

"DG!" Cain shouted from the ground, reaching for her. His voice was merely an echo in her mind. Delving deeper into her light, she held up her hand and watched as the bullets stopped in mid-air, falling limply to the ground.

The Longcoats stood in shock, the cries and screams of their band to the side causing them to start retreating backwards. DG gave them an evil grin as she pulsed her light out at the group, knocking them to the ground. Closing her eyes, she pictured the enemy in her mind.

_If it's darkness they serve, than darkness they shall have,_ she thought to herself.

She pulled at her magic, now mixed with Azkadellia's, one princess drawn to light, the other to dark. She pushed her power into the men on the ground, searching out their very souls, black and twisted, and imagined them turning to stone.

After a moment, there was silence. Opening her eyes, she looked at the men in black coats lying on the ground before her. They lay completely still. Hesitantly, she took several slow steps toward them. When she reached the first man, she looked down into his eyes. He stared blankly up at the sky, as if at nothing at all, yet he was still breathing, still alive. Glancing over at the others, she noticed the same blank stare in all of them. They lay motionless, staring at nothing, locked within their own minds.

"Forever locked in darkness," DG whispered.

_It seems darkness now drives your power_, the Shadow Man whispered back within her mind. She shivered as the coldness crept down her arm, and then it was gone.

DG blinked, her light quelling within her, her magic settling itself. Blinking again, she finally came back to herself and stared at the sight before her. Gasping, she moved her hand to her mouth, feeling something sour stir in the pit of her stomach. Nausea swept over her, and she turned her back to the gristly sight.

"Did I really just do that?" she asked herself aloud.

"DG!" Cain shouted again from behind the rock.

She ran towards the stone to find Cain leaning against the back, Jeb tying a piece of cloth torn from his own coat, around his father's leg. Cain looked up at her, eyes wide, yet relief written within them.

"What did you do?" he asked incredulously. "Where are the Longcoats?"

"Dead…she…she killed them," Blum mumbled, looking around the rock at the men on the ground.

"No, they're not dead," DG said quickly. "I didn't kill anybody."

"But they're not moving…" Marx said.

"I locked them away…in their minds…"

Both men looked at her. "You can do that?"

She shrugged.

Jeb looked up at her. "That's dark, DG…for you, I mean."

DG felt her stomach acids stir again, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey, they're not shooting at us anymore, are they?" Cain snapped at his son, wincing. DG opened her eyes and looked at him.

Kneeling down, she placed her hand on his leg and closed her eyes again. She felt numb, upset, scared, confused…yet she pushed her emotions away and concentrated on Wyatt. Calling to her light, the light that was simply her, she healed his wound. Cain sucked in his breath as the bullet moved on its own, pushing itself from his thigh muscle and out, dropping to the ground, while the muscle and skin stitched back together.

"Thanks, kid," he said. She opened her eyes and gave him a soft smile, yet he could read the sadness in her eyes. Taking her hand, he squeezed it and sat up. "You saved us, DG. You did good."

She felt tears finally well in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Standing she approached Marx.

As she stepped toward him, he cowered back, his face full of fright as he looked up at her.

Furrowing her brow, she reached for him and he moved farther up the wall.

"Don't you want me to heal you?" she asked.

"I think I'll take my chances with the medic in Central City," he said, turning and moving into the trees to retrieve the horses that had scattered once the gunfire erupted.

She blinked and looked at Blum, who also watched her in fear as he moved away from her, following Marx into the forest.

DG stood there speechless, watching them retreat hastily from her in fear. She scared them with her magic. She, the princess of the realm, put the fear of Ozma directly into her own royal guard.

Jeb moved behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"DG, don't be upset…Blum has never witnessed magic like that before, and Marx…well, his parents were killed by the witch and her dark magic. They were resistance fighters, and good people. They were all he had. They were caught with a group of other fighters and the witch she…sucked their souls from their bodies. He witnessed it. So you have to understand…why he may be feeling scared right now…" Jeb said gently, squeezing her shoulder.

She looked up at him and nodded once. Had she really acted like the witch? Az's power may have still held some semblance to its former possessor, but she never in her life thought she could perform magic like that, or more so inflict such harm on another human being.

Insider her, somewhere, she was just as evil as the Shadow Man. They were connected after all.

DG felt her body begin to tremble and her eyes burned with the tears that threatened to overcome her. She finally let go and let the tears fall, hugging her arms tightly across her chest. Her legs grew weak and she nearly fell to the ground.

But a strong pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, offering her all the support she needed and a refuge from the pain and guilt she finally allowed herself to feel.

Turning in his arms, she buried her face in Cain's shoulder as she cried. He held her tightly, gently whispering in her ear of his love for her, that she was still the best person he knew, and the bravest. He read her sobs and quieted them with the reminder of who DG was at heart, the woman he fell in love with.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The group rode fast towards Central City. DG felt too numb emotionally to care about how much her body ached from the hard ride. She was still in shock by what she had done. Cain reassured her that they deserved it. They were, after all, Longcoats once loyal to the witch, and now following the Shadow Man, their new dark leader.

As the shining city came into view, DG gasped, blinking herself back to reality. It had looked so much different than when she had last been here, nervously riding in the back of DeMilo's truck and praying the Longcoats let them pass without inspection. Then the city had appeared dull, tarnished as Cain had put it. DG recalled memories from her childhood of the emerald city, its walls glimmering green and lighthearted voices echoing from its streets. It had been a happy place, filled with commerce and progress. The city where the wizard was known as a proud and brilliant man, not the pathetic sideshow hopped up on vapors into which the sorceress had turned him.

DG's eyes moved upwards as they rode closer to the city walls, her eyes transfixed on the tall buildings and their green facades. It looked like the Central City in her memories, not the destitute version it had been on her last visit. She had to smile…it was clear proof the witch was gone and the OZ was coming back to life. The whole thing ignited warmth deep inside her, and she found herself coming back to life.

Her purpose was again clear. No matter how dark the magic she had to use, she'd see an end to this Shadow Man once and for all…for the OZ, for the people, for the men like Marx who had lost everything to evil, for the future she yearned for with Cain.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, too quiet for anyone else to hear as they slowed the horses at the city gate.

Jeb nodded to the two guards posted by the gate as they saluted him. Dropping their hands, they pulled the lever to open the gate, and Jeb led the way into the city.

DG was even more impressed inside the walls. Cars whizzed by and the sidewalks were filled with people. Not only was there color on the walls, but there was color in the cheeks of the passersby. Not to mention…was that horse over there changing colors?

A woman walking close by looked up at them and pointed, her mouth dropping open.

"Princess DG!" the woman exclaimed. Two more people stopped upon hearing her and looked up at DG on her horse. They each bowed in turn, and DG smiled at them.

Cain moved closer to her horse.

"We need to get DG out of public view," he said. "If crowds begin to form around her, it could cause confusion and chaos. I can't keep her safe from hoards of people."

Jeb nodded. "I will return to the barracks with Blum and Marx. Marx needs a healer right away."

"Meet us at the academy later tonight. We need to figure out a plan, and where to start looking for this thing."

Jeb nodded again and beckoned for Marx and Blum to follow him down the street.

"Stay close to me, DG," Cain said, turning toward her.

"That's never a problem," she replied, winking at him.

His cheeks turned red momentarily before he pulled his hat down over his head and continued down the main street. People continued to stop in the tracks to watch the princess as she rode into the city, waving at her and calling out her name.

This was the first time DG had ever experienced what it was like to be a celebrity, which she guessed she was being the princess of the realm and all. And while she cared deeply for the people and this land, she had to admit the attention was a bit irritating. Like Cain, being the center of attention was never her forté.

"What if they follow us to the academy?" she asked.

"The Tin Men will keep them at bay…crowd control is one of their duties," Cain replied. "I'd ask you to use your magic, but I'm afraid you-know-who will sense it and show up again."

"Yeah, it's kind of like a beacon, I guess, that and making out with you," she grumbled. Cain flashed those blue eyes her way.

"We'll stop him, DG…we'll find the onyx and be rid of him for good," he assured her.

She nodded and turned her attention back to the flocks of waving hands.

Cain suddenly turned them down a side street. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed people still watching them and waving, but no one seemed to be following them.

"I guess I'm not as big as Elvis or the Beatles," she said. "They're not running screaming down the streets after me."

Cain sighed.

"Sorry," DG said, "can't help the occasional Other Side reference. I did, after all, spend most of my life there."

The end of the street, however, proved to be a different story.

As Cain and DG went to turn the corner, Cain inwardly thanking Ozma that the academy was only a few feet away, they were ambushed by a crowd of shouting Central citizens, all waving their arms frantically and shouting DG's name. Their horses reared up in fright, and DG and Cain both soothed them with a touch and gentle voice. DG looked wide-eyed at the crowd, unable to move forward as they gathered around her. Cain reached over and grabbed her reigns, pulling their horses together. His other hand moved closer to his gun.

"Princess DG! Our savior!" they shouted.

_I think we're trapped,_ she thought.

_This is exactly what I did not want to happen_, Cain replied to her in her mind.

_What do we do?_

_The academy is just across the way. _

_I don't exactly see a path in that direction. Any ideas?_

A rather rotund older man with rosy cheeks, bald head and a handlebar mustache, donning a green suit of all things, came running towards them. He was smoothing down his lapels and straightening his bow tie as he approached.

"Your majesty," he said, bowing ridiculously low. "You do us such a great honor by visiting our city."

DG looked at Cain and shrugged. He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," she said. "Um…I was in the area and…"

"No doubt you've come to check on our progress as the OZ continues to be restored?" the plump man said, straightening himself.

_Yeah, that sounds good,_ DG thought. Cain smirked.

"Yes, yes I have. And you are?" DG asked.

"Oh, forgive me your highness. I am Barnaby Winterbottom, Mayor of Central City."

She raised her eyebrows. "Central City has a mayor?" she blurted out.

He looked at her curiously. "Yes, well, recently reinstated after you so graciously destroyed the witch. We Winterbottoms have held the position of mayor for many annuals, and did until Azkadellia came into power…"

"The witch, Winterbottom, not Azkadellia," DG snapped, correcting him instantly. "Azkadellia is princess of the OZ and my sister. She is as much royalty as I am, and deserves the same respect. I thought it was common knowledge by now that the witch possessed my sister. Never forget that Azkadellia and I defeated the witch together. I expect it to be part of your responsibility as mayor of this city to remind the people of that."

Winterbottom stuttered before bowing again. "Of course, your majesty. Princess Azkadellia will always be welcome here."

_Move on, DG_, she heard Cain's voice in her head.

Just then a whistle sounded and a troop of men in gray wool coats donning silver badges on the lapel came towards the crowd in formation. Cain straightened up immediately.

_I guess that's the cavalry_, DG said to him.

Cain simply nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, mayor, I really need to accompany Mr. Cain to the Academy of the Tin Men to discuss his progress and see the renovations," DG said.

_And maybe strip him naked in his office_, she added in her head. Cain shot her a glance. She smiled but kept her eyes on the mayor.

"Of course," Winterbottom replied, bowing again. "Yes, Mr. Cain, the Tin Men have been such an asset here in Central City. We are so pleased they have been reinstated and the new recruits already on the streets helping to clean up the few areas left to be…uh…polished."

"They'll do their part while attending the academy, Mayor Winterbottom, but until they graduate you'll still see a few of us older recruits keeping order on the streets," Cain said.

The mayor nodded. "Even better."

The Tin Men began to weave themselves into the crowd of people, pushing back the bodies to clear a path for DG and Cain.

_Wow, these guys come in handy_, thought DG.

"I look forward to a personal meeting with you, your highness, to discuss the future of Central City, as well," the mayor interjected, pointing a pudgy finger in her direction.

She smiled down at him. "I would like that, Mayor Winterbottom. But it will have to wait – unfortunately there are more pressing matters to attend to. But trust me when I say that seeing Central City from the road took my very breath away. It's looking much like the emerald city from my childhood. You should be proud of the work you are doing, and I believe that with the help of the Tin Men, this city will be as magnificent as it was in its glory days."

Winterbottom beamed up at her and bowed a final time as Cain pulled her horse behind his through the path of adoring subjects.

She smiled and waved at the people as they called out to her, humbly accepting their praise and hoping they made it to the academy doors as quickly as possible.

Thank Ozma for small favors.

Cain led their horses around the side of the building as the Tin Men kept the people away. Sliding off his horse, he handed his reigns to a waiting stable hand before moving to the side of DG's horse. Raising his hands, he guided her down as she swung her leg over the animal's body and down to the ground. She felt herself stumble backwards yet again, but Cain was there to steady her this time, which she was grateful for because how embarrassing would it have been for the princess to gracefully fall on her rump in front of rows of watching eyes.

Before she knew it, Cain was ushering her inside the doors. Silence filled the hallways, and DG took a deep breath, relishing it. A musty odor hit her nose and she grimaced.

"It stinks in here," she said, holding her hand to her nose.

Cain shrugged. "I don't smell anything."

"You don't smell that?"

"DG, it's an old building that's been shut up for annuals. Not to mention we uncovered a dead body two stories below your feet. That adds a stink that doesn't scrub out of the stonework overnight," he said flatly, turning and walking purposefully down the hall.

She shut up and followed silently.

They reached a door and Cain opened it. Jonas Syler sat at his desk with three other men looking over plans.

"Cain, I expected you back last night," Syler said, removing his glasses and dropping them atop the desk.

DG wrinkled her brow. "Last night? You just arrived at Finaqua yesterday afternoon."

Cain closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, he glared at Syler momentarily before turning to face DG.

"I had originally planned on turning right around after giving the book to your mother. I was needed back here," Cain said gently.

DG felt a tightness in her chest.

_We'll discuss this later_, she said to him in her mind.

Cain's jaw clenched, his hands fumbling with the sides of his duster.

_DG_, he replied.

_Later_, she said again.

"Your majesty," Syler said, bowing. The other three Tin Men followed suit.

"Hi," DG said, her tone reflecting her now melancholy mood.

"This is Jonas Syler, DG. We served together in the Tin Men back in the day. He's a good man," said Cain.

"Nice to meet you," DG said, walking past Cain further into the room to shake Syler's hand. Cain shivered at the cold shoulder she had given him as she passed.

"I must say, princess, we did not expect your visit. We would have been more prepared for the crowds had we known," Syler said, shooting a glance Cain's way.

"It wasn't planned," DG said. "I'm here because of the book."

Syler looked confused. "The book we found in the basement?"

"Yes," she replied.

"What is it?" he asked, his shoulders tensing.

"I'm sorry, but that's classified right now," DG said quietly.

"Classified?"

"It's royal business, Syler," Cain spoke up, moving to the desk and placing his hat down. "The princess cannot discuss it with anyone."

"It would bring about major panic," DG added. "So it's better I keep it to myself for now."

"And with Cain," Syler interjected. "He knows, obviously."

"I need to see the basement," DG said, ignoring him.

"I brought the book to the queen, Syler, so of course I know," Cain said, noting the disdain in Syler's voice. He never did like being out of the loop.

"Don't you think I should be briefed on what's happening, in case something should come about and our men are prepared? I mean, if it would cause widespread panic, it's a matter of security to the city," Syler said.

"Guys, can we talk about this later? Basement…now," DG said, a bit louder.

"I can assure you that if it gets to the point where danger is imminent, I'll fill you in," Cain said, ignoring DG. She rolled her eyes.

"So you're to do this alone, is that it?" Syler asked, biting his bottom lip. "We're to just do as we're told and follow you blindly in this?"

"I am the head of the Tin Men," Cain replied.

"Temporary head," Syler corrected him. "You don't even want to be here."

"That's not true," Cain seethed. "I care about this city and these young men as much as you do. I want to see the Tin Men restored."

"Yes but the second they graduate and order is restored, you plan on hightailing it outta here."

"Hello…basement?" DG shouted, waving her hands in the air and stomping her foot.

"You know nothing of my plans, or my life," Cain said, his face red with anger. "And what I do with it is none of your business."

"Cain, I'm just saying that it doesn't make sense that you are the only one of us who knows what's happening here and the rest of us kept in the dark. Who decided that?"

"The queen decided," Cain said, placing his hands on his hips. "And if I remember correctly she rules the OZ and we follow her rule, and when it comes to royal business especially, her decisions are final."

"Is she aware of the problems that can cause? We should request a conference with her; ask her to come to Central City. If there is danger in this book then the Tin Men should be alerted to it, and she should hear my reasons why."

"Not gonna happen, Syler," Cain said.

"I'm here!" DG shouted. "Future queen, doesn't that count? And as future queen, I say shut the hell up and take me to the basement!"

"Your majesty, I need to know the truth. Is the city in danger? Are the people safe here? What was in that book?" Syler asked her, his eyes still fixed upon Cain.

DG had had enough. She stamped over until she stood in between Cain and Syler, glaring up at the other Tin Man and catching him off guard.

"You listen to me, Syler. I know I just met you and all, and Wyatt seems to think you're a pretty decent guy, so I'll cut you some slack here. But seriously, you'll know what I tell you need to know, and when, got it? And Wyatt here? He's my guy, ok? Therefore whatever is my business is his business, the way it usually works when two people love each other. Central City is safe, the people are safe, and right now that's all you need to know. Now…someone better take me to the goddamn basement or so help me I'll cast a silencing spell on that wagging tongue of yours, turn your clothing invisible and leave you to your own devices in the Realm of the Unwanted." DG's mouth snapped shut and she breathed heavily, her big blue eyes pinning Syler to the spot.

Syler looked at her for a moment before lifting his eyes to Cain. His lips curled upward into a smile and he let out a deep laugh, the glint in his eye causing DG to frown. Cain dropped his head and shook it, letting out a small laugh of his own.

"This way, princess," Syler said, the jovial light in his eye catching her off guard as he offered her his arm.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The mood had quickly lightened as Syler led DG down the stone hallway, Cain following closely behind them.

"You must tell me if Cain ever falls out of line, your highness," Syler mumbled to her. "I've known him a long time, back when he was young and skinny, and green around the ears. Couldn't handle a gun or shoot straight worth a lick. And if you don't mind me speaking out of line, princess, he wasn't much good at handling his other pistol, if you catch my meaning."

DG couldn't help but laugh out loud at Syler's bluntness. She could hear Cain growling deep in his chest behind them.

"Not very popular with the ladies back then?" DG asked, blinking up at Syler.

Syler smirked and shook his head. "Bumbling fool was what he was. A pretty girl'd walk by and he'd trip over his own feet before getting anywhere near her. And when he did, he'd babble so badly she'd usually turn and walk away."

"Excuse me…what does this have to do with anything?" Cain asked angrily from behind.

"Girls on the Other Side are often attracted to young men in uniform," DG said, ignoring Cain's protests. "I'd think it'd be the same here."

"I suppose it is," replied Syler. "The rest of us didn't seem to have any trouble."

DG laughed again.

Syler smiled wistfully. "But when he spotted Adora in the market that day, something in him changed. He grew up real quick. Soon he was shooting marks better than any of us. She brought out the best him, that's for sure. Funny how love can change a man."

DG's smile faded and she moved her eyes to the empty hallway before them. Her shoulders tensed as it suddenly turned quiet…and awkward.

Suddenly she felt Cain's hand on her arm and they stopped. He slid her arm out of Syler's and took her hand in his.

"You're right, Syler. Love can change a man, and so can losing that love. But imagine my surprise to find that a bumbling fool like myself can find a love that amazing not once, but twice in his life. I must've done something right," Cain said, stepping past Syler with DG's hand still firmly clasped in his own.

"And from what I can tell so far, he's got no problems handling his pistol now," DG said over her shoulder. Syler let out a deep laugh straight from his gut as Cain rolled his eyes at her. She looked up at him innocently and smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

A minute later they were heading down the stairs. Reaching the basement door, Cain's expression turned suddenly serious, as did Syler's. DG held her breath as Cain lifted the latch on the door and pushed it open.

The room was cast in shadow from the few lit lamps on the walls. DG's eyes shot warily from each shadow dancing around the room, and she shivered. Cain's hand instinctively tightened around hers.

Taking a deep breath, she couldn't help but grimace.

"Oh, you're right," she said, placing her hand over her mouth. "There's no disinfectant strong enough that'll get that smell out."

At the far end of the room she noticed debris on the floor, piles of stone, wooden boards. As they stepped closer, she immediately recognized the tin suit as it resembled in every shape and form the same prison she and Glitch had found Cain in. She felt him falter at her side and squeezed his hand back reassuringly.

_I love you_, she whispered to him in her mind.

_I love you too, _he replied.

They stopped at the suit, and DG stared intently at it. Letting go of Cain's hand, she stepped closer to the tarnished metal contraption and examined it in detail.

"We buried the body," Syler said quietly. "There was no way of identifying him. Nothing in his pockets. We can only assume he was a resistance fighter."

"There are no viewers in the city?" DG asked, crouching down to look closely at the bottom of the suit where Cain had said the book was found.

"No, they fled in fear when the witch came into power and began capturing them as her slaves," Syler explained.

DG sighed. "I need to get word to Raw somehow. He could help ease the transition for his people, to get them to trust that they can send their people out into the OZ again without fear. You'd think with all this amazing technology you people would be able to invent the telephone. I mean, honestly, you can make robots look and act like real people but you can't erect telephone lines or cell phone towers so people can simply call each other on the phone."

Cain and Syler looked at each other in confusion.

DG poked her fingers through the dusty debris at the base of the suit until she spotted something out of the ordinary. Leaning close, she blew the dust away from the object, letting her fingers lightly trail along its edges. Tilting her head to the side in curiosity, she pinched the object between her fingers as she pulled it out of the rubble.

"What is that?" Cain asked, kneeling down beside her.

"It's a piece of paper," she said, gently opening the folded page. As she opened it, she immediately recognized her family emblem at the top of the page. Her eyes scanned lower and she began to read the drawings and etchings carefully. There was no language, ancient or modern, written on the page. Only drawings. Turning the page to several different angles, she thought she was beginning to understand what she was looking at.

"I think it's a map of some kind," she said in amazement. "It must have fallen out of the book."

"A map…to what?" Syler asked.

"To the stone?" Cain asked.

"What stone?" asked Syler.

Cain shot him a look.

"Right…it's classified," Syler said, taking a step back.

"I don't know," DG said. "But this here…these look like some kind of direction markings, kind of like on our maps on the Other Side, like north, south, east, and west. And this," she said, pointing to another drawing, "doesn't this look kind of like the northern palace?"

Cain looked closely at it. He couldn't help the chill that ran through his body as it recalled being shot out of a window, plunging into the icy depths of a frozen lake.

"Yes, it does," he simply replied. "What about the other markings?"

DG shook her head. "I'm not sure. Maybe Glitch would be better at reading this. He knows the OZ like the back of his hand, and his intelligence could definitely be useful here."

Cain nodded. "Then it's back to Finaqua?"

DG sighed. "I don't know…maybe we should go to the northern palace first. Maybe there's something there."

"It's a long journey…"

"I could summon a travel storm to take us there."

"What if he senses it?"

"Who cares?! He knows we're searching for the stone. He'd try to stop us anyway, no matter where we were. I'm prepared for that. I'm not going to let it stop me from finding the onyx."

Cain shook his head. "No, DG, I think we should head back to Finaqua to show Glitch this map, and to also talk to your mother."

DG stood up fast and stepped away from him.

"Don't you get it, Wyatt? I'm on my own in this. Mother and Az no longer have their magic. They both sacrificed that to save me from death…twice. I'm the one he wants. I'm not willing to risk anyone else…not them, not you…no one."

"So what, you're going to traipse off through the OZ alone this time? I don't think so," Cain said angrily, standing and stalking towards her. "You're the princess of the realm and the future queen. You need to be protected."

She blinked wide blue eyes up at him. "Only because I'm the future queen?"

Cain sighed and closed his eyes. "You know it's more than that to me. I promised your parents, and myself, that I wouldn't let harm come to you."

"Well the OZ won't have much of a future if I don't find the onyx and stop this thing, and quickly," DG spat, turning abruptly. "And in case you haven't noticed, I seem to do ok protecting myself." DG nearly choked on that last thought, recalling what she had done to the Longcoats.

"Not to intrude, but I'm not liking the sound of this classified business," Syler spoke up.

DG stared at the light on the wall, the shadows dancing around it holding her attention. She was angry at Wyatt. She immediately sensed his hesitation at her making her own decisions in this matter and acting on them, yet they were there to start the search for the onyx so they could stop the Shadow Man and finally find the happiness together they were craving. Why would he keep her from that? Not to mention the little tidbit she had learned about earlier, including his original intention to turn right around and return to Central City on his own last night before learning about her new friend in the darkness. She couldn't believe he would just turn and leave her that quickly after she had been pining for him for what seemed like an eternity.

Men could be such pains in the ass.

"Syler, it's complicated," Cain said, turning his attention to his friend.

Syler scoffed and looked down at his feet, crossing his arms.

"Seems that way," he said, motioning towards DG.

Cain screwed his eyes shut and tried to calm his anger. It wasn't getting them anywhere.

DG closed off her mind, not wanting to hear him if he tried to talk to her that way. Thoughts continued to interweave through her mind. It would help having Glitch look at the map, if that's indeed what it was. But something told her she had to go north instead of south, to travel back to the snow-covered hills of her former home. She did want to see what it looked like now that the witch was gone, but there was something else…something else calling to her from the cold that made her want to get there as quickly as possible.

"Fine," DG said quietly. "We'll go back to Finaqua."

Cain turned and looked at her, her back still to him as she stared at the shadows on the wall. His features softened as he sighed heavily, moving closer to her. Stretching out his hand, he placed it on her shoulder and attempted to pull her back against his chest. She stood rigid, stiff, unwilling to melt into him. And it caused him such a great pain in his heart it actually frightened him.

"We'll head back in the morning," he offered gently. DG simply nodded once before stepping away from his touch and walking out of the room.

Cain watched her go, his throat feeling tight.

"Cain, I don't know exactly what's going on here, despite the fact that I think I should," Syler began, "but what I do know is that little lady is not happy with you at the moment."

"I'm impressed, Syler, you got viewer blood in you? Must've taken real skill to read that…a blind mobat could've seen it," Cain snipped. "Ah, she'll get over it."

"She thinks you don't trust her."

Cain's eyes flickered for a moment. "She knows I do. We've been through a lot together already. I let her lead us into battle against the witch of all things. If that's not trust…"

"But you two weren't…together then, right?," Syler said. "It's different now."

Wyatt sighed and turned around until his eyes locked upon the tin suit sitting eerily propped up against the stone column. His stomach turned and his eyes began to sting from the dust still floating in the stifling air. They moved to the small glass window that allowed him the only view out into the world from which he had been locked away, to watch day after day as his family was torn from him…from where he had first seen her big, beautiful eyes.

"She knows there's nothing I wouldn't do for her," he whispered, almost to himself, yet Syler could still hear him.

"Then maybe you should remind her," he replied.

"You giving relationship advice now, Syler?"

"You don't need it, Cain. I can already tell she's consumed with love for you. You could probably give her a box of horse manure as a gift and she'd love you for it."

Cain had to smirk. He turned and faced his friend.

"Women are very different from us, as you know Wyatt. They need to hear these things, is all I'm sayin'," Syler said.

"You're right," Cain said, running his hand through his hair and replacing his hat. "Thanks, Jonas."

Syler smiled and turned and walked out of the room, leaving Wyatt Cain alone with his thoughts on how to make things right with DG.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**A/N: **I just wanted to say a quick thank you for all the great reviews. I'm really happy you're enjoying this. I even appreciate the knit-picking, and have to say a special thanks to Purplerhino for pointing out that Central City did have telephones. I admit I haven't watched my DVD in a while, so the little things like that may slip from my memory. Please forgive me. I will do my best to avoid such a faux-pas in future chapters. In the meantime…on with the story 

**Chapter 27**

Cain found DG standing alone in his office staring out the window. He wanted to talk to her, to hold her in his arms, but he decided it was not the time or place to sort things out. Night had fallen and Jeb was on his way to meet with them. Cain decided to endure the silent treatment a bit longer.

Jeb had come alone and Cain filled him in on the paper they found, and his plan to return to Finaqua to show the map to Glitch and retrieve the queen's orders on how to proceed. DG barely spoke, remaining in her spot by the window. Jeb continually shot her wary glances, looking back at his father, but Cain wore his usual blank face, void of any emotion and impossible to read.

After their meeting, Jeb informed his father that he would be sending another core of guards to Finaqua to beef up protection around the royal family now that a new threat had presented itself. He insisted DG be assigned a handful of personal guards, as well, and Cain agreed despite knowing no mortal man could protect her from a shadow. He knew Jeb was only fulfilling his duty and did not want to deprive him of that.

Jeb left, offering DG a friendly goodbye, and she smiled softly in response, thanking him. They had planned to depart in the morning after the rise of the first sun. DG remained silent, nodding only once her understanding.

Cain closed the door behind his son and stood still, staring down at the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, he turned slowly and looked at her. Her back was still to him, her eyes cast down at the bustling street below.

"You must be tired," he said. "Let's go get some sleep."

DG turned, her eyes still lowered as she walked past him and opened the door, stepping out. She stopped and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him. He grabbed his hat and joined her in the hallway, looking her over as she refused to look back at him. The pain in his heart grew stronger, and he actually winced.

He led her out of the building through a side entrance and kept to the back streets before reaching his small apartment, thankfully unnoticed. Unlocking the door, he ushered her inside and closed the door behind them, locking it again. Glancing out the window, he surveyed the area quickly to make sure they were not followed. It seemed to be safe.

DG's eyes scanned the sparse room. The furniture consisted of a single bed, a small table and chairs, what could only be described as a miniature bathroom, and an equally tiny kitchen area. A small clock hung on the wall, it's ticking the only sound in the room. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, her eyes traveling out the nearby window yet again.

Cain watched her move, her silence unnerving. Even her thoughts were silent, or else she was intentionally shutting him out of her head. She wasn't communicating with him at all, and it was more than he could take.

"DG, you need to talk to me," he blurted out, taking his hat off his head and tossing it on top of the table. Ridding himself of his duster, he draped it over the chair before hurrying over to her, kneeling on the wood floor in front of her. She looked down at her hands, but still not at him.

"DG, your silence is killing me, please…" he pleaded, taking her hands in his.

_You don't trust me…how can this work if you don't trust me_, she said in her head.

Cain closed his eyes and sighed heavily, squeezing her tiny hands.

_I do trust you, sweetheart._

_Then why are you ignoring my plan and creating a completely different one with Jeb?_

"Because we have no idea what we're getting into here," Cain said aloud. "We need the queen's guidance, and help from Glitch. We can't just walk blindly into this. It's not safe."

"I told you, I'm not dragging them into it," DG said softly. "This is my fight."

"Our fight," Cain said adamantly, raising himself up on his knees and getting into her face until she had no choice but to look at him. "You are not fighting this thing alone, DG. We're in this together…just like everything else."

DG's eyes finally felt the sting of tears and she pulled her hands out of Cain's, rising and stepping away from him. She shrugged her leather coat off and hung it over the back of a chair. Cain remained on his knees, his hands lying softly on the mattress where she had just sat. DG kept her back to him, willing her tears away. She knew her own plan and she fully intended on following through with it, without him, yet she had to keep that to herself. Biting her bottom lip to hold back her sobs, the realization hit her that this could very well be the last night she would ever spend with Wyatt Cain, because how would he forgive her after what she was about to do?

"Marry me," Cain said gently from his crouched position on the floor.

DG gasped and spun around, taken completely by surprise. She stared at him wide-eyed as his blue eyes looked back at her, piercing her heart and the stone wall she was trying to build around herself. Her tears finally spilled forth, and her chest heaved with sobs.

Cain stood and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her head to his shoulder.

"Shhh, sweetheart, don't cry," he whispered in her ear. DG felt her knees grow weak, but his strong arms supported her.

Shaking her head against his shoulder, she quieted her cries. "You don't want to marry me."

Cain lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "I'm a simple man, DG, living a life of uncertainty from day to day. But the one thing I can always trust, the one thing I never have to question or doubt, is how much I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

DG's lips trembled as he spoke, her heart overflowing with emotion. He couldn't possibly know what he was saying, or asking.

She broke out of his arms and paced around the room.

"But do you know what that means? I'm going to be queen of the OZ, Wyatt, and if you are my husband you'd be the consort. That means a life of royalty, of people knowing who you are, being the center of attention, royal duties to attend to…you don't want any of that."

He watched her frantically walking about the room and smiled. "If it means getting to lie with you every night and wake up with you every morning, to feel your hand in mine every waking minute, to see those eyes looking my way whenever I sought you out, then I'll do whatever I have to."

She stopped and looked at him, shaking her head. "But that's not you."

He sighed and stepped closer to her. "You know me better than anyone, DG. In the few weeks we've known each other, I felt like I've known you my entire life. I can't explain that…all I can do is trust in that. It keeps me breathing each day. Knowing I have your love, feeling you beside me…keeps me alive. You brought me back to life that day you freed me from that prison, and you've kept me alive ever since. I'm a different man because of you, DG. You need to know what you mean to me. I've felt bound to you since that day. I want to be able to call you my wife, and there's no way any other man will be able to do so unless I'm dead and in the ground. If it means taking on a new way of life then so be it."

"Even facing a possible future in darkness and a creepy, shadow man interrupting our every intimate moment, and what I did to those Longcoats…you still want to marry me?"

Cain didn't flinch, didn't hesitate. "More than I've ever wanted anything in my life."

She stared at him a moment longer before turning around and leaning her hands on the table. She looked down at his hat, smiling softly. Cain's stomach tightened as she turned her back to him once more, fearing her rejection. He didn't think he could take it if she said no. He turned and walked to the window, leaving her to her thoughts. Pretending to watch the people outside, listening intently to the sound of the ticking clock on the wall, he inwardly prayed she would answer him.

"Yes," came a small voice from across the room.

Cain sucked in his breath, not wanting to make any noise at all for fear he misheard her.

"What?" he found himself asking in surprise. He listened intently for her answer once more.

"Yes," she said louder, and he turned to find her standing right behind him, her eyes glistening with tears, offering him that sweet smile that weakened him.

Cain felt something inside him break, and he dropped to his knees before her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and burying his face in her stomach as he wept. DG ran her fingers through his blonde hair and over his shoulders.

_I thought I was losing you_, she heard his voice in her head, and she felt herself choke back tears.

DG lowered herself to her knees until she faced him and took his face in her hands.

"You listen to me, Wyatt Cain. No matter what happens, no matter where this journey takes us, you will never lose me. I will always be yours. And when this is all over, I will marry you and we will live out our days together with nothing but the bright suns' light and happiness to complain about. You're my heart, Wyatt, my soul. I can't survive without you."

DG's tears sprinkled her cheeks and Wyatt raised his thumbs to her face to wipe them away. He pulled her to him, their lips meeting gently at first, but their kiss quickly turned eager, passionate, filled with the immense love they felt for each other.

DG could not put into words what was happening to her. His hands on her face, running through her hair, his soft lips melding with her own, the small whimpers he made as she attempted to push herself closer to him. The need to feel his body against hers grew demanding, and her hands began to pull at his waist, wanting to feel as much as she could. It still was not enough.

Pulling away, they both gasped for breath as Wyatt stared into her eyes, and she felt herself melting away.

"Make love to me, Wyatt," she whispered, pulling at his shirt. "I need to feel you…all of you. I need to be closer to you."

Wyatt pulled her to him once more, their kiss filled with intense heat which spread throughout their bodies. Her fingers clawed at his vest, ripping the buttons open and pulling it quickly over his shoulders. He took her hands in his own and stilled them, breaking the kiss.

"DG, we can't…you know what will happen," he said regrettably, his own need evident in his voice and his trembling arms.

"I don't care," she said, her frustrating reaching the breaking point. "I don't care if he comes. He won't stop us this time."

"You know he will; he always does."

DG couldn't think logically at this moment. Her desire for Cain had been building for weeks. At this point, her need for him outweighed her fear of the Shadow Man.

Lowering her hands to the hem of her shirt, she lifted it over her head. Before Cain could speak, she took his hand and placed it over her heart, the heat from his hand searing her bare skin. It was exhilarating.

"Do you feel that, Tin Man?" she asked him. "That's what's real, what's yours. My heart is yours – everything I am is yours. He will never take that from you…I won't let him."

Cain cupped her face in his other hand, tucking her hair behind her ear. DG raised herself up on her knees, hovering over him as he sat back on his heels. She trailed her fingers lightly over the worry lines in his forehead, easing them back. He closed his eyes, his breathing growing shallow as she dragged her fingertips over his cheek bones and across his jaw, allowing her thumb to lightly rub against his bottom lip.

Leaning over, she replaced her thumb with the tip of her tongue, trailing a moist line over his lip. She felt him gasp as she moved her lips over his jaw and up to his cheek bone, then moving over to his ear, where she let the tip of her tongue trace the contours of his ear until finally taking his ear lobe between her teeth.

Wyatt gasped again, his hands instinctively moving to her hips, grabbing her roughly. He growled low in his chest as she nibbled on his lobe. Wyatt turned his head after she released her bite and his lips found the hollow of her neck. She leaned her head back to allow him better access as he kissed along her collar bone, then stopping to suck at her pulse point. She moaned as she felt his lips against her skin, moving lower. His kisses moved to the mounds of her breasts as his hands trailed upward, slipping his fingers under the black lace that covered her.

DG felt like she was floating away.

Her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt and she slowly undid each one, allowing herself the torture as it made the anticipation all that much sweeter. Cain's hands left her body momentarily to help her rid him of his shirt, casting it to the side as his lips sought out her creamy skin once more. She placed her hands on his shoulders, moving down his arms, the contours of his biceps causing something deep in her belly to stir. They flexed under her hands as his own hands moved over her body, and DG thought she would implode right then and there.

"Wyatt," she whispered, the heat between her legs igniting so fast.

He pushed up on his knees and wrapped his strong arms around her, the feel of his bare chest against her skin creating a whole new kind of pleasure within her. It was satisfying, feeling him this close, but she needed more.

Their lips met again, her tongue demanding entrance into his mouth and he complied. His own tongue met hers as they tasted each other. Wyatt held her tightly in his arms, pressing her to him tightly, and she could feel how much he needed her too. His arousal pressed against her abdomen, and DG's hands immediately went to his pants.

She quickly undid the buttons that held them together, sliding her hand inside. Wyatt threw his head back and cried out as she wrapped her delicate hand around him. His hands gripped around her waist tightly as she stroked him, and he leaned his forehead against hers, his warm breath washing over her face.

His hands hastily went to the straps of her bra, lowering them down over her shoulders. DG released him and removed her hand from his pants to reach behind her and undo the clasp, allowing him to peel the lacy fabric the rest of the way down her arms. He stared at her for a moment before meeting her eyes, noticing the hesitation in them.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said gently, his fingers brushing back the wisps of hair along her forehead. "I don't deserve you."

"You deserve so much more," she whispered back, smiling, pulling his head towards her to reclaim his lips.

Suddenly a coldness crept around her and she shivered. She pressed herself against him closer, the heat from his body resonating through her.

_No, not now_, she thought. Yet Wyatt continued to kiss her, as if he didn't hear her. His hands moved down her back, cupping her backside and pushing him against her. She moaned.

_You're time together is up, my love._

The Shadow Man's voice echoed through her head, and her eyes flew open. Cain's eyes were closed, and she concentrated on him, only him. Closing her eyes again, she was determined to give that voice in her head a piece of her mind.

_How can you call me that, your love? You don't love me, you only love what I can do for you…what I can give you. If you actually loved me, you wouldn't deny me my heart's truest desire. And that is definitely not you._

_My princess, my heart is truly yours…_

_You have no heart_.

_Ah, but I do, and it is consumed by you._

_You may think you're in love with me, but you're not. It is my light you are drawn to, my virtue. You don't even know who I am, the real me. And the real Princess DG is in love with this man in my arms, this man who is alive and very real and it is he who gets to hold me like this, to lie with me. Not you._

A loud growl tore through her mind, and she gasped, pulling away from Wyatt. Cain opened his eyes and looked at her, confused a moment, but he immediately recognized the fear in her face.

"No," Cain said quietly, her very skin growing cold under his hands. "DG?"

DG squeezed her eyes shut, moving further away from Wyatt. She stood on shaky legs, wrapping her arms tight around her chest to keep out the cold. Cain immediately reached over to the bed and grabbed the blanket, rising to his feet and wrapping it around her bare shoulders. He tried to pull her against him, wanting his own heat to warm her freezing limbs, but she pulled away.

"DG?" he asked again, the fear evident in his voice. She turned and walked toward the bathroom, but stopped before reaching the doorway.

_Please, please, _she found herself begging.

_I cannot, my love. Your time with him is over…the time has come for us to come together. Come back to me, my love. Come back to the darkness. The time has come…_

Somewhere in the far reaches of DG's mind, where the darkness and cold had yet to seize, a memory surfaced and played before her eyes. It was the previous night in her room when she had awoken and found Wyatt sitting by her bed, asleep. She stared at his handsome form slumped in the chair, the very sight of him warming her. She had known then watching him that her love for him was rooted deep within her.

_If I could stop time, I would_, she had told him in her mind.

DG opened her eyes, the memory fading away. If she could stop time…he could not get to her.

DG turned around and found Wyatt standing a few feet away from her, watching her closely, his eyes wide in fear. His gun was in his hand, yet he held it low at his side, knowing full well it would not help.

DG ran to him quickly, his arms automatically wrapping around her as he buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair. The coldness immediately engulfed her, and her entire body tensed. Cain could feel the frost forming in her hair, and he held her tighter, fearing it would be for the last time.

"Do you love me, Wyatt?" DG asked, her teeth chattering, her body shivering in his arms.

"More than my own life. But I don't know what to do here…what should I do?" Cain's voice was urgent, frantic. The thought of her losing her to the darkness yet again cut him deep.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

He tightened his arms. "Yes."

"Then hold on to me."

Without question, he held her tightly, not knowing what she was about to do.

_What are you doing, my love?_ the Shadow Man whispered in her mind, increasing the cold with every word.

_The next time I speak to you, it will be the last thing you hear before I drive you from the OZ for good. The time has come for you to leave me, Shadow Man…I am not yours, nor will I ever be. _

DG shivered uncontrollably, and she found herself slipping into the darkness. With the last bit of strength she had left, she called to her light, to the growing power within her, entangling it with the magic Azkadellia had willed to her. Their combined light surfaced and engulfed her and Wyatt in a cocoon. Burrowing her face into the crook of his neck, she inhaled deeply, taking into her his familiar scent, finding comfort and security within it. She concentrated only on him, and to the sound of the ticking clock in the room. Finding her center, she pushed her light out…out through the streets of Central City, out of the city walls, through the outlying forest, to the south and the waters of Finaqua, to the north and the snow-covered valleys, to the rolling hills of the east, and to the wastelands and mountains of the west. She pushed her light throughout the entire OZ, up to the sky to the rising moons.

Tick, tick, tick, went the clock on the wall.

DG pushed harder.

Tick, tick…

Her magic was working.

Tick…and then nothing. Silence.

Almost immediately DG felt the cold dissipate quickly until she actually began to sweat from the heat of Cain's body pressed tightly against her, and the wool blanket over her shoulders. Cain was breathing heavily, and his arms were locked around her. Placing a hand on his chest, she pushed gently until he loosened his arms. He looked down at her, his eyes searching hers, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her flushed cheeks and the beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. Her hair was soft and damp under his hands, and he wiped the perspiration from her face.

"What happened?" he asked, still unaware at what she had done.

"The impossible," she said, smiling up at him. He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"He was here, wasn't he?" Cain asked nervously.

She nodded slowly. "He was here, but I made him go away."

"And how did you manage that?"

Stepping away from him, she walked slowly over to the window. Glancing out through the glass, she smiled and turned towards him, beckoning him to join her. He walked to her and peered through the glass, and what he saw made him lose his balance, stepping backward and falling onto the bed.

"What did you do, DG?" he asked incredulously.

She smiled down at him, dropping the blanket to the floor and taking his face in her hands.

"I made time stand still."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Cain stared up at her in shock.

"I hadn't realized…your power was that strong," Cain said, his voice low.

DG felt a high unlike she had ever known. That amount of power flowing through her was overwhelming, but in a good way. She felt strong, and almost giddy. But most of all, she felt the coldness leave, taking with it the Shadow Man's voice from her mind. Time stood still, and all she saw was Wyatt.

She stared down at him, bare chested, the top of his pants undone, his blue eyes staring back at her in wonder. Her body ached for him.

"Don't be afraid, Wyatt. He's gone. He can't hurt us here, in this place. Right now, it's just you and me."

"I'm not afraid, DG." He reached up and ran his hand down her slender arm, the sparse blonde hairs on his own arm rising as he touched her, feeling the magic sparking off of her like static electricity.

"How long will it last?" he asked.

She smiled wider. "As long as I have control, I guess."

He smirked at her. She winked back at him.

Standing tentatively, he moved his other hand to her shoulder, sliding up to cup her chin. Her eyes followed his.

And in them she saw everything. This was their moment. Their time had finally come…she only had to stop time to get there.

Leaning in he placed a chaste kiss against her lips, and the feeling took her breath away. Her eyes drifted closed as he kissed her again, running his tongue along her lower lip. Her mouth instinctively opened and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. She closed her mouth over his, letting her own tongue dance with his as her hands slid up his arms and around his neck.

Cain moved his hand from her shoulder across her collar bone and down between her breasts, causing her to moan and arch toward him. His hand continued south to the top of her jeans. Slipping in a single finger, he ran it along the waist of her jeans, his knuckle brushing across her bare skin, and DG shivered. Her hands moved to his hair, pulling him closer to her as her kisses grew more urgent, her body coming alive once again with her desire for him, her unending need to be closer to him.

His hands vigorously worked the button and zipper of her jeans before he broke their kiss and lowered himself before her, pulling her jeans down her legs to the floor. She smiled down at him, toeing off her shoes and before stepping one foot out of her pants followed by the other. He pushed them aside and ran his large hands up her legs, squeezing her thighs, before peppering her belly with soft kisses.

DG had never known intimacy like this. It was all new to her. She was feeling an array of emotions…scared, excited, nervous, shy, alive, loved…she thought she'd lose control right there yet she hung on to her power, not wanting to jeopardize this experience for which she had waited too long.

Suddenly DG felt his lips and hands leave her body. Opening her eyes she glanced down and saw him taking the blanket she had dropped to the floor and spreading it out over the wood planks. He moved quickly back to the small bed to retrieve two pillows and another blanket, placing them on the blanket on the floor.

And just as quickly as had left her, he returned, his hands roaming over her body, bringing with them the pleasure she felt spiking throughout her. The power she felt coursing through her mixed with the exhilaration Cain ignited within her sent DG into a euphoric haze, and all she wanted was to be one with this man.

Feeling suddenly ambitious, DG decided to return the favor, with benefits. She lowered herself to her knees before him, taking his pants with her. Cain grinned at her as she pulled off his boots and socks, and he stepped out of his pants before she tossed them to the side. Running her hands up his muscular legs, she took in every inch of him with her eyes, relishing the sight of him.

Rising further up on her knees, she took his length in her hands and Cain sucked in his breath. He stared down at her, nearly losing his balance as she opened her small mouth and ran her tongue up his shaft. Her innocent blue eyes looked up at him, watching him watch her, his shock giving away to lust. Slowly she wrapped her mouth around him, and Cain's eyes fluttered closed, nearly losing himself in the moist warmth she had enveloped him in.

She slowly pulled him from her mouth, letting her tongue flick the tip of him before Cain couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled away from her and fell to his knees, grabbing her fiercely into another passionate kiss before turning her over and laying her down on the blanket.

"Do you know what you do to me, DG?" he blurted out, finding it hard to catch his breath.

"What?" she asked innocently, running her thigh against his, feeling his hardness pressed against her abdomen. She rolled her hips once, and his hand instinctively rushed down to her hip, pressing it down to the floor.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he fought for some restraint, not wanting to end this too quickly. Time was stopped after all, and he wanted to take full advantage of that fact.

"Better yet," she purred, her breath washing over his face, "what do you want to do to me?"

Cain felt like he was losing his mind. He had never been with a woman like this…never heard a woman speak this way. He knew when DG would send him those images through their link, the words she said, that their time together would be different…exciting. He just never knew it would feel this amazing, and it took all he had not to ravage her on the spot. He wanted to take his time, to make this special for her, knowing she had never done this before. She was about to give him the greatest gift a woman could give a man, and he wanted her to know how much he treasured it.

Yet her whispered words in his ear as his lips trailed down her neck spurred him on.

"I want…" he whispered, unable to form a coherent thought as his body took over.

"What…" she cooed, her tongue running over his ear, his body shuddering.

"I want to touch you," he said, his voice strained with need.

DG moaned, his words causing her thighs to ache. She wanted the exact same thing. Her hands moved to her sides as she shimmied her panties over her hips and down her legs. Cain kept his eyes transfixed on hers.

Raising her head, she brushed her lips against his, wrapping her slender fingers around his wrist.

"Then touch me," she whispered, taking his hand and moving it between her thighs.

As soon as Cain's fingers brushed against her, she cried out, the sensation bringing her to new heights. Cain exhaled the breath he had been holding as his fingers felt the most intimate part of her. So much emotion washed over him at that moment that he felt tears well in his eyes.

She was so beautiful, so young, so delicate…and she was giving herself over to him completely. He never thought such a miracle would happen to him once, let alone twice in his life. Why should he be so lucky? He didn't know, nor understand. Yet there she was, lying beneath him, surrendering herself to him.

Her lips sought his out as he stroked her, occasionally slipping a finger inside her, causing her to moan and buck her hips into his hand. She wanted to feel him deeper, all around her. While his touch felt so incredible, it still was not enough.

"Wyatt," she mewed, her lips still against his.

"What is it, baby? What do you want?" he asked, slipping another finger inside of her.

Crying out, she arched her back toward him, and he moved his lips down to her breast, closing his mouth over her nipple while his other hand worked inside of her.

"I want you inside of me," she cried, holding his head to her chest. "I need you inside of me."

Cain removed his hand from her and rose up on his arms so that they were face-to-face. They stared at each other for a moment, realizing what was to come, yet feeling no fear.

"DG, I…don't want to hurt you," Cain said reluctantly.

She smiled warmly at him, running her hands through his hair.

"It's ok," she whispered. "You could never hurt me."

She opened her legs as he settled comfortably between them. She felt the tip of his erection brush against her center, and she gasped. The realization that this was finally happening nearly sent her over the edge. He was so beautiful, so tender, so loving. DG thought there could not possibly be another woman, in the OZ or on the Other Side, who had a more perfect first time than this.

He rested his forehead against hers and kept their eyes locked together. His hands brushed through her dark hair.

"I love you," he whispered as he pushed himself inside her, finally joining their two bodies, and his eyes slid closed at the contact.

DG gasped, her own eyes closing, feeling the brief discomfort. She felt a pulse through her body as her magic flickered, and she thought she heard the clock tick, but only once.

_Keep it together_, she thought to herself. _Just a bit longer._

Cain opened his eyes and looked at her intently. He smirked at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked her sweetly.

She opened her eyes and stared up at him. "Did you hear me?"

He nodded before slowly pulling himself out of her and sliding just as slowly back in. They both cried out, DG's hands moving to his back and gripping him tightly.

_I need to know, DG, are you all right? Am I hurting you?_ he asked in her mind.

She smiled at him. _I've never felt so wonderful in my entire life._

Cain smiled back at her and moved his hips out and in once more. DG opened her legs wider, growing accustomed to his presence inside her, and her hands roamed lower down his back.

Wyatt rolled his hips and this time DG thrust upwards, meeting their hips. Cain's breathing grew shallow as he moved inside her, her warmth so inviting he felt like he was finally home.

They continued to move together, increasing their pace. Cain's head fell to her shoulder, breathing her in, her sounds music to his ears. She pushed her hands down on his rear, encouraging him to move faster, to push in harder. She needed him to.

Cain grunted into her shoulder, the sweat on his forehead dampening her hair. He could feel his release building, but he wanted to be sure she was right there along with him.

"God, Cain, you feel so good," she moaned, rolling her head against his. Lifting his head he captured her lips in a searing kiss as he increased his pace, pressing deeper inside of her.

_You are so amazing, DG. Stay with me, sweetheart_, he whispered through her mind.

His hand moved down and hooked under her knee, lifting her leg higher, allowing him to get as deep inside her as he possibly could. She cried out, her hands gripping his hair as she felt something inside her build to the point it was about to burst.

Cain felt her inner walls begin to clench around him.

_Open your eyes, DG. Look at me._

She opened her eyes, nearly glazed over, and she found him staring down at her, his face strained with his frantic movements. She could tell he was ready to lose control, as was she.

_I'm with you, Wyatt. Forever._

"I love you," she said aloud, and she felt that pressure inside her finally burst.

Cain cried out her name, his own release springing forth inside her.

DG saw stars behind her eyes as she lost all control, wave after wave of pleasure riding through her, causing her walls of control to crumble. The clock on the wall sprung to life, as did movement on the street outside of the window. She could no longer hold the spell after that.

Suddenly a roar echoed through her head, followed by an immense pain. Her hands moved quickly to her head holding it tightly, fearing it would explode from the pain. Time once again moved and the Shadow Man was able to creep back in, and what he discovered did not please him the least bit.

But as quickly as the pain hit her, it just as quickly subsided, along with his presence in her head.

Cain's chest heaved as he fought to regain control of his breathing. He looked down at her in concern. Glancing up at the wall, he watched the clock as its arms once again moved. He heard the voices outside of the window and knew that her magic was no longer working.

And with that he knew the Shadow Man could find them once again.

DG's eyes remained closed as her headache dissipated. She gingerly removed her hands from her head before opening her eyes and blinking up at him.

"DG? What is it?"

She smiled at up at him. "I think we pissed him off."

Cain raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"He's gone, Wyatt. So let's not talk about him now…not now. Now is just about you and me."

"And the rest of the world?" he said, nodding towards the window.

She chuckled. "I told you I could only hold it as long as I had control. And anyone who can keep control after an orgasm like that is just not human."

He laughed from deep in his belly, lowering her leg to the blanket and gently sliding himself away from her. He moved to his side, pulling her with him so that they lay facing each other.

"Are you all right?" he asked again, forever ensuring her safety and comfort.

Her lips were turned up into a permanent smile. "Utterly blissful. That was…amazing," she said, sighing thoughtfully.

"That's putting it mildly," he joked. "You stopped time so that we could make love for the first time. Not many people can say that."

DG lowered her eyes and stared at her fingers as they began to fidget. Cain sensed her apprehension.

"DG," he said, touching her chin and causing her to look back at him. "That was the sweetest, most incredible moment of my life. Thank you, for what you have given me. I am truly honored, and I want you to know that. I've never felt anything like this before," he said, placing his hand over his heart. "I love you, completely."

DG felt the tears reform in her eyes as he spoke, putting her worry at ease that it had not been as spectacular for him as it had for her. A sudden sadness entered her heart, knowing that in just a few hours she'd be leaving him. It was very possible she'd never feel him in her arms again, never feel his lips against her skin, never hear him cry out his climax and send her to a new heaven. The thought of it made her chest feel like it was caving in. But it was a chance she had to take, for the Shadow Man was still out there, still a threat. She had a mission to fulfill for the OZ…her own heart would have to wait.

"What is it, DG?" he asked, concerned, running his lip over her bottom lip. "You look sad."

She took his hand in hers and smiled at him, a single tear falling from her eye.

"No, not sad. I'm so, so happy, Wyatt. You've made me so incredibly happy. You are…the love of my life."

He leaned in and kissed her gently before pulling rolling on to his back and bringing her closer to him. She reached down and fetched the other blanket, draping it over them both before resting her head on his chest and allowing the beating of his heart to lull her to sleep.

Hours later DG opened her eyes. The Ozian sky was still dark, but the moons hung low in the sky. It would be dawn soon, and Wyatt would wake, Jeb would be at the door with her personal guards, and they'd be making their way back to Finaqua.

But DG had a different plan, one she knew she regrettably had to follow.

Propping herself up on her elbow, she stared down at Wyatt who was deep in sleep. Her eyes glistened with tears as she gently brushed her fingertips along his hair line. He looked so peaceful. It was a look she could not recall seeing on his face before. No worry lines, no tension. Just completely at peace. It warmed her to think she did that for him, albeit short lived.

He stirred, reaching his hand out for her. He rested it over her hand, and she choked back a sob.

_I love you so much_, she whispered to him through her mind, causing him to stir again. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and called to her magic, sending it through her hand into his and through his body, pushing him farther into sleep so that he would not wake until morning.

When his breathing regulated and his eyes began to flutter behind his lids, she knew her magic had worked. Sliding her hand out from under his, she stood and dressed quickly. After slipping her coat on, she glanced down at him one last time before moving to the door.

As she walked past the table, she stopped, noticing some paper and a pencil. She hesitated, wondering if it would hurt or help things by leaving him a note. In the end, she decided he deserved some sort of explanation. He had to know she was doing this willingly, and that she was not taken against her will or under a spell of some sorts.

She scribbled a quick letter to him, tears falling from her eyes the entire time. When she finished she dropped the pencil and knelt down to place the paper on top of the blanket where she had been. Standing she turned her back to him, unable to look at him again for fear she would chicken out and crawl back under that blanket with him. It's what she wanted more than anything, but she had to leave.

Opening the door, she slipped out into the night. She was able to maneuver the streets of Central City unseen and finally pass through the city gates. She had to place a quick spell on the guards so they would not recognize her and allow her to pass without question.

As she walked along the road and into the trees, she stopped, deciding on another quick course of action. She hated leaving Wyatt alone. He'd be confused and angry, or worse, he might feel like she had rejected him. He'd need help, and there were only two other people besides Jeb that she'd trust with his emotions.

Closing her eyes, she magically put out a distress call to those two before continuing down the road alone.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Cain's head rolled to the side as he slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes. Something had lured him from his sleep, but he was in such a haze that he barely realized he was awake.

A pounding on the door caused him to open his eyes wider before he brought his hands to his face and rubbed it fiercely. Taking a deep a breath, he let his eyes scan the ceiling above him, trying to focus and let his eyes adjust to the suns' light pouring through the window. The knocking on the door seemed to echo, like it was far away. He realized he had been sleeping very deeply; he couldn't remember a time when he had slept so soundly.

Stretching his arms over his head, he attempted to work out the crick in his neck that he could feel tightening. Closing his eyes again, he breathed deeply, willing his mind to clear and bringing to light memories of the previous night.

_DG._

He opened his eyes and focused, the pounding on the door louder and more incessant. He sat up and looked around the room. The air was still. Turning around he glanced toward the bathroom, but the door was open and it was unoccupied.

"DG?" he called out, his heart automatically sinking into his gut. He could feel she was not there. He didn't know why, he just could.

He leaned on his arm to stand when he felt something brush across his fingertips. Glancing down, he noticed a folded piece of paper with his name written on the top.

Cain's throat tightened, the proof right in front of him that she had gone. She had left him.

Taking the paper in his hands, he sat back on the blanket. The paper moved in his shaking hands, and taking a deep breath he opened it. Another slip of paper fell out and into his lap. Looking down, he realized it was the map DG had found in the tin suit. He grew confused.

"Father, are you in there?" he heard Jeb shout from the other side of the door. "My men are here to guard DG. It's time to move out if you want to make it to Finaqua by nightfall."

Ignoring his son, he opened the paper wider and began to read her words.

_Wyatt,_

_As you can probably see, I am not there, although I wish I was. I want nothing more than to be in your arms at this very moment, to shut out the rest of the world and keep time stopped forever. But we both know it can't be that way. I have to stop him, to save the OZ, to ensure our future together. And I have to do it alone. _

_Show the map to Glitch. Let him study it. Maybe it tells more than where the onyx is. I don't need it…I seem to be following something else. It feels almost like something is pulling me along, telling me where to go. I am being drawn to something, and I am hoping it is the onyx. I will find it and I will destroy him. On my own._

_I know you, Wyatt. I know you will want to follow me, to track me down, just to protect me. But for once in your life, I need you to listen to me. Don't come after me. Stay in Central City, finish your duties with the Tin Men so that when this is all over you can come home to me and we can finally be together._

_Whatever happens, know that I love you. More than my own life. What we shared last night was so special, so amazing. Just as I knew it would be. I've never felt closer to you, which is why it is so painful for me to leave. But I can't let this thing threaten us any longer, or my OZ. _

_I will see you soon…please wait for me._

_Love, DG_

Cain felt his eyes burn with tears as he crumpled the paper in his fist. He was angry, hurt, scared…but what frightened him most of all was the coldness that began to build inside of him. He figured she'd try to fight this thing alone, but he never thought she'd leave him…not after what they had shared.

Cain thought he felt alone locked away in that iron suit, but that was nothing compared to the loneliness he felt now. And he'd be damned if he let her do this to him, to them.

_DG…DG, can you hear me?_ he called out in his mind, hoping to reach her. Silence was his only response.

_DG?_ he said, screaming it as loud as he could inside his mind. Still nothing.

She had cut their connection, severed that bond that he had grown accustomed to, counted on even. She was truly gone from him. Something inside him turned sour, and he felt the tears fall from his eyes. Biting his bottom lip, he let his anger finally take over.

Dropping the paper to the floor, he stood and rapidly began to dress. His son was still knocking at the door, calling his name. Shrugging on his duster, he stopped and looked down at the blanket. Reaching down, he retrieved the crumpled paper as well as the map, shoving them into his pocket before grabbing his hat and gunbelt and making his way to the door.

Jeb stood on the other side with his hand raised.

"Father, I was about to break the door down," Jeb said. "Are you all right?"

Cain didn't respond, only stepped past his son as he placed his hat on his head and began to tighten his gunbelt around his waist. Jeb looked at the door then back at his father.

"Father, wait…where's DG?" Jeb asked, running after him.

"Gone," Cain said abruptly, turning the corner, deftly dodging citizens as he moved purposefully toward the Tin Men academy.

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" Jeb asked, turning and motioning for his men to follow them.

Cain didn't respond, only walked faster. Jeb reached out and grabbed his father's arm, pulling him backwards until he faced him.

"What's going on?" Jeb asked adamantly. He stared up at his father's face, the usual expressionless mask in place, but Jeb bore through that until he finally saw the pain in his father's eyes. Jeb sighed heavily and placed his hand on Wyatt's shoulder. "She went to fight him alone, didn't she?"

Cain lowered his eyes, realizing his son saw right through him. Biting his bottom lip again, Cain fought back the pain that consumed him.

"By the gods, that woman is difficult," Jeb said, shaking his head.

Cain nodded once before raising his eyes, scanning the people around them, looking anywhere but at his son. "And she's out there, alone, facing a danger unlike the Zone has ever seen."

Jeb regarded his father closely. "And you're going after her, aren't you?"

Wyatt finally looked at Jeb. "What else am I supposed to do?" he said, finally surrendering. "She's my life, Jeb. I'm not worth spit without her."

Jeb's face warmed at his father's admittance. He rarely ever saw this side of Wyatt Cain, and it only made him respect his father more.

"Then go," Jeb said, squeezing Wyatt's shoulder. "If anyone can find her, you can."

Cain placed his hand on Jeb's shoulder briefly before pulling his son into an embrace.

"I'm proud of you, son," he said softly. "Whatever happens…I need you to know that."

Jeb's eyes moistened upon hearing his father's words. As they pulled apart, Jeb cleared his throat and nodded at his father.

"Take some of my men with you," he said.

"No," Cain replied. "I can move quicker on my own."

"What if there are more Longcoats out there?"

Cain's hand moved to his gun. "Nothing I haven't handled before."

"Not alone."

Cain sighed. "Take your men to Finaqua, strengthen security around the royal family, inform the queen and consort of what is happening. Tell them…tell them I'll bring DG home, safe and sound."

Jeb nodded. Cain gave him one last look before he moved to the side and continued on his way. He quickly reached the stables behind the academy where he untied his horse, leading her out of the stall.

"Going somewhere?" Syler said from behind, appearing in the doorway.

Cain stopped, making sure the bridle and saddle were tight before turning around.

"I got somewhere I gotta be," Wyatt replied. "Syler…I need you to take over here at the academy."

Syler sighed and moved closer to his friend. "I kind of figured you'd say that. But I'm no leader, Cain…that's always been you."

"You'll be fine, Syler. You've proven that. I…I just can't be a Tin Man any longer. There's something much more important to me that I…" Cain's voice trailed off.

Syler grinned at him. "Something worth living for?"

Cain paused, his eyes transfixed on the ground. "Something worth dying for."

**xoxoxoxo**

DG's feet touched the ground after the travel storm dissipated. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bright light bouncing off the snow, but once she could focus she couldn't help but smile. It was much different than the last time she had been here. There was no more blinding blizzard impeding her way. The suns shone brightly in the sky, and there was a quiet stillness all around her. It was almost peaceful.

Turning around her breath caught in her chest as the northern palace came into view. It was no longer encased in snow and ice. That barrier had melted away to show the palace's true beauty. Its emerald green walls sparkled in the reflection of the icy lake surrounding it. DG's memories stirred, bringing to mind her childhood and the happiness she felt in this place…that is, until the witch killed her and her mother gave up her magic to save her.

Shaking away the horrible memory, she pulled her coat closed tighter, the coldness beginning to bite at her. She made her way quickly toward the palace, marveling in the snowy beauty around her. What she wouldn't give for a sled right about now, and Cain's strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm, rubbing frozen noses together as they nuzzled and laughed. She'd teach him how to make snow angels here, and they'd definitely have to build a snow man.

She smiled at the mental image of a snowball fight with Wyatt, and then she'd tackle him to the ground to plant a big snowball right in his face. Later they'd sit by the fire inside the palace drinking hot chocolate and talking for hours about their life together before she'd climb into his lap and kiss him breathless. Then they'd make love by the fire for the rest of the night until neither had the energy to move.

A sadness interrupted her as she felt her body ache for him, a pain of loss sweeping through her. She needed to feel his touch, to feel his hands on her, his lips against hers. It took everything she had not to reopen their connection, to call out to him, to hear his voice in her head. She missed him deeply, but she trudged on through the snow with the intent to settle this thing once and for all so she could be back in Wyatt's arms…if he still wanted her.

Reaching the palace doors, she held up her hand and closed her eyes, calling to her light. She heard the doors crack open as her magic unlocked them once more. Stepping inside, she smiled as the suns' light poured through the windows no longer barricaded by ice and snow. The portrait on the wall of Ambrose and her mother brought her comfort. She stopped and stared at it for a moment, looking into the eyes of her best friend. Inwardly she prayed he had heard her call, and that he was with Cain right now.

**xoxoxoxo**

Cain's horse galloped quickly down the Brick Route. His eyes constantly scanned the surrounding trees, looking for Longcoats and any evidence of DG. Turning his head, he searched through the brush. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two figures riding equally as fast on horseback on the road towards him. His head whipped around and his hand reached for his gun. Grabbing the weapon from its holster, he pulled back on the reigns of his horse and aimed the gun at the approaching intruders.

His eyes focused for a moment as he stared down the barrel of his gun. The two riders halted their animals and put their hands up in the air.

"Geeze, Cain, I can see your attitude still needs some improvement. Still got that 'shoot first, ask later' philosophy?" Glitch shouted from down the road.

Cain sighed heavily before holstering his gun. Nudging his horse forward, he closed the distance between them.

"Glitch, I didn't know it was you. Thought you were Longcoats," said Cain.

"Yeah, you're no damsel in distress either, tough guy," Glitch grumbled. "I think Raw here would agree with me that a full psychological evaluation is still in order."

Cain rolled his eyes, unable to admit that he was actually happy to see his two friends.

"What are you doing here?" Cain asked, narrowing his eyes.

"DG told us to come," Glitch remarked like he had just stated the sky was blue. Cain raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his chest growing tighter.

"Last night I had a dream. DG was standing here on the road and she told me I had to come to Central City right away to help you. I woke up, knowing it was only a dream, but something told me it was more than that. I just had to come. If DG needs me, I'm there. As I was riding toward Central City, I bumped into Raw here."

Raw nodded. "Last night in village, Raw feel DG's presence. Raw sense DG's sadness, hear DG's voice asking Raw to come to Central City, to help Tin Man. Raw leave right away."

Cain couldn't believe it. DG had used her magic to call to Raw and Glitch, her two dearest friends, to come help him through…what? His heartache? His loss? His need to track her down and protect her?

"Where is DG?" Glitch asked, looking around.

"She's gone," Cain snapped. "So there's really no need for you to be here."

Glitch's mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. Raw looked between Cain and Glitch.

"DG gone to find black stone, to fight Shadow Man," Raw said.

"How do you know about the Shadow Man?" Cain asked. "You left before any of this happened."

"Glitch tell Raw everything. And, Raw still sense DG here, in this place. Can hear thoughts." Cain's eyes widened and he moved closer to Raw.

"She was here?"

Raw nodded. He pointed one of his claws behind him. "Felt her there too. DG feel sadness, like Tin Man."

"She must have gone this way," Cain said, kicking his horse and continuing his way down the road, not caring if Glitch and Raw were right behind him.

Further down the road, Cain noticed something off within the trees. Stopping his horse, he jumped down and moved to the tree line. Glitch and Raw followed suit, joining him.

"There," Raw said, pointing into the forest.

Breaking through the brush, the walked into the trees until they came to a clearing. Turning around, they noticed the debris all over the ground. There were tree limbs everywhere, some trees split down the middle, bushes ripped from their roots and tossed all over.

"Looks like the princess used a travel storm to get out of here," Glitch said, his brown eyes surveying the ground.

Cain knelt down and placed his hand on the ground, willing the bile in his throat to subside. She was even farther from him than he had thought. Of course she'd use a travel storm, and he knew she was headed for the northern palace. The distance he realized was now between them was suffocating.

"Cain feel pain," Raw said, kneeling beside him. "Princess far north."

"That's at least a two day ride on horseback," Glitch added, standing behind them.

"Not if I ride hard and don't stop," Cain said through gritted teeth, standing and moving quickly back to his horse.

Glitch and Raw ran after him. Cain stopped and turned around, holding up his hand.

"I'll move a lot quicker if I'm alone," Cain said, repeating the words he had said to Jeb. "You two should go back home."

"Hey, who died and made you ruler of the OZ? You're not the boss of us, mister. DG asked us for help and that's why we're here," Glitch said angrily.

"No," Cain seethed. "DG asked you to come to look after me. She left me, alone. And she thought I'd be sitting in Central City wallowing in misery and not doing a thing to stop her. Well she was wrong. So your little trip was in vain."

Glitch glared at him. "I'll have you know that I left the arms of a very beautiful woman to trek out into the darkness to answer DG's call. Why? Because if I needed her to, DG would leave your side to come help me. That's what friends do for each other."

Raw cringed at the anger rolling off his two friends.

Cain's teeth ground together as he held back his anger best he could. "Well we'll never have the chance to see if that's true, headcase. DG's not by my side."

Raw caught Wyatt's pain in that last comment.

"DG go to save OZ. She not want to leave Cain. She go out of duty. Tin Man should understand that," Raw scolded.

Cain breathed heavily at the emotion coursing through him before his face softened and he finally accepted defeat. Glitch eased up as well. Taking a step forward, he placed a bony hand on Cain's shoulder.

"When DG and Azkadellia put my brain back in my head, it took her connection to all four of us to make the spell work," Glitch said softly. "She seems to get her strength from us, which is why I think she called for me and Raw to come. We get our strength from each other."

"That's how we destroy the witch," Raw added.

Cain took a deep breath. "DG destroyed the witch."

"But she said herself she never would have made it to the tower that day had it not been for us," Glitch said, smiling to himself as he recalled DG's words to him the day of the eclipse just before the battle.

"We are family," Raw said.

"And now DG's running all over the OZ to find another big bad harbinger of gloom and doom, armed to the teeth with some powerful magic," said Glitch. "And here the three of us are, hot on her trail. She must have some nerve thinking she could do this again without her trusty sidekicks, huh Cain?"

Cain couldn't help but smile. Glitch always had a way of putting things into perspective, in his own upside down way. Even with his brain reattached, his intelligence boundless, he was still the same old Glitch.

"Still so far from us, though," noted Raw. Cain nodded his head.

"If we don't get moving, we'll miss her and possibly lose her trail at the northern palace," said Cain, turning and moving back to his horse.

Glitch grinned and stuck his finger in the air. "I may be able to help with that."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"It's not much farther, just over that hill," Glitch said, pointing down the road.

"Glitch, we keep riding south," Cain seethed. "You're putting more distance between us and DG."

Glitch rolled his eyes. "I was at Finaqua when I invented it, so I built it close by. I needed the nearby water supply. And stop worrying so much, Cain. Once we get there, we'll be at the northern palace faster than you can say ruby red slippers."

Cain let out an exasperated sigh. His head was swimming with worry for DG, his mind coming up with the worst scenarios for what she could be doing at that moment. And there Glitch was trotting happily atop his horse with that stupid grin on his face, moving him farther away from where he needed to be.

"I wish you'd tell me what this thing was," Cain said, feeling his blood begin to boil.

A wise, knowing smile graced Glitch's face. "Trust an old friend, Cain."

Cain grumbled something, and Raw couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Soon Glitch was leading them off the trail and into the woods. They stopped the horses and dismounted. Cain's eyes scanned the trees, still searching for wayward Longcoats, but also searching for this mysterious thing Glitch was certain would get them to DG quickly.

"This way," Glitch said, motioning them to follow him. Raw crept close behind Cain, his eyes darting through the brush. Soon they stepped into an empty clearing. Glitch stopped abruptly, as did Cain, followed by Raw, who accidentally bumped into Cain's back. Cain closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, willing his ever-growing anger to subside…at least a little. He didn't know how much more his nerves could take.

"Why have we stopped?" Cain asked in annoyance.

Glitch simply smiled at him. Cain wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face.

"Why do you keep giving me that 'I know something you don't know' look, Glitch? I'm getting awfully tired of it," Cain growled.

Glitch shook his head and spread his arms. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he said, gazing out into the still empty clearing.

Raw and Cain followed his gaze in confusion. "What is?" Cain asked.

Glitch began to rub his fingers along his chin. "One of my best inventions, I must admit. I finished it only three annuals before the witch came into power. Never had a chance to use it myself, unfortunately."

Cain and Raw looked at him like he had five heads. "Glitch…you sure your brain is working?"

Glitch chuckled. "Of course I had to cloak it with magic, so the witch wouldn't get her soul-sucking hands on it."

Moving to a large pine tree, Glitch knelt by a knot in the trunk and whispered something that Cain and Raw could not hear. Suddenly there was a slight gust of wind, and as it moved through the clearing, a large, metallic contraption appeared. Raw gasped and Cain's jaw dropped.

Glitch pulled something from the tree and threw it up and down in his hand. "Just a little gift her majesty gave to me annuals ago. Keeps my secrets secret." He gripped a smooth, purple stone in his hand before dropping it into his pocket.

"What is it?" Raw asked, his eyes transfixed on the machine before them.

"An aerial mobility cruiser," Glitch announced proudly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Then, he leaned in close to his companions. "I got the inspiration from Ahamo's own flying contraption, you know," he whispered.

Cain's eyebrows raised and Raw continued to stare in awe.

"Are you saying we're going to…fly in that thing?" Cain asked slightly horrified.

Glitch nodded eagerly. "Just need one thing before we go." He ran to the machine, took what looked to be a large bucket from its side, then ran into the trees.

"Glitch, where are you going?" Cain called after him.

"Be right back," he replied from the trees.

Cain shook his head, the frustration returning. Raw moved closer to the cruiser. It was made of metal from top to bottom and sat heavily upon the ground. There were four glass paneled windows cut into the side, and a larger window filling the entire front side. Raw leaned in and peered inside one of the windows. He could see seats and a steering mechanism at the front.

Cain stared at the three propellers sticking out of the top, along with a smoke stack of some sort. He walked closer and banged on the side, hearing the familiar sound of echoing tin.

"I'm not stepping one foot inside that thing," Cain said.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Cain," Glitch said, appearing from the trees. He was carrying a full bucket of water very awkwardly. Cain moved to help him, noticing his struggle.

"I'm not," Cain groused. "I thought I'd die once inside a tin can…not going to try my luck twice."

Glitch and Cain set the bucket down as Glitch proceeded to open a hatch at the back of the cruiser and pull out a hose. Flipping a switch, the hose began to suck up the water from the basin until it was bone dry.

"That oughta do it," Glitch said to himself. "Shall we?"

Cain looked at him.

"Oh, come on Cain. You won't die, I promise. She's as sturdy as they come," assured Glitch.

"You said you haven't had a chance to ride in it yet, so how do you know?" Cain reminded him.

Glitch's eyes dropped. "Oh…right. But hey," he continued, perking up, "none of my other inventions ever seemed to fail me. I mean, come on…" He gently knocked on the top of his head. "You're talking to a genius here!"

Just then Raw made a noise. Cain and Glitch turned to him. Raw raised his eyes to the sky for a moment before moving quickly towards Cain. Placing his hand on Cain's chest, Raw closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Something wrong," he spoke.

"What…what is it?" Cain asked breathlessly, afraid to move from underneath Raw's paw.

"DG…can sense something…feel her stronger through Cain's heart, here," he said, tapping his hand once on Cain's chest. "DG…not alone…afraid."

Cain's jaw clenched and Glitch turned suddenly serious. "We don't have much time, we need to leave now," Glitch said, returning the bucket to its place on the side of the machine and heading for the hatch on top.

Cain and Raw were right behind him. Once Glitch had the hatch open, Raw and Cain climbed inside, and Glitch slid in last, locking the hatch from the inside. He sat in the front seat as Raw and Cain found seats behind him in the narrow hull. Glitch looked over the panel in front of him.

"Mm-hmmm," Glitch said once as he flipped three switches. A strange noise erupted from the machine, and Cain gripped the edge of seat for dear life.

Glitch's eyes moved around the cruiser and he smiled. Flipping another switch, he listened for the propellers on top to begin moving. Raw nervously lifted his eyes as he felt the cruiser begin to shake.

"Everyone hold on to something," Glitch shouted over the roar of the propellers. Reaching over he grabbed a lever and pulled back gently. Steam shout out of the pipe on top and the cruiser began to move. Cain's tightened his grip, inwardly cursing. Raw whimpered a bit before grabbing his own seat.

Suddenly the cruiser was lifting off the ground, steam surrounding them. Before they knew it, they were in the air. Cain's eyes moved to the window next to him and stared out in amazement. His gaze moved downwards as he nearly choked, looking down at the tops of the trees they just stood by and their horses bucking and whinnying at the loud noise.

"I can't believe it," Cain found himself saying. "You really did it, Glitch."

Raw reached across and patted Glitch on the shoulder. Glitch gave them an 'aw shucks' expression.

"Now, how fast can this thing go," Cain shouted at him, drilling his eyes into the back of Glitch's head. Glitch's innocent face turned slightly maniacal as he reached for another lever.

"You asked for it, Cain," Glitch grinned wickedly, pushing the lever forward. The cruiser shot like a bullet through the sky as Glitch steered them through it. He continually glanced at the compass on the panel, ensuring they were headed north. Raw and Cain were drawn back into the seat cushions through sheer force of gravity as the cruiser ripped through the air.

Cain felt his teeth in the back of his head. Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths and tried to focus on DG.

_We're coming, sweetheart. We're coming_, he thought, praying she had reopened their connection and could hear him.

**xoxoxoxo**

DG walked through the northern palace smiling. Making her way through the large hall, she found herself almost dancing between the marble columns. Her eyes took in the room, recalling her childhood memories when there was a lot more furniture and more paintings on the walls. In her mind she saw her mother and father dancing in circles in one of the far corners of the room as music echoed through the hall. DG smiled.

Glancing towards a side door, she remembered it led to the kitchen. Turning her head, she moved her eyes up the ornate staircase. The last time she had been here, mobats had chased them while the witch watched with pleasure. Upstairs, Cain was fighting his own battle with Zero before being shot and pushed out the window. DG closed her eyes and shuddered at the memory. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath. She was here for a reason. There was something she needed to look for. She didn't know why, she just felt it. Something was here, in this palace, something she had a feeling her mother didn't even know about. Something ancient…and it seemed to be pulling her towards the kitchen.

Moving her feet along the marble floor, she jogged through the doorway and down a flight of stairs that opened into the large open kitchen. It still smelled of food, like warm bread and something sweet. DG's stomach grumbled at the odor.

"Search now, eat later," DG said to herself, placing her hand over her stomach. Looking around the dusty room she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the quiet that surrounded her. Reaching out with her senses, mixed a bit with her magic, she tried to find that thing that almost called to her.

A pull…there it was. A slight humming. What was that? Opening her blue eyes wide, she turned her head and stepped closer to the fireplace across the room. The humming grew slightly louder. She took another step, and another. The pull grew stronger. She finally ran across the room to the fireplace and stopped.

Running her hands along the mantle, she tried to feel for something that was out of place. But there was nothing but layer upon layer of dust. DG made a quick mental note to make the restoration of the northern palace top priority once her latest mission was complete. Crouching down, she examined the edges of the fireplace. Still nothing. She stared down at the ash-covered floor and concentrated harder. Something was pulling her like a magnet toward the inside of the fireplace.

Reaching down, she moved the grate out of the way and crawled into the fireplace. Lifting her head, she looked left then right. Something in the very corner caught her attention. A small, but distinct hole in the stone. Moving closer, she stuck her finger in the hole. She felt a draft against her finger coming from the other side.

She almost laughed out loud at her discovery. Flattening her palm against the stone, she closed her eyes and called to her magic. Immediately the stone crumbled and revealed a dark tunnel.

DG inhaled a shaky breath. She didn't like the dark very much right now. Mustering as much strength as she could, she crawled over the rubble and into the tunnel. Using her magic, she created an orb of light in her hand to light her way through the darkness. Holding it out in front of her, she continued to crawl on her free hand and knees through the narrow corridor.

"Good thing I'm not claustrophobic," she murmured to herself.

Then suddenly, the tunnel opened up, and DG found herself kneeling in a larger space. Sitting back on her heels, she tried to peer into the darkness to where the tunnel had led her. She shivered, the cold suddenly stronger. But the darkness was overwhelming.

DG increased the strength of the light in her hand until it was the size of a beach ball. Holding it in both of her hands, she looked around herself and realized she could stand up. Rising, she took a step forward. The ground was hard, like stone. Taking another step, she still felt stone beneath her feet. After a few more tentative steps, DG felt something crunch under her foot. She looked down and realized she was standing in snow.

"What the hell?" she asked aloud.

The humming grew louder then, and DG's eyes shot up. Something was glowing a few feet away from her. She walked hesitantly towards it, keeping her ball of light in front of her. She continued to feel snow beneath her feet.

Finally she reached the strange glow and was amazed to see the familiar symbol etched into a piece of ice…her family's emblem, the symbol that had been temporarily burned into her hand – the symbol etched into the cover of the Book of the Onyx. Tilting her head to the side, she regarded it closely, wondering if she was meant to do something with it. Something inside her told her to raise her hand in front of it.

Cradling her ball of light in the crook of her right arm, she raised her left hand and held it flat against the symbol in the ice. The cold reached her hand first but suddenly warmth pulsed down her arm and throughout her body. She closed her eyes and gasped, her body ceasing to shiver from the cold. She felt warm, and comforted. She felt like she was home.

Suddenly the glow spread upwards through the ice, and like wildfire rapidly spread throughout the entire room until she found herself completely in the light. Turning, she gasped in awe at the sight before her.

DG stood in a cavern of snow and ice illuminated in a blue light. The cavern was massive and seemed to stretch for miles. She couldn't believe this place existed in the deepest parts of their palace. She wondered if her mother knew of this place. It was utterly beautiful.

Extinguishing her own ball of light as she no longer required it, she moved further into the room. The snow drifts sparkled in the light and the translucence of the ice on the walls reflected the blue glow.

It was then in the midst of all this beauty that DG felt that pull once more…it was coming from the center of the room. For the first time, she noticed a small glass table, at least it looked like a table, standing alone. Moving closer, she realized it wasn't a piece of furniture, but a perfectly cylindrical column of ice jutting out of the ground.

Something sparkled from the top of the ice column. DG stepped closer and reached for it. As her fingertips grazed the silver object, she realized it was metal. She etched her eyebrows together, confusion setting in. It wasn't the onyx, obviously. Yet she felt this object was significant to the onyx.

She grasped it in her hand and picked it up. Something tingled in her hand. There was magic tied to this thing. It was small, and light in her hand, yet she was still unclear as to what it was. She looked at in her hand, tilting her head back and forth as she inspected it. It was three-pronged. Her hand gripped the longest part of it while two smaller pieces framed her thumb in an arc formation. It almost looked like…the hilt of a sword. But it was much smaller than that. It fit perfectly in the palm of her small, slender hand, like it had been custom made just for her. Perhaps a small knife. Turning it over, she noticed a thin, linear crevice etched between the two small arcs.

Then it dawned on DG. It was the hilt of a knife…the onyx. The onyx was created as a magical weapon to draw the power away from the Shadow Man. This hilt had magic in it, she could feel it.

"The onyx must have been made into the shape of a knife, to stab into his cold heart, to draw out his power," she found herself explaining. "They must have hidden it separately from the hilt so that both pieces would not end up together in the wrong hands. One cannot work without the other."

DG gripped the hilt tightly and laughed out loud again. She felt elated that she was one step closer to destroying this evil and getting back to her life with Cain. Glancing around the beautiful ice cavern one last time, she felt the need to shout 'thank you' to the surrounding stalagtites and stalagmites of ice before heading back down the dark tunnel.

Stepping out of the fireplace, she placed the hilt inside her coat pocket and reached down to dust the ashes from her pants. Smiling, she ran up the stairs and into the great hall.

It was then her smile was quickly wiped from her face.

He was there, like ice water in her veins, freezing her in place. Her eyes widened in fear. Dropping to her knees, her eyes darted nervously around the large room. His evil laugh echoed through the hall, chilling her to the bone.

_Get a grip, DG. You can face him_, she said to herself.

_But you do not have the onyx, my princess_, his voice swam through her head.

Calling to her light, she raised her hands before her and watched the room carefully.

"I'm getting closer, though, and you know it. That's why you're here. You're afraid," she said out loud. "And I'm not your princess. I don't have what you need, anymore. My maidenhood is gone. Bet you didn't see that one coming, huh?"

What felt like a hand made of ice slapped her across the face and she fell to the floor with a grunt. Her hand instinctively went to her face as she crab walked backwards, stopping when she felt the staircase behind her. She raised her arms and grabbed the railing, pulling herself to her feet.

"Come on, Shadow Man!" she shouted, calling her light to the surface once more. "Stop hiding, coward! What, you hit a woman and then run away? Real macho. Come on, come out and face me."

"You think you've found courage, my love?" His voice was deep and rich, crawling over her skin like velvet. She snapped her head around in the direction of his voice. Squinting, she tried to let her eyes adjust as the shadows in the corner seemed to play tricks on her mind.

Suddenly a black mass oozed out of the shadows, taking the form of a man but never quite materializing, not like the dark, muscled man with black eyes and skin of ice who had felt very real under her hands only a few nights ago.

"I've found a lot more than that, buddy," she said, feeling the weight of the hilt in her pocket. She had to get to the onyx, and quick. Unfortunately, she didn't quite know where to find it. Inwardly, she hoped she'd feel another pull, leading her to it much like the hilt. "And your love? Did you hear what I said? Surely you can tell I'm no virgin any more."

The mass moved closer to her, and she braced herself. It stopped just a few feet in front of her. She noticed it tilt its head to the side, as if it were studying her.

"True, I can smell the stench of him on you. Your light has been tainted most foul. Especially now that your sister has infected you with her own befouled power. However…I find myself still drawn to you, princess." The blackness moved closer to her, and she felt her knees grow weak as his voice soothed her in a malicious way. "You are unlike any of the women in your line. So brazen, so bold, so defiant. You have a fire in you. Your life force is intoxicating. You bring those around you to life with merely a glance. I am afraid I am unable to resist you, pure or not. And still, the warmth of your life, your spirit can't hide the coldness that exists within you as well."

DG swallowed the lump in her throat. "Coldness?" she choked out.

"You left him…alone. You broke his heart, princess. The one you claim to love, to live for. You ran from him, after the most intimate of moments. You left him behind."

DG felt her eyes sting with tears. "I had to…"

"He begged you to let him help you, to join you on your pathetic and utterly useless quest. Together…isn't that what he said?"

She found herself nodding, choking back her sobs.

"Then why did you leave him, my love?"

She closed her eyes as the shadow raised what looked like an arm. A cool breeze fell across her cheek as he brushed his fingers along her face.

"You came to find me," he said, his voice gentle, yet laced with a hint of amusement.

"To destroy you," she corrected him, her eyes still closed.

"To be with me."

"No."

"You and I are the future of this land. Our son will rule in darkness, his life force strong as his mother's. Life will thrive under his dark hand."

DG felt a tear slide down her cheek as the coldness stepped away from her. She shook her head.

"To live in darkness is no life at all…we need the light," she almost whispered.

The coldness crept close again, and DG opened her eyes. "There is peace in the dark. Comfort. Secrets kept hidden," he said, his voice sounding close to her ear.

"But the light…is who I am, who my people are," she said, louder this time. Raising her hand, her magic surged to the surface and she shot a pulse of light into the black mass floating directly in front of her. It flew back against the wall and vanished, his loud shouts echoing through the hall.

_I will be seeing you soon, my love…very soon_, she heard his voice crawl into her mind.

DG kept herself engulfed in her light, warding him off until she noticed the shadows seemed to creep back into the walls. The sunlight brightened through the windows, and she actually felt him go…for now.

Dropping to her knees, his words of her own coldness resonated through her mind. She sat back and brought her knees to her chest. He was right, she was cold to have left Wyatt like that. To have left her friends, her family. She needed them; they were her strength. How could she possibly face this thing alone? She could barely keep herself together in his presence.

Her tears fell as she wallowed in her grief. She had never felt more alone in her life.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Cain's stomach was tied in knots, nausea beginning to set it, and it wasn't because of the incredible speed with which they were racing through the sky, nor the height off the ground. It was due to DG…wasn't it always? She had him turned inside out so badly that he barely recognized himself anymore. Then again, who was he before he met DG?

Anger coursed through him worst of all. He was angry that she had left him alone on that floor. Undoubtedly she had used her magic to keep him asleep or else he would have heard her sneaking out during the night. That angered him even more. They had made love for the very first time, something they thought impossible due to the constant interruptions whenever they touched. Yet she managed to stop time, itself, just so they could be together. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced; the amount of emotion involved was dizzying. He had felt her love for him. She had said yes to his marriage proposal. Was that real? It was hard to believe so. If she loved him, wanted to marry him, why would she leave him? Why would she wander on her own to fight this thing they knew nothing about? Did she know him at all?

Cain felt his face flush with heat, perspiration dampening his skin. The loud noise of the propellers was mere white noise by now, fading into the background of his mind. His eyes moved to the window and he noticed the green tree tops now dusted with white. They were close.

Despite the anger he felt towards her, he couldn't help but worry. Was she all right? Why had she cut their connection? To spare him the embarrassment of calling after her like a lovesick teenager, that's why. Pressing his lips together, his hands gripped his knees tightly.

Raw winced in the seat in front of him. Turning as best he can, he regarded the Tin Man out of the corner of his eye. The anger and confusion rolling off of him made Raw want to curl into a ball under the seat.

"I see it, I see the palace!" Glitch shouted from the front. Raw's eyes shifted to the window, and Cain leaned closer, noticing the spires on top of the palace. He felt a twinge as he looked upon the lake, his skin going immediately cold as he remembered the feel of the icy water enveloping him.

"Hold on!" Glitch shouted again. The three braced themselves as Glitch pulled back on the lever gently, slowing the cruiser until it finally stopped in midair. Glitch looked out the window, searching for a place to land. After spotting an open meadow to the side of the palace, he steered to the right and flipped a few more switches. The cruiser slowly lowered itself close to the ground until it finally landed with a thud, rocking its passengers back and forth.

Cain grumbled and Raw moaned.

"Sorry, need to work on the landing," Glitch said, momentarily pulling out a notebook from his front pocket and a pencil, jotting a few notes down for future modifications to the cruiser. "A successful maiden voyage, I must say, although there are a few kinks that need ironing out."

"Get me out of this thing," Cain seethed, rising as best he could without hitting his head on the ceiling.

Glitch nodded and turned the crank to open the hatch. He jumped out first, sliding down the side of the cruiser until his feet landed on snow. Raw followed him, then Cain. They squinted at the sunlight reflecting off the snow, Glitch raising his hand over his eyes.

"Raw, is she in there? Is she all right?" Glitch asked nervously.

Raw closed his eyes and stretched out his hand, then nodded.

"DG inside and alone," he confirmed. "No danger now. But…"

Cain's throat tightened.

"DG feel despair."

"Come on, let's go," Glitch shouted, running towards the palace followed by Raw. Cain remained still, his eyes penetrating the palace walls, battling his own internal demons as he fought to decide what to do now. They had made it to DG, and she was all right…for now. His concern for her safety had diminished slightly hearing that there was no danger about her; however his anger at her leaving still bubbled at the surface.

He walked slowly after his friends. Glitch and Raw reached the palace quickly and threw open the front door that was already unlocked. Raw found DG first, following her intense emotional scent where she lay huddled by the stairs, her sobs resonating through the hall.

Raw approached her tentatively. DG's face was buried in her hands, and she did not even notice that she was no longer alone. Raw lay a soft paw against her head. DG's head snapped up, her blue eyes wide with fear, but as soon as she realized it was Raw, her crying only intensified.

"Raw, you're here," she said between sobs. "How did you…?"

Raw stopped her and wrapped his arms around her. Closing his eyes, he gently rocked her as she cried. DG felt a comfort pass through her, warming her entire being. Her aching heart began to feel soothed, and soon the tears no longer fell.

"Thank you," she whispered against his furry chest. "I missed you."

"Raw come when DG called. Raw always come."

She smiled sadly and looked up at him.

"That goes double for me, doll," Glitch piped up from behind him. DG gasped and looked over Raw's shoulder. Standing slowly, she happily fell into his waiting arms, breathing in his familiar scent and joviality. She surprisingly detected her sister's favorite perfume on his shirt collar, as well, but she said nothing about it. It only comforted her more.

"How did you find me?" she found herself asking, wondering now where they had come from. "I haven't been here that long."

"Glitch make flying machine, go very fast," Raw explained. "Cain and Raw know DG come to northern palace."

The mention of his name resurrected butterflies in her stomach. "Cain? Where is he?"

"Well he's right here, silly…" Glitch said, turning and pointing behind him. He stopped, however, when he realized Cain was not there. "That's funny, I thought he was right behind me."

DG felt her heart sink to her toes. He didn't want to see her – he only wanted to make sure she didn't manage to get herself killed. It was far worse than she had thought.

Stepping away from her two friends, she walked slowly towards the door. Her breathing grew shallow as she made her way outside, afraid of the look in his eyes, the words he would speak. She could almost feel his anger as she stepped over the threshold.

He was there, standing as still as a statue, on the bottom step. His eyes looked out over the frozen lake, his hat permanently in place shielding his face which had turned to stone, as well. His hands lay lifeless at his side, his duster blowing slightly in the gentle breeze. He took her very breath away.

"Wyatt?" she managed to say, her voice barely above a whisper. She was afraid she'd spook him and he'd run from her. She stilled, afraid to move any closer than the top step on which she stood, holding herself back from reaching out to him.

He didn't answer. She saw his jaw muscles clenching, his nostrils grow wide as his breathing sped up. DG daringly took another step closer to him, and she noticed his hands ball into fists. She stopped.

"Wyatt…are you…" she muttered. Stopping, her mind raced for what to say. He was angry, that she could see. And he was without a doubt angry with her for leaving. If the tables were turned, she'd feel exactly the same way. What would she want him to say to her if their roles were reversed? That he fucked up? That he was an idiot and would spend the rest of his life making it up to her? That his intentions were honorable and went beyond just the two of them?

None of it seemed to fit. She could say all of that to him, but she wouldn't believe it, nor would he hear it. She knew him too well. Her body started to shake as she stared at him, unmoving, anger rolling off of him in waves. Yet he was there, standing right before her, and all she wanted to do was run into his arms, to bury her face in his chest and inhale him until she felt whole again. The loneliness crept back in as she watched him refuse to even look at her. And then finally, he did.

His blue eyes were dull, cold. Not the brilliant blue where she was easily lost. She shivered, wrapping her arms around her body.

"You hurt?" he asked curtly.

His question shocked her. She shook her head in response.

He turned towards her and began to move up the steps toward her, his eyes burrowing into hers so fiercely that she wanted to shrink away from his gaze. But he was coming towards her, and she couldn't look away. As he reached her step he brushed past her and into the palace.

DG stopped breathing. Her arms remained wrapped around herself, and she squeezed harder, the warmth completely gone now. She felt herself choke and she inhaled the cold air deeply. What did she expect? She knew this was a risk she had to take when she wrote him that note and left him asleep on that floor, that wonderful floor where she had experienced the most amazing love she would ever know with a man who wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And she threw it all away.

Chalk it up to one of many sacrifices she'd probably have to make as queen and the only member of the Gale line left with any magic whatsoever. It was just too unfair.

Folding into herself, she turned and walked slowly back into the palace. Glitch and Raw had made a fire in the large fireplace of the great hall. Cain stood with them, his eyes glued to the flames.

Raw and Glitch looked up as she entered and ran to her side.

"You ok, Deej?" Glitch asked, concerned.

Raw whimpered and wrapped an arm around her, leaning his forehead on her shoulder.

"I'll live," DG said monotonously, knowing full well her very words were a lie. Her eyes moved to Cain once more, but he stood unmoving. Without him, she was sure she'd die.

Glitch looked over at Cain then back at DG and sighed heavily.

"He'll get over it, doll. Just give him some time. He's been so consumed with worry these past few hours, wanting nothing more than to get here as fast as we could to make sure you were all right. I think now he's finally just letting his other emotions get the best of him. Don't fret, Deej. Cain can't bear to be away from you for long…trust me, he made that abundantly clear."

DG offered a faint smile, wanting to believe him but unable to fully jump on board.

In a grand gesture to change the subject, Glitch asked her what had happened as he led her closer to the fire. DG couldn't help but feel the shooting pain in her chest when Cain stepped away.

DG went on to explain about the pull she felt to come to the northern palace, the secret tunnel in the kitchen fireplace, the beautiful cavern of ice, the hilt and her realizations about the onyx and how it worked.

"So bizarre," she found herself saying as she stared into the fire. "This whole thing seems to be unraveling before me, yet it doesn't sound the least bit strange. Like it's an old story I heard over and over again as a child, but I don't have any memory of it. It's just something I know, that I was taught once upon a time in my life. Does that make any sense?"

"The legend of the Shadow Man stems from your ancestors, DG, so it's only natural that there would be some sort of familiarity with it in your blood," Glitch said wisely. "The root of your magic is its own mystery, so who knows what is capable of carrying with it through the generations."

"He was here," DG sniffed, her mind moving to the darker memories from earlier. "He was right here and I could barely keep it together."

Cain shifted behind them.

Raw placed a hand on her back and rubbed it in large circles, trying to soothe her as he felt her sadness go deeper.

"His voice, it weakens me. It's so difficult to keep my defenses up around him. I don't feel strong enough. It took all I had to gather my magic and shoot the light into him today. And even that did nothing but slightly annoy him. He could have fought back but he didn't, he simply left of his own will. But he'll be back, he was sure to tell me so before he vanished," DG rambled, the tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey, we're with you now, DG," Glitch assured her. "We'll find the onyx and fight this thing together."

"Stronger as a whole," Raw added.

DG gave them both adoring eyes, so grateful her friends were with her. The loneliness in her chest began to dissipate. She couldn't help but look at Cain out of the corner of her eye. He had barely moved, his eyes still transfixed on the fire. He had not spoken a word.

"Well," Glitch said, standing. "The first sun has already set, so we're certainly not going anywhere tonight. I'm going to go to the kitchen and see if I can't dig us up something to eat."

DG's stomach growled as if on cue, and Raw chuckled. DG stood.

"Glitch I've been to the kitchen and the only thing you'll find down there is dust and spoiled food," DG said.

He nodded. "That's where you come in, oh enchanted one."

Taking her hand, he led DG to the doorway and down the stairs into the kitchen. Running to the pantry he opened it with a flourish. Grimacing, he turned back to her.

"Yes, after fifteen annuals most of this stuff has not only gone rotten, it's practically decomposed."

DG couldn't help but smile. "Let's see what we can do about that."

Walking with him into the pantry, DG scanned its bare shelves and few remaining contents. She grabbed what she could with the help of Glitch and moved it back out on to the large table in the middle of the room.

Taking a large cast iron pot off the rack she placed it on the stove. Moving her hands over the pitiful remains of what used to be food, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her light. It slid from her chest out to her arms and down through her fingertips. In her mind she imagined Momster's beef stew bubbling away in the pot, its enticing aroma filling the entire house. And with beef stew she always had a loaf of fresh bread warmed in the oven. The whole meal screamed comfort, and DG needed to feel home right now.

The smell hit her nose first, followed by Glitch's praise. Opening her eyes, she smiled as she managed to completely transform the remains into fresh, edible food. Turning around she was happy to find stew bubbling away in the pot, the warmth radiating off the stove and penetrating her cold limbs. She bent over and peeked inside the oven, the scent of warming bread enveloping her. She closed the oven and turned towards Glitch.

"Ta da," she said half-heartedly.

"Very impressive, princess. Remind me to make use of your talents the next time your mother plans a state dinner. They're usually buffets."

"I'm no Emeril, but I do have a few of my own specialties," she said.

Glitch gave her a confused look, and she laughed. The sound of it surprised her. She stopped, not allowing herself the act. Glitch frowned at her.

"Come on, doll, you gotta snap out of it. Go and talk to him."

She looked down at the table and picked at a piece of carrot. "He doesn't want to talk to me."

Glitch grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Look, I'm not exactly sure what happened between you two, but it obviously wasn't pretty. Where's the DG I know? She certainly isn't standing here in front of me. The DG I know refuses to take no for an answer. She's no weakling. She'll run into a group of Longcoats wielding only a stick or stands up to hostile ankle-biters bent on her demise. My DG doesn't let the man she loves slip right through her fingers just because she is too afraid of what he'll say. She can handle it."

DG let Glitch's words sink in, feeling life seep back into her body. Her heart began to race, and the glow returned to her blue eyes. She pressed her lips together.

"You're right," she said loudly, stamping her foot. "If he thinks he can just give me the silent treatment like that, then he obviously doesn't know me very well."

Glitch nodded sharply. "That's right. Go and make him talk to you. I'll stay here and finish dinner."

DG smiled at him and raced up the stairs, only to bump into Raw at the doorway.

"Oh, sorry Raw," she said, stepping back. She glanced into the hall. "Where's Wyatt?"

"Went upstairs to be alone. Raw tried to talk to Cain, but Cain not speak. Raw feel Cain's anger, and also sadness. Feels pain here," Raw said, pointing to his own heart.

DG sighed. "I know, and it's my fault. I need to go talk to him," she said, patting Raw's shoulder. "Why don't you go help Glitch in the kitchen."

Raw nodded and slipped behind her down the stairs. DG raced for the large staircase and took each step two at a time. Up in the hall, she looked in each room, trying to find him. Finally she spotted her old room at the end of the hall and walked purposefully toward it.

When she stepped through the doorway, she spotted him immediately. He stood with his back to her, facing the broken window through which he had fallen only weeks ago. Shattered glass still littered the floor. Her furniture was still there, still covered with old sheets. The coldness seeping in through the broken window was penetrating, and DG shivered. She moved over to the fireplace and started a fire, grateful for the warmth it provided.

Cain did not move, his form framed by the window now cast in shadow from the firelight. Night was coming. They would have to wait until the morning to head out. DG was grateful to have the time to work things out with Wyatt…if they could be worked out.

"So," she began, digging her hands in her pocket. "Are you going to talk to me or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Cain remained motionless by the shattered window. DG glanced between him and the fire, not wanting to move from the warmth it provided. She wanted to move closer to him but it was cold by the window, and not just from the lack of protection against the elements.

Sighing in defeat, she took a few tentative steps toward him. She wasn't going to give up on him, on them. She'd make him talk to her, and no stubborn Tin Man would stand in her way.

"I know you're angry with me for running off on my own," DG began. "You're right to feel that way. I knew you would. It was a chance I had to take…I had to come here on my own. I didn't have time to stop at Finaqua for more research and suggestions. Something here was calling to me, and now I know what it was." She paused, biting her bottom lip, her eyes boring a hole into his back. "I had to come here on my own," she repeated softly.

Cain still didn't move. She began to wonder if the icy air by the window had frozen him in place.

"Wyatt?" she asked, almost whispering.

"You left me," he said quietly, still unmoving. The fact that he spoke to her at all sent a wave of relief through her, but his words stung. Her heart froze. The Shadow Man was right…she was cold and heartless and certainly didn't deserve a thing from the man across the room.

"I didn't want to. It killed me leaving that room, Wyatt." She couldn't help it anymore. She had to tell him to his face. Moving quickly, she ran to stand between his body and the window, not caring how cold the air at her back felt. His blue eyes stared out into the night sky, refusing to look at her. She felt like she had been slapped in the face.

"I had to leave, and you know why. But it was my body that left you in that room…my heart, my soul stayed behind…with you," DG choked out, her throat tightening as the tears welled in her eyes. "What happened last night was…more powerful than any magic. I didn't think I could feel any closer to you than I did then, but it happened. Becoming one with you…oh, Wyatt…it was what I've waited for my whole life."

Cain's lips tightened together as his throat moved up and down, swallowing hard. DG's eyes remained on his, waiting desperately for him to just look at her.

"You can't even look at me," she said, more to herself than to him. "You hate me that much."

Cain closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. A single tear slid down his cheek and he shifted his weight. It was the first time she'd seen him move in a while.

DG hated herself at that moment, hated for leaving him, for following some stupid logic that told her to do this all on her own. That she didn't need him. Yeah, right. She always needed him. She was nothing without him. And his silence and coldness towards her was killing her.

But she was never one to go down without a fight.

Reaching out, she gently let her fingertips glide across the back of his hand. Entwining her fingers around his own, she pulled his hand toward her face and leaned her cheek into his large palm. Closing her eyes, she inhaled his scent deeply, and something inside her stirred at the comfort it brought. His fingers flexed as if to fit her cheek to his palm better.

Opening her eyes, she lifted her head and looked up at him, but his eyes were still staring out the window. DG turned and looked at the large open space where a window had once been. Taking a step forward, still grasping Wyatt's hand, she felt the shards of glass that littered the floor crack beneath her shoe. Reaching out her free hand, she laid it upon the window frame and closed her eyes.

Her insides grew warm as her magic bubbled to the surface, her light encompassing her. In a flash, the glass returned the window and sealed it shut, taking with it the chilly air. DG turned to look at Cain, his lips slightly parted. His eyes finally met hers, and she allowed herself to hope.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, relaying so much in just a simple glance. Cain felt his stubborn will power dismantle as DG's wide blue eyes pleaded with him.

Before he could think anymore on it, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. DG wrapped her slender arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. She laughed through her sobs, simultaneously feeling joy, relief and shock that she was back in Wyatt Cain's embrace. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

_This is where I belong…the only home I will ever know. I promise I will never leave you again_, she thought in her mind, opening her connection to him once more.

She felt the rise and fall of his chest against the side of her face as he took a deep breath. His arms tightened around her and he laid a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm glad to hear that, because if you do, you might as well lock me back up in that tin suit before you go," he said quietly.

DG lifted her head and looked up into his face, now so close, his blue eyes blazing down at her.

"That will never happen," she whispered.

Cain sighed. "I know I can't always be by your side, DG. I know I can't always protect you. Against my own logic, I realize there are things out there that bullets can't kill and fists can't knock down. I'm useless when magic is involved…watching you face evil alone when I can't lift a finger to help…it's hard for me to deal with."

DG frowned but didn't speak. She knew he had to get this off his chest.

"Just knowing this thing is out there with the sole intention of…_taking_ you, making you his…making a child with you…" he said through gritted teeth, his hands balling into fists against her back. "And there's nothing I can do to stop him. I can't…I can't take watching him cause you pain every time we…just kissing you makes him appear and rip you back into that cold place…and I…" Cain sighed as he tried to control his emotions, his words jumbled as he fought to hold back the pain. He settled for simply wrapping his arms tighter around DG and resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"But wait," Cain finally spoke, his mind clearing. "After what happened last night…shouldn't it be over? I mean…we were…together, and you're no longer…"

DG sighed and pulled away from his chest, but remained in his arms. "Yes, my virtuous maidenhood is no more," she said smiling, tracing her finger along his jaw. His cheeks flushed and his blue eyes brightened at the memory.

"So he shouldn't want you any more, right?" Cain asked, his voice suddenly hopeful. DG wished it could remain that way. The corners of her mouth turned down, and Cain's eyes dulled at the sight of her frown.

"Unfortunately, he still wants me," she explained. "I intrigue him." Her words dripped with sarcasm and sadness. "While he thinks my light has been 'dirtied', he's still convinced we are soul mates, or whatever. His plans have not changed."

"All right, then we continue to search for the onyx and take him out once and for all," Cain spoke defiantly. DG smiled lightly at his determination, but as her thoughts of the Shadow Man played in her mind, she felt her heart sink.

"I can't fight him, Wyatt," she said, staring at a button on his vest. "I'm not strong enough. I was face to face with him, and I could barely speak."

"But you fought him off, with your magic," Wyatt reminded her. "You got rid of him."

"Only temporarily, and like I said, my magic barely scratched him."

Cain moved his arms and placed his hands on her shoulders, squatting down so that he was face to face with her, ensuring she could see him.

"DG, you are the strongest person I know, and your magic is more powerful than you realize. When the time comes, when you have the onyx, I have no doubt you will defeat him. And we will be there to help in any way we can."

DG's brows knit together. "We?"

Cain nodded. "You were right to call Glitch and Raw. The four of us together again…it feels…right." Cain tried to search for the right words. "On the trail Glitch reminded me that when you and Azkadellia were putting his brain back in his head, you needed all of us there to help you concentrate."

"Yes," DG whispered, remembering. "Because I get my strength from you…all of you."

"We defeated the witch together, even though we weren't all there with you on that balcony."

"But you weren't far, and I knew that."

"Like Raw said, we're a family. And from here on out, we search for the onyx together, and when the time comes, we'll battle the Shadow Man together. Your friends won't leave you, not when there's another evil to destroy."

DG smiled and wrapped her arms around him again, his words bringing her the greatest comfort she could have ever hoped for. Somehow knowing Cain, Glitch and Raw would finish out this quest with her, she felt renewed strength course through her. With them by her side, maybe this mission wasn't so impossible after all.

After a moment, she lifted her head to look up at Wyatt, her smile still present. Wyatt smiled down at her, lifting his hand to brush her dark hair away from her face. Leaning down, he pressed his lips softly to hers.

_Together forever, princess, no matter what_, Wyatt's voice breezed through her mind. DG smiled against his lips.

_No matter what_, she repeated in her mind.

Their lips moved together softly, the warmth from the fire chasing the final remains of cold from the room.

_I love you, Wyatt._

_And I'm hopelessly in love with you, DG._

DG sighed as she felt his warm breath wash over her face, his tongue enticing hers to come out and play. Her hands gripped his coat tightly. She reveled in the feel of his hands pulling her tightly against him, holding her to him like his most prized possession. And she gladly gave herself over to him without complaint.

DG was sure she could spend forever kissing Wyatt Cain, just shut out the rest of the world. Unfortunately, as she stood there wrapped in his arms, her knees began to weaken, and as much as she wanted to blame it on Wyatt, she could feel the exhaustion in her body take over.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, she leaned her body against his and closed her eyes. Cain chuckled. She could hear it echo in his chest.

_It's been a hell of a day_, Cain said in his mind.

All DG could do was nod in response.

"Come on, princess, let's get you some sleep," Wyatt said, nudging her. She kept herself planted against his body.

"No, I'm ok, really," she mumbled, knowing full well she wasn't. But she didn't want this reunion with Wyatt to end just yet. It couldn't. Only minutes ago she thought the love of her life was going to leave her, shut her out forever. Instead they were locking lips and promising to never leave each other's side again. It was all too wonderful to sleep through.

Cain made her decision for her, sweeping her limp body up into his arms and moving her to the bed. He laid her down, then proceeded to remove the large white sheet from under her. He removed her coat and shoes, laying them on a chair close to the bed. Pulling back the comforter, he tucked it around her before brushing another strand of hair from her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips turned up into a slight smile.

Standing, he moved to the fire to add another few logs.

_Don't go_, he heard her voice in his head. He smiled.

_I couldn't if the queen, herself, ordered me to._

Removing his hat and coat, he laid them over a chair by the door. He unfastened his gun belt and laid it on the bedside table before kicking off his boots and climbing in beside her. He pulled her body against his, nestling her head in the crook of his arm. He stared at the moons through the newly repaired window and thanked the gods that this woman was in his arms once more…where he fully intended to keep her.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

DG's eyes fluttered open. She felt momentarily disoriented as her eyes focused on an unfamiliar lifeless clock and a stack of dusty books atop a strange table. It didn't take long, however, for her to remember where she was. In her old room, in the very bed where she had died…

DG shuddered at the memory and decided to move her thoughts elsewhere. Her eyes moved to the window, now fully intact, and up to the moons that hung high in the sky. She guessed she had slept for a few hours, and as she became more awake, she knew her body appreciated the rest. She felt better, more like herself.

Her eyes moved to the wall and the pieces of furniture that decorated this side of the room, some still covered with sheets, some not. Like the large mirror where Raw had replayed the memory of a youthful possessed Azkadellia murdering her own little sister…

DG shuddered again and squeezed her eyes shut. Moving on…

She suddenly became aware of the warmth seeping through her back. She felt an arm muscle twitch beneath her neck, and a rhythmic rising and falling against her shoulder. Cain's steady breathing alerted her to the fact that he was still sleeping soundly. She smiled, her contentment radiating through her.

The corner of the room was cast in shadow from the now dimming firelight. The shadows caused her unease, and she instinctively nestled herself deeper against Wyatt's sleeping form. His other hand was resting on her hip, which she had just realized when it involuntarily twitched and sent a shiver up her side.

DG took that moment to really let her senses come to life and feel every inch of his body pressed against her back. From his toes to his head resting on the pillow next to her, his breath washing down her neck, creating goose bumps in its wake.

DG closed her eyes and recalled the previous night when they were together, the way his hands felt on her bare skin, his lips on her neck, the weight of him on top of her, his eyes glowing intensely, his whispered 'I love you' as he finally joined their two bodies.

She gasped and opened her eyes, feeling a familiar heat between her legs. His hand twitched on her hip again, his breathing never faltering. He was still asleep. She grinned mischievously, a thousand thoughts and scenarios now running through her mind, and she wondered if he would really be all that put out with her if she put her thoughts into actions. Doubtful.

But what if _he _showed up? Glancing quickly at the clock on the table beside her, its gears sleeping as soundly as Wyatt after annuals of sitting dormant, DG reached over and touched the top of the timepiece with the tip of her finger. A quick flash of light ejected from her fingertip and encompassed the clock, immediately bringing it to life. She grinned as she heard the ticking start. Better to be safe than sorry…

Closing her eyes once more and gripping Cain's arm behind her head, she concentrated harder on her light, feeling it well to the surface with a force. Once again, she pushed her light out into the room, through the halls of the palace, down the stairs and into the great hall, where Glitch and Raw were no doubt asleep, out the door and across the snowy valleys circling the northern island. Opening her eyes she stared intently at the hovering moons, willing them to stop in their trek across the night sky.

Tick, tick, tick…

She inhaled deeply and pushed harder.

Tick, tick…

Tick…

Silence. Even the crackling fire had stopped, its dim orange glow as still as a light bulb. DG cheered silently to herself that she could do it again. After all, it wasn't every day you could simply stop time with the snap of your fingers. Well, maybe a bit more complicated than that.

The stage was set, now she was ready to shout 'action.'

Releasing her hold on his arm, she gently rolled her hips back against him. He was spooned against her just right and she knew her movement would deliver the right amount of friction to at least nudge him from sleep.

There was no reaction from him, however, and she frowned.

_Wyatt…_she whispered in her mind.

His hand twitched on her hip again, but that was it. His breathing remained steady and unchanged.

_Still sleeping?_ she asked in her mind. No response.

She rolled her hips again, pushing back against him with a bit more force, then again once more. On the third try, she felt his hand grip her hip tightly. She gasped.

_Some of us are trying to sleep_, his voice grumbled in her head. She snickered.

_I'm done sleeping._

_I'm not._

DG frowned again, but when she felt his hand move, his thumb pushing the hem of her shirt up just a bit then brush her bare skin, she smiled victoriously.

_Then go back to sleep if you're so tired_, she challenged.

'_Night, DG_. His hand stopped moving.

DG sighed heavily before reaching her arms out in front of her. She stretched like a cat, curling her back so that her backside pushed against his groin, where she held it longer than necessary, before relaxing and sighing again.

_I know what you're doing, DG._

_Me? I'm just stretching. No big deal._

_Mmm-hmm,_ he mumbled disapprovingly.

DG smiled wickedly, then closed her eyes and called to mind her vivid memories from their previous night together on Wyatt's floor, the sound of her moans, of his pleas, the warmth of his breath on her neck as he moved inside her, the feel of her legs wrapped so tightly around him…she pushed those memories through their mental connection.

Cain sucked in a breath and gripped her hip tighter this time, pulling her back against him. She could tell he was trying to rein in his control because he stopped breathing for a moment.

_Don't do that._

_Sorry, I can't stop thinking about it…about you, inside me…_

"DG," he moaned aloud, his hand sliding down her hip to her squeeze her thigh.

Reaching behind her, she weaved her fingers through his blond hair, kneading his scalp. His breath was hot against her ear, growing erratic with each passing second, and she rolled her hips back against him once more, feeling his arousal pressing against her through his pants.

_Guess you're not sleepy anymore_, she teased.

_Now is not the time, sweetheart. We don't want to provoke him right now…not until we have the onyx. We don't know…_

_Speaking of time_, she interrupted him, _did you happen to notice that it doesn't exist at this very moment?_

Wyatt opened his eyes and lifted his head. His eyes moved to the dim fire, the only visible thing in the dark room, and immediately noticed its stillness. DG felt his breathing stop again.

"You did it…again?" he asked, surprised.

She smiled and nodded. "Couldn't risk another visit from my favorite buzz kill. Wanna see how long it takes for me to lose control this time?"

DG felt his chest vibrate with a growl, and his lips were suddenly on her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned, throwing her head back against his arm.

_You shouldn't be using your magic like this, princess. You should only use it when it's needed. After all, now that you have Az's light inside you, you may not completely grasp how it all works together. There could be complications, or side effects, or…_

_You complaining?_

He sighed against her neck, causing her to shudder. His hand lifted from her thigh.

_DG, I…_

Oh, no. DG would have none of this. She turned abruptly so that she was facing him, his blue eyes intense with desire, yet she could see his internal conflict with the good angel on his shoulder imploring him to do the right thing.

"Listen, Tin Man…I woke up this morning knowing well that I may never see you again, and it nearly killed me. And when I did see you, the silent treatment I got was worse than any torture that shadow demon could inflict upon me. Now I'm here, lying in your arms, and I've stopped time again just to be able to feel close to you…to know that you're really here and I'm not dreaming this. That you've forgiven me, and that last night was not a farewell, but the beginning of the most important thing that's ever happened to me. So please, don't get all righteous on me now. I need you, Wyatt. I need to feel you again, to know that you're mine and I'm yours and there's nothing else but us in this place in time."

Before DG could choke back her tears, Wyatt's lips were fierce upon hers. His hand tangled in her dark hair and pushed her face closer to his. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to thrust inside, meeting her own with a hunger that began the night before and had yet to be satiated.

_I'm here, baby…I'm here_, he cooed through her mind.

She broke away from him, her need to breathe overshadowing everything else, but her hands made fast work of the buttons on his shirt, her eyes never leaving his. He sat up to let his shirt slide off his arms before taking her shirt and lifting it over her head, tossing it to the floor. Their lips reunited as his hands moved down her neck to her shoulders, pulling her upper body against his. DG moaned into his mouth at the contact, the memory of his bare skin against hers igniting her from the inside out. Her hands clawed at his muscular shoulders until their heads fell back to the pillows. DG tried to pull him on top of her, but he seemed to have other plans.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her, the electric blue of his eyes hypnotizing her before he was pushing her back around so that he was spooned against her once more. With her back to him again, she felt the anticipation as his lips kissed down her spine, stopping to quickly unfasten her bra and peel it from her arms. His large hand traveled down the expanse of her back, his lips leaving heated marks against her creamy skin, and DG inwardly prayed she could hold her control on her magic long enough for this to play out, because at this rate, she was barely remembering her own name.

Wyatt kissed his way up her back and stopped at her shoulder, his breath washing over her. His hand slid across her hip to her abdomen, then up to cup her breast, molding it into his hand. DG moaned loudly, her eyes fluttering closed. Instinctively she moved her hand to his hip, letting her fingers trail along the waistband of his pants before undoing the button and slipping her hand inside. Cain hissed in her ear, shooting spasms through her belly, the coil of heat there tightening.

As if to mimic her, Cain's hand moved from her breast to her pants, quickly unfastening the button and zipper, and slipping his hand inside. DG arched her back and squeezed him hard in her hand, a moan escaping Wyatt's lips as he slid his fingers inside her moist heat.

"Wyatt," she mewed, barely recognizing the sound of her own voice as he brought her to a new height, a level of sensation she thought could only exist in dreams.

"Not yet, love…don't go yet," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Gripping him tighter, she moved her hand in fast movements to match his own. She could hear his breathing grow ragged, his moans coming more frequently, until he suddenly removed his hand from her pants to grip her wrist, freeing himself from her hold.

She wanted to question why he stopped, but her question was only too soon answered as he was frantically pulling her jeans over her hips and off her legs, followed by her underwear. Before she could turn back towards him, he held his hand on her back, keeping her from rolling over. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion, but decided to let him call the shots, because all she really wanted right now was to be one with him again.

He shimmied out of his own pants quickly then pressed himself against her bare body, his erection hard against her back. She moaned and pressed back against him in response. Cain's lips were at her ear again.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered, his voice strained.

She could only nod in response, unable to speak anymore.

With urgency, his hand was on her thigh again, pulling her leg backwards to drape over his hip. He pushed his leg between her legs and she cried out at the pressure against her. He lifted his leg to open her wider, and with a shift of his hips, he slid up and inside her in one swift movement. DG's eyes clamped shut at the shot of pleasure that zipped through her like she had been electrocuted, but in a good way. And then he began to move, and DG was screaming at her light to hold on the spell it was currently weaving.

_Just a bit longer…hold on…_she thought in her mind, speaking to her light.

_Yes, just a bit longer…_Cain echoed in her mind, knowing what she had meant, and making his own pleas known to her light.

Cain bit down lightly on her shoulder as he moved, his entire body covered in a sheen of perspiration. DG reached back and tangled his hair in her fingers again, holding his face against her. She began to rock her hips backward to meet his thrusts, and Cain groaned into her neck, moving his hips deeper and faster. His hand moved between her legs, rubbing her slowly but with enough pressure to send her soaring.

"Wyatt!" she screamed.

"Not yet, don't lose it yet," he said once more, wanting to keep her with him. Once time began again, he wasn't sure what would happen. The Shadow Man could make his presence known, along with his disapproval. She could leave him again…

"Stay with me," he insisted, an underlying urgency to his voice.

They moved together, legs entwined, hands gripping the other desperately to keep their hold on each other. DG's vision blurred and she closed her eyes, colors exploding behind her lids as she felt her release surge forth. Cain thrust inside her erratically until he, too, let go, emptying himself inside her. When he finished, he kept their bodies joined, reluctant to let her go. His hand rested limply on her hip, her hand still gripping his hair. They panted heavily, filling their lungs with much needed oxygen. DG finally released her hand from his head and laid it on top of his own at her hip. Cain lifted his fingers to entwine with hers.

"Wyatt," she said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah," he responded breathlessly.

"I have to let it go…" she said in a strained voice.

"What?" he asked, confused. Raising his head, he noticed the fire was still motionless. His eyebrows raised in surprise. "You're still holding the spell?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "I can't hold it much longer."

He let go of her hand and placed it on her shoulder, trying to see her face. "What's the matter?"

"You're still inside me, and if I let it go and time starts again, I'm afraid of what will happen…if he'll show up…I don't want you to get hurt…"

Cain grew immediately concerned. "DG, if he appears you won't face him alone. Let him hurt me…I'd rather it be me than you."

"Just shut up for one second," she pleaded, pushing back on his body so that he had no choice but to slide away. As she felt their bodies separate, she immediately missed him so she reached back and took his hand, pulling his chest against her back and gripping his hand over her heart.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she braced herself for the onslaught, hoping he'd only give her another migraine like he had the night before. She gripped Cain's hand tightly then called back her light, lifting it from its grip on time, shooting back into her like a released rubber band. Immediately the clock next to her began to tick. The fire crackled across the room, flames flickering in the dark.

DG opened her eyes slowly one at a time. Cain breathed very shallow against her back in anticipation. She glanced around the room. Shadows danced along the wall from the fire, but they were nothing more than that. She listened intently in her mind, but there was nothing but silence.

Releasing a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, she melted back against Wyatt.

"Anything?" he asked, his voice guarded. He tightened his arms around her.

"Nope…guess he doesn't see the need for a peep show since he already knows I'm no longer the virgin princess he was hoping for," she replied. DG felt her entire body relaxing, jubilant that she could enjoy the moment after rather than fear it.

But before she could feel too at ease, an icy breeze blew around her and her eyes flew open. She shivered at the cold. It was momentary, hitting her quicker than she really had time to register it, but in her mind she could hear a quiet _tsk, tsk, tsk_, and then it was gone. Just a little something to know that he wasn't completely oblivious.

"You ok?" Wyatt asked. Her back was to him so he couldn't read her face. She decided not to spoil to mood.

"Never better," she said, masking the fear in her voice. Cain lowered his head to gently kiss her shoulder. "Mmmm," she moaned, letting his heat warm her and chase away the scary cold.

"I'm glad," he said quietly.

She smiled lightly. "Wouldn't it be nice if we could spend every night like this? Every morning and afternoon wouldn't be bad, either."

He chuckled behind her. "You could kill an old man like me that way, DG."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not old."

"Well, when you become my wife we can certainly test the waters and see just how much stamina this old man's got left in him. Because once we're married, I don't plan on letting you see much outside the bedroom for several weeks at least," he growled, burying his face in her neck.

DG shivered again, but the cold was long gone. She couldn't help the tear that slid down her cheek.

"You still want to marry me?" she barely whispered.

Cain lifted his head and pushed against her arm, rolling her over onto her back. She looked up at him, her big blue eyes filled with tears. His face softened as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"You think I forgot that you said yes?" he asked, keeping his tone light.

DG bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "I just didn't think…after I left you…I thought you wouldn't want to…"

He cupped her cheek in his hand and lowered his face so that their noses were practically touching. She had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"You listen to me, princess. You and me…this is it. No more guilt, no more hesitation. I will marry you, DG, because as far as I'm concerned, you could leave me again and it wouldn't make much difference. I wouldn't survive it." His voice broke on those last words.

DG placed her hands on the side of his face. "I'm not going anywhere. Because I couldn't survive it, either. You're stuck with me, Wyatt Cain."

He smiled and gently touched his lips to hers. She sighed heavily.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I just wish I had enough energy left in me to stop time again…just in case," she smiled, winking at him.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Cain's head rolled to the side, inhaling deeply and lifting his arms over his head to stretch. He felt a slight crick in his neck from lying in the same position on his side all night, with DG wrapped tightly in his arms. He became suddenly aware that those arms were now empty.

Opening his eyes, he was temporarily blinded by the light of the suns reflecting off the glass etchings in the new window. He placed his hand over his eyes to block out the sun for a moment while his vision adjusted. Propping himself up on his elbow, he dropped his hand and let his eyes search the room. He was alone.

Fear gripped his heart.

Jumping to his feet, he quickly checked every corner of the room, but she wasn't there. Her clothes were gone as well.

_No, no, no, no…not again…she wouldn't…she promised_, he thought. And as the realization suddenly sank in, he felt his heart begin to crumble.

Suddenly there was a crash from somewhere farther away in the palace. Cain's head snapped up and he moved towards the closed door hastily. He could hear heavy footfalls coming towards the door, like someone was running to him. His heart ceased its crumbling and quickly reformed.

Throwing open the door, he opened his arms as DG leapt at him, wrapping her legs around his hips and feverishly claiming his lips with her own. He held her around him, rejoicing in the feel of her against him. She hadn't gone. She was still here. Still with him.

"Wyatt," she moaned, pulling away from him and staring into his eyes. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

He choked on the lump of emotion in his throat before simply nodding.

She tilted her head to the side, examining him closely.

"I heard you," she said, tapping her head. "You thought I left you…again," she whispered, lowering her eyes.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I just hate waking up alone," he finally said, tightening his arms around her waist. "Guess I let my imagination get away from me."

"You have a sick imagination."

He raised his eyebrows in response before smiling at her.

"So why did you leave me alone in bed, naked and did I mention alone?" he asked, grazing his nose against her jaw. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"It was tough, trust me, but my stomach was growling so loudly I couldn't sleep. And you just looked too peaceful to bother, so I thought I'd run down and get some food before hurrying back up to strip and join you in bed again. But then there I was, in mid-chew of some awesome eggs that Glitch whipped up, when I heard your mind. I dropped my plate and scared the crap out of the two of them down there before making a bee-line for you."

She trailed her finger along his forehead before running her hands through his hair, keeping her blue eyes locked with his.

"Well, since you're here and somewhat fed, and I'm still naked…" DG captured his lips before he could finish his thought.

Suddenly whispers intruded her mind, a voice she regretfully was getting to know all too well. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but they didn't sound happy. She pulled back, breathless, her eyes wide.

Cain immediately recognized that look. He lowered her to the ground, his face suddenly serious, eyeing her cautiously. Taking two steps backward, his hands left her body and he quietly scooped up his clothes and got dressed.

DG looked at him sadly, the regret written across her face. She wanted nothing more than to stay in that bed that no longer held frightening memories for her, but glorious ones, and make love to him over and over. But she couldn't keep stopping time to satisfy her own needs…she had to get moving to stop this thing once and for all so that time could keep on going while she and Cain were locked in each other's arms.

Cain placed his hat on his head and approached her. The whispers in her head were quiet now, and she gave him a sorrowful smile. He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, I could use something to eat, too. And we should take a look at the map to try and figure out where to look for this thing," he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

Glitch and Raw still sat stunned by the large fire in the great hall, plates of food in their laps.

"Everything ok, doll?" Glitch asked, but Raw grinned shyly and purred.

DG smiled. "Yeah, sorry about that. I had a worried Tin Man to attend to."

Cain pulled her close to his body, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Geeze, Cain, you'd think she could have a few minutes to herself to eat, the poor girl. After all, how's her magic supposed to stay at its peak performance if she's starving?" Glitch scolded him.

"Zip it, zipper…I mean, Glitch," Cain spat. "You got any more of that food?"

DG smiled at him and pulled him closer to the fire. She bent down and handed him a plate.

"Here, I was going to bring it up to you when I was finished," she said, handing him the food. He winked at her and sat down on the floor, hastily shoveling the food into his mouth as he couldn't deny he was famished.

Glitch mumbled something under his breath about proper manners, and DG and Raw giggled.

After they all had eaten, Cain pulled the map from his pocket and passed it to Glitch. Glitch inspected it closely, agreeing with DG that the one symbol did, indeed, represent the northern palace.

"Very good, DG," Glitch applauded her intuition. She smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks, but honestly I don't think I need that thing to show me where to go. I mean, I followed my gut here to where the hilt was hidden. It was almost like it was calling to me…as crazy as that sounds."

"Don't worry, doll, we like crazy here," Glitch reassured her. "But what you're saying is very interesting. It also makes a lot of sense."

DG and Cain raised their eyebrows in response.

"DG connected to Shadow Man, so DG's magic connected to onyx," Raw confirmed. Glitch nodded.

DG wrinkled her brow. "Does _he_ even know where the onyx is?"

Glitch shrugged. "Honestly I don't know. Tutor and Azkadellia have been raking through every page of that book with a fine-tooth comb. It was written from the ancient's perspective, so little is known about the Shadow Man, himself – who he was, or is. The book just really tells the detailed histories of what happened."

"And did the histories happen to mention if and how this Shadow Man was defeated in the past?" Cain asked.

"He was never actually defeated, more like weakened and trapped," replied Glitch. "Thousands of annuals ago, when the ancients lived in the OZ, it read that a girl child was born to one of the clan leaders. She glowed with a light unlike anything they had ever seen. Immediately they knew this girl was special. With a touch of her hand she could bring fields to life, heal the wounded, control the weather. The Shadows retreated in her presence, skulking into the darkness, intimidated by her light…all but one. He was drawn to it, to its power and life force. As she grew he never let her out of his sight, always lingering on the fringe of her light, and she was not completely unaware of him either. He was so in tune with her that a mystical connection grew between them, one she intensely defied and struggled against. When she became a woman, the Shadow grew so enamored with her, with her light, that he decided to take her as his own. He believed that he could create a new realm ruled entirely by the darkness, a world where the shadows and dark beings no longer had to skulk along the edges of existence. An Outer Zone shrouded in darkness, yet with the power to sustain life…"

"By conceiving a child with her," DG whispered, her eyes wide as she listened to the retelling of the tale that currently haunted her.

"So what happened? How was he trapped?" Cain asked urgently.

"The young woman tricked him," Glitch said, grinning mischievously. "Ah…there is no greater weapon than a woman's conniving mind, I'll tell you." Glitch wagged a thin finger in DG's direction.

"Explain," Cain demanded.

Glitch shot him a look of distaste before continuing.

"It read that on the day the girl child was born, a strange green stone broke free from the cavern wall where her mother gave birth. Her father saw it as a good omen, a talisman of sorts, and ordered that it be kept with her at all times. He believed it would protect her. As she grew older, her magic seemed to intertwine with the stone, until she realized that it could actually amplify her power. With this realization came an idea…she so desperately needed to sever her connection with the Shadow Man. So she traveled to the desolate western lands to the darkest recesses of the Zone. In one of the deepest mountains she carved out a stone, the blackest stone she could find. She enchanted it with her magic, pouring all of her will into the stone so that it would weaken the Shadow, draw away his power and destroy him. It would set her free. The book never mentioned a second piece, however, but I can only assume that after taking the onyx home, she used her magic to construct the hilt that would drive the black stone directly into his black heart." Glitch nodded to DG.

DG felt the weight of the hilt in her pocket and found she was barely able to breathe as she listened to her most ancient ancestor's story.

"But it didn't destroy him," Cain said.

Glitch's eyes lowered. "No…when she finally faced him, she couldn't do it. His pull on her had grown too strong. She was weak in his very presence, his voice fogged her mind. The emerald she wore around her neck could not even help, since it was tied to her magic. As she weakened, so did the emerald. He almost took her…his plan almost came to fruition. But there was one thing the Shadow Man did not count on." Glitch's deep brown eyes flitted to Cain and he smiled.

"Well?" Cain asked, annoyed.

"She had fallen in love, behind his back. Undetected by even _him_. In fact, the very man she had fallen in love with was not even aware. She kept the secret to herself, afraid for her love's life if the Shadows ever knew."

DG's gut tightened.

"But it turned out the man loved her, too, without knowing her true feelings. He ran to her side as she nearly lost herself to the Shadow Man and pulled her back. Angered by this, the Shadow ordered his demons to kill the man. She watched as her love was killed swiftly, his hands still gripping her arms as he attempted to save her."

DG's eyes welled with tears, and Cain moved closer to her, pulling her into his arms. She laid her head against his chest, letting the beating of his heart comfort her, as they continued to listen to Glitch.

"In a fury the girl lunged at the Shadow Man, brandishing the onyx. Her emotional state caused her to lose control, however. She flew at him blindly. The onyx penetrated another point on his body, stabbing through his misty form like he was made of flesh – however, she missed his heart. That's the key to destroying him – the onyx must penetrate his heart. She knew this, having designed the weapon herself, but in her grief she could not focus."

"She lost her strength…her heart was broken," DG whispered, her eyes moving to each of her companions…_her family_.

"The onyx did weaken him, though, throwing him back into the trenches of the earth where he has been trapped ever since. He was never seen or heard from again. But the ancients obviously didn't trust it, so they wrote it down in their language, creating a book for the young woman to pass on to her daughters, along with the emerald, warning them of his possible return and how they could defeat him."

"Why did my mother never see it before? She thought it was just a myth," DG asked.

Glitch shrugged. "She voiced the same question, Deeg. As far as we can guess, after thousands of annuals, things get lost. There were clan wars, changes in civilization, advancements. The young girl's line was even halted through the hardest times as some of the daughters' lives were ended much too soon in their childhood. That is why the Gale line restarts with your greatest-great-grandmother, Dorothy, a slipper from the Other Side who saved the Zone from the clutches of evil. The emerald, thankfully, had been kept and protected by the old wizard, a very powerful man in his time, who gave it to Dorothy upon her return to the OZ to begin her rule. But by then the Book of the Onyx, and the Shadow Man himself, grew to become nothing more than simply myth. Azkadellia has a vague memory of the witch unearthing the Book in the farthest moretanium mines, simply by accident."

"Knowing immediately what it was, she buried it away with her enemy where she never expected it to see the light of day again, keeping the Shadow Man at bay and preventing the threat of him overpowering her," Cain surmised.

Glitch nodded.

"And he's been gathering his strength all these annuals, hell bent on his vengeance," Cain added.

"Not so much vengeance, but a desire to see his self-proclaimed prophecy actually happen," Glitch said quietly. "But he's not making any mistakes this time, which is why you're not his favorite person, Cain. His princess of light fell in love, and he's afraid history will repeat itself."

"But he's too late. DG and I have already made our feelings known to each other. Our relationship has…progressed. His plan has been sidetracked, so why doesn't he just give up?" Cain pressed. "History isn't repeating itself – it's different this time."

"Because_ I'm_ different," DG spoke up. "He likes that about me. He is still drawn to my light, despite the fact that he considers it _tainted_. He doesn't care about that…he still wants me."

Glitch eyed Cain cautiously. "And you're in the way of that, Cain. He _will_ try to kill you."

DG gripped Cain's arm tightly around her chest, afraid to let him go. For the first time since this all began, she actually feared more than just his getting hurt…she feared for his life.

"Let him try," Cain grumbled under his breath. "I won't abandon her."

Glitch sighed and poked at the fire. His eyes passed over the map in his hand once more.

"Coincidentally, or perhaps not, I believe this symbol here represents the mountains in the west. I think that's where we need to search for the onyx."

"She brought it back to the place of its creation," DG said softly, her eyes still wide with wonder.

"And that's where the final battle took place," Glitch added. "Where she lost her love, yet managed to trap the Shadow Man until he was resurrected."

"So that's where we'll find him," Cain seethed. DG turned her head and buried her face in his neck.

"I don't know if it's as simple as 'finding him'," Glitch said. "There's nothing in the book about where he is now. He simply exists in the shadows. And this map doesn't really offer much else. I'm not quite sure what this symbol means here," he said, pointing to the final key on the map.

DG froze as the realization passed behind her eyes, not even needing to glance at the piece of parchment in his hand. "I think I have an idea of where to find him."

All eyes turned to her. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Care to elaborate on that, princess?" Cain asked from above her.

"Not now, let's just find the onyx first or else it won't even matter," she replied, not wanting to get into the dangers she knew she would be facing with Cain just yet.

Cain moved her in his arms to face her, and she quickly changed the subject to avoid any further explanations.

"Wow, Glitch, sounds like you guys have really been doing your homework," DG said, directing her attention to her friend.

Glitch smirked. "I can't take much of the credit. Your sister has been studying that book from cover to cover around the clock. She barely sleeps, barely eats. She is so dedicated to finding an answer to this age-old mystery."

DG's heart sank, picturing her sister's intensity hunched over the ancient book, the dark circles under her eyes, her silver hair disheveled as her tired eyes frantically read and re-read every word.

"I don't want her to hurt herself just trying to help me," DG said sadly.

Glitch gave her a look. "Azkadee feels helpless, Deeg. She no longer has her magic to help, so she feels like the only weapon she has right now is her mind. Her intelligence is astounding. Even Tutor is impressed," he said proudly. "But she is going out of her mind having to stay behind in Finaqua while you're out here fighting for your life and the future of the OZ. She can't sit by and not try to help in whatever way she is capable. And believe me, I've tried to persuade her otherwise. Don't worry…I've been taking care of her as much as she lets me." He smiled softly, his brown eyes cast to the fire.

DG smiled appreciatively at him. "You really love her, don't you Glitch?"

His eyes never moved. "More than I ever thought possible for a man like me."

She left Cain's side and crawled over to her best friend, placing her hand gently on his shoulder so that he would look at her.

"I'm sorry I called you away from her," DG said apologetically. "I know how it feels to be away from the one you love."

He offered her a heartfelt grin. "Are you kidding? If Az knew you needed my help and I didn't go, I'd never hear the end of it. She wants me to be here as much as I do. I'm here for the both of you."

DG couldn't help but hug him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Raw made a noise next to her. Unwrapping her arms from Glitch's neck, she turned to find Raw kneeling by her side. She laughed out loud.

"Oh, Raw, of course I wouldn't forget about you," she said, throwing her arms around him. "I feel so grateful to have you here, my dear friend."

"Raw fight by DG's side always," he said.

Sighing she pulled back and appraised the three most important men in her life, smiling. "How did a girl like me ever get so lucky?"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Wow, Glitch, I'm impressed…even for you," DG exclaimed, staring at the strange flying contraption nestled in the snow. It reminded her of a helicopter of sorts with all the propellers on top, but the body of it looked like a submarine.

"Wait until you see how fast she goes," Glitch said deviously, his eyes widening in anticipation. Cain mumbled something at her side and his fingers flexed in hers. Raw laughed to himself quietly.

"You know I could just create a travel storm…" DG began, but quickly stopped when she saw the look of devastation on Glitch's face. "But where'd be the fun in that?" she completed, shrugging her shoulders.

Cain lowered his head, hiding his smirk under his hat.

"Well, no time like the present, right?" DG continued, eyeing the machine warily. "How do we get in?"

Raw climbed up the small ladder and opened the hatch on top, motioning for her to follow him.

"Let me go first," Cain said. "It's a bit tight in there, and I'd rather you be sitting on top of me rather than me on top of you."

He climbed up the ladder, giving DG an appreciative moment to stare unabashedly at his backside.

When he slid into the machine, Raw held his hand out for her. Before she could take it, Raw winced as Cain began cursing from inside.

"Glitch, there's barely room in here for all of us," he shouted from inside. Glitch grimaced.

"I designed it to seat three in addition to my seat," Glitch said. "What's the problem?"

"Three what, munchkins?" Cain groused.

"I had to keep the body of the cruiser a certain length in order to obtain the maximum levels for speed, maneuverability and distance off the ground. I wasn't thinking about the comfort of the passengers at the time. I'm sorry!" Glitch shouted back through the window.

"It's fine, Wyatt, I'm sure I can squeeze in," DG shouted to him.

"Just get creative," Glitch said, throwing his hands in the air.

Suddenly the cruiser was rocking and a loud grinding noise came from inside. Raw peered his head in then immediately jumped down off the top and pushed DG back. One of the seats was lifted out of the hatch and tossed into the snow. Glitch's jaw dropped.

Cain peeked his head out of the machine. "There…I got creative. Now come on, we're burning daylight."

Raw reluctantly approached the ladder before climbing up, offering DG his hand once again.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Glitch shouted, finally finding his voice. "I don't barge into your Tin Man Academy and rip the place apart, do I? No. I have manners, an air of professionalism. You're such a brute, Wyatt Cain. Always act first, think later. Nothing more than an animal…you know that? You're a crazy animal!"

DG couldn't help but giggle to herself at Glitch's tirade as she slid inside the cruiser. Looking around quickly, she couldn't argue with the fact that it was a tight space. She thanked the stars once more she did not suffer from claustrophobia. Way in the back, Cain lounged in a seat, his legs stretched out in front of him where the now discarded seat had once been bolted to the floor. Judging from the mangled floor, she could see what he had meant. There was barely enough leg room for him, and she wondered how he could sit comfortably on the way to get her.

"My mind was on other things at the time," he replied, reading her mind. "Now get over here."

Holding out his hand, she slid her way to the back until she could grasp his hand, letting him pull her to him. She sat on the edge of the seat in front of him between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight against him. Taking advantage of the position, Cain pushed his hat back and lowered his head to nuzzle her neck, breathing in her scent. She giggled and relaxed her head against his shoulder, providing him more access.

Raw cleared his throat as he took his seat in front of them, and Cain straightened. Glitch's long legs dangled for a moment as he reached up to close the hatch, then he slid into his pilot's seat, momentarily apprising the damage Cain had done while grumbling under his breath.

Glitch pushed buttons and pulled levers until the machine was airborne. DG's arms tightened around Cain's at the movement, her blue eyes wide as she watched out the tiny window at her side.

"Hold on," Glitch said, his voice still dripping with anger. Cain's arms tightened around her, his feet bracing on the floor.

Turning his head, he let his lips graze her ear.

"You ready to go fast, baby?" he whispered huskily, causing DG to nearly faint. Her heart was in her throat as Glitch sped them forward through the air, her body melting into Cain's through sheer force.

Cain's hands flattened against her abdomen, his teeth nipping at her ear lobe. She could hear his rapid breathing heavy in her ear, sending sparks of electricity through her body with every exhale. Behind her, she was well aware of his arousal, and she felt her thighs start to burn.

It was exhilarating.

DG fought the urge to just turn in his arms, straddle his waist and let her lips hungrily devour his own. To make matters worse, Cain decided to take advantage of their position in the back of the plane while Raw and Glitch's eyes were forced forward by the speed. He slid his hand down to the waistband of her pants as he continued to bite at her ear, occasionally trailing down to the hollow at her neck. DG's hands flew to his knees and gripped tightly as he unbuttoned her jeans and pushed his hand inside, the hum of the propellers above thankfully drowning out her sudden moan of surprise. As the plane flew through the sky, DG kept her eyes on the twin suns through the window while Cain skyrocketed her to another world.

Minutes later the cruiser was slowing and Cain's hand slowly pulled away from her. He quickly refastened her pants, which DG mentally thanked him for because she was having difficulty breathing at the moment. Her breath came out in ragged pants, her hands still white-knuckled on Wyatt's knees. Cain wrapped his arms around her middle once more, securing her to him.

As the cruiser lowered, DG could barely make out the mountains through her hazy gaze out the window. She was trying hard to focus, to think about their mission here. But her body was still pulsing with the aftershocks of Wyatt's ministrations.

Raw turned to them.

"DG all right?" he asked, noticing her rapid breathing.

She licked her lips and tried to give him an innocent expression. "That sure was fast," she managed to reply, her voice cracking.

Raw smiled knowingly, yet he would never say a thing, as he turned and followed Glitch out of the hatch.

"Well, that was interesting," DG said, feeling herself return to earth. Wyatt chuckled behind her.

"Come on, darlin', we need to…" But before he could finish that sentence, DG had spun in his arms and pushed him back against the seat, her knees quickly straddling his waist. She forcefully sought out his lips with her own, moaning at the contact, and Cain's hands instinctively went to her hips, pushing her down against him. She fisted his hair in her hands as her tongue melded against his, tasting him as much as she could. Grinding her hips against him, he moaned into her mouth.

A sudden sharp pain sliced through DG's arm as an icy voice seethed in her head.

_Enough!_ it shouted angrily.

DG cried out and fell backward on to the floor, her hand gripping her arm. Cain immediately went into protective mode and reached down for her.

"What is it? What happened?" he asked frantically, his breathing still erratic.

DG shivered at the coldness that seized her then suddenly lifted. A loud growl echoed through her mind, and then was gone. Her left hand remained on her right arm, the pain throbbing. Cain stared down at her, confused, before sliding her coat down off her shoulders and lifting her sleeve.

They both looked in horror at the red welt that began to rise on the flesh of her upper arm. DG sucked in her breath as she examined it, thinking it looked a lot like a nasty scratch she had received once back on the farm from a wayward screw jutting out of one of the turbines she was attempting to fix.

DG looked up at Cain incredulously. His face was blank, but she could read the horror in his eyes.

"He's getting stronger," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. Cain nodded once before gently helping her to stand.

"Is he still here?" he asked quietly and cautiously, his eyes never moving from hers.

"No…I don't think so," she replied just as quiet, knowing there could be eyes and ears on them at that very moment. "It was quick…another warning. I don't think he's willing to put up with anymore physical encounters between you and I."

Cain nodded again. "Let's go."

She led the way out of the cruiser, Cain helping her up through the hatch and Raw helping her down the outside. Cain hopped out behind her, sliding down the side of the plane and planting his feet firmly on the dusty ground. He immediately found his way back to DG's side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Her hand still held her injured arm.

"What happened?" Glitch asked, rushing to her side.

"The Shadow Man…he…" she stumbled, unable to form the words.

"He hurt her," Cain finished for her, his voice thick with anger.

Glitch's eyes widened. "Why?"

"He doesn't like it when we get too close," Cain spat.

Raw placed his hand on DG's shoulder. She stopped and turned towards him, smiling gently.

"Raw take pain away," he said softly, placing his hand on DG's arm. She let her hand drop and felt his gift like a cooling breeze through the heat of the pain in her arm. In a moment, it was gone.

"Thanks Raw," she said, squeezing his hand. "That feels much better."

"I don't get it," Glitch continued. "I know you two have been intimate, you said so yourselves, although you don't have to be a genius to figure it out. The way you two look at each other, sometimes…I just feel like I need to avert my innocent eyes."

"What's your point, headcase?" Cain asked through clenched teeth.

"Well, how did you do it? And by _it_ I'm merely referring to getting around the Shadow Man's prying eyes, the pervert," he said, mumbling the last bit.

Cain looked at DG and she met his gaze, nodding slowly.

"I stopped time," she stated, and Cain sighed.

Glitch and Raw simultaneously raised their eyebrows. "What's that, doll?" Glitch asked.

"I was able to use my magic to stop time…and when I did, the Shadow Man couldn't get to me."

"You stopped…time," Glitch said slowly, emphasizing each word as if he were analyzing them in his head.

"Yep," DG said, a blush creeping up her cheek at the memory of what she was able to do while time was stopped. Cain pulled her closer to his side, but kept his eyes on Glitch.

"Wow, that's…that's some powerful magic you weaved, Deeg," Glitch said. "I mean, I never heard of anyone in your family performing such magic."

"Twice," Cain said under his breath. Glitch did a double take.

"Twice?" he asked, astounded. "You stopped time twice?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, and it wasn't that difficult either, although it's hard to keep my control on it. I mean, once I lost focus completely, I couldn't hold on to the magic." She buried her face in her hands.

_I can't believe I'm discussing my sex life with Glitch_, she said in her mind. Cain's lip twitched.

_Don't worry, he's looking at it like a scientist, not some freak who gets off on the explicit details of other people's sexual escapades_, Cain replied.

_Well then let's definitely not tell him what happened three rows behind him inside the plane_, she said, stifling a giggle. _We can't be too sure._

A look of concern crossed Cain's face. Glitch was still talking about DG's new unprecedented power.

_What is it?_ she asked him, noticing his expression.

Her mind was quiet. He didn't respond.

_Wyatt…what's that look_, she asked again, pushing his hat off his forehead.

_What happened in there, in the machine…he hurt you, again. And once again, I sat there helpless, unable to protect you._

_You can't, I've told you that. He uses magic against me, nothing your strength or weapons can penetrate. Please don't feel guilty about it – just having you with me gives me the strength I need to fight him. _

_I don't know if I can handle it, DG…watching you face him and not being able to lift a finger. I keep thinking about the story Glitch told us, about how she was unable to kill the Shadow Man because of her emotions and her grief. What if I only end up being a distraction for you? _

DG silenced her thoughts for a moment, not wanting him to know that when she did finally face the Shadow Man, she would be alone in the cold darkness. In the only place she knew she'd find him.

_Let's not think about this now,_ DG thought. _Let's concentrate on finding the onyx, and then we'll deal with everything else. _

_The other night, when he almost took you away from me while I sat there at your bedside and watched…it nearly killed me, DG. I can't lose you…I can't…I won't survive it, not again…_

Cain sighed heavily and locked his eyes with hers. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him towards her, gently laying her lips upon his.

_You won't lose me, Wyatt, I promise. _

Glitch cleared his throat loudly. "Excuse me? Standing right here. Seriously, sometimes you two act like you're the only two people in the whole Zone. Hello?"

DG and Cain pulled away, although Cain kept his hand at the small of her back.

"Sorry Glitch," DG said, looking around.

"So, where do we even attempt to find this thing?" Glitch asked, staring out at the vast wasteland before them.

The winds were strong, blowing dust and dirt around them. DG squinted, trying to keep the dust out of her eyes. They were standing in a canyon, surrounded by rows of mountains that stretched into the distance. The canyon opened up towards the horizon. The entire place was depressing. She was sure they'd find him here.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and concentrated, trying to feel some sort of pull like she had with the hilt at the northern palace. Yet she felt nothing but the wind whipping across her face.

She let out a frustrated sigh and stepped away from Cain just in case he was creating some sort of shield or block. But there was still nothing. She opened her eyes and hunched forward.

"I guess this isn't going to be as easy as I thought," she grumbled. Raw stepped closer to her.

"DG hold hilt in hand. Hilt tied to onyx. Let magic guide you," he spoke over the wind. DG looked at him and nodded. Retracting the hilt from her coat pocket, she held it tightly in her right hand and closed her eyes once more.

The hilt felt heavy in her hand. Her hand began to tingle as it wrapped around the metal, her fingertips grazing the ancient etchings along its surface. The tingling moved up her arm to her shoulder.

She gasped suddenly as a jolt of magic shot through her, and her eyes flew open. At the same time her right arm shot up, the hilt pointing like an arrow in a northeastern direction towards an array of mountains in the distance.

Cain, Glitch and Raw followed the direction of the hilt. DG's eyes were wide as the magic within her tensed then suddenly withdrew. She lowered her arm, still gripping the hilt in her hand.

The four of them looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we go that way," DG said, placing the hilt back inside her coat pocket and taking Cain's hand.

"We don't know what's out there, DG," Cain warned, his eyes scanning the vast wasteland before them.

"The onyx is out there, Wyatt," she said, turning towards him. "So that's where we need to go."

His lips drew tightly together, his jaw clenched. And with an abrupt nod, he drew his gun in his free hand and led the way.

The group walked for what seemed like forever, DG's coat draped over her head to keep as much blowing dust out of her face as possible. She kept Cain's hand latched in her own, unwilling to lose contact with him this close to the end. The very idea of losing him caused such panic within her that she felt heart palpitations at the thought. So she attached herself to him as reassurance that he was still there beside her, and she was prepared to fight with her life to keep him safe.

A movement on the ridge above caught Cain's eye and he stopped suddenly, his breath hitching in his chest. DG looked up at him confused.

"What is it?" she asked. Cain released her hand and laid a finger on her lips, quieting her.

Glitch followed Cain's gaze to the ridge as he widened his stance, crouching slightly as if ready to pounce. Raw released a menacing growl from DG's other side, and she turned to look at him.

"Longcoats," Raw snarled.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Time seemed to stand still as four pairs of eyes stared ominously up at the rows of black suited men with weapons aimed down at them.

_We can't make it…we're at a disadvantage…they're coming at us from above_, Cain thought frantically in his head. DG had a feeling he wasn't speaking to her, merely his mind racing with inevitability. So she kept her thoughts as silent as possible, at least from him. In reality, in her mind she was cursing like a foul-mouthed truck driver.

Her eyes scanned the enemy, and for once she let the hopelessness creep in.

"So many…how can there be so many?" she asked aloud, speaking mostly to herself.

"Those who follow evil must have an evil heart, themselves," Raw growled.

"When the witch was destroyed, the remaining Longcoats must have fled to the outer reaches of the Zone," Glitch added, eyeing the Longcoats cautiously. "When the Shadow Man surfaced he must have felt their dark nature and managed to convince them to follow him."

"So what do we do now?" DG asked, trying to keep the hopeless feeling at bay.

"We surrender," Cain said through clenched teeth. Glitch, DG and Raw looked at him simultaneously.

"Give up?" Raw asked incredulously.

Cain did not dare move his eyes away from the ridges above. "We have no chance here, Furball. They've got us pinned in this canyon. Even if we ran for it, they'd take us out before our feet could make tracks."

"Always the pessimist," Glitch muttered.

"But we don't have the onyx yet," DG said. "If we surrender, they'd probably take us to _him_, and I can't face him without the onyx."

"Drop your weapon, Tin Man," a deep voice bellowed from above, echoing throughout the canyon that engulfed them. Cain growled low in his chest.

"I don't think they're going to give us the chance to search for it," Cain said. "Unless…" His blue eyes turned to her, eyebrows raised. DG knew what he was suggesting.

"So many," she repeated. "There are so many of them…I don't know if I can…"

_DG, it would save us_, he thought in his mind.

She felt tears moisten her eyes as she looked up at him. _They may be our enemy, Wyatt, but I couldn't live with myself if I did that again, no matter to whom. I'd rather them shoot me dead right here where I stand._

Cain shivered, his mouth turning down into a frown. DG shook her head, unwilling to use her magic to suck the souls from these men. An image of the comotose bodies strewn across the forest outside of Central City entered her mind, and she squeezed her eyes shut, willing it away.

Suddenly she felt a different sensation, one she hadn't been expecting. A familiar pull, much like she had felt in the northern palace leading her to the hilt. This time, the pull seemed concentrated to her left side, where she knew the hilt remained hidden in her pocket.

Opening her eyes, she looked back up at Cain. He read something different in her eyes.

"Drop your weapon now, Wyatt Cain, or we'll kill the princess where she stands," the Longcoat boomed from above. Cain's eyes darted upward, trying to locate the man who was speaking. But there were just too many of them on the ridge, and the dust blowing around him certainly impeded his vision.

"That might not sit too well with your boss," Cain shouted in response.

_What is it, DG?_ he asked in his mind.

DG turned her head in the direction she felt the pull. A small rock formation jutted out of the ground. Nothing too impressive, but when it came to the OZ, she learned early on that looks could be deceiving. That had to be it. But how to get there without the Longcoats emptying their guns into her back?

Then another idea came to the princess. Quickly, she turned her wide eyes to Wyatt.

_The onyx, I think it's there_, she thought, tilting her head to the side.

Cain's eyes widened. _How do you we propose we get it? _

DG's magic stirred within her, itching to come out and play. She liked it. The mischievous grin on her face proved so. Cain looked at her and did a doubletake.

_I don't like that look_, he thought.

"DG?" Glitch asked from her other side.

"I have an idea, but I need you all to hold on to me," she said, stretching out her hands. Cain, Glitch and Raw immediately held on to her without question.

The Longcoats stirred above, and DG could barely hear their weapons charging before she tuned everything out around her and focused on her light. It surged forth without hesitation, staggering her forward with its force. Her light encompassed her.

_Quickly, DG, the Longcoats know you're up to something_, came Cain's voice in her head.

She concentrated on the wind blowing around her, willing with her magic to make it stand still. There was noise in the distance, shouting and movement around her, but her friends still held her tightly. She pushed her light out around her, encompassing the wastelands and mountains, up to the cloud-filled sky above, stretching out across the entire Zone.

And then, the wind that whipped across her face, burning her cheeks and stinging her eyes, suddenly halted. She opened her eyes hesitantly to find Raw and Glitch clutching at her arm and shoulder, their eyes clenched so tightly shut it looked painful. Cain chuckled at her side.

"Never ceases to amaze me," he said quietly, looking down at her reverently. She offered him a sweet smile before shaking her friends.

"Raw, Glitch, it's ok," she said reassuringly. They both opened their eyes one at a time and gasped. All four of them glanced up at the Longcoats perched on the ridge, frozen in time, their weapons aimed down at the group, some having been fired. Random bullets dotted the dark sky, unmoving. A haze of dust and dirt encompassed them, no longer moving in the wind. A group of Longcoats had begun to separate from the majority, making their way down the canyon wall. Time had stopped once again.

"Wow, that certainly is one fancy trick, DG," Glitch said enthusiastically.

"Come on," DG said, unwilling to waste any time. She still had to keep control to hold the spell, and she didn't know what she had yet to face. "I think the onyx is over here."

DG ran toward the rock formation as Cain, Glitch and Raw followed close behind.

"Here?" Glitch asked, perplexed. "This doesn't look like much of a hiding place. It's just a bunch of small boulders clustered on the ground."

"But I'm feeling pulled here, much like I did at the palace with the hilt," DG said. "This has to be it."

They looked around the small group of rocks for any sign of the onyx, but came up empty handed. The pull DG had felt increased in strength.

"I don't get it," she mumbled, rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

"DG use magic," Raw said again.

She sighed and closed her eyes, already feeling as if she reached her magical quota for the day by currently stopping time in its tracks. Digging deeper within herself, she searched for another pocket of magic, one rooted at the very base of her soul, running through her blood, the same blood that ran through the veins of her ancestor who may have stood in this very spot.

A shock ran through her and she gasped, dropping to her knees. Her hand shot out in front of her, a pulsing blue light emanating from her palm. She vaguely felt Cain's hand on her shoulder and his voice a distant echo in her ear, but her senses were all drawn together in the light she was now producing.

Suddenly a doorway appeared, illuminated in the same blue light. DG's eyes widened. Glitch, Raw and Cain stood in awe, unable to move at the magic they were witnessing. DG tilted her head, studying the iridescent door. It reminded her of the door she found with Ahamo that led to her family's resting place, and the Grey Gale. The very place she received the emerald. It all started to make sense.

The door began to open, and DG slowly rose to her feet. A bright light erupted from the opened door, and DG turned to her friends.

"I have to go in alone," she told them, her eyes resting on Cain. "I won't be long," she said, directing her comment to him. His lips pursed together and he nodded.

Turning back to the doorway, she breathed deeply before stepping into the light.

As she crossed the threshold, she found herself in a strange cave, yet she didn't feel frightened. She felt calm, relaxed, comforted…like she was home. Her eyes moved along the walls, taking in the various markings and drawings. She recognized much of it as the writing of the ancients, the same language etched across the pages of the Book of the Onyx.

"I knew you would come," came a soft feminine voice from behind her. DG turned and gasped at the sight of the beautiful dark-haired woman before her.

She wore a robe of animal fur and her skin was pale. Her large blue eyes filled most of her face, and her soft, pink lips were turned up into a smile as she stared back at DG.

"I wondered if I'd meet you," DG said, smiling back. "You must be my ancestor."

"Yes, we are bonded by blood as we are through magic."

"As we are through the Shadow Man," DG added. The woman nodded.

"It is up to you to stop him, once and for all. You must finish it this time, as I was not able to do." The woman raised her arm slowly and opened her hand. In her palm rested a long black shimmering stone. DG's mouth hung open, feeling the power radiate off the rock.

DG slowly took the onyx from her companion and studied it closely. She could see herself reflected in its ebony surface. Her right hand slid into her coat pocket and removed the hilt. The onyx was thin, and fit perfectly into the center of the hilt. The two pieces fused together as they were naturally created to do. The woman raised her chin and smiled again.

"You are now prepared to face him. You must shove the onyx straight into his cold heart," she instructed.

Fear began to creep its way into DG's mind. "I'm afraid," she whispered.

The woman was suddenly closer, almost nose to nose with DG. She rested her hands on DG's shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Your fear is your greatest weakness. It fuels his power, gives him the strength he needs to defeat you, to make you succumb to his will. You must gather the strength that resides deep within you, DG. The magic you now hold, your own light combined with your mother's and sister's, is a powerful weapon, but it is not your greatest defense."

DG looked at her curiously, questioning with her eyes.

"The pure love you hold in your heart is what gives you strength. The love you hold for your family, your friends…and the impenetrable bond and unconditional love you feel towards your Wyatt. _He_ is your soul mate, DG, and the Shadow Man cannot sever that."

DG felt her throat tighten. "But what if the Shadow Man tries to hurt him, kill him even…like what happened to you?"

A wave of sadness passed over the woman's delicate features, her eyes darting away only for a moment before returning to DG's.

"I did not know of his love for me, thus blindsiding me. I was surprised, losing my focus for just a moment, but long enough to lose everything I ever held dearest in my heart. You, DG…you know how much your Wyatt loves you. You are going to face the Shadow Man with no secrets, no unknown intentions, no whispers of uncertainty. You are ready."

The woman squeezed her shoulders and leaned in closer, laying a gentle kiss on DG's cheek. DG felt a warmth move through her, her magic tingling beneath her skin. A new courage rose from deep inside her, and she stared back at the woman with no more fear in her eyes.

"For the OZ," the woman whispered, stepping backwards. "And for love."

DG nodded, her own mother's words echoing in her memory, gripping the onyx tightly in her hand. "I promise."

**xoxoxoxo**

Cain's eyes continued to scan the Longcoats' unmoving forms above, his gun at the ready, while he glanced back at the doorway waiting for DG's return. Raw sat on one of the stones breathing calmly, his eyes closed in meditation. Glitch paced back and forth, ringing his hands together.

"All right let's just say for the sake of argument that DG does return with the onyx…what then?" Glitch asked.

"We find the Shadow Man and get this over with," Cain replied, his body tense as he waited for the sudden drop of DG's spell.

Glitch snorted. "You make it sound so easy, Cain. I suppose you know where an all-powerful being made entirely of shadows lives around here?"

Cain grimaced. "No, but I'm sure DG's magic will lead us there."

"That's a big what if, huh? I mean, the wastelands of the OZ are huge! He could be anywhere in this gods-foresaken place. You know, this is where the witch's mobats are from. And they're not the only ones. Tons of nasty little critters in these parts. Not that we'd have to worry about those, since we're about to be attacked by Longcoats as soon as DG's loses control of the spell," Glitch babbled.

Cain looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Now who's the pessimist?"

Glitch looked at him slack-jawed before snapping his mouth shut. He raised a finger to begin making a point when the door suddenly opened and the bright white light poured forth. Raw opened his eyes and stood as Cain and Glitch walked closer.

DG stepped out and the door shut behind her. She turned and watched the blue lights of the doorway fade into the non-existent breeze. Turning back to her friends, she smiled triumphantly. They looked at her expectantly.

Raising her hand, she held the small black dagger before their eyes.

"Sweet Ozma, it actually does exist," Glitch murmured.

"Well of course it does, Glitch. Did you think we were out here for a friendly jaunt through the Ozian wastelands?" DG said, laughing. "A sightseeing tour, perhaps?"

"It's just a bit daunting to actually be staring at an important piece of OZ mythology, something I heard of only in fairytales and nursery rhymes," he said, his voice still low.

DG brought the knife down to her side and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Then let's go bring those fairytales to life and put this baby to good use, shall we?"

"What did you see in there?" Cain asked, pressing her against his side as if he'd missed the contact with her. She briefly laid her head on his shoulder.

"I met her," DG said, staring distantly at nothing. "I met my ancestor."

"Fascinating," Glitch remarked. "What did she say?"

DG looked down at her feet before raising her eyes to Cain. His blazing blue eyes stared back at her, drinking her in. She felt herself melting away, losing herself in his eyes.

"She told me I had all I need edto defeat the Shadow Man right here," she said, never removing her eyes from Cain's.

"You mean with the onyx?" Glitch asked.

DG reluctantly tore her gaze from Cain to grin back at Glitch. She did mean the onyx, but she, herself, knew that the love she felt for Wyatt and her bond with all three of them would carry her through this.

"Yes," she simply replied. "And she said I better not screw it up this time. So let's go."

DG began to walk back to the center of the canyon. Cain, Glitch and Raw ran after her.

"What about them?" Cain asked, pointing towards the Longcoats.

"Well, I could restart time and we could surrender and have them take us directly to the Shadow Man," DG said, contemplating. "But by the way some of these stray bullets are whizzing around I'm not too sure I want to risk that."

"How else do we find Shadow Man?" Raw asked from behind her.

DG looked to Wyatt. "I have an idea of how to get to him."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"I'm going to need to need all my magic for this so first we need to get out of here because I'll need to start time again," DG said, her eyes searching for a hiding spot. "Preferably somewhere these guys won't bother us."

The four began to walk quickly, Cain's eyes locked on the men caught in time above them. Raw stopped and pointed.

"Cave there, cuts deep into the ridge," he said. DG's eyes lit up.

"Perfect," she exclaimed, grabbing Wyatt's hand and pulling him along with her as she ran toward the crevice in the rock. Glitch and Raw followed closely behind.

DG eyed the opening carefully. It was narrow but passable. Turning to her side, she slid her left leg between the gap in the ridge walls. Before she could take another step, Cain grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She looked up at him in surprise.

"I go first, you behind me," he demanded, pulling her to her usual spot at his back. She rolled her eyes and tucked the onyx inside her coat before gripping his arm.

The four slid through the cave opening with little trouble and were happy to find that it widened the deeper they went. As the darkness enveloped them, DG lifted her palm and called forth the little globe of light to help guide them along the passage.

Their eyes immediately fell upon the etchings on the walls.

"The language of the ancients," Glitch murmured, his brown eyes wide.

DG felt a tingling move through her, and a sudden sense of familiarity weaved its way into her mind. She stopped as Cain lifted his arm to remove a torch that hung on the wall. Holding it before DG, she blew softly into the orb of light and magically transferred the light as the torch burst into flame. Cain winked at her and she smiled.

Glitch removed another torch from his side of the wall and took some of the flame from Cain. The two torches provided more than enough light, and DG let her orb dissipate. The four stopped and gasped.

The cave had opened up to an immense room; the walls adorned with similar markings. In the center of the room lay a circle of charred earth. DG's breath hitched in her throat, immediately understanding why she felt a sudden sense of déjà vu.

"This is it…this is where it happened before," DG whispered, her eyes transfixed upon that circle. Her friends looked curiously at her.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked.

"This is where she battled the Shadow Man…this is where she lost her love," DG replied, lowering her gaze, unable to look up at Cain as he'd undoubtedly be able to read the fear in her eyes.

"Great Gale," Glitch exclaimed, his eyes scanning the walls.

"Emotions linger here," Raw groaned, wincing. "So much sadness, pain, anger…" His voice trailed off in a whimper as he cowered down close to the ground. DG moved to him, placing her hand upon his shoulder.

"We need to be stronger now more than ever," she said, offering him an encouraging smile. He nodded and straightened, patting her hand.

"So what is your idea, DG? How do you plan on finding him?" Cain asked, his gun in his hand.

She sucked in a deep breath. "First thing, I need to start time. I have a feeling once I do he'll find where I am and probably have a few words for me."

Cain instinctively moved closer to her, his eyes boring into hers. She looked up at him and stared for a moment before lifting her hand and gently skimming it across the worry lines in his forehead.

"Don't worry," she whispered. He couldn't help but worry about her.

Closing her eyes she pulled back on her light from the outer reaches of the OZ, sucking it back into herself. She stumbled backwards a bit at the force of it, and Cain's arms immediately shot out to stead her. Her eyes fluttered open as a gust of wind blew around them.

In the distance they could hear the Longcoats shouting and scurrying about, most likely in search of them. She just prayed they wouldn't discover the cave opening – of course they had been camped out here for weeks since the witch's demise and probably knew every outcove and cave in the vicinity. Time was obviously of the essence.

But she didn't have to wait long. A familiar dark voice breezed through her mind.

_Welcome home, princess._

Her eyes darted to Cain and he stared at her intently. He raised his eyebrows, silently asking her if he was there in her mind. She nodded once. His lips pressed into a thin line as he took her hand in his.

"Glitch, Raw, keep your eyes toward the entrance. Let me know if anyone is headed our way," Cain ordered. Glitch and Raw looked at DG and she smiled nervously at them before nodding. They moved a few steps back toward the entrance and kept their eyes peeled.

Cain turned his attention back to DG. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

_I wondered if you'd be waiting for me_, she replied in her mind.

_There is something different about you, my love._

_You already know what that is…my precious light has been sullied, remember? I'm no longer your virtuous princess._

_No, something else,_ he seethed. _Something…familiar._

Silence rang through her mind for a moment as another tingle of magic surged through her. She gasped.

_Ah, you've been visiting with long lost family, have you not?_ he asked, almost mocking.

_Yes, and they were bearing gifts._

_So you have your precious onyx. _He spoke nonchalantly, yet DG could hear fear in his words. _I suppose you've come to kill me, my love? After I've promised you everything?_

_I already have all I'll ever need_, she said, instinctively squeezing Wyatt's hand. His worried eyes searched her face as she held her silent conversation.

_That pitiful excuse for a man, worn and washed out, will never give you what you deserve…_

_He's already given me more than I deserve. _

_A child? Can he give you that? He is already a father. He has already created a child out of love with another woman, a woman whom he held most dear in his heart, whose memory kept him alive all those years in that metal prison. It was Adora he truly loved, my princess. It was she who gave him the life he was proud of._

A stabbing pain of guilt shot through DG's heart at the sound of Adora's name. Her eyes stung with tears as she pulled her hand away from Wyatt and took a step away from him. He stepped toward her and she stepped away again.

_He loves me, he wants to marry me_, she whispered in her mind, trying to convince herself more than the monster.

_You are young and vibrant, beautiful and sensual. You satisfy a need in him, that is all. He says those things to prolong the time he has with you to keep him satiated. He buried his heart with Adora. It is her he sees when he looks into his son's eyes. It is her body he is remembering when he touches you. _

A tear slid down DG's cheek as she shook her head. Her shoulders slumped forward.

Suddenly she felt Cain's warm hand cup her cheek as he pressed his forehead against hers. His sweet breath washed over her face, drying her tears on the spot.

"You are my life, DG. I love you," he whispered against her face, his voice a lifeline pulling her back to her senses as if he knew what the Shadow Man was telling her.

This was real. This was what she knew to be true. Wyatt Cain loved her wholeheartedly and wanted her to be with him for the rest of his life.

_No more mind games, Shadow Man_, she nearly growled. _I'm coming for you, and I will kill you._

A menacing snarl ripped through her mind before erupting out around her and echoing throughout the cave. Glitch and Raw turned startled. DG's eyes flew open and she fell backwards gripping her head in her hands.

Cain took one step towards her before dropping to his knees, a painful groan pouring from his lips. DG looked at him frantically as three red lines appeared across his neck, the blood already dripping. Before she could move, an invisible hand seemed to send a blow against Wyatt's face as he was thrown to the ground, startled. Suddenly he was on his back, a tight gurgling noise coming from his throat, his eyes wide in shock and horror.

Raw growled from behind DG as she watched Wyatt's back arch off the ground, his hands grabbing at his throat. His skin turned gray. He couldn't breathe.

"NO!" DG shouted, rushing to his side. She couldn't stop the tears that now fell from her eyes. Cain's eyes moved to her face, and the fear she read in them nearly undid her.

_Stop this, stop, please_, she pleaded in her mind.

_Why should I do such a thing?_ the demon replied, chuckling maniacally. Cain's body writhed, his lips turning white.

DG ran her hands along the air above Wyatt's body, trying to feel the magical presence currently choking the life out of the man she loved. But she felt nothing. She lowered her head in defeat.

_If you spare his life, I will come to you willingly. You can have me. Just please, let him live_, she bargained.

_Agreed._

Cain sucked in a deep breath as the invisible grip on his throat suddenly lifted. He gasped for air frantically, the color slowly returning to his skin. His eyes closed as he focused on breathing for a moment before they opened and met her gaze.

She laughed sorrowfully as she watched his breathing regulate and the life return to his eyes.

"DG," he choked out. "What happened?"

Her face fell as she stared down at him. "I won't let him kill you, Wyatt. I won't let your life end because of me."

Wyatt let her words sink in for a moment before his frown melted in understanding. He pushed himself up on his knees to face her, ignoring the pain in his lungs and neck, and grabbed her shoulders.

"No," he said through gritted teeth. "I won't let you do this."

She sighed. "You knew this was the only way."

"No," he said again, refusing to believe it. "We said we would face him together."

Her eyes drifted down to the gashes in his neck, the blood already drenching the collar of his shirt.

"He's too strong," she whispered.

"DG, don't do this. Don't give up now."

Glitch and Raw stood stunned in place, rooted to the stone ground.

"If I give him what he wants, he'll spare your life," she said. "That's all that matters to me now."

"If you give him what he wants, then the OZ will fall into ruin and my life isn't worth that of the entire OZ," Wyatt implored her. "Think of the Zone first, DG. You are the future queen of this realm and the people need you to fight. _I _need you to fight. Think about Jeb, and Azkadellia, your parents, Glitch and Raw…"

DG broke into sobs, her chin dropping to her chest as she sank back on her heels.

"I'm not strong enough," she wailed. "I'm not strong enough to lose you."

Wyatt wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her against him. His hand ran through her dark hair as she clutched his vest in her hands and sobbed against his chest.

"You're the only one who can do this, DG," he whispered against her hair. "But you're not alone. We're here with you, as we promised we would be. We will stand with you, no matter what harm may come to us. We are ready to fight along your side once more."

DG squeezed her eyes shut and quieted her sobs. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled away from him, rising to her feet. He stood slowly, fighting through the physical pain he still felt. His eyes never left her face.

DG knew they had reached the point she had feared the most. The part of the plan she had kept secret from her friends. They were there prepared to fight with her, but she knew that she would have to face the Shadow Man alone, in a place where they could not follow. She would have to let him pull her back into the frozen darkness, where she would fight with her life to save all of those she loved, and the home she just got back.

To do this, though, she had to lie. Convince the Shadow Man she was giving up and coming to him willingly…convince Cain that this was the only way…convince her friends that she did not need them after all.

Turning slowly she looked one last time at Glitch and Raw, still planted in their spots staring back at her in awe. She smiled sweetly at them and Glitch's eyes brimmed with tears. Raw whimpered, crouching down to the ground as he wrapped his arms tightly around his chest.

"DG, don't give up on us," Glitch said quietly, shaking his head. "Please."

She lowered her eyes, unable to look at their sadness any longer. She turned quickly back to Cain and found his blue eyes glowing behind his tears. Something inside her chest cracked at the sight of him and she threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she began to frantically pepper his face with kisses. Her hands moved to his cheeks to hold his face still as her lips hungrily attacked his own.

Cain's hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her tighter against him. His lips molded against hers, his tears dampening her cheeks.

DG suddenly rolled her hips against him, moaning as she did so, her kisses turning more passionate. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, sucking and biting it gently between her teeth. Cain's eyes flew open as he watched her face, her sudden change in behavior almost frightening him. Her hands slid down his back and grabbed his hips, pulling him against her tighter as she rolled her hips once more. He gasped, pulling away from her kiss as her hands moved quickly to his chest, raking her fingernails through the material of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

She opened her eyes and stared up at him. "I love you, Wyatt. Always have. Always will."

Cain's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what she was doing. He tried to step away from her but she latched herself on to his body with the tightest embrace her small form could muster. Her lips tried to meet his again but he turned his head to avoid her, stumbling backwards until his feet crunched on something strange. Charred earth.

They were inside the circle at the center of the cave, and DG opened her eyes once more. He looked down at her in horror, shaking his head.

_Please don't leave me, DG_, he begged in his mind. She smiled back at him.

_This is how it has to be…I'm sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me for this._ She trailed her fingertips along his jaw before lowering her hand to his chest and flattening her palm over his rapidly beating heart. _I'll always be with you._

Sadness and remorse washed over him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She lifted her face to his and he slowly lowered his head to meet her halfway. Their eyes remained opened as he grazed his nose against hers. Gently he placed his lips on the tip of her nose before dipping his head lower to capture her lips in a fierce, yet passionate kiss. He poured all the love he had for her in that kiss, and she reciprocated.

DG could feel the icy chill begin to creep through her body, a reminder that her enemy still lurked within her. Her fingertips turned frozen, and Cain could feel the coldness through the front of his shirt where her hands still rested over his heart. He pulled out of the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, DG," he whispered, his eyes remaining locked on hers.

DG suddenly gasped and her body went rigid. Her eyes widened in horror as her form froze in Cain's arms. Cain's throat tightened with emotion as her skin turned to ice and her legs gave out beneath her. He fell to his knees, the woman he loved limp in his arms, the light draining from her eyes as she stared up at him.

The loss he felt was overwhelming, crushing his soul along with his heart. He stared down at her lifeless body before he felt the dam break.

Throwing his head back, he screamed, clutching her cold body against his chest. His cry of mourning echoed throughout the cave.

Glitch slowly lowered himself to the ground, his tears streaming down his pale cheeks as he watched the scene before him. Raw's body shook with sobs beside him, and he put his arm around the viewer's shoulders.

Cain's chest ached as he felt his heart shatter. He lowered his face into her hair, the frozen strands scratching his skin, and he began to rock back and forth. He tightened his arms around her, burying her face deeper into his chest as he instinctively tried to warm her, knowing somewhere in his crazed mind that it would do no good. She was lost to him, gone to a place where he could not follow. Even his mind seemed to echo with silence as he could no longer hear her thoughts.

With one last shred of hope he prayed for the chance that she could make it back. She could defeat the demon and make it back to him.

He would hold on to that hope for as long as he could before he had no choice but to succumb to the darkness as well.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

DG felt a pair of strong arms holding her tight as she fought to open her eyes. Wyatt's scent fell all around her and she struggled even harder to regain consciousness. Yet the cold still consumed her. Her body shivered as the arms that encompassed her tightened their hold. Something wasn't right.

Using all the strength she had she finally forced her eyes open. Her body felt light, like she was floating, until she realized that she was being held off the ground. Lifting her head slowly, her eyes came into contact with the dark shadowed face of her enemy.

DG gasped and struggled against his hold, twisting her body in an attempt to free herself from his embrace. He smiled darkly at her before lowering her feet to the ground. She hastily staggered backwards before planting her feet and crouching before him in defense.

He stood there silently watching her, a crooked smile on his face. DG took a quick second to let her eyes dart around her surroundings, and she was not surprised to find herself back in that dimly lit room where he had first taken her away from Wyatt only a few nights prior.

Her eyes fixed back on the Shadow Man, standing before her. His dark hair framed his face just so that barely so that she could barely make out any of his facial features. His black eyes, however, pierced through the shadows and stared intently back at her. She could see enough of his pale lips to know that he was still smiling at her. His bare torso left little to the imagination as her gaze drank him in. Something in her gut twisted, but not unpleasantly. His lower half remained in shadow, and she almost pouted that she couldn't see more of him.

A maniacal chuckle resonated through the dim room and her breath hitched in her chest…again, not unpleasantly. Her entire body became electrified at the sound of his amusement, and immediately his close proximity to her didn't feel close enough. She tried to keep her feet still despite the urgent desire to run to him, to return to his arms. Something was serving as a reminder, however, of her true purpose here. The smell of Wyatt on her skin, her shirt, her hair…it gave her the strength she needed to remain still.

As if he could read her thoughts, which she knew he could, his smile faded.

"Yes, you reek of his stench, but that will soon fade," his smooth voice came at her, breaking through her defenses just a bit. She blinked frantically.

"I'm going to kill you," she wanted to shout, but due to her current state she could only choke it out as a whisper. His smile widened as he took a step closer to her.

"Come, my love. There is no need for violence. No more hate. No more war. You and I can create a world of peace, born from remarkable power, created out of love." He continued to move closer to her and she was helpless against the sound of his intoxicating voice.

She opened her mouth to speak but only managed a small squeak. Inside her mind she was kicking and screaming to act, to lash out at him, but her body was betraying her. A heat began to form deep in her belly, and her hands were itching to feel every inch of his pale chest. Her eyelids grew heavy as he drew closer, his aura washing over her and completely consuming her mind. Sighing she dropped her head back as he now stood before her, his body inches from her own, a strange heat radiating off his cold body. She rolled her head to the side, inviting him to taste her.

"Please," she begged, her voice sounding distant and strange. In her mind she knew this was wrong, that he was winning, he was wearing her down with his power. She had to fight. But as his cold lips met the overheated skin on her neck, she could only whimper and grip his shoulders in an attempt to quell the overwhelming desire and need for him.

The scent of Wyatt on her body was quickly washed away by the Shadow Man's fevered kisses. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her tighter against his body. Her head dropped to his shoulder as he nuzzled his face in her dark hair. His hands trailed up her sides, sliding her coat down off her shoulders. She heard it fall to the seemingly invisible floor with a thud. A piercing ring shot through her mind from nowhere. Her eyes snapped open.

Something was calling to her, and she immediately sensed what it was…calling to her from her coat pocket.

Gasping she took a step back, flinching at the loss of contact, but grateful for feeling all sense of reason return to her. Her blue eyes widened as she watched him straighten. She felt like his black eyes were piercing her very soul. She shuddered again before lowering herself to her knees.

He watched her quizzically as she quickly grabbed up her coat and slid her arms back in the sleeves. Once her coat was back in place, she stood and slid her hand inside the pocket and felt the now familiar feel of the hilt in her hand. Quickly she pulled it from its hiding place and raised it before her.

She could hear his sharp intake of breath, but it was fleeting. His dark smile never faltered.

"I should not be surprised, my princess," he said lightly. "You have proven to be much stronger than your ancestress. Yet your weakness remains the same. You should be grateful, you know."

DG couldn't help but scoff at his remark, raising her eyebrows in question. "Grateful? For wanting to shroud the OZ in eternal darkness? You know, I just came back from stopping the witch and her own twisted plan to keep the suns locked away. What is it with you evil types and the dark? If you ask me I think it only proves you more of a coward. You need the darkness and shadows to survive, yet the darkness provides nothing more than hiding spots for you to cower away in. You're not a real man; you're a coward who slinks his way around under the constant cover of darkness. I've known real men, men of honor who bravely step out into the light no matter what the cost…"

"Men like your Wyatt?" he asked, his voice still soft. DG's throat tightened.

"Yes," she whispered, her hand trembling. The onyx sent a pulse of heat through her arm and she stilled. DG smiled inwardly at this new revelation. The onyx was fighting with her.

"As I was saying, my love…you should be grateful. Grateful that I let you have your time with him, let him touch you intimately, let you fall deeper in love with him as he brought out the real woman in you, whispering promises of forever in your ear as he took your maidenhood and sullied your light." His voice tightened, laced with a hint of anger.

As he spoke, a realization came to DG that made her cringe.

"I could have taken you that first night, my love." He stepped closer to her. Her arm straightened and the onyx vibrated in her hand. "But I sensed your connection to him, the connection that was only meant for us. Your infatuation with him infuriated and intrigued me. I reluctantly let you go, only promising myself that it was for my benefit more than your own. Because, you see…" His voice trailed off, his evil smile growing wide.

DG sucked in her breath. "No…" she whispered, her eyes widening in fear as the pieces began to fall into place.

"The closer I let you get to him, the closer I knew I could get to you. Because you showed me your weakness, and how easily I could get you to succumb to my will just by inflicting a bit of pain." He sighed and shook his head. "It is amusing how history has a way of repeating itself."

DG felt a tear slide down her cheek. He had allowed it all, while acting very convincingly like he had no power over any of it.

"When I stopped time…" she choked out, her bottom lip trembling. He took another step closer to her.

"I was aware of everything you were doing…time does not exist for me, princess. I waited in the shadows, watching you touch, listening to your moans. An impressive use of your magic, I must say, but all it did was give you the privacy you so desired. Your intended use of it against me was in vain."

DG blinked the tears from her eyes. Her arm was trembling again, and the pulse of magic from the onyx did little to quell her nerves. She felt herself faltering.

"Destroy the onyx, and I will let him live," the Shadow Man demanded, taking one step closer to her. She took one step back. Her heart froze in her chest.

He sighed and lowered his head dramatically before raising his hand. DG gasped as a shadow formed at his side. It seemed to flicker before she saw Wyatt's face come into view, like she was watching him on television.

"Wyatt?" she whispered incredulously.

He was sobbing, hunched over her limp body that he cradled tightly to his chest. Glitch and Raw were gripping each other's shoulders as they knelt at her other side. The sight made her chest ache and her tears flowed freely now. She wanted to be back there, to hold Wyatt and tell him everything was all right, to see her friends and hug them tightly, basking in the comfort they always provided her.

Suddenly Wyatt's back arched and he shouted out in pain. DG looked frantically at the Shadow Man who had squeezed his hand into a tight fist. Cain's arms instinctively untangled from DG's body to grasp at his back and the invisible force that was threatening to snap his spine.

"No, please!" DG shouted, her arm lowering to her side. The onyx vibrated in protest so fiercely that her palm began to go numb. "Please, don't hurt him."

She watched in horror as Glitch and Raw ran to Cain's side, Raw grimacing and moaning as he felt the pain roll off Cain in waves. Glitch was frantically trying to find the source as Cain's body fell backwards onto the ground. His back was twisted and DG felt nausea sweep over her as she knew it was only a matter of seconds before his back would bend in half and he'd be dead.

She cried out in defeat and despair. He was right. He knew her weakness. And in the end, she was no stronger than her ancestress. She would rather live out an eternity in darkness and shadow as the mother of some monster than to know her Wyatt was dead and buried deep in the ground, all because of her.

"You win," she breathed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "You have me. I am yours."

The Shadow Man grinned wickedly as he unclenched his fist. DG's eyes watched urgently as Cain's body relaxed on the ground, his breath coming in short spurts, his hands balled into tight fists at his side as he fought against the pain. His forehead was drenched in sweat. Raw and Glitch were looking him over, their faces relaxing slightly as his gut-wrenching cries ceased and his breathing began to even out. DG sighed in relief. He would be all right. Glitch and Raw would take care of him. They'd see him through the pain of losing her, she knew it. She took one last glance at her lifeless form on the ground by Cain's feet and shuddered before the vision faded and she dropped to her knees.

**xoxoxoxo**

Cain fought to focus as he felt the incapacitating pain slowly ebb from his back. It had felt like his spine was about to snap like a toothpick. While the pressure on his back was dissipating, he still felt incredibly sore.

Before he could protest, he was being rolled on to his stomach. Raw placed his hands on Cain's back as he closed his eyes. A warmth spread through Cain's back and he sighed as the last of the pain seeped away. Pushing himself to his knees, he looked gratefully at the Viewer.

"Thanks Furball," he whispered, his voice still weak.

"No, no, please, no," came Glitch's meek voice from behind them. Cain watched as Raw's eyes darted behind him to where DG lay. He cringed, his face turning immediately sorrowful as he crawled past him towards her. Cain's head whipped around to find the woman he loved begin to vanish from sight.

Fear gripped him once more as he rushed back to her side. He attempted to wrap his arms around her and cradle her to him again, but his hands met nothing but air. Shock hit him at first before reality set in.

She had given up. She had given herself over to the Shadow Man. And worst of all, he had lost her.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Tin Man…that privilege goes to Sci Fi. I do, however, own the Shadow Man, scumbag that he is.

**A/N: **Sorry it's taking me so long between updates, but life won't stop getting in the way! Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks so much for all the great reviews. I appreciate them more than words can say. This is a pretty intense chapter, so be prepared. I'll probably only have one more chapter after this. Thanks so much for reading!

**Chapter 39**

"Deeg!" Cain shouted, lowering his face as close to her head as possible. Her body was nearly invisible at this point, but still shimmered near the ground. She wasn't gone completely…not yet. And he would be damned if he'd let her go without a fight. "Open your eyes, DG…don't give in. Don't let him take you. Fight, damn it…fight!"

"DG's heart weak," Raw mumbled, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"No," Cain yelled at Raw, his eyes fierce as he stared down the Viewer. "We're not giving up on her. Do you hear me? She needs us."

Raw whimpered as Glitch sniffled. Cain made another attempt to lay his hands on her body, but his fingers still ran right through her. He growled in frustration.

"Ok, let's stop and think about this," Glitch said, his voice quivering. He closed his eyes and tried to think past the vision of his best friend disappearing in front of him. He frantically racked his brain trying to come up with a solution, to be the intelligent and logical one, to prove at this, the most important moment of his life, that his brains were worth what DG went through to put them back in his head. To not only aid DG as her life slipped away, but to save the heart of the woman he cherished back at home, for if DG were to die and the OZ plunged into eternal darkness, his Azkadellia would certainly suffer the greatest.

"DG, don't you quit on me!" Cain shouted at her once more. His hands continuously grasped at her fading form, continuously failing. He was desperate.

Raw growled and closed his eyes, trying to sense past her slowing heartbeat. Glitch moaned in frustration, his hands balling into fists against his head. And suddenly, things got impossibly worse. A noise erupted from outside the mouth of the cave. Shouting and heavy footsteps caught their attention.

"Longcoats," Raw whimpered. "Not far."

Cain gritted his teeth, his blue eyes scanning her silhouette in earnest. He didn't care about the Longcoats. _Let them come…because if DG dies, there's no point in living._

**xoxoxo**

"Lay the onyx on the ground," the Shadow Man spoke softly, his tone exultant. DG wiped the last of her tears from her face with the back of her hand before leaning forward and placing the onyx on the ground in front of her. Her chest ached painfully, as if someone had slowly dug her heart out with the dullest blade. Her stomach fluttered with the barrage of emotions stirring within her, yet her exterior was like stone…unmoving, unwilling. It was like she was dying in slow motion from the outside in.

"Now, use your magic to destroy it," he ordered, remaining as motionless as the shadows that enveloped him. "It is the magic of your line that created the blade, so your magic is the only thing that can wipe it from existence. Destroy it…now, my love."

DG sucked in a deep breath, the despair washing all through her. She choked on a sob, but her face never faltered. Her usual bright blue eyes turned a dull grey as the light slowly drained from her and the darkness crept at the edges of her soul.

Holding out her hand, she called to her light as she held her palm over the ancient stone. The ringing echoed through her ears, growing louder as the threat to the onyx intensified. It was calling to her, willing her to fight, and somewhere in the distance she thought she could even hear the words. _DG, don't you quit on me_. Wyatt's face blurred behind her eyes for only a second before she buried it away deep within her mind, locking it away for all eternity with the remaining slivers of her shattered heart.

**xoxoxo**

"Think!" Glitch shouted to himself, drowning out the approaching shouts and Raw's snarls. He cleared his mind and thought only of DG. His memories of her surged forth, bringing a slight smile to his pale face. He recalled their first meeting in the cage, the peculiar way she had seemed so familiar to him, yet in his scattered thoughts he could not pinpoint why. He replayed the moment they freed Cain from his prison, DG's determination in cutting Raw from his tenderizing cocoon, the four of them taking on an entire band of Longcoats with nothing but heart to stop the witch and free Azkadellia. Recent memories seeped into his thoughts, watching Cain and DG's love unveil itself before everyone, her call to him in the night to come to Cain's aid when she thought she had to fight the Shadow Man alone, her smile and warm embrace when they had found her, the two of them making dinner from nothing in the palace, the way her eyes glittered when she told them…

Glitch's brown eyes snapped open. "That's it!" he exclaimed, his hands releasing their hold on his head.

"What?" Cain asked, his eyes searching Glitch's face for hope.

"Don't you remember? DG told us that she got her strength from us…from her friends. She told us she couldn't have defeated the witch without the three of us. When Az and Deeg put my noggin back together, she needed her connection to all three of us to make her power strong enough. That's the key…_we _are the key!"

Raw nodded in agreement before he joined Cain's attempt to grasp her body in his hands. He, too, felt nothing but air beneath his fingertips. Her body dimmed even more until her facial features were barely visible. Glitch held out his hands and tried to stroke her hair, but touched nothing. Cain groaned.

"So how do we help her? We can't touch her…she doesn't know we're here."

Raw closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Raw feel DG's power growing weaker…shadows too close to her now."

His furred paws hovered over her knees and he slowly moved his hands upward over her thighs, her hips. As he moved his hands over her stomach, he halted and gasped. His eyes flew open and landed on Cain.

**xoxoxo**

DG felt the familiar tingle of her light dance outward from her chest to her shoulders and down her arm. It glowed through her fingertips as she willed it downward to encircle the onyx. The ringing in her ears remained constant, but she ignored it as best she could. The power that emanated from the onyx was undeniable. She knew it would take a great amount of her own magic to completely destroy such power.

As her light circled the onyx it raised off the ground and hovered in front of her. Reaching as deep within herself as she could, more than she ever had to in the past, she found the deepest root of her magic. But a flicker of something else quickly caught her attention. Magic…but different. A part of her, but not her own. A light of immense power, but so new, so fragile. But definitely there.

Understanding filled her mind, and a sense of fulfillment weaved itself through the unbreakable grief that consumed her. A single tear slid down her cold cheek.

**xoxoxo**

"Raw, what is it?" Glitch asked, his eyes darting to the tunnel through which they came as the impending sound of boots on gravel grew closer.

"Faint, very faint, but powerful. New light. Here," Raw replied, his hands remaining still above DG's abdomen.

Cain's eyes squeezed close as he attempted to understand the Viewer. He did not want to think it was possible so quickly. Here she still lay, barely a glimmer but still here underneath his hands, and the Shadow Man had already taken her. Had already impregnated her. The monster had already _touched_ his DG. His heart shattered all over again, and the pain was unbearable.

Slouching forward, he let out an inhuman cry as the bile rose in his throat. He felt his life being to seep away through his pores.

Raw looked at him perplexed, trying furiously to read his friend as he watched pain consume him, but for the life of him not knowing why he would act this way at such a revelation. Then he felt it, Cain's emotions needing no words to explain.

"Cain," Raw urged, gripping Cain's arm with his right hand as his left remained over DG. "DG with child…_your_ child."

Cain stopped breathing for a moment before he began to feel his life return to him. His heart rate picked up and his blood began to pulse stronger through his veins. Raw's words played and replayed through his mind. _Your child_. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Raw unable to speak.

Glitch gasped and looked down at DG. He held his hand over her head, wishing he could smooth the hair away from her face and give her a congratulatory kiss on the cheek, but his heart sank as he could barely see her any more. With his other hand, he reached over and grasped Cain's forearm in felicitation, and in condolence.

Suddenly DG's body seemed to glow from within. The three of them stared down at the growing light that started in her chest and slowly spread out to her limbs. Her face lit up like someone was shining a flashlight from underneath her skin, illuminating all of her features. Her lips were turned up into a soft smile, and Cain couldn't help but laugh aloud in surprise.

Glitch looked down at their clasped hands while their free hands hovered over her body. Immediately, he realized he needed to complete it. Glancing once at Raw, he quickly moved his hand away from DG's head as Raw moved his hand away from her abdomen. They grabbed hands, creating a triangle over her body. The light coursing through her brightened.

"There, over there…they're here, sir," shouted a man from the tunnel.

**xoxoxo**

"Do it, princess. Destroy the onyx and become one with me," the Shadow Man demanded seductively.

Suddenly a different power rushed through her body, and she cried out. It was strong, familiar, comforting. Wyatt's face exploded into view, and Raw and Glitch, Azkadellia, Jeb and her mother and father. Her family, all of them. Her strength.

The new light tickled against her magic, and she laughed. She felt the life return to her, her dying heart exploding in her chest and forming a new one, a stronger one. Her purpose lay before her, crystal clear and inescapable. The strength that surged in her veins powered the light and her magic, and she felt herself return to the DG she always was. The DG she wanted to be. A daughter. A sister. A friend. A lover. _A mother_.

Her eyes flew open, blazing like blue wild fire. The onyx still hovered in front of her, encircled with her light. She listened intently to the ringing in her ears, allowing it to make her focus on her intended target. Her light prickled against the stone, letting it know that they were in sync. The ringing in her ears dulled as it listened to her.

"My love, there is no more time to waste. Your life is here with me now. Together we will rule with our child by our side," he spoke adamantly. She could sense the agitation in his voice, probably from her hesitation in destroying the knife.

"One thing first," she said, breaking through her silence.

_You said this connection was meant for only you and me, right?_ she thought in her mind. She watched his head tilt to the side.

_Yes, my love. We have always been connected, since the dawn of time. We are destined to rule this land as one._

_Reach out to me with your power. Sense anything…different?_

He was silent for a moment. DG noticed the shadows creep from around him, etching closer to her on the ground. They washed around her knees like the tide, ebbing away from her just as quickly as she heard him gasp before her.

_No…_he seethed.

_I was destined to be with one man, and one man only. A true man with a noble heart, loyal to his friends, unselfishly devoted to his family. A real man of honor who loves me unconditionally for just being me, and not for what my power can give him. And as you can see…our love has created a child, a child that will laugh and dance under the bright light of the suns, and she will be more powerful than you can ever imagine. Her light will bring peace to the OZ forever, and this land will thrive without the threat of evil ever again. You have failed. This time, there will be no mistakes. This time, I won't miss. _

DG used her strength to pull her light from its deepest depths as she aimed it at the onyx, mixing their magic. She screamed as her light surged forth and threw the dagger straight into the heart of the Shadow Man. He threw his head back and screamed an animalistic cry as the darkness filtered around his body. His hand gripped at the onyx lodged deep in his chest as his body began to turn to ice, starting from his feet, crawling quickly up his legs, his torso, until his garbled cry froze in his throat and silence echoed throughout the room.

DG gasped for breath as her body grew limp, completely spent. With the last ounce of strength she had left in her, she sent a pulse of magic out into the room, pulverizing the frozen form before her until there was nothing left of the Shadow Man. The onyx dropped to the floor with a clink and slid itself back to her outstretched hand. Her light quieted within her.

Her vision blurred before blacking out completely.

**xoxoxo**

The light swirled under DG's skin until it suddenly started to dissipate. Her translucent skin thickened until Cain joyously saw the pink hue in her cheeks. Her body appeared before them, their hands still locked above her.

"DG?" his voice broke.

Longcoats swarmed in behind them, guns raised and ready to fire. Suddenly the cave began to quake, shards of rock dropping from the ceiling.

Cain, Raw and Glitch looked at each other, silently recognizing the urgent need to get out of there. But with the Longcoats blocking their escape, they were at a loss. Fortunately, the wayward Longcoats ducking and dodging the debris dropping like hail stones realized the Shadow Man's peril and fled back out the way they came.

Cain didn't waste a minute scooping up his princess in his arms, cradling her close to his body, trying to shield her from falling rocks. Glitch and Raw huddled close to him. Suddenly the ground shook beneath their feet. A loud cracking noise caught their attention as they turned to find a huge fault line breaking through the ground, essentially cutting it in half.

Cain's eyes widened in fear as the line drew closer to them. "Run!" he shouted.

The three men ran as fast as their feet could carry them, the adrenaline coursing through Cain's body giving him the strength he needed to hold her to him and run. Soon they were out of the cave, Longcoats fleeing all around them. Cain's eyes darted around, thankful the Longcoats were too afraid to pose any more threat, and the three of them headed down the canyon towards the plane.

As the ground continued to shake and the dusty wind swirled all around them, nearly blinding them at times, Cain kept his eyes forward, knowing full well that if he looked down at DG his worry and concern would get the better of him and cause him to falter. He had to get her out of there, to keep her safe…to keep _them_ safe. His DG, and his child growing within her. The situation left him no time to let the news sink in. He couldn't think about it too much right now, to let the joy in his heart overcome him. He had to get to the plane. That was all that mattered now.

"There," Glitch shouted, pointing straight ahead. Cain's heart leapt at the sight of the metal contraption sitting almost untouched, with the exception of a heavy layer of dirt blown on by the relentless wind. They were finally upon it, Cain shifting DG to Raw's waiting arms before he crawled up the ladder and down into the hatch. Glitch helped Raw carry her up and lower her down into Wyatt's waiting arms. Pulling her tightly to his chest, he hurried to the back of the cruiser and sat down, adjusting her in his lap and tightening his hold on her. Raw and Glitch were inside in a flash, Glitch at the controls frantically flipping switches.

The plane began to vibrate and shake, and the three realized in horror that the quake was coming towards them.

"It's like the entire wasteland is being sucked into oblivion," Glitch remarked. The vibrations increased.

"Glitch, get us out of here!" Cain shouted from the back.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," Glitch yelled, his hands moving quickly over levers and buttons.

The cruiser moaned and squeaked and sprang to life, and Cain felt relief rush through him. Glitch had them off the ground just before the quake reached them. All eyes stared incredulously out of the small windows as they watched the fault line continue to stretch into the barren wasteland. The cave from where they had just run had completely collapsed. Black forms, Longcoats, still fled away into the desolate country, away from the quake and out into nothingness, where Cain realized they would most certainly perish. There was a reason why they were called the wastelands.

As the cruiser moved swiftly away from the western lands, Cain allowed his muscles to relax slightly. But when the dark clouds that hovered over the ominous mountains parted, and the suns' light poured through the windows of the plane, Cain felt his façade crack. His eyes stung with tears, and he bit his lip trying to hold them back. But when he finally allowed himself to look down at DG, her body limp in his arms but that smile still gracing her angelic face, he couldn't hold it back any longer. His body racked with sobs as his tears flowed freely, and he buried his face in her hair, relishing her sweet scent. He felt her warm breath wash over his cheek as she slept soundly, deeply, and his fingers delicately traced her cheek bones down to her jaw, until he finally ran one finger gently across her lips.

He cleared his mind and sought her out, hoping their connection still remained. Something within him assured him, though, that a connection like theirs could never be severed. He grinned through his tears as he brushed her hair off her forehead and away from her face before leaning down and nuzzling into her hair once more. He placed a soft kiss against her throat and sighed.

_DG…I'll love you forever._


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **Well, here it is, the final chapter. Just want to say thanks, again, for reading and for all the great reviews. You all made writing this worthwhile. And now…the conclusion…

**Chapter 40**

As Glitch landed the cruiser by the lake at Finaqua, Azkadellia was already running out of the front door of the manor toward them. Glitch jumped down from the ladder in time to catch her in his arms. He hugged her tightly against his chest and ran his hand down her silvery locks.

"My Azkadee," he whispered softly to her. She pulled away and kissed his lips gently.

"She did it, didn't she?" Az asked, her eyes searching his own. "She defeated him?"

Glitch sighed and smiled sadly. "She sure did."

Az nodded. "I knew it…when the book dissolved into nothing but sand and blew away with the breeze, I knew she had done it. I knew she wouldn't fail." She beamed as she praised her sister, her eyes frantically searching the plane as Raw began to emerge. "Where is she? Where is DG?"

Raw stopped on top of the hatch before turning and reaching down. DG's body was lifted into his arms. Glitch turned his attention from Azkadellia back to the ladder. He climbed back up a few steps prepared to help Raw.

Once DG's body was cradled in Raw's arms, Cain pulled himself out of the hatch and slid down the side of the cruiser, not bothering to use the ladder as Glitch was already perched on the steps. Raw passed DG to Glitch and Cain's waiting arms on the ground.

Azkadellia held her breath as she watched her sister's limp form being passed from arm to arm like a rag doll. Her eyes welled with tears yet she held back her sobs.

"Oh, my angel!" her mother cried, running up behind her with Ahamo in tow. Tutor, Jeb and several guards followed. "What happened?"

DG was safely cradled against Cain's chest once more, her head against his shoulder.

"If it's all right with you, your majesty, I'd like to get DG inside and in bed before we explain what happened," Cain said, already walking toward the manor house.

"Of course," the queen replied, laying her hand on DG's head briefly before she fell a step behind Cain. Azkadellia took Glitch's hand as they followed the group back inside.

Moments later Cain had DG lying comfortably in her bed. Lavender leaned over her daughter's body, running delicate fingers along her forehead.

"She's sleeping," she said softly.

"Yes," Cain said, rubbing his hands over his face.

"She must have used some powerful magic to destroy him," Az said, pulling a blanket over her sister. "It drew too much power from her, too much energy. She could be asleep for days."

Cain grimaced and lowered his eyes to the floor. "But she's all right?" he asked, attempting to keep his voice even.

Azkadellia looked up at him. "I'd say so, Wyatt."

He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Jeb stepped next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Father, as soon as you set off after DG I came straight back to Finaqua to personally keep the family safe. I didn't know what was going to happen, but with you gone and DG off to fight evil once again, I knew I had to be here."

Cain turned to his son and nodded. "You did the right thing, Jeb. I'm glad you were here."

"What happened?" Ahamo asked from the corner of the bed.

"She defeated him," Az said.

"Yes, but how?"

"The onyx…" Azkadellia began, but stopped. "Did she find the onyx?"

Cain looked at her and dug into his pocket. Once he had DG safely in his lap and Glitch had the plane off the ground, he noticed for the first time the black dagger locked tightly in her hands. It took some force for him to pry her fingers away from the blade, but he succeeded. He retrieved the onyx from his pocket and handed it to the queen.

Glitch began to explain. "Her magic led her to the Northern Palace where she discovered the hilt in a secret room within the walls of the palace. From there we followed the map west to the wastelands, where we met up some nasty Longcoats. DG stopped time to freeze them in place and give us time to find the onyx…"

The entire room gasped. "DG…stopped time?" Az asked incredulously.

"Amazing," Tutor mumbled behind them, shaking his head.

Cain cleared his throat.

"Her magic's come a long way, Azkadee," Glitch replied, grinning as he shot a quick glance at Cain. "Anyway…she uncovered a hidden door, much like the one that locks away the Gale family mausoleum where the emerald was kept, except _this_ one led her to your ancestor…the first of your line to battle the Shadow Man. And _she_ gave DG the onyx. DG fit the stone into hilt and we found an old cave in the mountains where DG finally met up with the monster and gave us quite a scare."

Glitch spoke so quickly that everyone began to grow frustrated as they struggled to keep up with him.

"Scare? What do you mean?" the queen asked.

"She began to vanish right before our eyes after the Shadow Man used his nasty magic to almost break Cain's back in half…"

Another collective gasp filled the room as all eyes whipped toward Cain.

He held up his hands. "I'm fine."

"Yes, but I can only deduce the Shadow Man figured out DG's weakness and nearly snapped Cain like a twig to get her to succumb to his wishes," Glitch continued. "Which we believe she did as she began to disappear. But it was then that I remembered her telling us that we were her strength, and then Raw sensed something different about her until he finally realized…"

"Glitch!" Cain shouted, catching his friend off guard. He didn't want this news out yet, not until he had a chance to share it with DG himself first. His eyes implored Glitch to skip over that bit of information…for now. Glitch immediately understood. "Just get to the point."

"So we created a bit of magic on our own and somehow her light came back to the surface and before we knew it, DG was back with us and the cave began to shake and quake and we were running for our lives, behind the Longcoats mind you, before the ground could swallow us whole and now here we are." He inhaled deeply.

Silence echoed through the room as they all stared blankly at Glitch.

"Well, that certainly was a detailed account of what happened, Ambrose," the queen spoke up. "I suppose we did ask for it." She laid her hand on top of DG's. "The most important thing is that the Shadow Man has been destroyed and my DG is safely home."

"You three must be exhausted," Ahamo addressed them. "Why don't you go clean up and we'll have food prepared for you."

Glitch and Raw nodded appreciatively, but Cain stood fast.

"If it's all the same I'd rather stay here with DG," he said, his eyes remaining on his beloved.

The queen smiled sheepishly as she rose and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't expect you to be anywhere else, Mr. Cain," she said gently. "I will have food brought up here to you. Why don't we all go and give Mr. Cain and DG some time alone. As for this," she said, holding up the onyx, "we should get this someplace safe."

Az bent over and kissed DG on the forehead before glancing up at Cain and smiling.

"I'm glad DG has you," she said.

He shook his head slowly. "Not nearly as glad I am to have her."

"I see only bright days ahead, Wyatt, for all of us. Laughter will fill these halls again, I can feel it," she said, rising from the bed. He offered her a genuine smile and watched as she joined Glitch at the door. They both smiled back at him before closing the door behind him.

Cain breathed deeply as he allowed himself to relax, now that he was finally alone with DG. He removed his coat, hat and boots before lying down in the bed next to her. Lifting her head, he slid his arm under her neck and pulled her body against him. Kissing her cheek tenderly, he rested his head against hers and let sleep claim him, as well.

**xoxoxo**

Two days passed and DG remained in her magic-induced coma. They all took turns at her bedside, talking to her, reading to her, tending to her. Wyatt couldn't help but worry despite Azkadellia's reassurance that she was, indeed fine. Her body was simply recharging itself, replenishing the power she had used up fighting the Shadow Man.

But her silence and stillness made him uneasy.

That night he stayed up late simply staring at her, absentmindedly intertwining her fingers in his own. He sat at her bedside in that same chair, eerily recalling the first night they had encountered the Shadow Man. But the feeling was very different now. There was no fear. He was just simply…waiting.

He allowed himself to really let go at that moment, to think about the things to come. Marrying DG. The birth of their child.

_Their child._

The entire fact still seemed so surreal to him, and he could only think that it was because he and DG had yet to share it with each other. He wondered, did she even know? Would he be the one to tell her? How would she take it?

How was he taking it?

A father. Again. He recalled Jeb's birth and childhood, as brief as it was, and the joy he felt at becoming a father for the first time. It completed him in a way, gave him a sense of purpose. To this day whenever he saw Jeb he felt fulfilled, happy, content. Jeb was so much like his mother, however, that he couldn't help but be reminded of Adora whenever he looked into his son's eyes. But it delighted him that her memory would forever keep in Jeb's mannerisms, the curve of his chin, the goodness within him…

And now he was going to be a father again. He was having a child with DG. He had to laugh to himself at how quickly everything had been moving. Only weeks ago he was watching her swing freely in the gazebo questioning the emotions brewing within him, and that passionate kiss they shared when he left for Central City unraveling their true feelings for each other. Now here they were, engaged to be married and having a child. Perhaps DG could stop time once more to allow him a chance to really digest it all.

In the end, thought, there was nothing to ponder over or accept or acclimate to. The very truth of the matter was that he loved DG, more than anything, more than he thought possible, more than he thought himself capable. And the fact that they had created a child together out of that love made his heart swell bigger than he could have ever hoped. A washed up Tin Man with an overflowing heart…he never thought he'd see the day.

DG sighed in her sleep and it brought him back to the present. His eyes focused on her face.

"DG?" he asked quietly, hoping she was waking up. But she didn't even flinch. Still asleep.

He exhaled deeply and moved closer to her, dropping to his knees by the bed. He lifted her hand to his lips and held them there for a moment before releasing them. He moved his body down the bed until his face hovered over her belly. He stared at it intently, imagining a child with large blue eyes and dark hair, or maybe she'd have his blonde? It didn't matter…she'd be the most beautiful creature he'd ever lay eyes on.

Sighing he lowered his face and nuzzled her belly with his nose before turning his head and gently resting it against her abdomen. He closed his eyes and allowed DG's deep breathing to relax him further.

The feel of a delicate, fragile hand gliding over his temple startled him awake. His eyes flew open and were met by the bright, blue eyes of his princess.

"Hey there, princess," he whispered, grinning. He wanted to raise his head, to move closer to her face, but her hand kept tracing patterns along his hairline and he couldn't bring himself to move. She smiled weakly back at him.

"Hey there, Tin Man," she whispered hoarsely. They stared at each other for a moment, Cain's heart swelling impossibly larger at the sight of her blue eyes drinking him in once again. Her eyes moved from his down to her own belly, then back to his face.

"Does she have anything interesting to say?" DG asked. Cain couldn't help but chuckle as he finally lifted his head and moved up the bed.

Grasping her head in his hands, he frantically planted kisses all over her face, laughing all the while. The joy he felt at that moment could not be reined in.

Pulling away, he gently rubbed his thumbs along her cheekbones, staring hopelessly into her eyes. His smile never faltered.

"Given the fact that she's only a few days old in there, I don't expect much of a conversation," he laughed.

DG shrugged. "Give her a few months, I'm sure she'll have plenty to say."

He laughed again and kissed her full on the lips before pulling back and looking her up and down.

"Are you all right? How do you feel?" he asked, the concern finally showing through.

She thought a moment before widening her eyes. "I'm starving! How long have I been out?"

"Two days," he replied. "I have food here. Can you sit up?"

She nodded and slowly began to move. He helped her sit up against the headboard before crossing the room to retrieve a plate of food. He watched with amusement as she devoured the entire thing in record time. When she swallowed the last bite, she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, resting her head back against the pillow.

"That hit the spot," she said before opening her eyes.

He chuckled and took the plate from her, placing it on the bedside table.

"So," she said, rubbing her palms over her blanket-covered legs. "A baby."

Cain raised his eyebrows. "Didn't we already acknowledge that?"

"_And_ a wedding."

Cain furrowed his brow. "Right…" he said, drawing out the word.

She smirked. "Where I come from, Tin Man, most men run for the hills at the sound of those two words in the same sentence."

"Well then there must have never been a man on the Other Side who loved a woman as much as I love you, DG."

Her eyes softened at his words and she raised his arms to him. He quickly climbed into bed beside her and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her feverishly as he had been waiting to do for days. The taste of her on his lips calmed him and excited him at the same time. She was his home.

"I missed you," DG said breathlessly between kisses. "I thought I was going to lose you. I thought he was going to take you from me."

Cain pulled away and looked into her eyes, now sad.

"Hey," he said, forcing her to look at him. "It's over now. He's gone. You did it, DG. You killed him. And I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You have nothing to worry about."

She sulked. "Yeah, right, until the next big bad nasty demon comes crawling out of the woodwork," she grumbled.

He placed his finger under her chin and raised her face to meet his. "I won't have you talking like that, not now, not ever. Besides, Azkadellia sees bright days ahead filled with laughter. And I'm inclined to agree with her."

DG raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

He shrugged. "You're marrying me and having my baby…there's no evil in the world that could darken my days now. I have all I need right here," he said, squeezing her to him.

She laughed and kissed his throat. "You keep talking like that and you may get lucky, Tin Man."

He rolled them so that his body hovered over hers, his blue eyes blazing. Lowering his head, he placed his lips on her throat and trailed them upwards until he reached her ear.

"No need for magic this time, sweetheart…we've got all the time in the world."


End file.
